Another Life
by LamiaDusk
Summary: After Termina was saved, Link travelled for a few more years, searching for his lost friend, Navi. But eventually, he had to return to Hyrule. There, he meets Rebecca, a farmhand at LonLon Ranch. She feels drawn to him, while Link tries to cope with the effects of past events... and events of a future that never was. It's time for him to have another life.
1. The Hero of Time

Author's Notes

This fic was kinda inspired by reading My Inner Life. There were so many things about it that could be improved, so I decided to give it a shot. This isn't directly a rewriting of MIL, but more a "What would I do if I were to write that kind of story" thing with my own self-insert.

Link, Princess Zelda, Malon and all of the other Zelda characters belong to Nintendo.  
Rebecca belongs to me.

 _ **Another Life**_

Chapter 1

The Hero of Time

Spring had found its way into the land of Hyrule, and brought with it all of the colours and scents the people had been deprived of during the winter months. Waking up in my small room at LonLon Ranch was a joy at this time of year, as the first rays of the rising sun fell through the window and tickled my nose. I got up and put on my dress, apron and shoes before heading out to help Malon feed the animals. As always, my friend was already up, smiling at me as I approached.

We had been friends ever since we were children. I grew up in Hyrule City, and she had always stayed to play with me when her father went to the castle to deliver milk. When I was eighteen, she offered me a job as a farmhand at LonLon Ranch since it had been expanded and now there was too much work for her father, their other farmhand Ingo and her. Since it had always been my dream to work on a farm, I had taken her up on her offer, despite protests from my family who had wanted me to marry a rich man and social climb on their behalf.

The work was hard, but very satisfying. It always felt good to spend so much time with my friend and all of the animals. This life filled with the kind of peace you can only archieve by doing good, honest work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malon was currently opening the coop of the cuccos to let them out for the day.

„Good morning Rebecca!", she greeted me cheerfully and grabbed a bucket full of cucco feed. „Did you sleep well?"

„As well as anyone could", I replied with a smile. „It's always nice when spring arrives. Like everything comes back to life."

„My, aren't we poetic this morning?"

Malon liked to poke fun at me for being so dramatic, but I knew that it was all in good fun. After all, she had once gotten pretty mad at Ingo for making fun of it in a much less benign way.

We went to the stables together to lead the horses onto the pasture. I looked at the empty box where Epona used to stand. Malon had explained to me that she had gifted Epona to a friend of hers. A friend who, appearantly, hadn't had the time to visit for a while.

Malon seemingly gave horses as gifts to all of her friends. After all, my horse, Morning Glory (Glory for short) had been a gift from her as well.

Speaking of which; my dappled grey mare nipped at my shoulder as she trotted past me, following the other horses.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After that, we mucked out the stables, fed the cows and then grabbed some bread, cheese and dried meat to have dinner on the pasture.

We watched the horses peacefully eat grass and clovers as we tore off chunks of the bread and cheese and ate that.

Suddenly, Glory raised her head as if she had heard something. Then, a loud whinny tore through the air as a familiar rust-red horse came cantering onto the farm. The other horses surrounded her and her rider, a young man in a green tunic with mid-length blonde hair.

Malon jumped up. „Fairy boy!"

„Fairy boy?", I asked. What kind of name was that?

The „fairy boy" came closer, on his face a bright and earnest smile that would have beguiled the most hardened of women. „Hello Malon. And... uh..." He grew a little pale. „You're new here, huh? What's your name?"

I smiled bashfully. „I'm Rebecca. I've been working here as a farmhand for about a year now."

He extended his hand. „I'm Link."

Link... a strange warmth flooded my stomach. What a lovely name. We shook hands and he turned to Malon again. „I was just in the area and thought you might want to see how Epona is doing."

„Ah, yes. I can see she's doing great." Malon walked over to Epona and patted her on the neck. „Hello Epona. Did you miss me?"

While Malon was talking to Epona, Link turned to me. „So how did you come to work here?"

He was obviously just trying to make smalltalk. I twisted a strand of my hair around my index finger and answered:„Well, Malon and I are childhood-friends. I used to live in Hyrule City, and when I had to decide what I wanted to do for a living, she offered me this work."

Link grinned. „That sounds like her alright. I don't think I've ever met someone as eager to help others as Malon."

Our conversation trailed off into silence, until Malon approached us again. „Epona is doing even better than I thought. You sure take excellent care of her, fairy boy."

„I told you so many times, Malon... my name is Link."

„Say that as much as you want. To me, you'll always be the fairy boy I met on the marketplace." She pointed to the spot where we had been sitting. „We were just having dinner. Would you like to join us? I'll run over to the house and grab some more bread and cheese. Oh, and milk! You still like our LonLon Milk, right?"

„Absolutely", Link said with a wide grin and sat down in the grass as we watched Malon scurry over to the farmhouse.

„She could have just asked me to go get the food, though", I said quietly. „She is technically my boss, after all."

„Your boss, but also your friend, as you told me", Link gently reminded me.

I blushed at the sound of that. Call me weird, but the first thing that attracts me is a person's voice. And Link's voice sounded especially nice. Not too high or too deep, but a comfortable middleground. And when he was keeping it gentle like he was at that moment, it felt like the downs of a sweet songbird caressing my ear.

Just then, Malon returned with another basket in her hands. Her eyes were shining with mirth as she saw us. „It's good to see the two of you getting along." Then she put the basket down between us and sat down on Link's other side. „So, how have you been doing, fairy boy?"

Link grabbed a bottle of milk and, while opening it, told her:„I've been travelling a lot lately, and that's why I haven't been here in a few years. You see, I've been trying to find my fairy, Navi. It's been kind of lonely ever since she left."

Malon hummed in sympathy. „That's right, I remember it. One day, you showed up and she was just... gone. I never dared to ask you why."

„I guess the Great Deku Tree decided that I didn't need her anymore", he said glumly, sipping his milk.

„That's so sad", Malon sighed. „And did you find her?"

„Unfortunately not. I travelled all the way to another land, but couldn't find her. I only turned around because I got pretty homesick after a while." Link swiveled the bottle around a little, watching the white liquid splash around within its transparent prison. „I lost far too many friends in the last few years. The Sa-..." He broke off. „Nevermind."

Malon appearantly knew not to ask, and I followed her example. It was appearant that it was something Link either couldn't or didn't want to talk about. And besides, I barely knew him at that point, so it would have been very rude to ask any further questions on the topic.

We ate in silence for a while, until Malon got up. „I have to get back to work. How about you keep Link company for a while, Rebecca?"

„Are you sure?", I asked. „You two have known each other for so much longer. Maybe I should be the one to-"

„No", Malon said firmly and grinned at me. „You need a few more friends, Becca. Don't be such a loner."

I looked at her for a moment longer, and then shrugged in defeat. „If you say so..." Then I bit my lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Damn, why did I say that? Link must think I don't want to get to know him!

But he smiled at me as if he hadn't heard what I said. „Do you have a horse of your own, Rebecca? If so, we could go for a ride."

I nodded softly and got up, whistling for Glory. She came cantering up to me, shoving her muzzle against my face. I turned to Link. „This is Morning Glory. Though I usually call her Glory."

„A lovely name", Link complimented and got out his ocarina. It was a lovely instrument with a light brown and green colouring. He played a familiar melody on it, the very song Epona loved so much. Upon hearing it, the rust-red mare came up to him, much like Glory had to me.

Link looked at Glory again and raised his eyebrow. „No saddle?", he asked.

„I never use a saddle", I explained and swung myself onto Glory's back.

Link mounted Epona and together we left the farm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The air was warm and filled with the scent of flowers and the sweet sounds of singing birds. Link and I rode along the road leading to Lake Hylia. We didn't intend to ride there all the way, as that was at least half a day's journey.

As we passed the side of LonLon Ranch, Link looked up at the massive wall and mumbled with a fond smile:„This is where Epona and I escaped."

I rode closer to him. „Escaped? Escaped from what?"

His head snapped up, like he was woken from a dream, and he looked at me. „N-nothing. It's nothing."

We continued, the silence slowly becoming uncomfortable, until he spoke up again:„Has anything happened in Hyrule in the past few years? Anything... unusual?"

I leaned forward. „Not that I'd know of. Everything has been pretty peaceful. Princess Zelda does a fantastic job at governing us."

Link smiled once more. „I bet she gives it her all. She always did."

His voice sounded strangely nostalgic when he said that. Almost as if he knew the Princess.

After another while of silence, he softly said:„By the way, I really like your necklace."

My hand wandered to the simple wooden pendant around my neck. My grandfather had carved it for me when I was a kid, and I had worn it ever since. It was a small, round plate of polished wood with a tree carved into it. What an odd thing for Link to point out. „Uhm. Thank you. My grandpa made it for me."

He looked at the pendant as if it was scaring him. „He had very skillful hands, then."

After another while, we decided to turn around, riding back to the ranch. The sun was already slowly approaching the horizon, turning the sky into a vibrant shade of orange. Malon was already waiting at the entrance to LonLon Ranch.

„There you are!" Her demeanor was as chipper was ever. „Did you have fun?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. Link and I had barely found a topic to talk about. And during our little snippets of conversation, he had acted so strange... as if there was something he desperately wanted to talk about, but couldn't.

Maybe something happened to him during his travels, I thought as I let myself drop to my feet next to Glory.

As a child in the city, I had seen the way war-veterans usually acted, and found a lot of that resembled Link's demeanor. The way he frequently drifted off and seemed to be lost in memories. How he seemed to force himself to appear happy.

He dismounted Epona and extended his hand to me. „It was nice talking to you, Rebecca."

I shook his hand. „The pleasure's all mine. I hope I'll be seeing you again sometime."

Malon gleefully clapped her hands together. „It's time for supper, you know. Would you like to join us, Link?"

He scratched the back of his head. „I'd really love to, but I want to reach the city before the sun has fully set. Maybe some other time."

„Oh..." She seemed a bit disappointed. „Well, okay. It was really nice seeing you and Epona again. Goodbye."

„Goodbye!" With that, he walked off, leading Epona by the reins, waving to us until he was out of sight.


	2. Seeking a Home

Chapter 2

Seeking a Home

A fewdays later, my mind still wandered to Link then and again. I honestly had never been in love before, so at first, I didn't really know what to call the strange feeling warming my chest whenever his face appeared before my inner eye. But I knew that I wanted to see him again.

About a week after his visit, Malon approached me. „I have to deliver a shipment of milk to the castle. Do you want to join me? You could visit your parents."

I bit my lip again. I hadn't seen my parents since I moved to LonLon Ranch, since we had a big fight the night before I left, and I didn't feel like visiting them. But there were a few things I wanted to do in the city. So I smiled and nodded. „That's a wonderful idea, Malon. I'd love to."

I helped her stack the bottles of milk on the cart and then sat down between them as Malon took the reigns and guided us safely to the city.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hyrule City was just the way I remembered it. Bursting with life as its people filled the streets. Laughter mixed with the yelling of merchants praising their wares, children playing in the streets in between dogs.

Malon stopped the cart on the marketplace to let me out before continuing to the castle, promising to pick me up again before dusk.

As she drove off, my eyes inevitably wandered to the alley where my childhood home was. I felt no desire to go there. It would probably only end in a fight, and that was the last thing I wanted right now.

Instead, I wandered around the marketplace, looking at the wares being sold. A bolt of fine fabric I couldn't even dream of ever affording drew my attention. From what I could tell, it must have been silk or something similarly precious and expensive. It was light-green, reminding me of the young leaves sprouting on trees everywhere at the moment. So lovely. I sighed, somewhat whistfully. Had my mother been with me at the time, she would have said something along the lines of „You could afford such things if you had decided to marry well instead of spending your days shovelling manure!". And that was surely true. But pretty dresses wouldn't have made me happy the way working on the farm did.

The merchant selling the fabric smiled at me. „Ah, isn't this nice? It would make a fine dress for a lovely young woman such as yourself! Just fifty rupees a yard! It's a steal for this kind of quality!"

I slightly backed off. „Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't afford-" I hit a hard body, the owner of which placed his hands on my shoulders.

„I'll take seven yards for the lady, and four for me."

I turned around, only to see Link standing behind me. „Link! I can't accept this, this is too expensive-"

„Hush." He grinned and then turned to the merchant, grabbing his purse and pulling out two orange rupees and three purple ones. My eyes grew wide. I had never seen so much money in one place before, and Link just casually placed it on the similarly wide-eyed merchants counter. As if it was nothing!

When he saw my horrified expression, he shrugged. „I found a lot of treasure during my travels."

„S-still, we barely know eachother, I can't possibly ask you to buy something for me. Especially something this outrageously expensive!"

Link softly shook his head. „It's okay. Don't worry about it." He looked off to the side, seeming to space out again, and mumbled:„I owe you as much."

„What? We only met a week ago. How can you owe me anything?"

Once again, he seemed to snap out of it. He shook his head, more insistent this time. „Don't worry about it."

„You say that, and yet you keep doing things that worry me", I replied sternly.

The merchant had now wrapped the ordered fabric into two bolts, and Link handed the bigger one to me. „There you go."

I looked at the bolt he was holding. „Do you want to make a tunic out of this?"

He nodded. „I'm not exactly good with a needle, but I need something nicer to wear than my usual tunic."

„Well, then let me sew it", I offered. „As a payment for buying the fabric for me. I made all of my clothes myself, so making a tunic for you should be no problem."

He scratched the back of his head, appearantly a habit of his. „Really? I wouldn't want to trouble you."

„It's no trouble", I assured him. „Just come visit me at the Ranch whenever you've got time and I'll get started."

Link smiled his usual dazzling smile. „Thank you, Rebecca. I'm sure the tunic will look much better if you were the one making it." Then he looked around. „Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a man named Arturo, would you? I wanted to buy a house here in the city."

A house? He wanted to buy a house here? „Uh, sure. His estate is at the western end of the city. I can take you there. But..." I looked to the ground. „You'll need to request a permission from the royal family to buy a house here."

„Don't worry. That's already been taken care of", he said casually. „I just need to meet this Arturo-guy to discuss the last few details."

Well, that was a surprise. But if he had already settled everything, there was nothing stopping us. „Alright then, just this way." I gestured towards an alley that would lead us to the western district of Hyrule City.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We only talked very little as we made our way through the narrow streets and alleyways that would take us to Arturo. But more then once, Link lightly placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me out of the way of people who I would have bumped into otherwise. This casual physical contact sent shivers up and down my spine every single time. I wondered if he was even aware of how it made me feel.

Finally, we arrived at Arturo's estate. It was one of the bigger houses in the city; not quite a mansion yet but also not far off. There was an open entrance for official business, through which we went.

Arturo was a small, balding man in his mid-fourties, dressed in upper-class clothing. He sat at his desk, appearantly reading through some legal documents. He looked up as we entered.

„Ah. Mr. Link, I presume?", he asked in his slightly nasal voice. „And... well, the message I got from the castle didn't mention that you would be coming with your... wife? Fiancé? In fact, it didn't mention any sort of family at all."

I raised my hands defensively. „Oh, this is a misunderstanding. I'm just a friend. Link didn't know the city so well, so I showed him the way. Uh.. in fact, I will take my leave now." I turned to Link again. „I hope you'll find a nice house. Goodbye!"

I ran out almost like I was being chased, hoping that neither Link nor Arturo had noticed how red my face turned upon being mistaken for Link's significant other. I held onto the bolt of silk as if it could help me regain my inner balance.

When I arrived at the marketplace, I just sat down at the fountain to wait for Malon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She arrived not much later, her wagon now empty and her face bright with a cheery smile. She stopped again when she saw me. „It's time to go home, Rebecca. Come, hop on-... what's this?"

I climbed onto the carriage. „A bit of fabric. Uh... I met Link earlier, and he bought it for me. For some reason."

She cast me an odd look over her shoulder before letting the horses continue to pull us towards home.

„So... Link, huh? He seems to like you even more than I thought if he bought something this expensive for you."

„I tried to tell him not to, but he wouldn't budge", I admitted. „He said he... owed me, somehow."

„Owed you? How could that be? You two only met recently."

„That's what I said, too. He told me not to worry about it." I looked at the silk. „In return, I offered to sew a new tunic for him from the silk he bought for himself. He said he needed something fancy to wear. He'll come by soon so we can get started."

Malon hummed in vague acknowledgement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few days passed by as they always did. I worked hard, and I spent my free time with the animals. About two weeks later, I heard the familiar whinny of Epona approach the farm, and sure enough, there she was, carrying Link on her back. He had the bolt of silk with him and grinned as he saw me.

„Hello, Rebecca. I hope that this isn't a bad time, but-"

„No, it's fine!", I said happily. „Just come inside. I'll have to take your measurements first. I'm sure I still have my tailor tape somewhere in my room..."

He followed me to my little room and looked around. „It's pretty... tight in here."

I blushed. „I didn't expect any more when I became a farmhand. And I actually like my room being small like this. It's... cozy."

I could see him biting his lip. „I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

„It's okay." I smiled and grabbed my tailor tape from a small shelve above my bed. For a moment I hesitated, trying to fight down the blush that was creeping up my cheeks at what I was about to ask of him. „Uh... you see... it'll be easier if you take off your tunic. So the measurements will be more precise."

He didn't seem to mind at all. Or find anything inappropriate about it. He loosened the belt around his waist and pulled the green tunic he was wearing over his head. My eyes widened and I gulped as I saw his bare upper body. He was muscular, but not overly so. Faded scars, some bigger, some smaller, marked his body as that of a warrior.

He was beautiful. Completely and utterly beautiful. I hesitated to even approach him as he was now.

He raised an eyebrow at me. „Well?"

I shook my head to get myself back from whatever place my mind had wandered to, and carefully placed the tape around his neck first. I felt him tense under my hands. „Too tight?", I asked softly.

„No, it's just... I have very uncomfortable memories about someone touching my neck. It's okay, just go ahead."

I finished measuring his neck as quickly as possible before proceeding to his chest. This time, he was noticeably more relaxed.

„So, how did your search for a house go?", I asked casually, hoping to break through the uncomfortable silence.

„Pretty good, actually. I bought a nice house close to the marketplace. It might be a bit big for a single person, but maybe I'll get married and have kids someday."

I felt a sting in my chest upon the mention of him getting married, but I tried to hide it as best as I could. „Any woman would consider herself lucky to be your wife."

„You say that like I actually am someone to you", he quipped.

„You are", I admitted softly as I slipped the tape around his mid section. „So how long do you want the sleeves of the tunic to be?"

„Wait, what?" He looked at me, slightly dumbfounded.

„I asked how long the sleeves-"  
„No, not that. What you said before that."

I looked off to the side. „I said that you are someone to me." Then I looked at him again. „Someone special."

Now he was the one blushing, his blue eyes wide with shock as I turned away, biting my lip.

„Uh... nevermind..." I finished measuring the last few places on him and then turned around to hide my burning face. „And please forget what I just said."

„I won't", he insisted. There was a smile in his voice. „I think it's just what I needed to hear. Thank you, Rebecca."

I put down the tape, not sure if I wanted to smile or cry. „No, thank you. For being so kind to someone you've barely met."

We stood in silence for a while, until he got up. „I will be leaving, then. Goodbye."


	3. A Broken Bone

Chapter 3

A Broken Bone

During the days after his encounter, I could barely focus on my work. I still did everything I could, but Malon had do snap me out of my thoughts more than once, after she caught me freezing up in the middle of mucking out the stables or feeding the animals. And every day after my usual work was over, I retreated to my tiny chamber to work on the tunic for Link until my candles were burned down, forcing me to go to bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One day, while working on the tunic again, I heard a soft knock on my door. Malon entered with a bit of bread and dried meat on a plate.

„Here, I brought you some food. You were so busy that you completely forgot to have supper with us."

I looked up. „I did?" Then my stomach rumbled insistently, confirming that yes, I indeed hadn't had supper yet. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. „I'm so sorry, Malon."

She sat down next to me, gently placing the plate on my desk. „Is something wrong?", she asked gently.

Malon and I had known each other for so long that she had no trouble picking up on things like this. I bit my lip.

„I don't know. I just keep thinking about Link. He's so very kind, but at the same time, also kind of strange." I pulled the tunic closer to me. It was almost finished; just one last seam needed closing. But since it was a tunic for formal occasions, I considered adding some embroidery. I just wasn't sure what kind of embroidery Link would have liked.

Realizing that I was drifting off again, I shook my head. „I's just... weird. He only just met me, but he bought this expensive silk for me, and he is always so kind to me..."

„I admit that the bit with the silk is kind of strange", Malon admitted. „But don't be so concerned about him being kind. That's just the way he is."

„I mean, I really enjoy his attention. Who wouldn't? But you know me. I'm just not used to being the center of attention for pretty much anyone."

„Yes, I remember that I had to hold onto you so you wouldn't just run away when you introduced yourself to Ingo and my father", Malon replied dryly. Then she lowered her voice. „Stop me if I'm being too nosy, but could it be that you have a crush on Link?"

I turned beet-red. „What? I... I don't know. How would I know such a thing? I have never... had a crush before."

Malon chuckled softly. „Ah, Rebecca, you're so innocent. Well, let's go down the checklist then, shall we? So, do you keep thinking about Link even if he's not around right now?"

„Yes, I already told you-"

„Okay. Do you get a warm fuzzy feeling when you think of him?"

I looked off to the side, too embarrassed fully face her. „...Yes."

She grinned. „Do you get really happy whenever you see him?"

I nodded, too stunned to say anything. Now that Malon was so calmly listing these things, I felt like a complete idiot. It was so obvious that I had a crush on Link. „Alright, you have a point. But what do I do with that? I can hardly run up to him and tell him that I love him."

„Of course not", Malon said as if she was talking to a slow-witted child. „But it's an important thing for me to know. Because now, I can support you in any way I can."

„You won't try to play matchmaker for us, will you?"

She grinned, her arms behind her back. I knew full well that she was probably crossing her fingers when she said:„No promises!"

I was about to say something when a loud, panicked whinny interrupted me. Malon and I looked at eachother, pale with shock, before jumping up and running out of the house.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Epona stood in front of the house, her coat shiny with sweat and the whites of her eyes showing. My heart skipped a beat. Epona was here. Panicked and maybe even injured.

Where is Link?, I thought as my feet were already in motion towards the exit of the farm.

„Rebecca?!", Malon asked thinly.

„You need to find a way to calm down Epona. I'll go look for Link!" I ran towards Hyrule Field.

Normally, I would have taken Glory with me to cover more ground. But it was too dangerous to get her out with Epona thrashing so close to the stable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sun was almost gone. I had to act fast, as long as there was still some light to guide my way. Luckily, Epona's path was easy to follow in the soft soil of Hyrule Field. I followed the trail until I heard a low groan and saw Link in a heap on the ground. I ran up to him.

„Link?! Link, what happened?"

He looked up, a small trail of blood running from his hairline over his left eye. Then I saw his right arm and gulped. I was no physician, but even I could tell that arms aren't supposed to bend that way.

Broken, I thought.

„...becca... Rebecca...", Link mumbled. „Something... something spooked Epona. I fell. I think I hit my head."

„It's okay. I'm here. And Epona is at the ranch. She's safe." I felt tears sting in my eyes. What should I do? Try to get him to the ranch and then call a physician? But what if I only did more damage when trying to take him there? I couldn't stay there and hope for help to arrive, either. The sun had almost completely set, and soon, monsters would emerge from their holes.

„Link, I need to get you to safety. Look, the ranch isn't far off. But I'll need you to help me. Do you think you can walk if you lean on me?"

„I... I think", he said, but he sounded so tired, so horribly tired.

I somehow managed to pull him to his feet, even though he occasionally yelped because his broken arm moved to much. But finally, I could half carry, half drag him over to LonLon Ranch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malon was white as a sheet when she saw us approach the house.

„Malon", I said, trying to keep my voice calm. „Go get me a splint for Link's arm; it's broken. And I think he hit his head pretty badly, too."

Malon ran into the house, seemingly too horrified to reply.

We kept some medical supplies for emergencies, in case one of us got hurt and there was either no time or no way to get a physician from the city. So after we carefully placed Link on a bed in the guestroom, Malon took care of his broken arm as I cleaned the laceration at his head.

Link was barely concious through the whole process, which was probably a blessing, given the amount of pain he must have been in.

„Blast", Malon hissed after she was done putting his arm in a splint and was now rummaging through our medicine cabinet. „I told Ingo that our supply of healing potion was running low, but he hasn't bought any more yet."

I bit my lip in frustration. While healing potion wouldn't have erased all of the damage, it would have done enough so Link could get through the night without pain until we could go get the doctor to check on him.

What worried me most was his head injury. I didn't know how bad it was, but given how out of it he seemed, it had to be really bad. I carefully wiped his hair aside, now stained red from his blood, when suddenly, his head fell to the side and landed directly on my chest.

I wasn't embarrassed. He was just mumbling something completely incoherent into the fabric of my dress. So all I felt was concern.

I looked up to Malon, who looked extremely tired after all of that excitement.

„Go to bed", I told her gently. „I'll take care of Link. And if I need help with anything... well, your room is right next door. I'll come and get you."

Malon looked at both of us. „Promise?"

„Promise", I confirmed.

She came over to me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, then on Link's, before leaving the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now being alone with Link, I felt tears sting in my eyes. He looked so vulnerable now; like even someone as weak as I could break him.

„...s-sorry", he said softly, his face still resting on my upper body. „I wanted to save them. I wanted to save you."

I lowered my head. „Link? What..."

Before I knew what was happening, my dress was wet with tears, both his and mine. Whatever he said after that I couldn't make out anymore, but it seemed to upset him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trying to hush him. After a long while, he seemed to fall into a restless slumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I probably also fell asleep at some point, because when I opened my eyes, it was already morning and Malon was sitting next to me at Link's bedside. She had freed him from my embrace and carefully placed his head on the pillow. He was sleeping soundly.

She touched my upper arm. „Everything alright?", she asked.

„Yes. Link fell asleep at some point, and after that, I must have nodded off myself."

„Your dress is wet."

I looked to the sleeping man. „He said something about not being able to save someone. It seemed to upset him so much that he cried."

Malon gently rubbed my back. „You were up long enough. Don't worry, I'll get the work done on my own today... somehow. Father already went out as soon as the sun rose when I told him what had happened. He should return with the doctor any minute now. And you should go to your room and catch up on some sleep."

„But who will take care of Link while you're working and I'm asleep?", I asked. „I should at least wait until the doctor comes."

„No, you will go to bed now", Malon said firmly. „That's an order."

I looked at her for a moment, biting my lip like I do whenever I'm nervous, then I sighed in defeat. „Fine, but you'll wake me up if something happens. Promise?"

„Of course", Malon said gently and shooed me out of the room. „To bed with you now. See it as a vacation day."

„I'm pretty sure that farmhands don't get..." The door slammed shut behind me. „...vacation days."

I sighed and went down the stairs, to my room.

I saw the almost finished tunic on my desk, and again, tears filled my eyes. What if Link's injury was worse than Malon or I were able to tell, and he would end up only needing the tunic for his funeral?

I shook my head as if to get rid of these horrid thoughts. I was tired and that made my thoughts go wild. Of course Link wouldn't die. I had seen his scars; he already went through much worse and survived. A little bump on the head and a broken arm wouldn't kill him.

I let myself fall onto my bed, deeply inhaled the scent of the straw my mattress was stuffed with. Sleep. I needed sleep. When I woke up, Link would be awake, too, and Malon would be done with the chores for today and we would all laugh about this little mishap.

I soon drifted off, but my sleep was haunted with the sound of a panicking horse and Link's pale, unconcious face.


	4. The Future that never was

Chapter 4

The Future that never was

I slept until the sun was beginning to set again, only woken up by a gentle hand being placed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and found Malon standing beside my bed.

„Link just woke up. I thought you might like to know." She smiled at me. „He's been asking for you."

I got up and got into my clothes as fast as I could. The sooner I would see that Link was alive and well, the better I would feel. But in my haste, I stumbled and almost crashed into my desk. Cursing under my breath, I finally managed to put on my dress and headed upstairs, to the guest room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link sat in his bed, his arm in a tight sling that kept it in place so it could heal properly. There was also a fresh bandage around his head. He smiled at me as I entered the room.

„Rebecca. Malon told me everything. Thank you so much for finding me."

„Well... that's what friends are for", I answered softly, walking up to his bed and grabbing a chair to sit down. „How are you? Are you still in pain?"

„I'm good, considering the state my arm is in. I'd be much worse if it weren't for your loving care."

I breathed a sigh of relief. „That's good to hear. I... We were terribly worried."

„That's very kind of all of you." He leaned back. „What about Epona? I faintly remember you saying that she made it to the ranch."

„She's in the stable, still recovering from the shock. Any idea what might have spooked her?"

Link knit his brows. „I... don't know. Epona is usually not easily frightened."

We were silent for a while, before I spoke up:„You were talking in your delirium. And some of the things you said were... odd."

He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. „I did? What did I say?"

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure if it really was a good idea to tell him. But his questioning gaze left me no choice but to answer:„You said that you were sorry. And that you wanted to save 'them'... and me."

His eyes widened for a moment, before he turned away from me. „That... I don't know how to explain it. You would think that I'm completely insane."

„I already do", I said, making it clear that I was just joking.

Link answered with a short, dry laugh, placing his left hand on mine. „Give me some time. I just need to find the right words."

Confused by that casual contact, I did not know how to respond. My face became hot, and I cursed myself for blushing so easily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link agreed to stay at LonLon Ranch for a while, at least until his head injury was completely healed. The doctor had diagnosed him with a concussion and advised him to take it easy for at least three weeks. He apologized, again and again, for inconveniencing us, no matter how many times Malon told him not to worry about it.

Two weeks after the incident, I was sitting on the pasture under the rainshelter after I was done with work for the day. Malon had turned in early that day, so I was alone. At least until Link exited the farmhouse and walked over to me.

„Hey. Mind if I sit down?"

I looked him over. „Will you be able to get up with just one arm?"

„That shouldn't be a problem." He sat down next to me. „Do you remember what we talked about the other day? The things I said while you were caring for me?"

„I remember."

„Okay. So... I thought about it, and I think it's time that you learn the truth. I just... I just want to ask you to listen to me with an open mind, and save any judgements for when I'm finished. Okay?"

I looked at him blankly for a moment, before replying. „Okay."

So he told me everything. From the moment he woke up to his friend Saria telling him that the Great Deku Tree had summoned him, to his battle with the king of the Gerudo, Ganondorf. He told me about the present day that never came to be thanks to his heroic deeds, and while a part of me thought that he appearantly hit his head harder than the doctor could tell, another was sure that nobody could hallucinate a story like this. It was just too coherent to be a feverdream or a hallucination.

He told me about the Sages, the people that had given up their mortal lives to aid him in his quest. The ones he felt he failed to protect. Then, when he came to describe the devastation Ganondorf had caused around the castle, his voice faltered for a moment.

„And this is where your part in all of this starts." He looked off to the side. „Ganondorf had turned all of the residents of Hyrule City that hadn't fled to Kakariko into ReDead. Ghastly, undead monsters who strangled the life out of anyone who came close to them. Knowing what they once were, I almost always managed to avoid fighting them. They were dangerous, but slow, so I could just run past them. Until one day, where I wasn't careful enough, and one of them grabbed me. I still feel its cold, boney hands around my throat." He shuddered, and I remembered him tensing up when I took his measurements. „I had to kill it. I had no other choice." Now he looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to understand. „And this ReDead was wearing your pendant."

I looked at him for a moment, not understanding, until the realization crept up on me like a cold spell.

 **In this other timeline, Link had killed me.**

I did not know what to feel in that moment. Too many emotions were clashing inside of me. The thought of myself being turned into a monster and killed by the person I had now grown so fond of was terrifying. But at the same time, I could clearly see that Link had suffered from it as well, blaming himself for not being able to avoid the monster... avoid me. I wanted to comfort him. To tell him that it was alright, that he had no other choice. It had been him or this twisted, broken version of me. But when I reached out my hand to touch him, I saw how badly I was trembling.

Was this why he bought the silk for me? To somehow make up for this thing he made sure would never happen?

My throat was dry, making my voice sound hoarse when I replied. „I... see. But it's alright. It was erased from history. It never had a chance to happen."

He didn't react to that, so I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me. „Link. Look at me. I'm here. I'm alive. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

I shuddered when Link turned his head to place a soft kiss on the palm of my hand. „Thank you, Rebecca."

As we sat there, staring at the slowly rising moon, I looked over to him. „Tell me more about your travels."

And he did. He told me of far-off lands and strange people. He told me about a land threatened by the moon, an old friend of his that had been corrupted by an evil mask. And his hopeless search for his former companion. How he left Hyrule as a child and a hero and came back as a man who had yet to find his place in life.

It almost midnight when we went into the house to sleep. As we were standing in front of my room, he bent down and planted a quick kiss on my lips before walking up the stairs to the guest room, leaving me a blushing mess.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My dreams were strange that night. Scenes of undead hands and undead faces trying to grab me faded into Link's smiling face and back. It was like my mind couldn't decide whether I should have a nightmare or not. It ended with Link kissing me, and as we separated again, his sword was stuck in my stomach, down to the hilt.

I woke, drenched in sweat, with still a few more hours to go before sunrise. The light of the moon shone through my window, illuminating just enough of my room for me to regain my orientation.

Just a dream, I thought with a relieved sigh and buried my face in my pillow. I had to fall back asleep. After all, I had to work in the morning. But the dream didn't leave my mind, so I couldn't find rest. So instead, I carefully took the candlestick and the flintstones from my desk, before lighting the candle. If I couldn't sleep, I might as well work. So I got up, got dressed and sat down at my desk, determined to finish the tunic.

Why I was sewing, my mind wandered. I had no reason to be frightened. Link had only killed me in that different timeline because I had been turned into a monster and attacked him. He would never do such a thing to me now.

The tunic in front of me began to blur, as if my eyes were focused on something else. But that didn't matter, since the last seam was closed. Now all I had to do was ask Link if he wanted to have embroidery on the tunic.

A soft knock startled me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to the door and asked:„Who is it?"

„It's me", a soft male voice I recognized as Link's answered. „I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see if you were still awake."

„Come in."

He entered, his blonde hair still slightly mussed from laying in bed. „Sorry for bothering you. I know it's really late."

„It's okay. I couldn't sleep, either. You can sit down on my bed, if you want."

He sat down and looked at what I was doing. „Oh, is it finished yet?"

„Almost", I replied. „I actually was meaning to ask you if you would like to have some embroidery on it as well. I have some dark green thread here that would look amazing with the light green of the fabric."

He let out a soft, thoughtfull „Hm..." as he looked at the tunic. „I'm not sure. Maybe some vines around the collar and fringe? Nothing too elaborate, though. ...Yes, I think vines would look good."

„Vines it is, then", I said as I got up to get the green thread and the embroidery hoop from my shelf.

Link watched me the entire time, his eyes following my every movement. „You're good at this."

„My mother taught me", I explained. „She said that I had to learn these things if I were to marry well. She was pretty mad when I told her that I wanted to work here on the farm instead of being somebody's wife."

„Can't you be both?", he asked.

„Not if I married the kind of man my mother wanted me to marry, I reckon. She always wanted me to marry someone rich and powerful." I shook my head, chuckling to myself. „Like any man in a position of power would want a wallflower like me."

Link seemed to think for a moment. „I'm not sure what speaks against it."

„Everything." I grinned to myself. „But you know what? I wouldn't want to marry for wealth or status anyway. What good is money if I have to spend every day with someone I don't get along with?"

„True", Link agreed.

We fell silent, until the rising sun and the cock crow announced that it was time for me to begin my daily duties.

„I just hope that Malon and Talon won't get the wrong idea if they see you come out of my room at this hour", I said as I put on my apron.

„I'll explain it to them", Link said with a smile.


	5. First Steps

Chapter 5

First Steps

We left my room and came face to face with Talon, looking at us almost comically slack-jawed.

„L-link, what were you doing in Rebecca's room?!"

Link raised his hands in a defensive gesture. „I swear it's not what it looks like. We just both couldn't sleep, so we were talking."

The older man's eyes wandered from Link to me and back before he cleared his throat. „Well, okay. I believe you. But you shouldn't go into a lady's bedroom. Not everyone will believe that you did so without any ulterior motives."

„I'll keep it in mind", Link promised cheerfully. „Anything I can help you with today? I might not be able to use my right arm, but there has to be something I can do."

Talon wiped his forehead with an old, tattered handkerchief. „I don't think so, Link. But don't worry about it. You are our guest, after all."

Link sighed. „I know, but still. I feel like a leech."

„You can keep Malon and me company while we work", I offered. Then I turned to Talon. „If that's okay with you."

Talon chuckled. „I don't see why not."

I smiled. Talon was so kind. In many ways, he was more of a father to me than my actual father.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So Link spent the day with Malon and me. He watched us herd the horses to the pasture, and then muck out the stables.

„This is hard work, isn't it?", he asked as we were shovelling the dirty straw out of the boxes.

„It is at first, but I got used to it after a while."

„And I've been doing this ever since I was a kid", Malon said cheerfully. „It's all part of having livestock." She then looked over to me, a devious glint in her eyes. „But I was really impressed how quickly Becca here adapted to all of this. But working with animals seems to be as easy to her as breathing."

„You seem to forget the many mistakes I made during the first few weeks", I replied, trying to give her a sign to cut it out without Link noticing.

„Of course, but that was to be expected. But you never complained." She wiped the sweat from her brow after shovelling the last bit of straw onto the barrow. „There! We're done for now. Rebecca, can you go get a basket with food and milk for the three of us? We'll have dinner on the pasture again."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We sat down under the rainshelter after I brought the food.

Epona seemed to be quite happy to be among her old herd again. Fortunately, she seemed to have recovered from the accident without any trouble, unlike her owner.

Link leaned against the back wall of the shelter, sipping his milk. Malon was laying on her back next to me, sighing happily.

„Isn't today just the perfect kind of day?", she asked. „The weather is nice, the horses are happy, the air smells of flowers and straw and we're dining in fine company."

I chuckled as I swallowed a bite of cheese. „A lovely day, indeed." Then I raised my bottle of milk. „To many more lovely days!"

We clinked bottles and drank, falling into a comfortable silence as the sun slowly wandered across the horizon. After a while, Malon got up. „Well, there's still more work to do. Why don't you two continue enjoying the afternoon, while I-"

„Absolutely not", I interrupted her. „I've been slacking off far too much lately. We'll both get back to work."

Malon looked at me like a kicked puppy. „I just thought you might want to spend more time with Link. You two seem to be getting along so well."

„I would and we do, but that's not an excuse to neglect my work." I looked over to Link, who quietly watched us. „If Link would like to, I'll spend time with him after we're done for the day."

„I'd love to", he answered with a soft smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After we brought the horses back to the stable and made sure everything was safely locked, Malon pouted at me.

„You ruined my plan!"

„Malon, I asked you not to try and set us up with eachother.. Just let nature take its course. If it ends with Link and me being together, that's great! But if it doesn't, then it's just not meant to be."

„I'm just trying to help!", she said.

„I know that, and I appreciate the thought, but it's not necessary."

Malon muttered something under her breath. I didn't quite catch what it was, but she was probably cursing my stubborness.

I smiled at her, despite my annoyance. Even if she was a bit intrusive about it, she cared for me more than I felt I deserved. She was like a sister to me.

„Well, we're done for today. So you shouldn't keep Link waiting any longer." Her anger had disappeared just as quickly as it came, and now she was nudging me towards the exit of the stable. „I'll be in the house, preparing supper. And don't worry, I'll stop trying to get the two of you together."

I placed my arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. „Thank you, Malon. I knew you'd understand."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link was still sitting under the shelter, as if he hadn't moved at all. He extended his left hand as I approached him, pulling me to his side as soon as I grabbed it. I giggled as I fell onto the soft grass.

It was slowly getting dark, and the air began to get chilly. While summer was fast approaching, its heat would take some time to arrive. Link pulled me close to him as he saw me shiver.

„Are you cold?"

„A little", I admitted and gratefully snuggled up to him. I could feel the heat of his body through his tunic as I rested my head on his shoulder. So nice. So warm.

„Uhm... maybe we should go inside. You seem to be pretty tired."

„I'm fine", I insisted.

We watched the moon rise higher and higher. Malon was probably waiting for us inside. But I didn't want to move, didn't want to destroy that quiet moment.

„Becca."

I looked at Link, slightly surprised to hear him use my nickname for the first time. „Yes?"

„Close your eyes for a moment."

I did so, and after a few tense seconds, during which goosebumps where starting to spread all over my body, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine.

This was different than that quick kiss we shared the night before. It wasn't quite the firework of emotions I had read about, probably because Link obviously knew as little about kissing as I did. There was no tongue, just skin on skin, and a slight awkwardness that came from neither of us quite knowing what to do. After a while, we parted, looking at each other with crimson faces.

„Well... that was nice." Link chuckled nervously. „I'm... sorry. I probably should have asked if you were okay with this."

„I am okay with this."

Link sighed. „You sure? I mean, I spent my whole adolescence adventuring and being a hero. There was always a country to save, a disaster to avert or a villain to slay. So I just... didn't get to experience many things that would be normal for someone my age. Romance is one of those things. Sure, I had the occasional crush, but it never went any farther than that. Not until now. I would probably be an awful lover."

My heart skipped a beat before resuming its function at at least twice the speed. The way he was talking, it sounded like he actually had feelings for me!

„And it's the same for me", I replied as I grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes. „It just means that we can be awful at romance together until there comes a day when we start being good at romance." I immediately cursed myself for saying something this juvenile and clumsy. What had gotten into me?

He squeezed my hand. „Sounds like a plan." Then he turned to the house. „We should go inside. Malon and Talon probably already wonder where we are."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat next to Link during supper. Me being right-handed and him being left-handed, we could hold hands under the table while we ate. We knew at least that much about love.

Malon looked at us with suspicion, as if she was analyzing everything we did. As if she could get any information from the way my voice sounded when I asked Link to pass the salt.

Ingo, who also sat at the table, did not seem to notice that nobody was paying attention to his endless stream of complaints about Talon, Malon and I being lazy and him being the only person who truly worked at this ranch.

„...and Her Highness over here", Ingo said with nothing but venom in his voice, pointing at me. „Rather spends her time doing Goddesses-know-what with this freeloader next to her rather than doing the things she's actually paid to-"

„Ingo!", Talon's voice boomed through the room. „Enough!"

The entire room went quiet, everyone looking at Talon as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

I had known Talon ever since I was a child, but never had I heard him raise his voice like that.

When he was appearantly convinced that he had our undivided attention, he proceeded:„Ingo, you are like a brother to me. But that does not give you the right to insult my guest and my daughter's friend."

I replied meekly:„But Talon, he does have a point. I really have been neglecting my duties lately, and I'm terribly sorry."

„You are taking care of our guest on my behalf. I consider that part of your duties."

Ingo lowered his head in appearant defeat, but I could see him glaring at me from underneath his thick eyebrows.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After I retired to my room that night, I did some embroidering on Link's tunic and then went to sleep. However, as I lay in bed, Ingo's words wouldn't stop echoing inside my head.

I had really become quite sloppy. Was I really about to let my love for Link make me forget my love for my work? And, what was more important: Were this things, loving a man and loving my work, really mutually exclusive?

It didn't really matter, though, as in a few days, Link's injuries would be healed enough for him to return to his home in the city. And then... who knew when I would see him again? The thought filled me with sadness. In the past weeks, I had gotten used to constantly having him around, and him being gone would be hard for a while.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Four days later, it was time so say my (hopefully temporary) goodbyes to Link. While Malon and Talon weren't looking, he stole a short, sweet kiss from me before riding off.

I returned to my daily duties, but while I was doing all of the work I had been doing before he came into my life again, I stopped feeling the old passion. Chores were just chores if he wasn't with me.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do farmwork anymore. I just couldn't help but think that it would be much more fun with Link by my side.

But at this point, it seemed like I truly couldn't have both. Link had bought a house in the city, after all, so running a farm with him was out of the question should we ever get married. And besides, how could I ever leave LonLon Ranch after all the kindness that Malon and Talon had shown me?

I would have to choose, whether I liked it or not. But how does one choose between two things so precious?

I knew that I was getting ahead of myself. Link and I still had to learn a lot about love and relationships before we could even think about marriage. If he even wanted to get married.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malon approached me a week after Link's departure. „Becca, it's time to deliver milk to the castle again. Do you want to do it like last time? I drop you off at the marketplace and pick you up before sunset?"

I looked at her, already knowing what she was getting at. And Link's tunic was done now, so it would be a perfect opportunity to give it to him. „Sure."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The market was as busy as always. But now I just had one problem: Link's description of where his house was had been very very vague, so I had no idea where to go. Luck however seemed to be in my favour, as the very person I had been looking for came strolling out of one of the shops, a bottle with red liquid in his hand. When he saw me, his face brightened and he came running up to me to throw his arms around me.

„Becca! You're here!"

„Malon's at the castle to deliver milk again. So I came along to see you. And to give you this." I handed the tunic to him.

His eyes were glistening with joy. „Oh, it's done? Thank you so much, Rebecca! Oh, and I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I've been trying to learn more about relationships. There is this couple here in town who seem really happy with eachother, and-"

„Wait", I interrupted him. „You're not talking about Honey and Darling, are you?"

He looked at me, slightly startled. „Uh... yes, that's what they were calling eachother."

I chuckled. „They are a very happy couple, but they tend to lay it on thick when it comes to their relationship. We've always had this running gag in the neighbourhood that they don't even know eachother's names, because they never seem to use them. Not the best example for a real relationship, but your effort is much appreciated."

Link blushed. „Oh, that... I guess that just shows how much I still have to learn." Very keen on changing the subject, he looked over to an alley. „Anyway, since we've got the time now, why don't you come over to see my house?" He led me towards the alley, his hand on the small of my back.


	6. A Home to return to

Chapter 6

A Home to return to

I don't know what I had been looking for. Given how rich Link seemed to be, I had expected a mansion or at least a very, very big house. But the building we arrived at was just a regular-sized house with a nice wooden facade and a bunch of empty flowerpots underneath the windows. Just big enough for a small family. Link pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door.

„I almost expect the key to disintegrate every time I use it", Link quipped.

I raised my eyebrow. „Why would you think that?"

We entered the living room as he answered:„Because the keys in the dungeons I had to go through during my adventures did just that, and for every locked door, I had to find another key."

„Sounds annoying."

„It was."

The furnishings were quite simple. A table with four chairs was standing in a corner of the main room, next to a small stove and oven with firewood underneath them. On the other side, there was a fireplace and a couch in front of it. A green rug with a leaf-pattern covered the floor. In fact, all of the furniture felt like it belonged in the forest. The wood was only polished if it really needed to be, and the side of the table still had bark on it.

„It might not be especially fitting for a house in the city", Link said as he noticed my questioning gaze. „But it reminds me of my home back in Kokiri Forest." He sounded so sad as he said the name of his former home that I couldn't help but hug him.

„If you loved the forest so much, then why move to the city?", I asked as we sat dow on the couch.

He was quiet for a moment, staring into the unlit fireplace before starting to talk. „You know, I always felt kind of out of place in Kokiri Village. Sure, most of the Kokiri were very kind to me, but I always felt that I was different. And now that I'm fully grown, I feel even more out of place there." He sighed wistfully. „Kokiri Village is not made for adults, Rebecca. Even if I managed to somehow build a house that fit my size there, nothing else would."

I took his hand. While quite small for a man, it was still bigger than mine and I could feel how rough his palms were from handling weapons. And yet he seemed so soft right now.

I wondered how it must have felt to him. Learning that he never belonged to the place he had thought of as home. Not being able to stay there, for whatever reason.

He must have felt so alone.

„Hey. Don't look so sad." He gently grabbed my chin and lifted it up so I was looking into his blue eyes. He smiled and planted a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a while, we went back to the marketplace, as Malon would soon return from the castle to pick me up.

We were only standing at the fountain for a few minutes, when I heard a voice behind us.

„Rebecca!"

I flinched and tried to put on a brave face as I turned around to face my mother. „Hello, Mother."

She did not even greet me. „I thought you were working at that ranch."

„Malon just went to the castle to deliver milk, while I went to visit a friend."

She looked at Link in very much the same manner one would regard a particularly large bug. Then she turned to me again. „Running about with random men will only give you a bad reputation."

Hot fury shot through my veins. How dare she talk about him like that. Time may have erased his deeds, but that didn't change the fact that she owed him her life. All of us did! I took a step toward her, and she must have seen the anger in my eyes, because she backed off.

„You have no right to talk to us like this. I spent my entire childhood in fear of your judgement. But that's in the past." I took another step. „No. More. You hear me?"

„Now see how you talk to your own mother!", she spat. „I knew working at that ranch would taint you."

I did not know what I would have done if Link hadn't grabbed my arm in that moment. He cast my mother a blank look before whispering to me:„Don't. This isn't worth the hassle. The best thing you can do right now is walk away and continue doing the things you love."

I took a deep, calming breath before turning away. Just at that moment, I saw Malon's carriage approach.

„There's Malon. Come, we'll meet her halfway." Link led me away from my mother, who as all but steaming with rage.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Hey, there you are! How was-... what happened?" Malon stopped the carriage and jumped off of the coachman's seat.

„We met my mother", I said dryly, knowing that that was all Malon needed to know.

She hummed in sympathy. „She didn't change her stance on anything, did she?"

„No."

„She certainly won't be invited to our wedding", I heard Link mutter under his breath.

I turned to him, blushing and alarmed. „W-what?"

„Uh... nothing." He hugged me one last time. „I hope I'll be seeing you again soon. Goodbye!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was still slightly shaken when we arrived back at the ranch. The encounter with my mother had reminded me of why I had left my childhood home to begin with. I knew that she meant well, or at least that's what I told myself over and over so I wouldn't start hating her. She just didn't know any better. But she also refused to learn.

I tried to forget about it. Instead, I wanted to think about what Link said before we parted.

He spoke of a wedding. So he wanted to get married? My anger disappeared at the thought, being replaced by giddiness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

During supper, I let my imagination go wild for a bit. I imagined myself in a beautiful white dress and Link in the silken tunic I had made for him, and all of our friends gathered to witness us being joined together in holy matrimony.

Malon must have noticed how lost I was in my daydream, because next thing I knew, she poked me in the side and whispered:„I hate to interrupt whatever you were thinking about right now, but your stew is getting cold."

I flinched. „Ah! Sorry, I was just... just..."

„Thinking about what Link said?" Malon grinned.

„Wait, you heard that?"

„Of course I did. I'm not deaf." She rested her chin on her folded hands. „I bet you were already thinking about what kind of dress you'll wear when 'it' happens."

I lowered my head, staring at my still full bowl. „Well... yes, who wouldn't? I know it's too early to think about it, but..."

„Hey, nobody can stop you from daydreaming." She grinned. „But you really should get to eating your stew."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After supper, I retired to my room, my gaze falling onto the bolt of silk Link had bought for me. I let my hand run across the fabric, taking in how soft it was. Then I looked out the window.

There was still some time before I had to go to bed. If I started now and worked on it every evening, one bit at a time, maybe the dress would be done by the time Link and I were ready. And if it never came to that... at least I'd have a dress for special occasions.

I wanted it to match Link's tunic, with vines embroidered on the seams. Long and flowing, something normally fit only for a lady of standing.

I kept working on the dress until it was almost midnight, then I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few weeks went by without anything special happening. Link occasionally came to visit, and whenever Malon had to deliver milk, I would accompany her to visit him. I spent the days working to the best of my ability, and the evenings working on my dress.

The days got hotter and more humid as summer finally fully arrived.

One day, Link came to visit quite early in the morning. I saw him talk to Malon and Talon at the entrance of the farm while I was on the pasture with Glory. Then he came up to me, still on Epona.

„Rebecca! Come, take Glory and follow me!"

I looked at him as if he had lost his mind. „As much as I'd love to, I can't. I still got work to do."

His eyes twinkled with mirth. „I just asked Malon and Talon if they could spare you for today. They said yes. So I thought we could ride down to Lake Hylia to cool off."

A date at Lake Hylia seemed tempting indeed. I looked at Glory, who nudged my arm as if to say „Go ahead!"

So I smiled at Link. „Okay then!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We rode along the road at an easy pace. It was too hot for the horses to go any faster, but we weren't in that much of a hurry, anyway.

For a bit of the way, we held hands. At about noon, we arrived at the lake. We rode right up to the waterfront and dismounted, letting our horses drink and rest while we took off our shoes and walked in the shallow water to cool our feet.

Link took my hand and smiled at me. „So, how have you been doing lately?"

„Missing you whenever you were gone", I admitted. „But apart from that, I was fine. How about you?"

„Pretty much the same. Missing you, but otherwise okay." Then he stopped and turned to me. „Hey, I want to try something. Close your eyes."

I did, and then I felt his arms around me and his lips on mine. This time, he was a little bolder, his tongue tracing the line of my closed lips until I opened them.

The kiss was still a bit clumsy, but better than it had been, and before I knew it, I was clinging to him like a drowning person would cling to anything that keeps them afloat.

We were slightly breathless when we parted, looking at each other with red cheeks and wide eyes.

I was the first one to regain my speech. „See... it's all a matter of practice."

He smiled. „And I'd say we still have a bit of time to practice before we have to go back to the ranch."

I giggled and let him pull me closer. It felt amazing, having his body pressed against mine, feeling his warmth and his lips on mine. I buried my hands in his hair, allowing the soft blonde strands to flow in between my fingers. When we parted for a moment, a soft, happy sigh escaped my lips.

This was too good to be true. It had to be a dream. But no, it all felt real.

We sat down in the soft grass and watched the sun paint glistening shapes onto the waves of the lake. Link pointed at a small island in the middle of the lake and said:„One of the temples I visited during my quest to defeat Ganondorf is right underneath that island."

I leaned forward to see better. „Really? Wow. What was that temple like?"

„Wet. And annoying. In fact, I would rather go through the temple at the graveyard of Kakariko again than ever go back to this one." He shuddered. „And trust me, that means a lot. The problem was that fighting underwater is pretty difficult, unless you're a Zora. Which I'm not, obviously." Then his face grew sad. „And it's one of the many places where I lost one of my friends. Princess Ruto of the Zora."

I had heard that the Zora princess had disappeared seemingly without a trace. I leaned on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around him. „Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed. „As I already told you, Ruto was the Sage of the Water Temple. I only saw her shortly after entering the temple, then she just.. disappeared. I later learned that to become a sage, one must give up their mortal existence. The only sage this didn't apply to was Princess Zelda. I don't know why. Maybe because she has a special kind of status, even among the Seven Sages, or maybe her Triforce of Wisdom helped her remain in this world while also being able to fulfil her duties as the seventh sage. I don't know. I just remember thinking that everything would go back to normal after I was sent back in time again. But it didn't. The Sages remained in the Sacred Realm, robbing almost every part of Hyrule of an important figure. A friend, a princess, a leader. And nobody understood, because nobody remembered. Only Zelda and I did." He buried his face in his hands. „Ruto... she deserved better than this. And now she's gone. Gone like all of them are." Then he was quiet for a moment, before saying:„I'm sorry. This was supposed to be our first real date. I really shouldn't be talking about these things..."

I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. „No, it's okay. It's clear that you needed to talk about this."

He looked at me with slightly misty eyes and a tortured smile. „Thank you, Rebecca."


	7. Tea Time with Royalty

Chapter 7

Tea Time with Royalty

We barely talked on our way back to the ranch, as both of us were occupied with our own thoughts. Link's little outburst had made me realize just how little I knew of him, and how he had only told me the story of his adventures in very broad strokes before. He had mentioned the names of the sages, but not what they were like, and just how close he was to each of them.

I did not doubt that he would eventually open up more. But still, my curiosity was piqued. The past crushes he had mentioned... were some of them among the sages? And what about the Princess? I recalled how fondly he had spoken of her during our first meeting.

Look at me, I thought. Link and I barely admitted our feelings for each other, and I'm already being that clingy jealous girl.

„Rebecca?" Link looked over to me, unrest showing on his face. „There was something I meant to tell you. Do you remember what I said after we ran into your mother? About us getting married?"

I looked at him, wide eyed, and nodded.

„Well... I'm not feeling quite ready for it yet, but I was serious about it. One day, I want to marry you." He awkwardly cleared his throat. „If... if that's what you want."

„It is", I said softly, tears of happiness stinging my eyes. „I'm not quite ready yet, either. But someday, I would love to share home and hearth with you."

He smiled his kind, earnest smile and turned back to the road. „Oh, and Zelda has invited us for tea next week."

I stopped Glory dead in her tracks. „She what?"

Link stopped Epona as well and looked at me again. „I might have mentioned that I started going out with you, and now she's very curious about what kind of person you are. So she asked me to bring you along next time I visit her."

My first instinct was to panic. Me? Invited to have tea with the Princess? In the castle? Me, a farmhand, sitting across the table from the ruler of the kingdom?

Link must have seen how pale I became, because he rode closer to me and placed his hand on my arm. „Do not worry. She's not too hung up on etiquette when she's among friends."

That did very little to calm me, and, feeling my fear, Glory began to sidle around nervously.

„Calm down. Trust me, it'll be fun!", Link encouraged me.

The knots in my stomach slightly loosened. After all... it couldn't be that bad when Link was with me.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the following week, I was working on my dress like a madwoman, from the very moment I was done with supper until the clock hit midnight. And the night before I would visit the castle with Link, I was finally done.

It was my best work thus far; in this dress, nobody would be able to tell that I wasn't of noble blood.

When I showed it to Malon the next morning, she whistled approvingly. „You've outdone yourself this time, Rebecca. I bet the Princess will be impressed."

„I'm not aiming to impress her; I just don't want her to think that I'm a complete slob." I sighed. „Will you please help me get dressed? I hate to bother you with this, but Link could be here any minute, and I..."

„It's okay." Malon hugged me. „I know you'd do the same for me."

So she helped lace me up and did my hair up in a simple bun. We had barely finished when Link came riding onto the farm, wearing his usual tunic, making me feel terribly overdressed.

When he saw me, he stopped and looked at me with wide eyes and rosy cheeks.

„Rebecca. You... you look amazing."

I felt my face grow hot. „Thank you. It's made from the silk you bought for me."

„I can tell." He smiled. „Shall we? We can ride on Epona together, this time."

„Uh... sure. Why not." I let him pull me up into the saddle, and we took off in the direction of the city.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I could almost feel the curious stares of the townspeople as we rode through the market. Some of them might have recognized me, but I tried not to meet anyone's gaze, fearing to find my mother or father among the crowd.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we left the marketplace behind and approached the castle gates.

„Stop!", the guard yelled. „State your business!"

Link sighed. „Really? Do we have to do this every time? You know who I am and why I'm here."

„I'm sorry, but I have to stick to the rules. So state your business or leave!"

„Princess Zelda has invited me and my significant other for tea this noon. Ask her and she'll confirm it."

The guard opened a notebook he had been keeping in a bag at his belt and opened it. „Ah, yes. Master Link and Miss Rebecca. We have been informed that you would come."

„And yet you insisted on stopping us", Link grumbled to himself.

The guard signaled for the gate to be opened, and we continued our way along the winding road up to the castle, through another gate and a drawbridge to the courtyard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There, in front of the entrance of the castle itself, stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Everything about her, from the way she looked to the way she moved, was perfect. It was as if I wasn't looking at a mortal woman, but a goddess.

She smiled as Link dismounted and lifted me out of the saddle as well.

„Link. It's so nice to see you again." She came up to him and took his hand.

Seeing them together made my heart sting. They looked so perfect. Like they were meant for each other. And I was just an intruder that prevented them from being together.

„Oh, and this must be your significant other. Rebecca, correct?"

I flinched and sank into a deep curtsy. „Indeed. It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

She looked at me for a moment, sizing me up, before speaking again:„The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Link told me so much about you. Please, do not be intimidated. I did not invite you here as the Princess, but as a woman who wants to know her friend in good hands."

„But you still are a princess", I replied, not looking up yet.

She sighed. „That is my lot in life, I fear. But come. Our tea will be served shortly."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Princess led us into a room that, while probably small if measured by standards of the castle, was still four times as big as my bedroom. A white teatable stood in the middle, sorrounded by four comfortable looking chairs. Beaten gold was worked into the intricate carvings on the furniture. And on the table stood a delicate porcelain teapot with three matching cups, and a plate with freshly baked cookies.

„Please, have a seat!", the Princess said.

Link and I sat down next to each other, just as a maid approached the table and poured the tea into our cups.

As we took our first sips, Her Highness began to speak:„So, Rebecca. Link told me that you are informed of the events sorrounding Ganondorf. Or rather, the events that would have sorrounded him, if it hadn't been for Link's heroic deeds."

„Yes, Your Highness. Link told me everything."

„It must have been hard to believe." She smiled at me kindly.

„It was, but Link didn't seem to be the type to tell tall tales. And it would explain the disappearences of all of these important people a few years back." I remembered the rumors that had spread when not just the Princess of the Zora, but also the Chief of the Gorons and the founder of Kakariko seemed to have vanished without a trace. I saw Link flinch from the corner of my eye.

The Princess nodded sadly. „Indeed. A terrible sacrifice to make, but a necessary one." Then she perked up, intent on changing the subject. „Say... how did you meet Link?"

I looked down at my cup, seeing my reflection in the tea. „He came to LonLon Ranch for a visit a few months ago while Malon and I were taking a break from work."

„Ah, I know Malon!" Her Highness smiled fondly. „Such an honest and hardworking person! I had the pleasure of talking to her a few times while she was delivering milk to the castle kitchen."

I relaxed a little. „Malon has been my best friend for years now. When I turned eighteen, she offered me the job at the ranch."

Princess Zelda cleared her throat. „Please do not be angry with me for asking so many questions. I am merely concerned about Link's wellbeing. I hope you understand that."

I lowered my head. „Of course I do, Your Highness." While it hurt that she seemed to see me as a potential threat, I reminded myself that I would probably also want to know what kind of person Malon was going out with. „Everything to keep those we cherish safe."

„You do not need to worry, Zelda", Link said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. „After all, it was I who pursued her romantically, not the other way around."

Her Highness looked at Link, and her eyes grew soft. „I'm sorry if I seem overbearing, Link. I am just worried."

„I know that, and I appreciate it", he said, using the same words I had used when I asked Malon not to try and set us up.

I started to wonder if maybe there was another reason for Her Highness' behaviour. The way she looked at Link, her eyes growing softer, reminded me of the way he looked at me. My heart sank when I realized what that meant.

Or maybe I was just being overdramatic again, and the Princess was really just a concerned friend.

„Well, I'm sure you two will be happy", she said hesitantly.

„We will be", Link announced cheerfully. „Because one day, we will get married!"

The Princess almost dropped her cup at the announcement, while I was choking on the cookie I had been eating. „Oh! I had no idea you were already this far into planning your future together."

„That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? You fall in love, and then you get married." Link smiled brightly. „I don't know when, but someday, that's what we'll do!"

„Don't wait too long", Princess Zelda said with something akin to defeat in her voice.

Link looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Then he perked up. „You think so? We were worried to rush into things."

„Indeed. But people talk, and if they see the two of you together but unwed for too long, it will hurt your reputation."

I remembered my mother's words. How being seen alone with a man who wasn't my husband would make people think less of me.

Link and I exchanged questioning glances.

„She does have a point", I said.

„So you think we should get married sooner?", he asked doubtfully.

„I don't know. Maybe. But I also think that it's too big a decision to make over tea."

„That's true", Princess Zelda agreed. „But keep in mind what I said. You do seem ready, so I do not know what you are waiting for. And don't forget to invite me when you tie the knot." She winked at us and chuckled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When we left the castle two hours later, my head was spinning. The Princess did have a point. But were we really ready? I held onto Link, feeling his warmth seep through the fabric of his tunic, and felt my heart flutter at the thought of being his wife. Surely there would be a way to continue working at LonLon Ranch even after marrying him. It was a two hour ride from the city to the ranch. All I had to do was get up extra early, and then...

I sighed happily.


	8. The Proposal

Chapter 8

The Proposal

Link did not stay for long after we returned from the castle, and after he was gone, I changed back into my usual everyday clothes and went back to work.

Malon was just finished with mucking out the stables when I joined her. She grinned at me.

„How was your visit at the castle?", she asked without even greeting me.

I did not know how to answer at first. Being a commoner and sitting in this fancy room with the Princess had been overwhelming, to say the least. And then there was the issue of my possibly impending marriage.

„It was nice", I said. „Princess Zelda is very supportive of Link's relationship with me. In fact, she suggested we get married sooner rather than later."

Malon emitted a long, high-pitched squeal. „Really? So you and Link are planning to get married soon? Oh please let me be your maid of honor!"

„Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves", I hushed her. „Link and I will take the Princess' suggestion into consideration, that's true. But nothing is set in stone yet." When I saw Malon look at me with puppy-eyes, I sighed. „But yes. Of course you'll be my maid of honor."

She squealed again, hugging me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe anymore. After she calmed down, her facial expression became wistful. „Do you remember how we used to play in the marketplace? I always played the damsel in distress, and you were the knight in shining armor, coming to save me." She sighed. „How far away all of this seems to be now! One minute ago, we were children dreaming of the future and now..." Then she turned to me. „Do you think I'll find my knight soon?"

„I'm sure", I said gently and took her hand. „Who knows? He could be waiting just around the next corner."

Malon looked at the sky. „Can I tell you a secret?"

„Hm? Sure."

„When I was younger... I had a bit of a crush on Link myself."

My heart skipped a beat. Oh no... how could I have been so blind? If that was the case, had I been hurting my friend all of this time? Without even realizing it? „Oh... Malon... I had no idea."

She smiled. „It's okay. I outgrew that. He was gone for so long, and at some point, I just... moved on, I guess. When he came back, I expected all of these feelings to come back as well, but when I looked at him, there was... I don't want to say nothing, because I was still happy to see him, but it was nothing romantic." She held me closer. „And now, I can be happy for both of you."

„Again, we haven't decided on anything yet", I reminded her. „But thank you for telling me this."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few days passed without much happening. I concentrated on my work and spent my free time with Malon.

Then, I saw Epona approach us, carrying Link, as usual, while we were taking a break from work.

„Hello, you two", he said cheerfully. Then he turned to Malon. „Do you mind if I steal Rebecca away for a moment? Don't worry, we won't be long."

Malon cast me a knowing look before replying:„Of course I don't mind. Take all the time you need." Then she winked at me and sauntered off towards the house.

Link chuckled and sat down next to me. „Looks like she guessed what I'm planning to do." Then he cleared his throat. „Look, I've been thinking about what Zelda said. And you know what? She's right. So..." He grabbed something from the pouch at his belt, but it slipped through his fingers and landed in the grass. „Blast."

Time seemed to slow down as he picked up the shiny silver ring with a small, triangular emerald.

„Link... does this mean what I think it means?"

„Wait... wait. I actually prepared a speech or... not a speech but at least something I wanted to say." Again, he cleared his throat, letting his nervousness show. „I know we haven't known each other for that long. But Zelda was right when she said that we were ready. Because we can also learn while being married. We can grow together. I know that it might be a bit too soon, but I honestly was never the patient type." Another pause, and then he dropped the proverbial bomb. „So what I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?"

My heart beat faster as pure joy overwhelmed me. „I... Link..." And finally, I managed to get out a choked, barely audible „Yes.".

Link smiled, took my hand and gently placed the ring on the ringfinger of my left hand. Then he pulled me into his arms, laughing in relief. „I was afraid you'd say no for a moment!"

„How could I say no to this?", I replied, wrapping my arms around his mid-section and giggling with glee.

„But", he said as we parted. „There's one thing I have to do before we get married." Then he looked at me thoughtfully. „...actually, I would like you to accompany me. I want to seek the blessing of the sages. That means we have to travel to Kokiri Forest, Zora's Domain, Goron City, Gerudo Valley, Kakariko and end our journey at the Temple of Time. It will take a while, but it would mean a lot to me."

„Of course I'll come with you", I promised. I would miss out on a lot of work, but if it meant so much to Link, how could I refuse? „Shall we tell Malon and her father the good news? After all, I would like Malon to be my maid of honor."

Link got up and helped me to my feet. „Of course."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malon did not even let us speak as we entered the house. She saw the ring on my finger and flung her arms around both our necks as she squealed in delight.

„Oh I'm so happy for you!" Then she turned around. „Papa! Papa, come here!"

Talon came stumbling into the room, looking like he had just been woken from a nap. „Wha- what is it, Malon? Did something happen?!"

„Oh, something happened alright!" She grinned. „Rebecca will get married soon!"

The ranch's owner seemed to need a moment to understand what his daughter just told him. But once he understood, he looked at me with tearful eyes. „Oh, Rebecca. That's wonderful news!" He took my hands in his. „I wish you nothing but the best."

„Thank you, Talon. That means a lot."

„Speaking of things that mean a lot", Link remarked. „I was planning on taking Rebecca on a journey before we get married. Introducing her to some old friends of mine. And that would mean that she would be gone for a while."

Talon smiled. „It's no trouble. I'm sure we'll find another farmhand, though we will miss her terribly."

„Actually", I said softly. „I was thinking... the distance between the city and the ranch is not that great, and I do have a horse. So I thought I might be able to continue working here, even after I got married."

Talon sighed. „I... I'm not sure if that plan is so well thought-out, Rebecca. I mean, it would be possible, but you would run yourself ragged trying to both run a household and work on the ranch. I'm sorry."

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. I knew that I should have expected this, but having Talon so openly refuse my help hurt. „I... see."

„But you'll always be a welcome guest here", he tried to comfort me. „And I'm sure Malon will come and visit you whenever she comes to the market. Right, Malon?"

„Of course", Malon said, noticing how my mood had dropped. „So, when will you leave to on your journey?"

„As soon as Rebecca has packed some clothes", Link replied. „If that's alright with you, Rebecca."

I still hadn't entirely recovered from learning that I couldn't work on the ranch anymore, but still I answered:„Sure, I'll go pack my bag."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once I was in my room, I took one more look around and felt tears sting my eyes. I knew that once I left, I would probably only return to get the rest of my belongings. So a part of me just wanted to give this room a proper goodbye. The more practical part just grabbed the bag that I had used to carry my clothes from the city to the ranch, and stuffed a few dresses into it.

That had always been my strategy. Dive head first into work to distract myself from inconvenient emotions. But still, tears were running down my face and dripped onto the clothes in my shaking hand.

The door behind me opened and closed, and a warm, rough hand touched my shoulder.

„Hey." Link pulled me into his arms. „I'm so sorry about your work here. I know how much it meant to you."

„I should have expected this", I said, still sniffling a little. „Talon is right, it would be too stressful."

„Well, I do have flowerpots underneath my windows. You could try growing some flowers there. And you can still take care of Glory yourself. I'll rent a spot for her in the city's stable, like I did for Epona, and then we can go there together every day to take care of them."

I knew that he was trying his very best to comfort me. So I smiled at him. „Thank you, Link. Thank you so much."

He kissed me. „Everything for my fiancée. Are you done packing?"

I looked at my bag. „Yes."

„Then let's go." He ushered me out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After I said farewell to Malon, Talon and Ingo, who, to my surprise, was also a little teary eyed, I led Glory out of the stable and climbed onto her back while Link mounted Epona. With one last look at the place I had called home for the past one and a half years, we followed Link and Epona out onto Hyrule field.

Our first destination was Goron City, where the Sage of Fire, Darunia, had once resided. Kakariko, through which we would have to travel, was not that far from Hyrule City, so we arrived there before sunset. We decided to spend the night in Kakariko before starting our hike up the mountain. Luckily, someone had started running an inn with a stable for travelers and their horses there a few years ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We rented a room for the night and retired, leaving our horses in the care of a stableboy.

The room was small, with barely enough space for the big bed in the middle, but we did not mind to much. What bothered me much more was the fact that this was the first time Link and I would really sleep in the same bed. And that meant that I would have to disrobe in front of him.

„Rebecca?" I turned to him and gasped when I realized that he was already down to his underwear.

When he saw my horrified face, he looked down on himself and asked:„...Is it too soon for you to see me like this? S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

„No, it's fine. I was just startled. That's all." I sighed. Well, if Link saw nothing wrong with this, then I didn't want to be such a prude. So I carefully loosened the lacing of my dress and pulled it over my head, crawling under the bedsheets in nothing but my bloomers and my undershirt.

Link soon joined me, opening his arms to invite me to cuddle up to him. I accepted and gratefully rested my head on his shoulder.

The excitement of the day started to take its toll on me, and I closed my eyes.

„Rebecca?" He let his hand run through my hair.

„Hm?", I muttered, already half asleep.

„I love you."

„I love you, too."


	9. Their Blessing: Darunia and Impa

Chapter 9

Their Blessing: Darunia and Impa

I awoke before Link did the next morning. During the night, I had been driven to pretty much the very border of the bed while Link lay next to me with arms and legs outstretched.

While I was kind of annoyed, I reminded myself that Link had probably never shared a bed with someone before.

I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was just rising; I would normally get up and get to work around this time.

A soft mumble made me turn my attention back to Link, who was just waking up. He looked so cute with his messy hair and his eyes only half open. I leaned over him and gently kissed him on the tip of his nose. „Good morning, Love."

He grinned. „Morning, Rebecca. Did you sleep well?"

„As well as I could considering how little space I had", I quipped, prompting Link to look around.

„Oh no. I'm so sorry."

„It's okay. You'll get used to having someone in your bed." I kissed him again, on his mouth this time, and then sat up. „So, shall we go have some breakfast?"

„Actually, I was planning to stay in bed just a little bit longer and enjoy the first time waking up next to you." Link pulled me down again, looking me in the eyes as my head came to rest on the pillow. „I really like this feeling. It's... peaceful."

„I agree", I whispered and snuggled up to him again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sun was already way overhead when we finally got up and dressed. Now that I was well rested, I could finally take a good look at Kakariko, as I had never been there before.

It was a calm, quiet little town. Link had said that many of Hyrule City's residents had fled to Kakariko after Ganondorf took over in that alternate future, and now that I saw the place, I wondered why they did so. There was just something about it that made me feel uneasy, something sinister lurking in the shadows of this seemingly quiet town.. But perhaps I only felt that way because Link had told me of all of the horrible things he had discovered in and around Kakariko during his quest.

So I was quite glad to leave it behind after we had breakfast and started to ascend the stairs leading to the gate of Death Mountain.

Link assured me that the main road up the mountain was, in spite of the mountains intimidating name, generally safe, with only the occasional Red Tektite blocking the path.

The guard at the gate nodded at us as we passed by. And as we hiked up the mountain, I asked:„So... what was Darunia like?"

Link took a moment to answer. „He was... strong. Reliable. But also very friendly. And he loved music and dancing. After I freed Dodongo's Cavern, he declared me a blood brother to the Goron tribe. It's one of the few things that weren't erased."

I took his hand. „So you were very close, then."

„You could say that, yes." Then he stopped, and grabbed me so I wouldn't just walk on. „Wait. Do you hear that? There's a Tektite up ahead. You wait here while I go take care of it."

There was indeed a strange thumping sound, as if something was bouncing up and down. Link grabbed his sword and dashed ahead, around the corner until he was out of view. I just heard him yell and the pitiful final cry of the creature as it died.

Then he returned to me, wiping the slimy transparent blood of the Tektite off of his weapon. „There we go. There don't seem to be any more of them. Uh... try not to look too close as we walk past the Tektite's remains. It's not pretty."

I nodded and held onto him. „Alright."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link led me past the carcass so quickly that I couldn't even get a chance to look at it. Not that I wanted to. We proceeded up the winding path until we came to the entrance of a cave. Above it, there were a row of small flags, each donning the Triforce. I had thus far only seen this symbol on the uniforms of the royal guards and in the Temple of Time.

Link followed my gaze and explained:„These flags mean that the Gorons are connected to the royal family. The Zora have a Triforce in front of the entrance to their domain as well." Then he led me inside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We had barely stepped foot into the cave, when a Goron who had been sitting near the entrance jumped up. „Link! Brother! You're back! Oh it's been so long, everyone is going to be so happy to see you!"

Link smiled at the Goron. „I'm very glad to be back as well. I came to visit Darunia's shrine. I'm planning to get married soon, and I wanted to introduce him to my fiancée."

The Goron nodded. „Oh, that's wonderful news! He would be so happy that you come to visit, and also to meet your intended. You still know where the shrine is, right? It has been almost a decade, after all. Oh, and you should talk to our Link, too! He's our Chief now, you know? He should be at the shrine as well."

„Yes, I remember where the shrine is. And I will be sure to talk to Link."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As we walked on, down a staircase leading deeper into the mountain, I turned to Link and raised my eyebrow. „There's a Goron named after you?"

„Yes, he's Darunia's son. He was born a short while after I freed Dodongo's Cavern, right before Darunia disappeared."

We finally arrived at the lowest level, he led me towards the entrance to what seemed to be another cave. We entered it, and found ourselves in a small room, mostly dominated by a massive Goron statue, with a smaller statue and a bowl for offerings in front of that. By the shrine stood another Goron; taller than the other ones I had seen throughout the city and with the beginnings of what would probably become a spiky beard on his face. He gasped when he recognized Link.

„Link! It has been ages! We thought you wouldn't return! And who did you bring with you? A friend?"

Link (the Hylian one) laughed. „Not just a friend, but the one I will spend my life with."

I bowed before the Goron. He was the Chief of the Gorons, after all. „It's a pleasure to meet you."

But Link (the Goron one) just grabbed my hand and patted my shoulder hard enough to later leave a big bruise. „Nice to meet you! So you have stolen our brother's heart, hm? I'm sure my father would be happy for the two of you!"

„Thank... thank you", I said between gritted teeth, trying not to let him notice how much that little pat had hurt me.

Now the Goron turned to Link again. „It's good that you came here, either way. Father's shrine has been acting... strange lately. It sometimes starts to glow out of nowhere. We tried to see if there was any particular pattern to it, but if there is, we haven't found out about it yet."

The Hylian Link looked at the statue of Darunia and approached it. Just then, it started to emitt a soft, red light. I wanted to get closer, but Link stopped me. „Stay where you are, Rebecca. We don't know what this means yet."

„Since when have you become so distrustful, Link?", a deep, booming voice asked. And from the shrine emerged the ghostly form of a huge Goron with spiky hair and beard, much like I would imagine Link the Goron would look a few years down the road.

So this was Darunia. He grinned at Link. „I heard what you said. Congratulations on your engagement, brother!" Then he turned to the other Link. „And you, my son, are doing me proud with how you lead our people. I have been watching you through the eyes of this shrine."

Then he turned to the Hylian Link again. „There was a good reason for Princess Zelda to have these shrines built, you know. They serve as a connection through which us sages can watch the world, and briefly manifest in it, if it proves necessary." Darunia's face grew worried. „And I fear it does. There is an unrest going through the Sacred Realm, and I fear that the seal that keeps Ganondorf at bay may be in danger of breaking. You should visit the other sages' shrines. They will tell you more."

Link's face had lost all color, and I stepped forth and took his hand. Then I turned to Darunia.

„How much longer will the seal last?"

He looked at me. „I cannot tell. Days? Weeks? Years?"

„It doesn't matter", Link said resolutely. „I will be ready when it breaks. I beat Ganondorf once, and I can do it again!"

Darunia laughed out loud. „That's the Link I know! But now, you should go and visit Impa's shrine, since it's the closest one to mine. Farewell, brother. And take care." With that, the specter vanished as if it had never been there at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We went down the mountain in silence, too worried to talk much. If Ganondorf were to return, what would that mean? Would that other future become a reality once more? I looked over to Link, taking in how his demeanor had changed after hearing the bad news. There was nothing casual or light about the way he walked anymore.

As we reached Kakariko, we startled the guard at the gate, who had appearantly been dozing off, as we rushed past.

A lot of people gave us odd looks as we walked to the cemetery.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I had never really been to a cemetery before, and even if I had, I doubt that other cemeterys were quite es threatening as this one. It was as if I could hear the whispering of the dead souls in the wind as it blew inbetween the lonely graves.

Link took my hand. „Don't be afraid. I'm with you."

I looked at him, seeing but a glint of his usual kindness behind his steely gaze. So I followed him, not letting go of his hand, until we reached the headstone marking the grave of the Royal Family. However, we walked past that to the statue of a woman, again with a bowl for offerings in front of it. It began to glow purple as we approached.

„Ah, there you are, Link", a deep, female voice said, and like with Darunia before, the figure of the sage Impa emerged from the shrine. Her smile was gentle, almost maternal, when she looked at Link. „You've grown."

„That tends to happen when time passes", Link replied. Then he sighed. „I'm... sorry. I'm sure you already know that Darunia told me about the seal on Ganondorf beginning to break, so I'm a little on edge."

„Yes. Nobody would have more right to be upset about that then you", the sage said sympathetically. „The only positive thing about this is that this time, we have a headstart on him. We know that he's coming, and we can make preparations to meet him when he does."

Link groaned an rubbed his eyes. „Today was supposed to be a happy day! I just wanted to introduce my fiancée to all of you."

Now Impa seemed to notice me. „Fiancée? Hm... I know several people who will be very disappointed about this. But in the end, it is your choice who you want to spend your life with." Then she sighed. „I can only tell you this: Make sure that you have quick accesss to the Master Sword. And maybe gather some of your old weapons. Especially your old bow should come in handy. Good luck."

With that, she disappeared, leaving Link a little more relaxed. But just a little.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We decided to spend another night in Kakariko before leaving for Zora's Domain the next morning.

As we got ready for bed, I softly asked:„Do you think we should stop this journey and maybe take it up again once this whole business is finished?"

Link sighed. „Honestly? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Then he sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

I sat down behind him and began rubbing his shoulders, taking in all of the scars he had amassed during his travels. Some were cuts, slashes, lacerations, others were obviously from fire. My heart ached at the thought that he might have to go through all of that again „Tell me what I can do."

„Huh?"

„I couldn't possibly know how you feel right now... or how to help you. So please. Tell me what I can do to make all of this easier for you."

He turned around to me and kissed me. „Just be here", he mumbled in a hoarse voice. „And don't worry. I will not let Ganondorf hurt you again. This time, I will protect everyone. I refuse to lose more friends to this man." Then he leaned on me his head coming to rest just below my chin, his hair tickling my sensitive skin.

I hugged him close to me, wanting to somehow let him know that I was there for him. After a while, his breathing became more steady, until he was fast asleep. I placed his head on his pillow and came to rest beside him, slowly drifting into sleep as well.


	10. Their Blessing: Ruto

Chapter 10

Their Blessing: Ruto

When I woke up this time, it was still the middle of the night. And I quickly found out what had torn me from my slumber; Link was tossing and turning next to me, mumbling to himself.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and gently shook him to wake him up. „Link. Link, wake up!"

Finally, he opened his eyes, still panting from the nightmare. „W-what?"

„You were having a nightmare, love", I said, keeping my voice low.

He looked around, still panicked, until he finally calmed down. „Oh, Rebecca... by the Goddesses, I'm so glad that that was just a dream."

I hugged him. „Do you want to talk about it?"

„Not really." He hugged me back and planted a kiss on my collarbone. „But I don't think that I'll be able to go back to sleep now."

„That's okay."

He took a while until he fully calmed down, but when he did, he looked at me thoughtfully and then blushed. „You know, before I came to you to ask you to marry me, I read some books about... you know, about marriage, and married couples, and what married couples do."

„Really? Did they give you any good ideas?"

„Well, there's one thing..." He grinned, as if to hide his embarrassment. „Close your eyes. And... if you want me to stop, just tell me."

Slowly beginning to suspect what he was on about, I followed his instructions, only to feel his hands slowly wander under the hem of my undershirt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After we were done, Link sank down on top of me, still panting but looking at me lovingly through half-closed eyes.

„I love you so much", he whispered.

I kissed him. „I love you, too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We spent the rest of the night dozing in each other's arms, until the sun rose and it was time for us to leave. Link paid for our room, and we went to the stable to get our horses, leaving a purple rupee as a tip for the stable boy.

The road to Zora's Domain led us over a bridge and along the river that flowed into the canals of Hyrule City, where my mother and I used to do our laundry.

„The bridge wasn't there when I left Hyrule", Link informed me. „So I could never take Epona to Zora's Domain. I always had to walk. It was such a drag, especially since some parts of the road were blocked off so I had to jump over some stone pillars to get across that roadblock. I'm glad that this got fixed."

„Uhm... do they have the means to accomodate horses in Zora's Domain? I mean, from what I've heard, Zoras travel mainly by swimming."

„That's true. But don't worry, we just have to find a safe place where Epona and Glory can wait for us. I've let Epona wait for me out in the open plenty of times. And I'm sure Glory will stay with her."

That's not very safe, I thought, but didn't say anything. Link had been travelling for so long, so I was sure I could trust his instinct. At the moment, I was just glad that he seemed more relaxed now.

So I began to look at my sorroundings. This place was actually very pretty. The lush, green grass seemed even brighter in the warm summer sun. When combined with the soft mumbling of the river, it all felt so serene.

We dismounted our horses when the path became steep and lifted like a naturally grown bridge. I gave Glory a gentle pat on the neck and asked her to wait for me before following Link onward.

And finally, we reached the entrance to Zora's Domain, behind a waterfall, covering it up like a curtain, and marked by a Triforce on the ground.

Link played a short, unfamiliar melody on his ocarina, and the waterfall parted.

In between time-travel and my own erased death, I did not even think to question that.

„I don't think I can jump that far"; I said as I tried to gauge the distance between the rock-bridge we were standing on and the entrance.

„But I can", Link said, lifted me up bridal style and took the gap with a mighty leap, during which my heart did a similar jump right into my throat.

When he let my down again on the other side, I almost dropped to the ground because my knees were shaking so badly. „Link... sweetheart... the next time to plan to do something like that, please warn me beforehand."

„Sorry", he said, scratching the back of his neck. „Come, let's go visit Ruto."

„You make it sound as if you wanted to get this particular visit over with as soon as possible. Why? When you talked about her, you sounded like you liked Princess Ruto a lot", I questioned as we went deeper into the tunnel.

„I did, but not the way she liked me. And I never got around to telling her."

„Oh." I looked at the path before us, wondering if there was any woman he had met during his travels that didn't immediately fall in love with him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zora's Domain was in a giant cave, like Goron City had been. We walked along a narrow path that led us past a vast pool of water, in which a couple of Zora's were playing some kind of ballgame.

The Zora only left their domain occasionally, so I had only seen one once in my life, and that had been years ago, and from a distance. But I remembered how awed I had been at their natural beauty, and that feeling hadn't diminished over time.

„We might want to go greet King Zora, first", Link said as he guided me through up a staircase. „We'll have to go past him to get to Ruto's shrine, anyway."

We stepped into another chamber in the cave system, and on a ledge before us sat the most massive Zora I could have ever imagined. He was about twice the height of a grown man, and four times as wide. But when he saw Link, he smiled, as far as his almost beak-like mouth allowed it. „Link! How good to see you. Did you come to visit my dear little Ruto's shrine? And who's this you're bringing?"

Link pulled me to his side and answered:„This is Rebecca. She and I will get married soon."

King Zora sighed sadly. „Oh, I see. Yes, I already thought that you wouldn't remain alone for Ruto's sake, and it would be terrible to ask it of you. So you came to visit Ruto one last time before getting married? How very kind of you. Or cruel, depending on one's point of view. Anyway, go right ahead. The shrine is right in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu."

Link bowed, and so did I. „Thank you, Your Majesty." Then he led me up a slope leading to a pathway behind the king, and from there, to Zora's Fountain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The very first thing I saw as we stepped out of the cave was the podium and the whale swimming next to it. Upon seeing my horrified face, Link explained:„This is Lord Jabu-Jabu. A kind of... guardian deity of the Zora. I told you about how I had to go through his body to retrieve the Zora Sapphire, right?"

„Yes, I remember, but I never thought I would actually come face to face with him", I replied. Then Link grabbed a bottle from his pouch and used it to catch one of the small fish swimming in the shallow water around our feet. He waved the bottle in front of me. „People say that offering a fish to Lord Jabu-Jabu would bring the person making the offering happiness and luck. Since Lord Jabu-Jabu is not cursed anymore and won't swallow us this time... uh... hopefully... why don't we try it? Maybe it'll bring us luck in in our fight against Ganondorf!"

„I think we can use all the luck we can get", I replied with a smile.

We stepped onto the podium and Link turned the bottle so the fish fell out. Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his giant mouth and inhaled it. Then he blinked in satisfaction.

Link and I bowed to Lord Jabu-Jabu before approaching the shrine. It started to glow blue, and the transparent figure of a lovely Zora-woman appeared.

She squealed in delight. „Link, my love! Oh it has been so long since I last saw you! Did you miss your bride? I missed you, too! If only it were under better circumstances..." She sniffed. „To think that this terrible man could return an begin ravaging Hyrule once more!"

„It's okay, Ruto", Link tried to soothe her. „I will do anything I can to make sure it won't get that far. In the meantime, there's something I have to discuss with you. About our... engagement."

The Zora went eerily quiet, and like on cue, her purple eyes wandered over to me. „Who's this?"

„That's Rebecca", Link said, something akin to defeat in his voice. „And she's my fiancée."

I had expected Princess Ruto to be angry. Or sad. Or a combination of those. But instead, she fell quiet again, tears shimmering in her eyes but never quite making their way down her cheeks.

„It was dumb of me, wasn't it?", she said after a while. „To expect you to wait for me." Then she lifted her gaze, meeting Link's. „Why have you brought her here?"

Link looked to the side, as if he was ashamed. „I came to ask for your blessing. And to tell you that I'm sorry."

Her bitter laugh seemed to echo in the sudden tense silence over the Fountain. „Ask for my blessing? Do you not realize how cruel this is of you, to parade you new love in front of me as if you wanted me to suffer?"

„I did not mean for you to suffer", Link assured her. „I'm... I'm sorry."

„'Sorry' does not make the hurt go away", she hissed. Then she said. „You can have my blessing. Under a single condition. Give me a few minutes alone with your... fiancée."

Link shot me a somewhat desperate look, but I nodded. „I'll be alright. Just wait for me in the throne room."

He seemed to want to hug me before he left, but with another look at Ruto, decided that it would be ill advised to do so. So he just went back into the cave.

I turned to Ruto, expecting the worst. She levitated closer to me. „Make him happy. I swear if I hear that you hurt him, I will personally leave the Sacred Realm just to make you regret being born at all."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat before answering:„I swear on my life that I will make him happy."

Ruto leaned back, regarding me with her sharp eyes. „Fine. Tell Link that the two of you have my blessing. But remember what I just told you. And now leave."

I bowed to her, turned around and left, my heart still beating somewhere in my throat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link was waiting for me next to King Zora, catching me in his arms as I came running up to him.

„What did Ruto tell you?", he asked, concern in his voice.

„She just told me to make you happy." I kissed him. „She was a bit rude about it, but considering the proverbial bomb you just dropped on her, that was to be expected. Either way, we have her blessing."

„That's great." He took my hand. „So, our next stop will be Kokiri Forest, to visit Saria's shrine. This is the one I've been looking forward to the most."

„Because Saria was your childhood-friend, right?", I said, remembering everything he had told me.

He grinned. „Yes. The best friend I could ever ask for."

„Then let's go", I said, going towards the exit with him.


	11. Their Blessing: Saria

A/N: Some people might hate me for the first half of this chapter, but I just had to give her a cameo in the story. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11

Their Blessing: Saria

So we made our way towards Kokiri Forest. It was around noon, the sun had just reached its highest point, and we mounted our horses and and took off in a slow canter.

As we rode across Hyrule Field, I spotted a wagon pulled by two horses, obviously belonging to a merchant of sorts. As we came closer, I could see that there was a young woman with brown hair sitting on the coachman's seat. She stopped as soon as we were within earshot.

„Good day!", Link greeted her.

The woman stopped her wagon and just stared at Link as if she had never seen another person before; with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as saucers.

„Uhm... Are you alright?", I asked after she had been staring at Link for almost two minutes without saying anything.

As if the sound of my voice startled her out of whatever place her mind had wandered to, the woman shook her head, but didn't look at me. Her eyes never left Link. Then she finally replied:„Good day. Oh and what a lovely day it is if I'm meeting someone like you."

I could see Link blush, and I felt the urge to let my eyes roll until I could examine the back of their sockets. „Oh, that's very kind of you, ...uhm..."

„Jenna", she said in a sweet voice. „My name is Jenna."

Link cleared his throat. „It's nice to meet you, Jenna. I'm Link. And this is Rebecca, my fiancée."

Her face fell, and for the first time, she looked at me. „Oh. You're engaged. That's... oh."

Despite my jealousy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jenna when I saw her disappointed face. And again I wondered if there was any woman who wouldn't fall in love with Link upon seeing him for the first time.

„Where are you headed? Maybe we could travel together for a while", she then offered, a determined glint appearing in her eyes.

I wanted to tell her off, but the more reasonable side of me told met not to let jealousy control my actions. Maybe Jenna was just afraid of monsters or thieves and was just asking us to accompany her for safety.

„We're headed for the forest. We have... some business to attend to there."

„I was headed for Gerudo Valley, also for some... business. So we could travel together for a while."

Link looked over to me. „Is that okay with you, Becca?"  
„Of course it is. I know how scary it can be to travel through Hyrule Field on your own."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour later, I regretted saying that. Jenna was absolutely shameless in her attempts at gaining Link's attention. She made sure that her wagon was directly next to Link, so she could talk to him, and completely ignored me.

I was used to being ignored. Having someone ignore me while shamelessly flirting with my fiancé however, was a new feeling, and one I didn't particularly enjoy.

I bit my tongue, not wanting to seem like the clingy jealous girl who flies off the handle when another woman even looks at her significant other.

„Where do you come from?", Link asked politely, not showing if Jenna's flirting was bothering him or not.

„I'm from the Great Lebian Coast. But I have been a travelling merchant for eight years now. I had no choice, after my parents died. It was either that or starving."

Link hummed in sympathy. „I'm very sorry to hear that."

„And now I'm just looking for a place to settle down. I've saved up some rupees and I just want a nice little house, with a nice, strong husband and a lot of beautiful, strong children."

„Well, I'm sure you will find a husband who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated", Link replied kindly. „Maybe he will be waiting for you just around the next corner. Who knows? People fall in love under the strangest of circumstances. Just take Rebecca and me, for example..." While he explained to her how we met and fell in love, obviously leaving out the whole thing about time-travel and having killed me in an alternate future, I could see her recoil in disgust when he mentioned my name.

The sun was slowly starting to set, and we would have to find ourselves a safe spot to set up camp for the night.

„You know, you could sleep in my wagon, where it's warm and dry", Jenna offered, but made it a point to only look at Link while doing so.

„Oh, that won't be necessary. I've brought bedrolls for Rebecca and myself."

Again, Jenna recoiled when hearing my name, but then replied:„Alright, if that's what you want."

This woman was starting to creep me out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We quickly found a spot underneath some trees, where the bushes would give us some protection from the prying eyes of any passerby. Link started a campfire to keep us warm and keep wild animals and monsters away, and then sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and let me lean on him.

Our horses stood nearby, feasting on the lush, green grass. Glory and Epona stood together, almost as if they were just as suspicious of the other two horses as I was of their owner.

Jenna sat across the fire, still staring at Link as if she was starving and he was a hot meal.

I closed my eyes, trying to doze off, but couldn't. My discomfort in the presence of Jenna was just too great.

She, however, seemed to believe that I was fast asleep, because she said to Link:„So... Your fiancée. Are you sure she's the right one for you?" She pronounced the word 'fiancée' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

„Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I wasn't", Link said softly, as if trying not to wake me. I could feel him gently stroke my cheek. „Why do you ask?"

„Well... She doesn't have a lot to say for herself. Maybe because she couldn't follow our conversation."

My hands tightened into fists. How dare this woman make it look like I was stupid when she was the one so consequently ignoring me despite me trying to take part in their conversation multiple times!

„That's strange. I could have sworn that she tried to talk to you more than once. But you ignored her." Link's voice had become hard, and I felt my heart flutter. He was defending me!

„I'm just saying... are you sure she will be able to give you strong, healthy children, like I would?"

I heard Link sputter in disbelief before he could reply. „What you are you talking about? Like you would?"

„Oh yes", Jenna said happily. „I think we would make the most beautiful children, don't you think?" I opened my eyes just wide enough to see a little bit, but not so wide that one would be able to tell that I was awake. Just then, Jenna stood up, winked at Link and said:„Think about it." And with that, she retired into her wagon.

Link was silent for a while, then he gently nudged me. „Rebecca? Get up and on Glory's back. We'll continue our journey."

Tired as I was, I still wanted to get as far away from Jenna as I could. So I got up, grabbed my bag and climbed onto Glory's back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a bit harder to ride in the dark, even with the lantern Link had brought. But according to him, Kokiri Forest wasn't far, and soon, I saw the dark silhouette of what had to be the seam of the forest.

We dismounted and left Epona and Glory in a spot where Jenna wouldn't see them if she came past the forest entrance with her wagon, and went in deeper.

After a while, Link grabbed my hand. „Whatever you do, do not let go", he instructed me. „You will get lost if you do, and then you will never find a way out."

I lightly squeezed his hand. „Alright." I could almost feel the spell on this forest. The air was thick and humid, which made it a bit difficult to breathe. From far away, I could hear the echo of a cheerful song.

„Don't worry. It's just this short bit through the Lost Woods until we reach Kokiri Village." He led me to a small bridge leading over chasm, and once we passed it, we found ourselves sorrounded by tiny houses.

I immediately noticed the change. Now, the air smelled fresh and lively, like I would expect from a forest, and I could breathe easier.

And then I noticed a child poking her head out of the door of the first house. It was a little girl with blonde, braided hair and wearing green clothes. When she saw Link, she fully emerged from her home and came running up to him. There was a fairy floating next to her head.

I had seen fairies before. They were sold in bottles to adventurers, soldiers and basically everyone who faced a lot of risk during their everyday life. But this one seemed different, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

„Link! You're back!" And off the girl ran, yelling:„Everyone, come out of your houses! Link has come to visit us, and he brought someone!"

From another neaby house came a little boy, wearing a green tunic very much resembling the one Link wore, with a matching cap. He told the girl:„By the Great Deku Tree, why does everyone always make such a fuss when it comes to Link? He was just here a week ago, and you're acting like you haven't seen him in years!" Then he came up to us. „And what's with him bringing a stranger here? Whatever happened to our village being secret?"

„I'm sorry, Mido", Link said. „I know that I shouldn't bring strangers to the village. But These are special circumstances. You see... Rebecca and I plan on getting married."

Mido took a step back, eyeing my warily. Then he turned to Link. „So you just replaced Saria. First, you take the Deku Tree from us, then Saria, and now you just replace Saria with someone else?"

„But Mido, we already found out that the Great Deku Tree dying wasn't Link's fault", the girl said. „And I don't think he was to blame for Saria's disappearance, either. And I'm sure he won't forget about Saria. Right, Link?"

Link nodded, but I had seen him flinch when the girl insisted that he wasn't to blame for Saria being gone.

The girl grinned. „See? Nothing to worry about." Then she turned to me. „Please don't be too mad at Mido for lashing out like this. He can be rude sometimes, but he's a good guy at heart."

I smiled at her. „I'm sure he is."

Link led me to one of the small houses. A sign in front of it said „Saria's House", and someone had placed some wild flowers in front of the sign.

Link had spoken of Saria so fondly, and appearantly he wasn't the only one who had cherished her. When we entered the home, the first thing we saw were the many flowers around the shrine.

Saria emerged from her shrine as we approached. A small girl in green clothes and with green hair. She smiled at Link and me.

„Link. It has been too long."

I could almost hear Link choking back tears when he said:„It has."

He stretched out his hand, and Saria placed hers in it. She looked so tiny compared to him. „I'm so sorry that you will have to bear the burden of the world on your shoulders again."

„I've done it once, and I can do it again", Link said confidently and then smiled at me as if he was beckoning me closer.

„Well, the other Kokiri have kept your old equipment safe while you were away. It should all be in your old house." Then she turned to me. „And you, Link's lover..."

„Wait, you know who I am?", I asked.

„No, but I could tell from the way Link looked at you." Saria smiled at me. „I hope that the two of you will be happy. And I hope that you will help Link, now that there is so little the rest of us can do."

„If there is anything I can do, I will", I replied, doubting that I would be capable of helping Link in any way.

Saria turned to Link again. „It is not morning yet, and the two of you must be tired. Why don't you go rest in your old house, Link?"

„That actually sounds like a good idea", Link agreed and took my hand again. „Thank you, Saria. For your blessing, too."

The Kokiri girl smiled at us one last time before disappearing into her shrine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We walked out of Saria's house, and Link led me to a small treehouse nearby. There were drawings of a little boy fighting a dragon-like creature carved into the trunk of the tree, and a ladder led up to the small abode.

„This is where I grew up", Link explained as we climbed up and went inside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now I knew why Link had wanted such primitive furnishings in his house in the city. Everything in his childhood home was made from rough wood, from the table, which was actually just a treestump, to his bed. And all of it was very much child-sized.

„Uhm... and how exactly should we sleep here? I mean, the bed would already be too small for just one of us", I questioned.

Link sighed. „I... I'm sure we can make this work. Somehow."

„Or we just sleep on the floor", I said resignedly.

He scratched the back of his neck. „That would probably be the best idea. Hold on, I think I kept some spare blankets underneath my basin."

The blankets were pretty small, but in good shape. We covered ourselves as well as we could with them as we came to rest on the wooden floor.

Link fell asleep pretty quickly, while I was still awake for a long time, despite my eyes burning from weariness.

Link had put out the lantern, so the room around us was enveloped in inky darkness, with only the pale light of the moon shining through the curtain covering the entrance.

It was strange to think that Link grew up in this tiny house, sorrounded by his forever-young friends. I tried to imagine a young Link running around in the village, playing with the other Kokiri. But I couldn't. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I fell into a restless slumber.


	12. Their Blessing: Naboru

Chapter 12

Their Blessing: Naboru

I woke up to the first rays of the morning sun shining through the curtain. Link had his arms wrapped around me, his head resting on my chest.

Despite laying on the hard floor, I felt peaceful.

The forest is a nice place to wake up in, I thought, then gently touched Link's cheek, causing him to open his eyes.

„Good Morning", he yawned and released me from his embrace so he could stretch. „I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you to sleep on the floor."

„Don't worry about that. I'm okay."

He got up and then pulled me to my feet, dusting me off a little afterwards.

„Would you mind if we went to see the Great Deku Tree before we leave?", Link asked.

I raised an eyebrow. „Wait... isn't the Great Deku Tree dead?"

„The former one, yes. But his sprout has grown big enough to inherit its predecessor's title." He walked over to a chest and opened it, revealing a lot of weaponry. A big hammer, a bow with a quiver full of arrows, a hookshot, a satchel full of bombs and three peculiar looking gemstones. I made a mental note to ask him about those later. He stored all of the items his pouch, which was obviously magical so it could hold so many items at once, and turned to me, awaiting my answer.

„Oh. Okay. Well, I don't mind."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Deku Tree's grove was right behind the village, in a clearing of the woods around it.

There were two trees; one was enormous and very obviously dead. There were no leaves on its branches anymore, and the bark looked almost grey-ish. In front of it stood a slightly smaller tree, alive and just as regal as the tree behind it.

It had a face and was looking at us curiously.

„Welcome back, Link. It's very kind of you to come all the way here just to introduce us to your fiancée."

„Wait, how do you know-"  
„I can see everything that happens in this forest", the tree replied. „So I saw how Link introduced you to the other Kokiri." Then he looked at Link again. „It fills me with happiness to see you finding your place in this world, Link. I was worried you might have trouble with it after all that has happened."

„I did, and still do. But it's getting better. After all, I still have a lot of good friends to help me." Link smiled. Then he got very serious. „No matter where I live, Kokiri Forest will always be my home, and the Kokiri will always be my family."

„We know that, Link", the Deku Tree replied gently. „And trust me when I say that you will always be a part of the Kokiri, even if you live among Hylians now. So go with my blessing, and be happy."

We bowed, and then took our leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Epona and Glory were standing where we left them, peacefully eating grass and clovers and lifting their heads when they heard us approach.

I smiled at gave Glory a soft pat on the neck. „Sorry to keep you waiting." Then I climbed onto her back and waited until Link had mounted Epona. „Shall we?"

„Yes, and let's hope that that Jenna-woman is done with her business at Gerudo Valley by the time we arrive there", he said grimly. I flinched at the mention of Jenna's name. I could REALLY do without another encounter with her.

„So, what's the plan? Gerudo Valley is pretty far away from here. Will we find a place to stay there and then travel back to Hyrule City tomorrow morning?", I asked.

„No, unfortunately the Gerudo don't exactly have places to accommodate visitors. We will have to either set up camp outside of the valley, or ride through the night to arrive in Hyrule City by morning."

We took the road towards the desert, and the entire time, I was looking for the tracks of a wagon in the dirt. There were plenty, because a lot of merchants took this road. I was just getting paranoid. And if Jenna was still in the valley when we arrived there, we could just avoid her!

We rode at a leisurely pace and took two breaks to eat and let our horses rest, so it was already sunset when we arrived at the entrance to Gerudo Valley.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Due to the summer heat, I was wearing my lightest dress, which did very little against the cold spreading through the desert as the sun descended.

Two guards, both tall, muscular women in wide, airy pants and tops that exposed their stomachs, stopped us.

„Stop! State your business, or leave."

Link pulled a ragged looking piece of parchment out of his pouch and showed it to the women. The symbol on that parchment was also on some of the jewelry the guards wore „I am Link, and my fiancée Rebecca and I have come her to pay our respects at the shrine of your lost leader."

The two Gerudo looked at each other and then nodded. „Fine, you may pass."

As we walked past them, I could hear one of them say:„Blonde hair, blue eyes and a green tunic... he fits the description of the man that pushy merchant asked us about."

„True, but whatever she wanted from him really isn't our problem. Either way, I was really glad when she left. Where was she going again?"  
„I think she took off to Hyrule City to peddle her wares to the people there."

I breathed a sigh of relief. So Jenna wasn't here anymore, and with a little luck, she wouldn't be in the city anymore either.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gerudo Fortress was a huge complex of buildings made from the orange-ish brown stone that could be found around the valley. And the plaza in front of it was bustling with activity. Women of all shapes and sizes, but all with red hair and dark skin, were going about their business there.

Naboru's shrine was at the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland (or so it said on a sign by the gate).

The shrine began to glow, and the figure of a Gerudo emerged from it. She sat on the statue legs and arms crossed, and smirked at us.

„Well well well... after almost ten years, the Hero of Time deigned to come visit me. To what do I owe the pleasure? Is it because that embarrassment to the Gerudo is about to descend upon the world once more?"

Link scratched the back of his neck. „It's... one of the reasons."

„Uh, do the other reasons have to do with the girl following you?" Naboru leaned forward to look at me. „And she's a cute one, too. Your girlfriend?"  
„Fiancée", Link said with a smile, beckoning me closer. „This is Rebecca."

The Gerudo grinned. „The little Hero of Time wants to get married? How cute. So you came to tell me this?"

„And to ask for your blessing."

She chuckled. „What good would that do? You seem to forget that us Gerudo are still regarded as honourless thieves by the Hylians, despite us not being at war with them anymore. My blessing means little in their eyes."

„But it means a lot to me", Link insisted.

Now she went quiet, and I could almost see a faint blush on her cheeks. „Is that so? Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, then. You have my blessing." Then she became serious again. „And as far as Ganondorf is concerned... you will need to prepare. Gather as many fairies and potions as you can. And make sure your wife-to-be is being protected. During your first fight, Ganondorf just wanted to get you out of the way. But now, he wants to see you suffer. Which means that he will go after anyone close to you first."

My heart sank when I heard that, and I lowered my head, hoping neither Naboru nor Link would notice how badly I was shaking.

Link wrapped his arm around my shoulders. „I will."

„Good. You were always a smart one."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After our conversation with Naboru, we got on our horses and left the fortress behind, back on the trail we came.

„So, have you decided on what to do yet?", I asked, pulling a shawl out of my saddlebag to wrap around my shoulders.

„That depends. Are you very tired?"

I stopped to think for a moment. Right now, I felt less tired and more cold, and the thought of spending another night on the floor, even with a campfire, wasn't exactly inviting. So I shook my head. „I'm fine. How about you?"

„There are too many things going through my head right now. I couldn't sleep if I tried. So here's what we're gonna do: We'll ride to the city, and once we're there, we will sleep at home. And once we wake up again, we go to the Temple of Time to ask for Rauru's blessing. How does that sound?"

„Fantastic", I replied. „Though it still feels strange to think of your house as my home as well."

„You'll get used to it", he grinned.

The path to the city was well-worn and easy to follow, even in the dark. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching us from the shadows. I rode closer to Link.

„Link, something's off."

„Yes, I can feel it. I felt something similar the day I had my accident. We must be vigilant."

Suddenly, out of the shadows popped a ghostly figure swinging a lantern, laughing a strange, high-pitched laugh. I only barely managed to keep Glory from bolting, and Link had the same kind of trouble.

„Damn it!", he cursed. „A poe!" Once Epona was under control again, he pulled the bow and the quiver out of his pouch and aimed. The arrow hit the ghost, and with a scream that chilled me to my bones, it crumbled into a purple flame.

Link sighed and wiped his forehead. „That was close."

I touched his arm. „Are you and Epona alright?"

„Yes, I think so. What about you and Glory?"

„We're fine", I replied gently, then looked at the purple flame. „You called this thing a poe. Did you fight monsters like that?"

„Yes." His face had become grim again. „They commonly appeared on Hyrule Field when Ganondorf was at the peak of his power."

My heart skipped a beat. „So this means..."

„I never doubted what the sages told us. Still, this is proof of what they've been saying."

I gulped and looked back to the road.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We arrived at the drawbridge leading to the city at the very moment it was lowered for the day. We greeted the guards as we rode past them and left our horses at the city stables.

Then we walked across the marketplace, which at this hour was still all but deserted. On our way to the alley where our house was, we walked past an uncomfortably familiar wagon.

Fantastic. Jenna was here.

I pointed it out to Link, and he sighed. „That was to be expected. But you know what? She can't do anything here. Too many witnesses."

We moved quicker now, until we were finally at our front door. After he opened up, Link grinned... and then lifted me into his arms, bridal style."

„Ah! Link, you aren't supposed to do that until after the wedding!"

„Just let me have some fun, will you?", he asked, laughing, and set me down on the other side of the door.

I giggled and hugged him, sinking into his embrace and sighing comfortably as my eyelids began to droop.

„Come, let's go to bed", he said tenderly and held me up as we walked up the stairs into the bedroom.

Link's bed here was similar to the one he had in Kokiri Village, but big enough for two grown people to sleep in. He gently lowered me on the bed and helped me out of my shoes and dress, before getting undressed himself and slipping under the covers next to me. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. „How does it feel to be home?"

„As long as you're with me? Divine."


	13. Their Blessing: Rauru and Princess Zelda

Chapter 13

Their Blessing: Rauru and Princess Zelda

It was already sunset when we awoke and got dressed. It would take some time for me to get used to waking up in Link's... no, our house.

After we ate some apples, bread and cheese, we made our way to the Temple of Time, where we would be able to contact the sage Rauru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as we entered the temple, the first thing we heard was a soft, female voice I recognized as Princess Zelda.

„Has Link been informed of that yet?"

An elderly male voice replied:„Yes. He has been travelling around Hyrule, visiting the shrines of the sages for the past few days. I'm sure he will also come here."

„That's good."

Link and I approached them. Princess Zelda stood in front of the altar, next to the ghostly figure of an elderly man with a very distinctive mustache. He was wearing the kind of robe that was usually worn by high-ranking members of the clergy.

So this was Rauru, the Sage of Light.

Her Highness spoke first:„Speak of the devil. Link, Rebecca, it's so nice to see you. We were just talking about you."

I sank into a deep curtsy. „It's an honor to meet you again, Your Highness."

She chuckled. „Still so polite." Then she turned to Link. „Your fiancée has excellent manners."

Link smiled as he helped me up. „You already know of that?"  
„Word travels fast", Her Highness said. „Too bad the good news had to be overshadowed by Ganondorf... it seems he has made it his goal to spoil every happy occasion he can."

„Quite frankly, I don't think he cares", Link replied dryly. „Any ideas on when he might appear again, so I can prepare?"

Rauru sighed. „It's hard to say. All I can tell you at this point is to keep your weapons ready."

„Of course." Then Link turned to me, his face slightly apologetic. „It seems we'll have to postpone the wedding itself until this matter has been sorted out. I'm sorry, Rebecca."

„Absolutely not", the Princess interjected. When everyone stared at her, she awkwardly cleared her throat. „I mean, a wedding is just one day, and it will take a good while to prepare, too. So you can make preparations for Ganondorf's return while Rebecca and her family take care of the wedding preparations."

I raised my eyebrow. Why in the Goddesses' name was Princess Zelda so obsessed with Link and I getting married as soon as possible?

Link seemed to be just as dumbfounded as I, but shook it off and said:„...I suppose. But I will need a place where I can train."

„You can use the royal training court", Her Highness offered. „Our knights use it to hone their skills. You can spar with them. This way, you can become stronger without straying too far from your future wife."

A grateful smile appeared on Link's face. „Thank you, Zelda."

„Oh, don't thank me. After all, the fate of Hyrule depends on you being at your best when the inevitable happens." She hugged him, and again, I felt like an intruder on a perfect couple. But the feeling went away when Link wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

„We should go now. There's a lot to be planned." We were just about to leave, when Rauru stopped us.

„You forgot something. Rebecca, step forth."

I hesitantly approached the sage, and he placed his hands on my head, making a strange, tingly warmth spread from my head to my entire body. „Know that your connection to Link is blessed by the sages, as well as the Goddesses we serve."

My eyes widened, and I drew a deep breath. The feeling reminded me of the way I felt when going into the temple as a little girl, leaving flowers at the altar for the Goddesses, or praying to them after a big fight with my mother. A deep inner peace, like being held by someone who cared.

When Rauru took his hands from my head, I felt a little dizzy, and Link had to hold me so I wouldn't fall. We bowed before Rauru and Princess Zelda, and then left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We went straight back to bed once we were back home, despite not having been up for that long yet.

As we lay next to each other, Link placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer, so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

„I'm so sorry", he mumbled. „Because of me, you got involved in this whole Ganondorf business."

„Don't apologize, please. None of this is your fault", I replied.

He was quiet for a moment, pulling me closer. „I wanted this to be a happy time. And now he... he comes to ruin it. I can just never catch a break, can I?"

I did not know how to answer this. He was right, it was like the world just didn't want him to have his peace.

We fell asleep a short while later.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I woke in an empty bed the next morning. A soft melody was hanging in the air, and when I sat up, I saw Link sitting on the windowpane, playing his ocarina.

He looked angelic with the pale morning light framing his slender body, his eyes gently closed as he concentrated on the song he was playing.

I got out of bed and walked over to him, sitting on a chair next to the window and listening to him.

When he stopped, he seemed a bit startled to see me sit so close to him.

„Rebecca! I didn't hear you get up. How long have you been sitting there?"  
„A few minutes", I replied, leaning forward to rest my cheek on his knee. „This song was really beautiful."

„Thank you." He sat up a little straighter. „I was planning on going to the castle right after breakfast. How about you go shopping for our wedding while I'm away? There's still a lot of things we need. A venue, flowers, fabric for your wedding dress. I'll give you enough money to buy everything you need."

„Okay", I whispered, not wanting this quiet moment to end. We stayed there at the window for a few minutes before going downstairs to have breakfast.

An hour after that, I got dressed and left the house. Link had given me a purse with 800 Rupees in it before he had left for the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Business at the marketplace was in full swing when I stepped out of the alley and into the bright midmorning sun. It was as if the entirety of Hyrule City had gotten up to browse the stands.

I mostly walked from stand to stand, looking at flowers and fabrics until I stopped at one stand that offered a beautiful white linen that would be perfect for a wedding dress. Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to find myself face to face with one of my worst nightmares.

I tried my best to seem friendly as Jenna looked at me with an equally forced smile.

„Well hello there. Isn't Link with you today?"

„No. He sent me to do the wedding shopping on my own while he has some business to attend to."

„I see. So you're interested in that fabric? That'll be 100 Rupees a yard."

„You're crazy." The words had slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

„What, too poor to buy a bit of fabric? Does Link know that you only marry him for the money?"

I groaned in annoyance and walked on, ignoring her until I reached a stand that was also selling white linen for a much more reasonable price. I also bought some tulle I would add to the skirt, and very light green thread for a bit of embroidery.

It was fun to imagine what kind of little details I could add to my wedding dress. I wanted to make it really special, so that I could pass it on to any daughters Link and I might have in the future. The entire time I was on the marketplace, I could feel Jenna's icy gaze on me.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the end of the day, all there was left to do was to decide on a venue. I would buy the flowers and order the food as soon as I knew a time and place to have them delivered. But there were few good places to get married in the city. Commoners usually got married in their homes, sorrounded by their loved ones.

As my gaze wandered towards the city gates, it struck me. I went home, grabbed a sheet of parchment, sat down at the table and began to write a letter to Malon and Talon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After I brought the letter to the post office, where anyone could task a courier with delivering letters, I returned home, only to find that Link had just come back as well. He looked tired and had quite a few bruises and small cuts on him.

„Hello, Rebecca. How was your day?", he asked as I entered the house, as if he wanted to distract me from his injuries.

I gasped. „What did they do to you?"

„Turns out that I still have a lot to learn until I am on the level of a trained knight."

„How can that be? The knights sure couldn't stop Ganondorf when he invaded." I grabbed a clean towel, made it wet in a waterbucket next to the stove, and sat down next to Link to clean out the little cuts.

„To be fair: Neither could I."

„You were a child at the time."

„Don't worry. I'll be stronger than any of them by the time Ganondorf comes back." He grinned, and then flinched when I dabbed the towel on a particularly deep cut.

I sighed. „Just take care of yourself. You won't be able to save anybody if you work yourself past your limit."

„I'll keep that in mind." He waited for a moment. „You didn't answer my question. How was your day?"

I smiled. „Pretty successful, actually. I found some good fabric for my dress, and I had the perfect idea for a venue. I just sent a letter to Malon and Talon to ask if we could hold the ceremony at LonLon Ranch."

„Wouldn't that completely disrupt their work schedule?", Link asked, doubt in his voice.

My heart sank. I hadn't thought of that. „Oh."

He gently rubbed my back. „It's okay. I'm sure we'll find another venue."

I sighed and got up. „I think I'll get to making supper now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I cut up some vegetables and meat Link had stored in the pantry around a blue flame, something that was usually sold for outrageous amounts of Rupees at shops but was very helpful in keeping food from spoiling, as it was cold and thus basically turned the pantry into an icebox. While I was doing that, Link went to get some water from the well, poured it into the pot on the stove and lit a fire underneath that.

The resulting soup definitely had some room for improvement, but it satisfied our grumbling stomachs.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about when we wanted to have our wedding, until we finally decided that it should be at the first day of autumn.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few days later, I got a reply from Malon. It was early morning, and I had just come down to prepare breakfast, when the letter was shoved through the mail slot at our front door.

I opened it and had to stop myself from squealing. Then I ran upstairs, where Link was just getting dressed.

„Link! We just got a letter from Malon. She says that she will let us have the wedding at the ranch!"

He looked at me wide-eyed, then dropped the tunic he was about to put on so he could grab my waist and twirl me around. „That's wonderful news! Now, we can order the food and the flowers!"

We laughed and almost fell, but Link set me down just in time, so we could hold each other up.

„Oh Link, I'm so happy! This is going to be great!"


	14. The Wedding

Chapter 14

The Wedding

A few months later, during which I had ceaselessly worked on my wedding dress, the day had finally come. Today was the day everyone I loved would gather at LonLon Ranch to witness Link and I being joined together as a married couple.

Against my better judgement, I had also sent invitations to my parents, hoping that coming together at my wedding would mend our relationship. And now I stood in Malon's bedroom, already wearing my wedding dress, while Malon herself was braiding my hair so she could pin it up and stick the comb that held the veil into the updo.

I had given the dress my all, and it was beautiful. The overlay which endet in the trail of the dress was white tulle, while the rest of the dress was the white linen with light green embroidery of leaves and vines on the bodice. The dress had trumpetsleeves that almost reached my ankles when I kept my hands at my sides.

I did not wear any jewelry besides the wooden pendant my Grandpa had made for me. It made me feel like he was there with me, watching me get married. After all, it had been this very pendant that started my relationship with Link.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A soft knock came from the door, and Malon opened it, only to find Princess Zelda standing on the other side, smiling at us. „May I enter?"

Both Malon and I curtsied before her. „Of course, Your Highness."

The Princess came in an approached me, her armes outstretched for a hug. She smelled sweet, like spring flowers, and her embrace was warm and welcoming. When she let me go, she pulled a small flask out of a hidden pocket in her dress. „Here, this is my wedding gift to you." She opened it, and a sweet, luxurious smell spread through the room. She put some of the liquid on her finger and lightly dabbed it on my neck, right underneath my ears. It felt cool on my skin.

Perfume. She pushed the flask in my hand before I could say anything and turned around. „I suppose I should go take my place among the guests. I will see you during the ceremony."

Malon looked a bit baffled after the Princess had left. She turned to me. „I knew that you met the Princess, but since when are the two of you such good friends?"

„I honestly don't know", I replied while I grabbed my bouqet from the nightstand. „Shall we? I don't want to keep Link waiting."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malon and Talon had repurposed the gate to the pasture as a wedding arch. Benches were set up to the left and right of it, and there sat our guests. Most of them were people of Hyrule City; my neighbours and other childhood-friends. A few of the Kokiri had come to witness Link's wedding; among them was Mido, who made an effort to look like the grumpy little boy I had met when visiting Kokiri Village. But when he felt like nobody was watching him, I caught him smiling to himself.

Next to the Kokiri stood a group of Gorons who were obviously very happy for Link. Their grins were so wide that they barely fit on their faces.

Link was standing under the arch, wearing the tunic I had made for him, and Talon led me down the aisle. As I passed the first row of benches, I saw that two spots were empty... the ones meant for my parents.

I tried to ignore the stinging pain in my heart as I turned my head to Link again. I did not want to cry on my wedding day, and if I did, I should only cry tears of joy.

As we arrived at the arch, Talon gave my hand a last encouraging pat before taking his place in the first row.

A priest from Hyrule City had been kind enough to perform the ceremony for us. He smiled at both Link and me, before he started talking:„Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman being joined in holy matrimony, under the loving eyes of the Goddesses. Love, so they taught us, is a committment to each other, to be each other's power, wisdom and courage, and thus, in love, the Goddesses are among us.

Love takes many forms, and to express that, the groom and bride have prepared their own vows. So please."

Link cleared his throat. „Rebecca, I know all of this came pretty quickly. Our relationship, our wedding. And that might mean that our marriage will need a lot more work than it would normally. But I swear by the Triforce that I will do everything to make you happy. I swear to protect you, to keep you safe from anyone who might mean you harm."

Now I really felt tears of happiness creep into my eyes. But I took a deep breath and steadied myself. „Link. Honestly, when I realized that I had fallen in love with you, I really did not expect anything to come from it. But then you told me that you felt the same, and in that moment, I felt like I could do anything. And now, I want to do the same for you. And I swear that I will. I would do anything for you. I swear to be your shelter on a rainy day, your safe harbour in the midst of a storm."

The priest nodded. „Very well then. If anyone objects to this marriage, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

Just in this moment, I looked to the people gathered and saw my mother and father hurrying towards us. Our eyes met, and my heart skipped a beat.

No. They wouldn't. Would they?

But after just a second, my mother lowered her gaze, as if embarrassed, and dragged my father over to their seats. I heard Princess Zelda quietly voice her disapproval of the interruption, but then I turned back to the priest.

„Link, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to cherish, in sickness and in health, in peace and in war, until death do you part?"

„I do", Link said and smiled.

„Rebecca, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to cherish, in sickness and in health, in peace and in war, until death do you part?"

„I do." My heart beat a little faster as I said that, almost overwhelmed with joy.

„You may kiss your bride."

Link pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his warm body, wanting him closer to me. I heard our guests cheer, but I was so caught up in the moment that it seemed very far away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Our guests came in small groups to congratulate us. First came Link the Goron and Malon, our best man and maid of honor. They hugged us, and I smiled even though Link the Goron's hug would probably leave me with a few bruises. Then came the Kokiri and the other Gorons, shaking our hands, hugging us and giving us their best wishes.

Group by group, we accepted their well-wishes, their handshakes and hugs, until only two people were left who hadn't congratulated us.

My parents. Of course.

„Looks like we'll have to meet them halfway", I told Link.

Link sighed. „Yes, let's."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My father was the first one to talk when we approached them. „Rebecca. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

I smiled, but it must have looked a bit forced, because my father looked off to the side. „I'm so sorry I wasn't there to walk you down the aisle."

„Well... I'm glad you came, either way", I said, trying to sound optimistic. Then I looked past him to my mother, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there with us. „What about you, mama?"

She sighed. „I... don't know what to say."

Well that was new. My eloquent mother was at a loss for words. Or maybe it was because I hadn't called her 'mama' in years. „There are a lot of things to say right now."

She looked at me, then at Link, before turning around, and I just caught a glimpse of her gaze hardening. „I hope you won't regret it." With that, she marched off.

My father looked at me sadly. „Don't resent her for this, Rebecca. She fears that you made the same mistake she made when she was your age." He bit his lip, as if he had said too much. Then he smiled. „I for one wish the two of you the best. And may your marriage be happy and peaceful." After saying that, he turned around and followed my mother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The reception was pretty small, but we hadn't intended for it to be a big party anyway. We all had supper together, and then we said our goodbyes as our guests started to go home.

Link and I helped clean up the ranch and put the benches back to where they originally stood, before mounting our horses and returning to the city.

The circumstances did not allow us to have a honeymoon, but I actually didn't mind too much.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When we stood in front of the door to our home, Link opened it and lifted me into his arms again, carrying me over the threshhold.

„You know, you technically already did that", I said dryly as he set me down.

„And I will do it many more times in the future. What can I say? I just like carrying you." He chuckled and kissed me. „Let's go upstairs."

We celebrated our new marriage in our own way, through the entire night, until we fell asleep when morning was only an hour or two away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was already past noon when Link woke me up. He was already dressed in his everyday-tunic. „I have to go to the castle. I'm sorry."

„It's alright", I mumbled. „I know that you need all the training you can get at the moment. I'll have a nice supper ready for you when you return."

He kissed my forehead and left, while I was getting out of bed. There was some tidying up to do, and then I had to get started on the supper I had promised.

I was just done with cleaning up the kitchen when I heard a knock at our door. I opened, and found my mother on the other side, holding a book in her hands. I did not even question how she knew where I lived now.

„Mother? Is there anything I can do for you?"

She basically thrust the book in my hands. „If you want to keep that fine husband of yours, I suggest you learn to cook properly. This book contains all of your father's favourite recipes. Chances are that there's at least one recipe your husband will like in this book. If you don't mess it up, of course."

I pressed the book to my chest, and for the first time in years, I found myself smiling at my mother. In a very gruff, roundabout way, she could really be caring „Thank you."

She made a dismissive noise and then left, while I retreated back into the house to see which dish I would try to make for Link this time.

While I was browsing through the book, I realized that it did not only contain my father's favourite recipes, but also mine. And finally, I found the perfect one. Roast beef with potatoes; something my mother usually cooked for special occasions. And since this was my first day as a married woman, I decided that it qualified as a special occasion.

While I was preparing the roast, I allowed myself to think of the future Link and I would have together. Maybe we would have children. There was an empty room upstairs, one that Link had locked off because he had no use for it as of yet. I thought about what our children would be like.

Would they be brave and kind, like Link? Would they have his eyes? His smile? Either way, I just hoped that they would be healthy and able to grow up in a peaceful Hyrule.


	15. The Threat Approaches

Chapter 15

The Threat Approaches

A few days later, I was on the marketplace to stock up on food and some other necessities, like soap. While I was browsing the stands, happy that a certain person had left the city by now, I heard an elderly man yell:„These monsters came out of nowhere and attacked me! There were so many, I could only run away!"

I joined the crowd that was listening to the old man. A woman close to me told the one standing next to her:„These monster attacks have become more and more frequent in the last few days. How is this supposed to end if they keep increasing at this rate?"

I gripped the basket I used to carry my shopping a little tighter. This could only mean that Ganondorf's return was closer than Link and Princess Zelda had anticipated. I slowly stepped away from the crowd, only to bump into a very tall, very muscular man. He was wearing a long, hooded cloak, leaving his facial features almost completely obscured. Only his piercing yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the hood. He looked me over, and I could see the movement of his mouth as it turned to the barest hint of a smile. „These people do not know what fate will have in store for them."

I backed off, terrified of this stranger, quickly mumbled an apology and hurried home, despite not having all I needed yet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link was already there when I arrived, and looked just as frantic as I felt. When he saw me, he grabbed me by the shoulders. „Rebecca. Zelda just received word from Rauru that Ganondorf's seal is broken."

I looked at him, my fear fading into a shocked numbness. „I know. I think I just met him."

Links hands fell down to his sides as if my shoulders had burned him. „What?"

I told him about the encounter with the creepy man, and how his mere presence had unsettled me.

„Did he hurt you?!", Link interrupted me.

„No, but he said something. That the people of this city do not know what fate has in store for them. Whatever that meant."

„It means the people here are in danger", Link hissed. Then he hugged me. „I talked to Zelda today, and she agreed to let you stay in the castle for a while. You will be safer there than you are here."

„What about you?"

„I know Ganondorf. There is nothing he does without reason. He was here today to scout out the city, and to try and coax us into making a mistake. That's why he all but revealed himself to you. He knew you would tell me about the encounter. He's counting on us to panic. Zelda will make sure the city is well defended, while I go out alone to try and find his new base."

„Isn't that just the kind of reaction he would want, though? I mean, he was already in the city. Maybe he just waits for you to leave it, and will attack as soon as you are far enough away."

Link hugged me. „Let that be my concern. Come on, pack some clothes. I'll take you to the castle."

Just as we were about to leave, something knocked on the window. At first, I thought I might have imagined it, but the sound repeated, more insistent this time. I looked over and found a fairy repeatedly flying against the window, as if trying to push it open.

Again, this was not one of the fairies commonly sold to aventurers. This one had a blue aura. I tugged at Link's sleeve. „Link. Is this the fairy you've been looking for?"

He turned his head, and his eyes grew wide. „Navi!" He ran over and opened the window so fast I feared that the glass would shatter. Unfortunately, Navi had just gathered momentum for another knock, and endet up knocking Link square in the face. He stumbled for a moment, but regained his balance before he could fall. Navi was still floating but shaking herself to recover from the impact.

„Link! The Great Deku Tree sent me as soon as Saria told us that the seal was broken!"

Link grinned. „It's good to know you by my side again, Navi."

Then he turned to me. „By the way, this is my wife."

The fairy turned to me, and despite me not being able to see her facial expression because her fairy-glow concealed it, I could sense the scrutiny with which she eyed me. „Link's wife? And what's your name?"

„Rebecca", I replied, playing with the fringe of my sleeves nervously.

Link said:„Your timing couldn't be better, Navi. I was just about to take Rebecca to the castle before leaving the city to do what I have to do."

The fairy flew over to him and sat down on his shoulder. „Okay then. Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I quickly packed some necessities and then followed Link and Navi. We were led to Princess Zelda as soon as we arrived at the castle. She was sitting in the room where we had tea. How long ago that seemed to be now!

Despite her obvious tension, she rose from her seat an greeted us with a kind smile as we approached, hugging Link and gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

„It is good that you could bring Rebecca here so quickly, Link. I swear I will keep her safe."

Link bowed his head slightly. „Thank you for granting her sanctuary in these dark times, Zelda."

„I swear I won't be a bother", I promised.

The Princess chuckled. „Ah, Rebecca, from what I've seen of you, you couldn't bother anyone if you tried."

Link sighed deeply. „I will leave, then."

I hugged him close to me. „Don't take any unnecessary risks. Make sure you always have enough fairies and potions with you. And above all else... please... please come back alive."

He hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. „I'm not doing this for the first time, Becca. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Then he kissed me sweetly, before letting go of me and leaving.

I kept looking at the door behind which he had disappeared for a long time before turning to the Princess again. She was sitting on her chair at the table, looking at me quietly.

„I'm so sorry that you will have to deal with me while Link is away", I said awkwardly, still not used to the feeling of being in the presence of royalty.

„Sit down, Rebecca. You're shaking like a leaf. Come, I ordered the servants to bring us some tea and cake. That'll help you calm your nerves."

The servants came in with a tray not long after I had taken my place opposite of the Princess.

For a long time, I was just silently drinking my tea, before raising my head to see Princess Zelda still watching me.

„Your Highness... may I ask you a question?"

„Ask away", she replied casually.

I put down my cup. „I want to know more about Ganondorf. Link told me that he's a Gerudo, and he's evil, but not much else. Do you... know anything about him?"

She sighed. „Not much, I'm afraid, and nothing that would calm your fears."

I let my finger run along the edge of the cup. „I met him at the marketplace today."

Now Her Highness perked up. „You did? Are you quite sure of that?"

„I-... yes. He was wearing a hooded cloak, but I could see his eyes. They were... evil eyes, just like Link told me."

For the second time that day, I retold my encounter with the stranger in all details I could remember. Once I finished, Princess Zelda sighed. „So he is already inside the city. That's bad news." She stood up. „Finish your tea. A servant is waiting outside to take you to one of the guestrooms." Then she walked out, and I couldn't help but notice how gracefully she moved. Her steps were so light she might as well have been floating.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The guestroom I was brought to afterwards was slightly smaller than the tearoom, but still beautifully furnished and with a giant window allowing me to overlook the road to the castle.

Did the Princess give me this room so I could watch the road for any sign of Link coming back?, I wondered. If that was the case, I was incredibly grateful. It would calm me that I would be one of the first ones to know when he returned.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. It was much softer than the one I at home, and I felt myself grow drowsy as I let myself fall backwards onto the mattress.

My slumber was filled with nightmares that night. Link, sorrounded by ememies, poes, tektites and redead, which were the only monsters I really knew at the time. And behind all of them, a looming threat in the distance, laughing mockingly at Link's efforts to defend himself, stood the man from the marketplace.

Ganondorf, watching my husband get beaten and strangled. Then one of the redead turned to me... and it was wearing my necklace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I woke with a start, my heart racing. It was dark in the room, and I was still in my everyday-outfit. I got up and disrobed before slipping under the covers again, hoping to calm down and fall asleep once more.

The bed would have been big enough for two people, and I felt a little lost sleeping in it all alone. If Link had been with me, I would have snuggled up to him and found sleep in no time, but being alone, I couldn't stop my thoughts from going wild.

I wondered where Link might be by now. He hadn't told me where exactly he intended to start looking for Ganondorf's base. But given that he had started his journey on this very day, he couldn't have gone too far.

But what if Ganondorf had established his base where we would least expect it? Here in the city, obvious and yet so cleverly hidden? And now Link was far enough away to not make it in time to save the people of the city if that was the case, was he?

He had told me not to worry, but that was easier said than done under these circumstances.

I found myself praying to the Goddesses to protect Link and help him put this matter to rest as soon as possible.

Please, I thought. Hasn't he suffered enough? Let him have his peace.

I looked at my ring, still the same ring with which Link had asked me to marry him, and a deep calm overcame me. I had to have trust in his abilities.

Finally, I fell asleep, without nightmares this time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I woke up, and the first thing I felt was nausea. My legs were shaking when I got up to tumble into the bathroom next to the bedroom, where I just made it to the toilet before vomiting. Most of it was bile, since I hadn't eaten anything yet.

I kept sitting next to the toilet just in case, breathing heavily as sweat began for form on my forehead. I felt lightheaded and feared that I would fall if I tried to stand up now.

I heard the door open in the guestroom and the voice of the maid from the day before calling for me.

„I'm in the bathroom!", I called out, still sounding choked. I heard her footsteps approach, but stop in front of the door.

„Are you decent?"

I looked down at me, still in my nightgown. „Decent enough."

„Alright."

She came in an became pale when she saw me sit on the floor, shaking and sweaty. „Oh no, what's wrong?"

„I... don't know. I had to throw up when I awoke, and I feel so dizzy", I said, my voice shaking slightly. „Maybe it's the stress catching up to me."

The maid helped me up. „I will take you to the royal doctor. I'm sure she will know what is wrong with you." So she propped me up and led me out of the room.


	16. Bad Timing

Chapter 16

Bad Timing

The royal doctor's office was just as lavishly decorated, but not as much as the other parts of the castle I had seen thus far. And there was a quite deep pool of water on the northern end of it, close to the window. For a moment, I was confused by that, until I saw the doctor. She was a Zora woman with a kind and gentle face. Had I been forced to guess, I would have said she was middle-aged, judging by the slight wrinkles around her nose and forehead.

She quickly rose from her seat when she saw me enter. „What's the matter?", she asked, her tone slightly startled.

The maid spoke for me as she lowered me on one of the chairs in the room. „Her Highnesses' esteemed guest, Mistress Rebecca, woke up with nausea and dizziness. I found her in her bathroom after she threw up."

„Nausea and dizziness?" The doctor raised her technically non-existent eyebrows. She then pulled her chair closer to the one I was sitting on and sat down, looking at me. „I will have to ask you some questions. Please answer them truthfully."

„Of course", I replied, wondering why she thought I would lie to her.

„Okay. Did you eat anything unusual yesterday? Anything that might have been spoiled without you knowing?"

I tried to recall anything I ate the day before. „Not that I'd know of. The pantry in my home has a place where blue fire burns to keep the food fresh, you see?"

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement. „Did you go on any journeys in the past two weeks, to any place where you might have been exposed to any kind of illness?"

„About a week ago, I travelled to LonLon Ranch for my wedding. But everyone there seemed perfectly healthy."

„Hmhm", the doctor commented. „And when did you have your last period?"

I blushed and lowered my head. But then I thought about it a bit, and my head snapped up. „About six weeks ago."

Now, the doctor leaned forward. „Is it possible that you might be pregnant, despite not having been married at the time of conception?"

My heart began to race. I wanted to have children with Link, but the timing couldn't have been worse. „Yes. I shared the bed with my husband several times before we officially got married."

The doctor smiled. „Congratulations, then. I'm sure your husband will be happy."

I placed a hand on my belly, as if I could already feel the little life growing inside of me. Would he be happy? After all, with this, there was one more concern for him while he really should be concentrating on saving Hyrule.

The doctor returned to her desk. „I will give your assigned maid a herbal tea for you. That should help with the nausea and dizziness. Try to avoid stress as much as you can. Short walks in the royal garden might prove beneficial to you and your child, but do not over-exert yourself. And make sure that your clothes keep you warm enough. If you feel yourself become tired, take a short break and then return to the guestroom. Oh, and you might want to keep a bucket next to your bed, just in case."

„I will", I said and stood up, staggered a little, and then gave her a slight curtsy. „Thank you for your time."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I returned to the guestroom after that, sitting down on the bed and staring at the ceiling and stroking my stomach. Now that I had the chance to calm down, the reality of the situation began to sink in. I was pregnant. Link's child was growing inside of me.

I looked over to the nightstand, where a tray with food had been left for me. My breakfast.

There was a nice selection of foods one couldn't normally buy on it. The bread was lighter and fluffier than any bread one could buy in the city, and it came with slices of meat and cheese of the highest quality. Princess Zelda really made sure that her guests were taken care of. But my stomach was still way too upset for me to eat anything, even though I was also very, very hungry.

A little later, the maid came in, carrying a slightly smaller tray with a teacup filled to the brim with the herbal tea. „There you go, Mistress. Drink up."

I smiled. „Thank you. And I'm sorry for startling you earlier."

„Oh, do not worry about that, Mistress." She smiled and placed the small tray with the tea on a table close to the window, before leaving.

I got up and sat down at that table, taking tiny sips of the tea as I was looking out the window to the road. Some day, no matter how far off that would be, Link would come riding up that road. And I... no, WE would be waiting for him. I tried to imagine his face when I told him the news. Would he be happy? Worried? Maybe both.

My gaze wandered farther, across the rooves of the city to Hyrule Field, where LonLon Ranch was.

I felt a pang of sadness as I thought of Malon. Oh how I wanted to have her with me right now... she would know how to cheer me up. Judging by how far the sun had risen by now, she was probably already done with her morning chores and was now taking a break, eating cheese and bread and drinking milk. I wondered if she was thinking of me.

Maybe I should write her a letter, I thought. But I couldn't go down to the city to send it from the post office, and I did not want to bother any of the royal couriers. They had more important messages to deliver than mine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I felt much better once I was done with the tea, and so I decided to take a little walk in the castle gardens, like the doctor had told me.

I asked one of the servants to take me to the garden. It was autumn now, and the leaves on the trees were all shining in bright shades of red and yellow as I walked in between neatly groomed bushes.

The guards patrolling the garden had been informed of my presence, so they acknowledged me with polite nods, but did not pay much attention to me otherwise.

In spring, this garden must have been even more beautiful than it was right now. Still, I felt a deep calm fill me as I walked over the paths to a small part where obviously few people besides the gardeners ventured. It was just as well maintained as the rest of the garden, and yet seemed a little more humble.

The small garden was enclosed by the castle walls on three sides, with the only open one being the one through which I came in.

Along the walls was a small stream, and in the middle was a flowerbed with bright asters and chrysanthemums.

On the wall opposite to the entrance, a platform led up to a window through which one could watch what was going on in what I assumed to be the throne room, judging by what little I could see of it.

Then my gaze was drawn to the figure sitting on the stairs of the platform. Fine clothing, and long blonde hair.

Princess Zelda.

I was about to turn around and leave, feeling like I had stumbled into a place I really shouldn't be in, when she noticed me.

„Rebecca."

I turned to her and curtsied, as always. „My apologies, Your Highness. I accidentally ended up here while taking a walk; I did not mean to bother you."

It was odd to see the noble Princess sit on the stairs like a normal woman from the city. She smiled and patted the spot next to her. „Come, sit down with me."

I slowly walked over to her and sat down, making sure to sit on the cloak I had wrapped around me so I wouldn't get too cold.

„I was just taking a break from my duties. Call me irresponsible, but I always insist on taking at least a one hour break every day."

„Understandable", I replied.

Princess Zelda looked over to the flowerbed. „Beautiful, aren't they?"

„Yes, very much so, Your Highness."

We were both quiet for a moment.

„Your maid told me that you had to go see the doctor this morning. Is anything amiss?", she politely inquired. I blushed and lowered my head. Hadn't the maid told her?

„I'm... I'm pregnant."

The Princess let out a soft, but audible gasp. „Pregnant? Are you quite sure?"

„As sure as I can be." Again, I put my hand on my belly. „I'm honestly not sure how to feel about it. Sure, I'm happy, but..."

„I understand", Princess Zelda said and gently put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. „These are scary times."

There was conflict in her eyes as she looked at me. A strange mixture of resignation and... pity?

„I'm so sorry", she told me. „So... so sorry."

I looked at her with my mouth open in surprise. „Your Highness.. what are you apologizing for?"

She sighed and looked at the flowerbed again. „I'm sure that by now you already guessed that I also have... feelings, for Link. Feelings I cannot act upon. As the Princess, I have certain duties, and one of them is to pick a spouse who would have the ability to really help me with governing the country. And Link... He's a warrior, not a politician. He's used to fighting and travelling. And he wouldn't be happy being confined to the castle, having to deal with nobility." She buried her face in her hands. „But I couldn't stop thinking about him. So I thought... maybe if he were married to another, and thus completely unavailable to me, I could finally get him out of my head. So I pushed him to rush into marriage, despite the better judgement of everyone involved." She sniffled.

I found myself reminded of the many times Malon had to comfort me after a fight with my parents when I was still a child, so I did what Malon had done back then as well: I hugged her.

„Please don't cry, Your Highness. I do not blame you for what you did, and I'm sure Link won't, either."

She accepted the hug, and leaned her head against my shoulder. „You must think that I'm so pathetic."

„Not at all", I assured her. „I understand how your heart aches, Your Highness. I'm the one who should be sorry; I never meant to hurt you... or anyone."

„Of course you didn't." She sighed. „Thank you for listening to me. I really needed to get this off my chest. When Impa was still around, I would talk to her about things like this, but now... well, up until now, Link was my only confidante." Then she smiled at me. „That might be sudden, but I have come to consider you a friend, Rebecca."

„Really? That's very kind of you, Your Highness..."

„Zelda", she said. „I don't like it when friends use my title. Just call me Zelda."

„Zelda", I repeated, as if I was sampling the taste of her name on my tongue.

She chuckled. „Just like that. And this child..." Her hand wandered to my belly. „If they are anything like their parents, I'm sure they will have a lot of friends, as well."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the following days, I took a lot of walks; always at the same time, so Zelda and I could meet up in the garden and talk. She told me about the seven years she spent disguised as a boy named Sheik, and how she helped Link in his quest. In turn, I told her about my childhood in the city, how much I missed working on the ranch, and how worried I was about Link.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

During one of these talks, she told me:„I just had the kitchen staff order some milk from LonLon Ranch. Malon should deliver it in two days. Who knows, maybe she'll take some time to talk to you."

I grinned and hugged Zelda. „Thank you so much!"


	17. Reunion

Chapter 17

Reunion

Two days later, I was just on the way back to my room from another walk when I heard horses whinny. The castle gate was nearby, and I approached it, expecting to see Malon on her wagon standing in front of the entrance to the castle kitchen.

And there she was, hopping off of the coachman's seat and beginning to unload the crates of milk. I felt the unmistakable tingle of joy rise in my chest as I ran up to her, while she placed the last crate on its place.

„Malon!"

She turned around upon hearing my voice, and grinned when she recognized me. „Becca! It's so good to see you!"

We hugged, and I felt myself breathe a little easier with her close to me.

Ever since Link had left on his journey, I had scarcely ever stopped thinking about him. Even all of my daily conversations with Zelda had revolved around him. But now, upon being reunited with my best friend, the worry which had been my constant companion during the past days, seemed to finally ease off a little.

There was so much to say to Malon. How would I explain to her why I was here at the castle and not at home?

When I let go of her again, I saw a tear in the sleeve of her dress, and a slight scrape on the skin underneath. „Malon! What happened?!"

She looked at the injury, then at me again. „Haven't you heard? There have been more and more monster attacks lately. A group of monsters attacked me on the way here and tried to break the milk crates, but I managed to escape."

I hugged her tightly, a sudden chill running down my spine. „Oh by the Goddesses. This is horrible."

„I'm fine", she said soothingly, stroking my back. When I let go of her, she smiled. „Link was at the ranch a few days ago, by the way. He looked... pretty tired."

The way she said 'pretty tired' had me fearing the worst. „If you still have time before you have to return to the ranch, tell me about his visit. Was he injured? Badly?" Then I clasped my hand in front of my mouth as a sudden wave of nausea hit me.

„Maybe you should sit down", Malon said worriedly and urged me to sit down on the load area of the wagon. „As I said, he was tired and had a few scrapes. Nothing too bad. He wouldn't tell me where he had been or what had happened, he just told me that you were staying at the castle for a while and that I shouldn't worry."

„Ah yes, he has a habit of doing very worrisome things and then telling people who care about him not to worry", I said, hoping that the nausea would pass without me throwing up. „S-sorry for being so pushy, but Link left about a week and a half ago, and I haven't heard from him since, so I'm grateful for any kind of news about his whereabouts."

„Oh no, you poor thing", Malon sighed. „And now you're sick, too."

I managed to form a small smile. „No, not sick."

She looked at me confusedly, but then her eyes lit up. „What... already? Wow! How far along are you?"

„That's a bit hard to tell", I said while patting my belly affectionately. „But the little one already causes quite a bit of trouble for me."

„I can tell", Malon chuckled, then bent down until she was on one level with my stomach. „Hey there little guy... or girl. It's your Auntie Malon talking. Be nice to your Mommy, okay?"

Maybe her words really had some kind of effect, or maybe it was just her lighthearted way of speaking, but the nausea finally faded, and I found myself giggling.

Once Malon sat upright again, I gave her a peck on the cheek. „And now it's your turn. How are things on the ranch?"

„As good as they can be with the constant monster attacks", she said. „We found a new farmhand. A guy named Matthias." She blushed. „He's... pretty nice."

I raised my eyebrow. „Pretty nice, huh?"

„I shall say no more!", she said theatrically. Then she grinned at me. „Father keeps bugging me about marrying him, because then we can take over the farm together."

„Once all of this is over, I'll come to visit you. And take a close look at him."

Malon leaned on me. „Don't scare him away. Please."

„I promise I'll be nice about it", I replied cheerfully.

„Alright then." Malon hopped off of the wagon. „I have to get going. Goodbye, Rebecca. I'm sure that Link will come back to you soon. And if he doesn't, I'll find him and drag him back to you!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Malon left, I felt a lot better, so I returned to my guestroom. I looked around there, not quite knowing what to do with myself. I hadn't brought any of my supplies for sewing or knitting. I would have started making clothes for the baby to keep me occupied otherwise.

With a sigh, I sat down at the table close to the window again, looking out on the road. Would my entire life from now on be like this? Link embarking on increasingly dangerous adventures and missions to save the world, while I was waiting for him, not knowing if he was alive or dead?

„All of that worrying can't be healthy for us", I told my stomach, despite knowing that my baby probably couldn't hear me yet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Weeks passed. At some point, I had asked for work in the castle kitchen, just so I could keep my hands and thoughts occupied. I saw Zelda less and less during that time. She never told me what kept her so occupied that she couldn't even take her daily one hour break anymore, but I could guess that it probably had to do with Ganondorf and his activities around Hyrule.

And during all of this time, there was no news of Link's whereabouts. No message, no rumour. Nothing. I kept looking down at my stomach, which was slowly starting to show a slight bulge, and wondered if I would ever see my husband again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

About two months after I had come to the castle, I just returned from my work at the kitchen and sat down at the window again, feeling tired but satisfied. It wasn't quite as good as working on the farm, but the work kept my thoughts from stressing me out.

I was just looking out the window, when I noticed the figure of a lone rider following it. I stepped closer, so I could get a better look. I could not see any distinguishing features yet, but hope made my heart soar. Could the waiting be finally over?

And the closer he came, the more I could see of him; the first thing I recognized was Epona, powerful as ever. Then there was the green tunic of the rider, and the blue ball of light flying next to him.

I had to surpress a slight squeal. Link was back! He had come back to me!

I turned around and ran out of the room, on my way to the courtyard to greet my husband.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I did not even manage to approach him before stopping dead in my tracks. It was Link, alright, but he looked awful. His tunic was torn and stained with blood, the left leg of his trousers was torn open, revealing a deep cut on his thigh. But when he saw me, a smile lit up his face.

„Rebecca!"

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I pulled him into my arms. „Oh by the Goddesses, Link. What did they do to you?"

He sighed into my shoulder. „I found Ganondorf's new stronghold, but I got too close to it. It's guarded more closely than Hyrule Castle! But can we please discuss that inside? I'm cold and tired."

„Of course. Zelda has probably already been informed that you are here."

He chuckled. „Zelda? So the two of you are on a first name basis, now?"

I blushed. „Well... yes. I got to know her a whole lot better while I was here."

„That's good", he said. He sounded like he hadn't slept in days, and when I looked closer, I noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes.

Just as we approached the entrance to the castle, Zelda stepped out and let out an audible gasp when she saw the state Link was in. She rushed to his side. „Link! Oh no..."

„It's alright, Zelda", he said. „Just a few scrapes."

Zelda looked at me. „Let's take him to the doctor's office."

„No", Link said sternly. „I'm alright. A healing potion or two and I'll be fine. And the things I have to tell you cannot wait."

Zelda looked like she was about to object, but then she sighed. „Alright then. But at least let someone wash out your wounds, so they don't get infected."

„I can do that!", I offered.

„I will have a bowl with hot water sent to the tearoom, then", Zelda said as we walked inside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We had barely taken our places when a two maids came in, one carrying a large bowl with steaming water, fresh bandages and a clean washcloth, the other a tray with tea. I moved my chair closer to Link so I could take care of his injuries.

While I was taking off his bandages, he talked to Zelda. „Ganondorf's new fortress is actually outside of Hyrule, in the mountains past Lake Hylia. I found it after I happened to stumble upon a group of his servants on their way back to him. All I had to do was stay hidden and follow them. I could not see much of what was going on inside of the fortress myself, but I sent Navi to scout out the courtyard."

The fairy came to rest on the table. „Ganondorf was gathering an army of monsters. Lizalfos and Stalfos and some kind of pig-like monsters walking on two legs. Unfortunately, the guards noticed me as I flew back to Link, so we had to run away."

„Do you think Ganondorf is planning an all-out war on Hyrule?", Zelda asked.

„Judging by what Navi saw, I'd say he does." Link took a sip of his tea, sighing deeply. „And after all, what else would he need a place this big for, if not to gather an army?"

The room fell silent for a moment, until Zelda raised her voice again:„At least now we know where the attack will be coming from. That alone is worth a lot. And it means that you can now stay here and continue your training."

„Looks like that is just what I need", Link said dryly and then looked to me. „What about you, Rebecca? How have you been?"

„I've been missing you terribly", I confessed. „But I managed. I started to work in the castle kitchen for a bit, as far as my condition allows it-"

„Condition? Are you sick?", he asked, concern in his voice.

I bit my lip. Then I took his hand and gently placed it on my stomach. It took a moment for him to understand, but when he did, he did not seem to know how to react.

„Rebecca... Wow." He wrapped his arms around me. „I'm sorry that I left you alone with this."

„You did what you had to do", I comforted him.

„Why didn't you send a courier to find me? Or a carrier pidgeon?"

I sighed. „Because nobody knew where you were. And I did not want to distract you from your mission."

He hugged me closer. „One more reason to put an end to Ganondorf's plans. So our child can grow up in a peaceful Hyrule, and won't be forced to take up arms before they reach adulthood." Then he looked at Zelda. „I will return to our house, and I will take Rebecca with me again. It's about time she gets home."

„Of course", Zelda said with a barely noticable smile.


	18. A Declaration of War

Chapter 18

A Declaration of War

I took a deep breath as we entered our home. It felt so strange that I had spent more time in the castle than I had here. Once the door was closed behind us, Link took me into his arms and kissed me.

„I'm so sorry for leaving you alone for so long", he whispered softly.

„It's okay", I replied, resting my head on his shoulder and deeply inhaling his scent. It felt good to be in his arms again.

We remained like that for a while, before Link began to carefully guide me up the stairs to our bedroom. „It's high time that I get to sleep in a real bed again. Or get some sleep at all. I hardly got any while I was on my mission."

„You should take better care of yourself", I replied dryly as we sank onto the bed together. „Should I fetch you a healing potion? Or maybe something to eat?"

„Food sounds lovely right now", he said. „I've been on the run from Ganondorf's goons for the past three days. I think they lost my trail somewhere near the spot where we rested on our way to Kokiri Forest, but I wanted to be absolutely sure of that, so I just kept going, only taking very short breaks when I absolutely had to, until I had reached Hyrule City. I fear that the trip really did a number on poor Epona. Remind me to take some apples and carrots along when we go to the stables tomorrow. I need to buy my way back into Epona's good graces, and I'm sure Glory has already been missing you."

The image of my beloved mare popped into my head, and I felt my heart ache. I had been so occupied with worrying about Link that I had barely spared a thought for her during the past months. „Of course." I looked at Navi, who was hovering over the bedpost next to Link. „Should I bring you something to eat, too?"

„Oh, yes, thank you. I would like some honey, if you have any."

„I'm sure that there is some honey down in the pantry." I got up and walked out of the room to get the food.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When I came back with some dried meat for Link and a small cup of honey for Navi a few minutes later, Link was laying on our bed, motionlessly except for the steady up and down of his chest.

At first, I thought that he had fallen asleep, but when I approached the bed, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. „Ah... A sight for sore eyes."

„Me or the food?", I asked jokingly and placed the items I held on his nightstand. He grabbed the meat and tore into it, eating so fast that I was afraid he might choke.

While he was eating, I gently rubbed his back, mindful not to put any pressure on places where I knew he was injured. His muscles felt stiff underneath my fingers as I worked the knots out of his back. He gradually began to relax, and once he was done eating, he just let himself drop backwards until his head rested on my chest.

It was probably a small comfort to him, but I wanted to ease his burden as much as I could.

Navi had flown over to the nightstand, enveloping the cup with the honey in her bright aura. When she hovered away from the cup a few minutes later, it was empty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the middle of the night, I was again woken by Link tossing and turning, mumbling to himself.

I was already used to Link having a lot of nightmares. And after all he had been through, who could blame him?

I wrapped my arms around him after waking him up. „Another nightmare?"

„Yes", he replied breathlessly. „They have been getting worse ever since Ganondorf's seal broke. Another reason why I avoided sleep as much as I could during my mission."

I kissed him. „Anything I can do to help?"  
„I don't think so." He sank back into his pillow, still breathing heavily. „Except... please be careful if you go out without me. Even if you're just going to the market. If you feel like something is off about someone, just go home as soon as possible and lock all of the doors and windows until I come home."

„Okay", I said softly.

Satisfied, he closed his eyes, and a few minutes later, he was asleep again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link and I got up bright and early, wanting to visit our horses at the stable before he would head to the castle to train.

„And you're absolutely sure that just drinking a potion is enough?", I asked sceptically as I watched him drink the red liquid during breakfast.

„Of course. These things are what kept me alive during my travels", he replied inbetween gulps of the potion. „Don't be such a worrywart, Rebecca. I'll be fine."

Yes, I saw how fine you were when you came home yesterday, I thought. But I didn't say anything. Now was really not the time to argue with him, so I just sighed. „Alright then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once he was finished, he got up, grabbing a pouch with apples and carrots. „Come, it's time to visit Epona and Glory."

The familiar scent of horse greeted us as we entered the stable. It smelled good... like home. Countless muzzles poked out from their boxes, curious to see who had come to visit. We walked past them until we got to our horses. Glory barely acknowledged my presence, and Epona seemed to be pretty cross with Link as well.

I grabbed and apple from the pouch Link had brought, and held it up to Glory. „Hey there, sweetheart. I'm so sorry that I couldn't come to visit you for so long. Things really have been crazy."

The apple was graciously accepted, and Glory bumped her head into my shoulder.

„Yes, I know. I am a terrible owner, and I should be very ashamed of myself." I giggled as I stroked her mane. „I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone."

„We took them out to the pasture right outside of the city at least once a day", a nearby stablehand informed me.

I smiled at the boy and grabbed my purse, taking out a red rupee and handing it to him. „Thank you so much."

His eyes lit up. „No, I need to thank you. You are the most generous customers we have."

As the boy walked off, I turned to Link. „So I take it that giving gratuities to stablehands isn't common practice here?"

„It is, but a lot of people are terribly stingy", he said as he fed another carrot to Epona, who also seemed to be in a much better mood now.

I was about to blame it on a lack of money, but then I remembered that those who were well off enough to own a horse and rent a place in the stable could probably spare a few rupees for the stablehands.

I planted a soft kiss on Glory's muzzle before Link and I left, promising to come visit her again as soon as possible.

As we walked towards the exit, a horse I hadn't seen in the stable before caught my attention. It was dark brown, with a black mane and tail. It was still saddled, and the saddle was fashioned in a way I had never quite seen before. It seemed to consist mostly of furs and a coarse kind of fabric. I pointed it out to Link, and he shrugged. „Well, if the horse likes the saddle and the rider finds it comfortable, why not."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link and I parted ways on the marketplace, where he headed towards the castle with Navi and I went home to clean up the pantry. The food I had brought Link that morning had been the last bit of food that hadn't spoiled during our two-month absence, so I would have to dispose of that and scrub the shelves in the pantry before I could buy any fresh food. Our house, like a lot of the houses in our part of the city, had a small backyard, where we could dig a hole for the rotten food. But I was not quite sure if I would be able to do that while pregnant.

Either way, Link would be hungry when he returned home, so I had no choice but to get digging.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The air was crisp and cold, and I pulled my shawl tighter around me as I drove the shovel into the ground. I did not get very far, as a twinge of pain in my back reminded me of my condition. I muttered curses under my breath while taking a break, hoping that the pain would go away quickly so I could continue. It did, but as soon as I put any kind of strain on my back, it returned, this time spreading into my abdomen. Panicked, I dropped the shovel and put my hands on my stomach, fearing for my child's health.

Tears were burning in my eyes. I felt so useless and weak, and the thought of the probably impending war scared me, and now I couldn't even distract myself with work. And what would Link say if he came home and none of the chores were done?

„I'm such a useless wife", I mumbled to myself, rubbing my eyes as I drowned in self-pity. Then, I faintly heard someone knock on my front door. I went inside and opened up, finding my father on the other side.

„Hello, Rebecca, I heard that you were at home again and I just wanted to check-" He stopped mid-sentence and quickly wrapped his arms around me. „Hush, dear. What's wrong?"

I had to take several deep breaths before I could tell him what was going on. He was ecstatic at the news that I was expecting, and then he hugged me tighter. „Oh sweetheart. It's okay. I'll help you."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I led him to our backyard.

„Don't worry, I got this. Why don't you go inside and make tea for us?", he said kindly.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

While I was placing the kettle on the stove and lit the fire underneath, I took some time to reminisce about my relationship with my father. It wasn't nearly as strained as my relationship with my mother, and my prior resentment towards him mostly came from feeling neglected, since he had spent the majority of each day at work for the entirety of my childhood, and feeling like he never protected me from my mother's harshness.

Maybe he's trying to make up for that now, I thought. Just then, my father came back inside.

„I think the hole is deep enough now", he informed me.

„Thank you so much, papa", I said affectionately and handed him a cup of tea.

We sat down at the table, drinking our tea.

„So how did your husband react to the news?", he asked, still a little giddy.

I avoided his gaze. „He was happy, of course, even though the timing is not exactly stellar."

„What do you mean?"

I licked my lips, trying to find the right words. „He is really busy right now, so he won't really be able to be there for me the way he normally would." I did not know how else to say it. Outright telling my father that my husband was preparing for war was completely out of the question.

My father sighed in grim understanding. „I see. Will you pass on a message to your husband for me, dear?"

„Uhm... that depends on the message."

„Tell him 'Finding a good balance between homelife and work is difficult. Do not make the same mistake I did.'."

„He would not know what that means, papa."

„Then explain it to him." My father drained his cup and then rose from his seat. „Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I shook my head. „Not right now. Thank you, papa."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After I carried all of the rotten food outside and closed the pit, I prepared a bucket with soapy water and a rag and went into the pantry.

Scrubbing the shelves as exhausing enough, but not quite as backbreaking as digging the cesspit was. And when I was done, I still had a good three hours to go shopping, so I changed into a clean dress, took my basket and went out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As I was browsing the stands, a group of soldiers came riding down the road from the castle. One of them, who, judging by his elaborate armor and the fancy plume on his helmet must have been of quite a high rank, unrolled a scroll and cleared his throat.

„Citizens of Hyrule City! By order of Princess Zelda, future queen of Hyrule through the grace of the Goddesses, starting tomorrow, every citizen between the ages of 18 and 40 must report at the military wing of the castle. Exempt from this are pregnant women, mothers with children under the age of 14, the sick and the disabled. In light of the approaching war, we urge every citizen to make preparations for the likely case that the city will be besieged. Gather as much non-perishable food as you can. Arm yourselves. And may the Goddesses protect all of us."

With that, he rolled up the scroll and turned around to leave.

I was clutching my basket to my chest, fearing that the crowd around me would panic. But they didn't. I heard fearful whispers, and some people were whimpering. But no panic. After a few minutes of standing in one spot like I was frozen solid, I finally dared to move again. My hands were shaking, and I almost dropped my basket a few times as I got the last few things I needed. Then I returned home, still shaken from what I heard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link was already there when I arrived. He sat at the table, his arms crossed on the tabletop and his head resting on his arms. He didn't even look up when I entered.

I sat down at the table with him, placing the basket with the food on another chair.

„Do you remember the horse with the odd saddle you pointed out to me this morning?", he suddenly asked.

„I do."

„It belonged to a messenger sent by Ganondorf. Appearantly there are actually Hylians who side with him." Link laughed bitterly. „Ganondorf wanted to set an ultimatum. Either we surrender our fragments of the Triforce to him or he would attack us with all of the forces he has gathered. We let the messenger live, but told him to get lost and never show his treacherous mug in Hyrule again. If Ganondorf doesn't just kill him once he outlived his usefulness, of course." He took my hand. „I will have to go to war as well."

„Yes, I figured", I replied shakily. „When?"

„Zelda estimates that gathering our forces and preparing them to set out would take at least a month and a half."

Navi floated up to me. „Don't worry. Fairies like me can fly very fast. I can pass messages between the two of you."

„Won't Link need your help on the battlefield?", I asked.

„Link fought most of the monsters Ganondorf has gathered a thousand times already. He knows their weaknesses."

„I'm more worried about you than I am about me, to be honest", Link told me. „I have no idea how long this war will last. So I will not be there to help you when you need it." His eyes wandered to my stomach.

„It's alright", I told him. „I can ask my father to help me. He's already two years above the age-limit for the draft."

Link sighed, relieved that I wouldn't be all alone. „That's good."

I got up. „Well, I guess it's time to make supper, then."

And while I was cutting vegetables, I tried to push the thoughts about the war as far away from me as possible.


	19. Moving out

Chapter 19

Moving out

I tried to keep up the facade of normalcy of the next few days. Buying non-perishable food but trying not to think about the reason for that. Cooking and cleaning and planning how I wanted to furnish the nursery. Normal, everyday things.

But there were a few things that I couldn't ignore. The market was unusually quiet, despite being as packed as always. People didn't stop to chat with one another anymore; they just showed up, bought what they needed and then hurried home, their heads lowered.

Soldiers from all over Hyrule came through on their way to the castle. Zora warriors in their light scale-armor, bearing spears and harpoons; Gorons wearing their heavy armor fashioned from the finest ore the mines around Death Mountain would yield and bearing either their fists or massive stone swords that were made not for cutting, but crushing their enemies, and Gerudo warriors with gold-plated armor and halberds.

They all had one thing in common: Grim determination. I could see it in their faces, in the way they walked. They would not let Ganondorf destroy Hyrule.

I stood and watched as they marched trough, and I felt my heart grow heavy. These people probably all had families. They were mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, daughters and sons. And even if the war would be won, many of them would never see their loved ones again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sighed and walked home, going upstairs, only to be greeted by Navi hovering over a simple wooden cradle, which was basically just a hollowed-out log of wood next to the bed.

She hovered higher as I approached. „There you are, Rebecca! I've just come back from Kokiri Forest. Link sent me there to warn the Kokiri about Ganondorf's activities. And while I was there, I also let it slip that Link will be a father soon. And then they asked me to bring this to you. It's a gift from all of the Kokiri. They said that Link also slept in this cradle when he was still a baby."

My chest grew warm as I knelt down beside the cradle, letting my finger run over the rough bark on the outside. „Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

„I hope that the little one will also like it!", Navi chimed. „But I really have to go back to Link now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once Navi was gone, I sat down on the bed, rocking the empty cradle and humming a soothing melody. I tried to imagine what it would be like to see my child sleep in it. A nice, peaceful image.

„We'll get through this war; all of us. And then we'll make it come true", I promised myself and my unborn child, even though I knew that there was no way to guarantee that.

I mostly just said it to calm myself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

About a month and a half later, on the day before the troops would move out, the soldiers were granted one last day to spend with their loved ones.

I was just done with cooking when Link came home, looking exhausted.

„Welcome home, love", I said tenderly as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I held onto him, wanting to commit everything about him to my memory. His warmth, his slim but still strong arms, his scent. Hopefully, that would keep me warm during the cold nights to come.

We ate in almost complete silence, and once we were done, we retreated to our bedroom. I would do the dishes once Link was gone; right now, there was no time to waste.

I laid down on the bed, with him beside me, and he gently placed his ear on my belly.

„You won't hear or feel anything yet", I informed him, earning a slight chuckle.

„I know that. But right now, I just want to be close to both of you. I want our little one to know that their father loved them."

I felt tears burn in my eyes. „Don't say that like you'll never come back."

Link peered up at me, not removing his head from my belly quite yet. „I will do everything I can to return to you, and to make sure that as many people as possible will return to their families." Finally, he moved up until he was at eye-level with me. „Please promise to take good care of yourself while I'm gone."

„I do", I promised, pulling him closer. His presence comforted me, and knowing that he would leave the next morning made my heart ache.

„What do we want to name them?", Link asked suddenly.

„Huh? I... haven't thought about that yet."

He hugged me a little tighter. „I probably won't be back in time to witness our little one's birth, so we should pick names we both agree with beforehand."

„Okay. Any ideas?"

„I heard a lot of interesting names during my travels. How about Gareth for a boy and Carys for a girl?"

„Sounds great", I replied, already half asleep. The names resonated in my mind as I drifted off.

Gareth and Carys...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Link returned to the castle for some last preparations before the troops would head out. I hugged him before he left, pressing my face into his shoulder to hide my tears.

„Be careful. Please."

„I will", he promised, kissing me.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After he left, I went to the marketplace, where everyone who would stay behind gathered to see the troops off.

It was a very grey day, low, looming clouds enveloping the city in twilight. The chills of the first frost were in the air, announcing the impending arrival of winter.

I stood with my mother and father as the first battalion marched towards the exit of the city. It was lead by the very same captain that had announced the starting of the war.

Link was among them, now wearing armor with the Triforce on it, like all of the soldiers did. A symbol of divine protection, as well as their connection to the royal family. And he was not the only one I recognized. Men and women I had known all my life were marching alongside him, their faces grim and determined.

Then came the Zora, proud and beautiful as they were. Then the Gorons. The Gerudo.

When finally the last battalion had left the marketplace, the crowd dispersed, while I just stood there, shaking like a leaf. The sounds of people crying and praying out loud for the safety of their loved ones filled the air. I tasted bile as the nausea hit me, and I sincerely hoped I would make it back home before vomiting. But how would I be able to do that, frozen in place as I was? My stiff muscles only loosened when someone took my hand.

My mother smiled at me, a little shakily. „Why don't you come home with us for now, Rebecca? I don't want to leave you alone in your condition."

I had never heard her speak to me so tenderly before. So I just nodded, and allowed her to help me across the street to the alley where my childhood home was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was like I was taken back to my childhood as I entered the house. Nothing seemed to have changed after I moved out.

My family hadn't been poor by any stretch of the imagination, so the house was bigger than the one Link and I currently inhabited. The furniture was old, but still in great condition. My late grandfather had made it, and it showed. There were carvings of trees and vines and flowers on all of them, just like the tree carved into my pendant.

My mother led me to the kitchen and made me sit down. „Did you eat anything yet?"

„No. I was too busy saying goodbye to my husband." I bit my lip, not wanting to remind myself of Link's absence.

„I'll make something then."

„Please", I groaned. „No food. I'm so nauseous."

„Your child needs the nutrients", my mother urged. Then she sighed. „Ah, I know how it is to be expecting in such troubling times, dear. But that makes it all the more important to take good care of yourself."

I remembered that there had been a war while my mother was pregnant with me, as well. „Might I ask you about that? The war, I mean."

My mother sat down with me. „Of course."

I looked onto the table. The meticulously polished wood was covered with a white linen tablecloth with embroidery and lace at the seams. „What was it like? For you and Papa, I mean."

She was quiet for a long while, staring out of the window. Then she turned to me. „I was alone. Your father was drafted back then, and I could imagine that he was in the same battalion as your husband's father. I found out that I was pregnant two months after he left. Before that, I tried to blame the nausea and dizziness on anxiety. It was scary, and I felt alone. My mother had died shortly before that, and I was too proud to ask your father's mother for help."

I looked up. „I didn't know that Papa fought in that war as well."

„He doesn't like talking about it. For obvious reasons."

„He never seemed to act like the other veterans."

„You just never saw it when he broke down. He's just like you; diving headfirst into whatever task he can acquire so he doesn't have to think about what is going on inside of him."

I looked out the window. So that's why my father had been gone so often.

My mother continued:„I was angry about that for a long time. Again, I felt abandoned, left alone to care for our child. And I fear that I had a tendency to vent that by being overly harsh with you."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks, a steady stream of sorrow. My mother handed me a handkerchief.

„Seems like we both made our mistakes", sounded my father's voice from the kitchen door. He came in and sat down next to my mother. „I'm sorry that I was never there for the two of you. War brings out the worst in people, regardless of which side they are on. But I should have never let you suffer for it."

„I think you're the one who suffered most, Papa", I said inbetween hiccups. „I'm so sorry."

„And so am I", my mother whispered. She buried her face in her hands. „We should have talked about this sooner."

„Probably", I replied, managing a small smile, despite the tears still ceaselessly streaming down my face.

Once I managed to stop crying, I felt a deep calm take the place of the tension I had felt before. Perhaps that's all I had needed; to cry the anxiety out.

„Shall we move on to more cheerful subjects?", my mother asked carefully.

„Yes, that would be nice. Did you have anything in mind?"

„A lot of things. Mostly about your baby. Have you decided on possible names yet? And how do you want to decorate the nursery? Did you already get started on making clothes for the little one?"

The conversation now taking a much lighter turn, we talked about the baby until it was late afternoon. My mother was not quite satisfied with the names Link had chosen, and was horrified when I described the cradle to her, insisting I take my old cradle instead. But her criticism lacked any kind of edge, so I did not take it too seriously.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When I returned to my home that night, I was a lot calmer than I had been during the past months.

„Everything will be alright", I said out loud. „I just have to believe in Link's abilities."

I placed my hand on my belly. „Your Papa will come home, and then we'll be a happy family."


	20. Letters

Chapter 20

Letters

Link's first letter arrived two weeks after the troops had moved out. I was just cleaning up the kitchen and eating area, when I heard something knock against my window repeatedly.

I opened it as soon as I recognized Navi. She was carrying a letter with her, which she dropped on the counter as soon as she was inside.

„Hello Navi", I greeted her. „How are things going at the front?"

„There's not much happening quite yet", she replied. „But Link wrote down everything in his letter."

„Thank you so much for being the courier for us, Navi. I wouldn't know what to do otherwise. Wait, I'll go get you some honey, if you'd like. While you eat, I can read the letter and start writing a reply."

Navi's aura seemed to glow a little brighter at the suggestion. „Oh yes thank you!"

Once I had fetched a small cup of honey from the pantry, I sat down and opened the letter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _My dear Rebecca,_

 _I hope you were not too worried. The war is going quite smoothly thus far, but I do not quite trust that. We had a few minor skirmishes and a few soldiers wounded, but no deaths on our side. I think Ganondorf wants to wear us down bit by bit._

 _Luckily, there is a small town quite close to our camp, and they agreed to provide us with as much food and additional weaponry as they can spare._

 _No sign of Ganondorf thus far, but that is to be expected. If we could lure him out, I could end this war here and now. But I know him well enough; he's too smart to fall for any kind of trap we could set._

 _What about you? How are you and our little one doing? While I doubt it, I do hope that I will be back home in time for their birth._

 _Remember to take good care of the two of you. I cannot wait to see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Link_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

I smiled to myself once I was finished. It sounded like Link was well, so I let out a sigh of relief. Then I walked over to the cupboard on the wall opposite of the kitchen and pulled a sheet of paper, a quill and a small vial with ink out of it. I sat down at the table again.

I wrote about how I made up with my mother, and how she and my father came over at least twice a day to check up on me and help me with the household chores. Anything that came to my mind.

I told him how much I missed him. The house seemed empty without him, almost too big for just me.

When I was done, I folded the paper and put it into the same envelope that had held Link's letter. Then I approached Navi, who was still sitting on the kitchen counter. She was done with the honey, and seemed satisfied.

„Say", I asked her. „Do all fairies live off of honey?"

„Huh? No. I just really like honey. But it's really hard to get in the forest. The bees guard it very well." She took the letter. „I'll be off then. I'm sure that Link is eagerly awaiting your response."

„Goodbye, Navi. And take care."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This went on for a while, any with every letter, Link's reports got darker. While he was very intent on not giving too much away, I could tell that the war had taken a turn for the worse.

Several months had passed, the biting cold of winter faded into the soft warmth of spring, my pregnancy was now in its third trimester, and Link's letters had gotten shorter and shorter. The last one I received was just three sentences hurriedly scratched onto a piece of parchment.

 _There was a battle yesterday. I do not know how many died yet._

 _Pray for us._

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. Oh Goddesses.

„This can't be happening", I mumbled as I held the parchment in my shaking hand. „It can't be."

The baby kicked, and I placed a hand on my belly.

How many of my neighbours and childhood-friends wouldn't be coming home? How many families would be mourning the loss of their loved ones? And for what?

A gentle warmth touched my cheek, and when I turned my head, I saw Navi sitting on my shoulder. Now that she was so close, I could finally see what she looked like through the aura. A tiny woman, seemingly naked but without any features one would see on a human woman. She stroked my cheek.

„I know it looks bad right now", she told me gently. „But I'm sure that Link will come out of it alive. He has beaten Ganondorf once, and he can do it again."

„I hope so", I whispered, tears quietly rolling down my face. Then I got up. „I will go to the Temple of Time to pray."

The fairy left her spot on my shoulder. „Is there anything you want me to tell Link?"

I thought for a second. Then I sighed. „Tell him that we... our child and I... love him."

„Okay." She flew out the door as I went through and disappeared behind the roof of our neighbour's house, while I followed the street that would lead me to the Temple of Time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As always, being inside the temple made me feel a deep calm. I approached the altar and got on my knees to pray.

„Oh Goddesses", I began. „Protectors and Creators."

The rest of the prayer seemed to evade me, even though I had learned it by heart when I was just a child. But maybe learned prayer wasn't the right thing to say anyway. So I just started again:„I do not know if you can hear me. If my voice is strong enough to reach your ears. But many people are suffering right now. People who deserve better than to die in a fight against a madman. Please... send them your strength. Give them a chance to see their families again." My voice broke as tears streamed down my face. „And please. Please let Link come back home as well. Give him some peace."

My knees were aching and I would probably have trouble getting up again, but that was not what mattered right now. I leaned my forehead on the altar and took a deep breath. „Please let me know that I am not wasting my breath."

„A prayer is never wasted breath."

I flinched, startled by the sudden sound of a voice. I turned around, only to find Princess Zelda standing behind me.

„Zelda! What are you doing here?"

„Probably the same thing you were doing. I wanted to pray to the Goddesses for our troops' safe return." She let out a small, bitter chuckle. „Pathetic, isn't it? Chosen One of the Goddess Nayru, wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. And yet I am completely helpless in this situation. All I can do is keep the city safe to the best of my ability, with what few men and women have stayed behind to defend it... and pray."

„At least that's something", I replied. „I can't do anything. Being as pregnant as I am, I cannot even run my own household!"

Zelda helped me up and together we sat down on the stairs that led to the platform behind the altar. Once we sat, she placed one arm around my shoulders. „That must be very frustrating."

„It is", I admitted, leaning into her touch. „But I shouldn't complain about it. This is what I chose, after all."

„Well... nobody could anticipate that it would get this bad." She hugged me tighter. „But I'm sure Link will find a way to defeat Ganondorf once again."

„I hope so", I mumbled.

We sat in silence for a while. Then Zelda spoke up again:„Would you like to come back to the castle for the remainder of your pregnancy? Tori, the royal doctor, is an excellent midwife as well."

I smiled faintly. „Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to stay at home. It makes me feel closer to Link. And my mother and father already asked the midwife in our neighbourhood to help."

Graynne, who lived just three houses away from my parents, was already an old woman, but her hands were as skilled as ever. She had also helped my mother when she was pregnant with me.

„I understand", Zelda replied, gently placing a hand on my stomach to feel the baby's movement. „Is there anything else I can do for you?"

„I don't think so. I'm already pretty much done with making clothes for them, and bedding for the cradle, too. I just need to ask my mother if she still has any of my old toys. They might not be able to play with them right away, but it's always nice to already have these things when the time comes."

Zelda snapped her fingers. „That's it."

„Huh? What?"

„You'll see." She chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek. „I have to be off now. Take good care of yourself."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few days later, someone knocked on my door. I opened, and the man on the other side cleared his throat. Judging by his clothes, he was a servant at Hyrule Castle. And he was holding a package.

„Mistress Rebecca? Her Highness sends her regards." He bowed and handed it to me before walking off.

I closed the door and sat down at the kitchen table. Then I opened the package, revealing a lovely little rattle and a storybook. The rattle was made of porcelain, but was so small that it probaly wouldn't break that easily. It had intricate patterns painted on it in gold paint. I carefully placed it aside, taking the book. I knew this one; my mother had read me bedtime stories from it. But this one was in much better condition than the one I had at my parent's home. For one, it hadn't been chewed on or pages torn out.

Underneath the book was a letter. I did not even have to look to see who it was from; the easily recognizable scent of her perfume reached my nose as I picked it up.

I opened it, and began to read.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Dear Rebecca,_

 _let these be my gifts to your child. I played with this rattle a lot when I was a baby. Impa told me that I drove my parents half mad with the rattling. And I hope your child will love both the rattle and the stories as much as I did._

 _Best of wishes,_

 _Zelda_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The baby kicked, as if expressing joy over the gifts, and I was tearing up as well. How did someone like me deserve to have such a kind and caring friend?

My mind wandered to Malon. I wondered how she was doing, in the middle of a war? I hadn't seen her among the soldiers, but she wasn't in the city, either. I couldn't even go out to check on her, and no couriers would leave the city at the moment.

„Did Zelda not think to evacuate the people from the ranch?", I quietly asked myself. Then again, I knew Malon. She would never just leave the animals behind. And how could she? Her seemingly undying love for them aside, the livestock was the livelihood of her whole family, and if the farm would be left alone, many if not all of the animals would die.

I rubbed my belly, and then it occured to me. No, she couldn't be... could she?

Getting pregnant before being married was not unusual. And it would explain why Malon hadn't been among the soldiers.

But with that suspicion, I wanted her to be safe even more. I sent a quick prayer to the Goddesses, begging them to keep her safe.


	21. A New Life

Chapter 21

A New Life

From then on, I counted the days without any message from Link. A week turned into a month, then two. And as the date on which the baby was due approached, I still hadn't heard of him.

I had barely left the house during the last two weeks. I did not know if it was the pregnancy or my heavy heart that confined me to my home, but whenever I was about to get up, I would barely stand before sinking down again.

I was lucky that my mother and father took good care of me during this time, otherwise my child and I might have starved.

And I was just as lucky that both my parents were with me when my water broke. It happened so fast I barely even noticed it; my father had just helped me out of bed to get me to take a walk when I heard the splash.

Then my mother grabbed me. „Rebecca..."

„Mama?", I asked, my voice thin with fear, as I felt the first contraction.

„Hush, darling." Then she turned to my father. „Go get Graynne. And be quick!" She wrapped an arm around me to steady me. „Come, walk around with me a bit. It'll make labor easier."

I leaned on her heavily as she guided me in circles around the room.

Just a few minutes later, my father returned with Graynne.

The old woman smiled at me. „Don't worry, Rebecca. I'm here to help you."

„Is there anything I can do?", my father asked. „I could go heat up some water. I remember doing that when Rebecca was about to be born."

„Yes, do that", the midwife told him and then turned to me again. „How far apart are the contractions at this point?"

„T...the last contraction was about ten minutes ago", I said between gritted teeth. The pain made my eyes water. „Mama helped me walk around in the meantime."

„Good. Now remember to breathe deeply."

I took a deep breath. „O...okay."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This is how it went on for the next few hours. Walking, breathing and occasionally drinking some water. My parents took turns supporting me. I was exhausted and began to stumble as my father led me through the room. Tears were streaming down my face, both from pain and fear.

If only Link were here, I thought more than once. Suddenly, we heard noise come from the marketplace. Like there were a lot of people gathering.

„What is going on?", my father asked.

„Doesn't matter now!", Graynne snapped at him. „We can worry about that once your grandchild is born and we made sure that your daughter is well!"

His attention immediately returned to me. „Rebecca, can you still walk?"

„I don't think so", I replied, hunching over and clutching my stomach. „Papa, I'm scared."

„It's okay, love", he said softly.

All of a sudden, the door to the bedroom was opened pretty violently, and a very bewildered Link stood in the doorframe. He was breathing heavily, and I could see the traces of the war on him. He looked starved and unkempt, his armor was dented and full of dried blood. Navi was fluttering around him like a scared bird.

I immediately let go of my father and stretched my arms out for Link, almost falling in the process. He caught me, pressing me to his chest.

„Link", I said in between sobs. „You're home."

„I'm home", he assured me. „I'm home."

„And just on time, too", Graynne said. „I think you can come to the bed now, Rebecca."

My father and Link both led me over.

„No, no", Graynne stopped me as I was about to lay down. „Try to stay upright. It'll help the baby come out faster."

Once I was positioned on my knees, held up by my parents and husband, she proceeded:„Now with the next contraction, I want you to push. And don't forget to breathe in between contractions."

I nodded, in too much pain to talk. The next contraction came, and I pushed. Once it faded, I took a deep breath. Then came the next one.

„Don't let up, Rebecca! I can see the head!", Graynne announced, giving me a bit of confidence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few minutes later, with a last push and my last bit of energy, I finally did it. The bundle slipped out of me and fell into the soft sheets of the bed, upon which Graynne quickly tied the umbilical cord with string and cut it. Then she took the baby into her arms, gave it a light smack on the behind, prompting it to let out a loud wail.

She nodded, satisfied, wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to me. „Congratulations. It's a boy!"

I looked at my son's tiny face, and my heart fluttered. He was so small!

Link wrapped his arms around me and our son. „He's perfect", he told me and kissed my cheek. „Thank you."

„I'm sorry that you had to come home to this. You were just in a war and now you can't even catch a break after coming home..."

„Don't ever be sorry for this", he told me firmly. His eyes were bright with joy. „I witnessed so much death during the past months. It feels good to see someone come to life for a change."

„I hate to be a bother, but it's time to wash the little one", Graynne said. I hesitantly handed our little Gareth to her. I trusted her, but now that I knew what it felt like to hold him, I didn't want to give him away again, no matter how brief the seperation would be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The afterbirth came out without complications, and once Gareth was washed, my parents helped me into a nearby chair so that they could take the bloody sheets from the bed and replace them with clean ones. While they did so, I pulled down my dress and let my son drink.

„He seems to be taking your milk well. I've seen babies who rejected their mother's breast, but he doesn't seem to have any problem with it." Graynne seemed quite satisfied with her work. „I will be taking my leave then. If there is anything you need, you know where to find me."

„I will. Thank you so much for your help, Graynne."

My mother smiled at Link. „Can you help Rebecca back into bed?"

„Sure", he said kindly. „Thank you for being there for Rebecca when I couldn't."

„Thank you for fighting to keep all of us safe", my father replied.

Then they left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once we were alone again, Link carried me over to the bed, gently placing me on my side before undoing the clasps of his armor and crawling under the sheets on his side. I extended my hand and stroked his cheek.

„So Ganondorf is gone, right?", I asked carefully.

„He is", Link confirmed. „It really didn't look good, and we lost a lot of good people. But in the end, I got some help..."

„Help?", I asked. „From whom?"

„Long story." He let out a loud yawn. „I will tell you all about it once I'm less tired."

I smiled. „Of course, love. Sleep as much as you need."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, I was already strong enough to walk again. Not for longer periods of time, but I could move around in the house, where there were plenty of opportunities to sit down and rest, and that was what mattered.

I kept Gareth with me the whole time, to make sure I would hear him when he needed to be changed or fed.

Link was still asleep, and I had just come down to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, which was quite difficult while I was holding a baby. But I managed, and soon, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Link entered the kitchen, lured in by the scent of bacon and eggs.

„This smells delicious", he mumbled.

„Then sit down", I told him, placing the food on a plate.

He did, and I handed it to him. Then he dug in like he hadn't eaten in weeks. And judging by the way he looked, that might as well have been true.

While he ate, I nursed Gareth, smiling at him. He was so adorable! Though, that's probably what all mothers say about their children.

When Link was done with his food, he looked up. „How are you feeling?"

„I should ask you the same question", I replied dryly. „I'm not the one who just got back from war."

„No, but you just gave birth." Link shoved the plate away. „At least tell me that you also made some breakfast for yourself."

I looked at the empty frying pan. „Uhm..."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. „Rebecca. You need to eat."

„I just wanted to make sure that you were taken care of, first, after all you've been through."

„That does not excuse this!" Link had raised his voice in anger.

Gareth, appearantly sensing the tension between us, started to cry. I hugged him tighter. „Link, we're both very tense right now. Maybe we should just try to calm down."

Link took a deep breath. „You might be right." Then he looked at our son. „...may I hold him? Just for a little bit?"

„Link, you're his father. You can hold him as often and as long as you want, without asking me."

„Right", Link said absent-mindedly as I handed the baby to him. „I'm... I'm a father now."

Gareth calmed down a little as Link rocked him in his arms.

I smiled at them, taking in the peaceful image of my husband holding our newborn son and committing it to memory.

After a while, Link sighed deeply and handed Gareth back to me. „So, I guess that now I can tell you how we won the war."

„If you're comfortable with it", I replied.

Link leaned back in his chair. „As I wrote in my letters, towards the end, it looked like we would lose, despite me having the Master Sword. We had to abandon our camp and all of the provisions we had brought, and retreat to a cave a mile or so south of that. As luck would have it, that cave housed a Great Fairy."

I knew about the Great Fairies; benevolent, godlike beings that would appear at certain fountains to aid heroes in times of need. Songs and poems about them were quite common in taverns.

„And the Great Fairy helped you?"

„Yes." His face lit up. „She sent out her servants, the fairies, and they healed our wounded and distracted the enemy forces enough so I could slip through them and reach Ganondorf almost unhindered."

„And then?", I asked.

„We dueled. A fight face to face." His voice trailed off. „It was just like last time. And after he was sealed away, his monsters crumbled to dust. I feel like I should be happy, but... I'm not. Not after so many people on our side lost their lives."

I lowered my head, placing my hand on his. „I understand."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link's nightmares got worse after that, and I couldn't blame him. I dared not imagine the horrors he must have faced during the war. But with Link's tossing and turning, and Gareth crying in the middle of the night, I did not get a lot of sleep.

I also noticed that many of the old, familiar faces I had known since childhood hadn't returned. People all over the city wore mourning clothes, and almost everyone seemed tired. Tired from living in fear for so long.

Was this how the survivors in that other future looked by the time Link awoke to save them? These gaunt, haunted faces?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I awoke in the middle of the night, as I did so often. Gareth was crying again, and as I turned to see if Link was awake, too, I found the other side of the bed empty.

I got out of bed and took my son in my arms, pulling the collar of my nightgown down so he could drink, leaving the bedroom and wanting to go downstairs, when I heard sounds from the soon-to-be-nursery.

I tried the handle; the door was unlocked. It creaked as I opened it, garnering the attention of Link, who sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

„Rebecca? Sorry. I had a nightmare again, and I didn't want to wake you, so I got up."

„Okay, but why here?"

He looked around. „I tried to imagine what this room might look like in the future. Just to remind myself that there is a future to be had, even after all that has happened." He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. „All of this... it was like nothing I did in that other future really mattered. I didn't save these people's lives, just extended them by a few years."

„That is already worth a lot", I told him, carefully sitting down next to him. As soon as Gareth had finished his midnight-meal and I had burped him, Link reached over to me and took him in his arms. He relaxed as soon as the baby was comfortably settled.

Link smiled and let Gareth hold onto his finger. It was as if our son's presence let Link forget about the war.

At least for a little while.


	22. To Those Who Are Gone

Chapter 22

To Those Who Are Gone

One day, a letter from the castle was brought to us. I was just done changing Gareth's diapers when Link came into the bedroom carrying the fancy envelope. He grinned.

„This is an invitation to Zelda's coronation. I guess the ministers now finally acknowledge her leadership skill."

I lifted Gareth into my arms. „This is wonderful news!" From what Link had told me, Zelda had been handling a lot of the government affairs after her father's sudden death, but the ministers at the castle had insisted she prove herself 'mature enough' to be crowned queen. Which I firmly believed was just an excuse to let these ministers keep that extra bit of power they got after the death of the king as long as possible. After all, Zelda had proven herself to be a just and reliable leader during the past ten years.

„So, when is the coronation?", I asked.

„In two months. But before that, Zelda planned a candlelit vigil for those who lost their lives in the war." Link scratched the back of his head. „She says that despite our victory, it's still very important to remember the losses we suffered. To make sure the families of the fallen know that their pain is not being ignored. The vigil is supposed to be a week from now."

I nodded. „Okay then."

A week later, right after sunset, the people of Hyrule City gathered in the streets and on the marketplace, lit candles in their hands, to pay tribute to the fallen soldiers.

I stood with Link close to the road that led to the castle, our candles illuminating our faces. I carried Gareth in a woven wrap on my back, so I would have both hands free for my candle.

It was fascinating to see how thousands of candles enveloped the city in a soft, orange glow. Fascinating... and sad. Nobody spoke, until a single voice began to sing an old lament, one that had been written for the victims of wars past, to ask the Goddesses to let their souls rest in peace.

The song spread from mouth to mouth, until everyone in the marketplace was singing; some with broken voices as tears streamed down their faces, others powerful as if they were focussing all of their feelings into every note.

A procession of guards marched past us. In the middle of them walked Princess Zelda, also holding a candle and beginning to sing along.

As the last word of the song faded into the night, the city grew quiet except for the soft crying of the bereaved.

The people bowed before the Princess, and as they did so, Zelda raised her voice: „Dear citizens of Hyrule. The past months were dark ones, and many of you lost people close to you. And while victory was ours to claim, we mustn't forget about the brave souls that sacrificed themselves to protect all of us. Neither should we forget their families. Let this be a reminder that it is our unity that gave us the power to win, and it shall be our unity that helps mend the wounds left behind. So, in memory of the fallen, there will be a memorial erected here on the marketplace."

The people began to whisper among each other as the Princess returned to the castle, accompanied by her guards.

Link and I returned home after that. He took Gareth out of the wrap so I could take it off, and sat down at the table with him.

It had become his habit to hold Gareth whenever he wasn't feeling well emotionally. And our son didn't seem to mind; he slept peacefully in his father's arms.

„Zelda is nervous", Link told me after a while.

„She didn't seem nervous to me."

„That's because you haven't known her for as long as I do." He got up, pacing through the kitchen with Gareth still in his arms. „I must ask her what has her so troubled. She tends to have premonitions whenever something bad is about to happen, and she has never been wrong thus far. If this isn't the end, I would like to know." His voice had gotten louder and louder, causing Gareth to wake up and cry.

„Link, give him to me, please", I asked him firmly, stretching out my arms to take the baby. There was an unsettling glint in my husband's eyes. As if my voice snapped him out of it, he looked at the crying Gareth, then handed him to me. I cradled our son until he stopped crying.

Link sat down again, burying his head ins his hands. „When will it end?"

I reached over to gently touch his shoulder. „I don't know."

„Of course you don't", he mumbled into his hands. „You're not involved in any of this. Zelda is the only one who could..."

Maybe I was still just being overly sensitive. Or I just misunderstood him. But my heart ached as he said that, as if he had confirmed my fear of just being an intruder.

„I see", I said, standing up. „I will be upstairs, if you need me."

I was fully aware that this reaction was uncalled for at best and absolutely juveline at worst. But I needed some time for myself.

When Link came up to our room that night, he did not speak to me. For a moment, he just stood in the doorframe, watching me feed Gareth. Then he just walked over to his side of the bed, slid out of his boots and tunic, and crawled under the covers.

Once Gareth was taken care of, I blew out the candle and also laid down. And while the bed was narrow enough that I could still feel Link's warmth next to me, I couldn't help but think that I had never felt so far away from him.

When I awoke in the morning, Link wasn't in bed anymore. A note on the kitchen table told me that he had gone to the castle to talk to Zelda.

I tried not to think too hard about that. And to distract myself, I took Gareth in my arms and decided to take a walk around town.

I took the street away from the marketplace, to the eastern part of the city. And as I weaved through the people on their way to the market, a single building caught my eye.

It had two crossed cutlasses etched into the wood above the door, and written on these cutlasses were the words „Ashanti's Fighting School".

I hesitantly stepped closer and looked through one of the round windows. I could see a big hall, in which a group of people, men as well as women, were training. They were being instructed by a tall Gerudo, presumably Ashanti.

I knew that the Gerudo were no longer banished to the desert. They were free to come to Hyrule and even settle down here if they liked. But they were still a rare sight, as there were still a lot of hostility towards them.

The lesson ended, and the people filed out of the building. Some of the women carried their children with them.

As all of the students had left, Ashanti herself came out. She smiled when she saw me.

„Hello there. Is there anything I can help you with?"

„Uhm... I was just curious. This is the first time I see this place. Are you Ashanti?"

„The one and only", she replied. Are you interested in learning the art of combat?" Her eyes wandered to Gareth. „We have accommodations for mothers with young children, too, so that would be no problem."

I looked at my son, then at Ashanti.

I remembered the helplessness I had felt during the war. And the anger I had felt the previous evening. And then I nodded. „Yes. I'd love to."

After discussing the details with Ashanti, I decided to go to the marketplace. It was a lovely day, after all, so why not enjoy it outside?

As I was sitting down at the fountain, I heard the distinct sound of a wagon approaching. I looked up and sure enough, the already familiar wagon of LonLon Ranch approached. And in the coachman's seat sat Malon.

I jumped up and waved. „Malon!" All I could think of at that moment was that she was alive. She was here.

She stopped the wagon as she recognized me. When she got up, I could see the bulge of her belly.

So I had been right.

We hugged as soon as she had climbed down. „Rebecca! It's been far too long. How have you been?" Then she saw Gareth. „Oh! Is that your baby? Boy or girl?"

„Boy. His name is Gareth", I replied with a wide grin. „I see that it won't take long for him to have a playmate."

Malon looked down on herself and grinned. „Yes. Matthias and I want to get married before the birth, so I'm not only here to deliver milk to the castle, but also to do some shopping for the wedding." She lowered her voice. „How is Link?"

I sighed. „We... are having a bit of relationship trouble. Nothing major, and I'm sure it will be resolved soon. But still."

„Do you want me to talk to him?", Malon asked, making it perfectly clear that it probably wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

„No. This is something we have to solve among us." I kissed her cheek. „But thank you for offering."

She still looked worried. „Okay then. I have to get to the castle now. But if you're still at the marketplace when I come back, would you mind helping me with the shopping?"

„Of course", I told her.

I only had to return home for a short while to change and feed Gareth. Then I returned to the marketplace.

Malon came back a few hours later, her wagon now empty. She stopped it and climbed down again, meeting me halfway. „So, any suggestions?"

I pointed to one of the stands. „I bought the fabric for my wedding dress from that one." I looked her over. „Hey, how about I sew your wedding dress? You'd just have to come to my house so I can take your measurements."

She smiled. „You would? Oh thank you, Rebecca." Then she lowered her head. „I always wanted to wear my mother's wedding dress. But it wouldn't fit over my belly."

I placed my arm around her shoulders. „Well, I will make one that will fit you. Come on!"

We bought the fabric and ordered flowers and food for the wedding, which would also take place at the ranch. After we were done, we retreated to the house, where I got out my tailor tape.

„Stay still!", I tried to order Malon, but I couldn't stop myself from giggling as she squirmed under my hands. How could I have forgotten how ticklish she was?

„Malon!" Again, my voice lacked any kind of power. We both just giggled like schoolgirls.

Still, I somehow managed to take the measurements I needed, and when I was done, Malon sat down on the bed with me.

„May I hold Gareth?", she asked.

I handed him to her, and she cooed at him. „Oh, such a lovely little boy! I'm sure your mommy and daddy are very happy that you're here!"

While Malon and I were talking, I heard the door downstairs open and shut again, then steps on the stairs. A few seconds later, Link entered the room.

„Hello, fairyboy", Malon said with a smile.

„Hello, Malon. Nice to see you again."

Awkward silence.

„Aren't you going to greet your wife?", she inquired, one eyebrow raised.

Link looked at me with an unreadable expression. „Hi Rebecca."

„Hello", I replied plainly.

I did not know whether to feel enraged or saddened. But I did my best to stay calm. There was no use in escalating the situation.

But I also wanted to talk to him. Desperately so. To just hear his voice again, the way it sounded before this stupid argument happened. To have him hug me and kiss me again.

Malon hugged me. „I have to get going. Do you have all of the measurements you need?"

„I do. Don't worry, I'll get started first thing tomorrow."

She kissed my cheek. „Thank you, Rebecca. You're the best."

After Malon left, Link turned to me, one eyebrow raised. „Now what was that all about?"

„Malon is going to get married soon. I offered to sew the wedding dress for her." I placed Gareth back in the cradle. „So, how was your visit at the castle?"

„Zelda wouldn't tell me anything yet. But I'm sure she will when the time comes." He sat down on the bed, running his hand through his hair. „Hey, Rebecca? Can I ask you something?"

„Ask away."

„Why are you so angry?", he looked up. „What did I do?"

I flinched. „I... you didn't do anything, Link. It was my fault, I just flew off the handle over something I just imagined."

„Well.. yesterday, when you talked about Zelda, there was always this thought in the back of my head that said 'Yes, Zelda would understand him'. And once that thought had formed, I started to obsess over it. 'Zelda would be a better wife to him' and 'Zelda would take better care of him' and 'If he could have had Zelda, he wouldn't even have looked at me', and... and..." I choked on my own words as tears streamed down my face. „I do not know what happened."

„You've given birth two weeks ago and you've been under far too much stress the entire time", Link said firmly. „That's what happened." He hugged me, and I sobbed into the fabric of his tunic. „I didn't speak to you yesterday because I thought you needed some space. But it seems that was the opposite of what you needed."

„I didn't know what I needed", I whispered in between hiccups.

„And that's why it's important that we talk to each other", he said, kissing my forehead. „So we can find out together."

I took a deep breath to calm down, feeling tired all of a sudden.

Link let himself fall backwards, pulling me along with him, so we were both laying on the bed now.

„Come, let's get some sleep. I'll be at home all day tomorrow. We can do the household chores together. And then we could introduce Gareth to Epona and Glory. What do you think?"

„Sounds nice", I mumbled, already half asleep.


	23. First Lessons

Chapter 23

First Lessons

When I awoke the next morning, Link had his arms wrapped around me. I felt warm and comfortable, and for the first time in a while, at peace. I turned my head to peek into the cradle, only to see Gareth also sleeping peacefully.

Link awoke soon after me, kissing my cheek and yawning. „Good morning, love."

„Good morning", I replied tenderly, kissing him, taking in his warmth, his scent. „Did you sleep well?"

„Yes. This is the first time in a while that I could sleep without nightmares." He sighed contentedly. „So, what are the plans for today?"

„I promised Malon to get started on her dress right away. But in the afternoon, we can go see our horses."

„Okay then." He smiled and kissed me again.

I decided to do the sewing in the bedroom, so I could keep an eye on Gareth while I worked. Link also stayed, cradling our little boy in his arms as he watched me.

I wanted Malon's dress to be even more special than the one I had made for myself. She had done so much for me, so she didn't deserve any less.

Malon had always wanted a fairytale-wedding, so I designed the dress accordingly. A wide, poofy skirt with a lacy overskirt and sleeves that were tight on the upper arms, but grew wide from the elbow downward.

If everything would turn out the way I imagined it, Malon would look like a princess on her wedding day.

As I pinned the pattern down, I thought about all of the things I had lived through with her. Our first meeting, as children who were just looking for a playmate. Then, supporting each other as we grew up. Adolescence took it's toll on us, like it did on anyone. I remembered the time when she came to me in tears, just a few days after her mother had suddenly passed away. Running a farm hadn't left her with much time to mourn. The animals didn't stop getting hungry. Life had to go on long before she was ready for that.

There were few people who deserved happiness and peace more than Malon did.

My gaze wandered over to Link. I knew that he and I had gotten married in a rush. Malon and Matthias had known eachother for an even shorter amount of time. I prayed to the Goddesses that it would go as well as it did for me.

Noon had come and gone without me noticing. Only when Link got up and touched my shoulder did I notice that the sun had already passed its highest point.

„Oh dear. Is it so late already? I'm sorry. I was so focused on the dress..."

„It's okay", Link replied. „Do you still want to go see Epona and Glory?"

„Of course. But let me feed Gareth first, so he doesn't get hungry while we're out."

Once Gareth was fed, we left the house and went to the city stable. The same stablehand we had met before greeted us with a wide grin.

„Hello! Your horses are doing great!"

I smiled. „That's nice to hear."

We walked down the rows of boxes until we stopped at the ones Epona and Glory stood in.

They stretched their necks curiously, trying to see what I was carrying.

„No carrots this time, I fear", I told them with a chuckle. Then I stepped a little closer.

Gareth looked at the horses just as curiously as they were looking at him. Link laughed. „I can't wait for the day when we get to teach him how to ride a horse. If he ends up liking horses as much as we do, we can buy a horse from LonLon Ranch for him." Then he scratched the back of his neck. „Speaking of buying things... I still have a lot of rupees left from my adventures, but that won't last forever. So I've been thinking about getting a job. Maybe as a guard... or something like that. It's not the most exciting thing to do for a living, but at least I'd still get to handle a weapon, so I don't lose my abilities."

I nodded thoughtfully. „That might be a good idea. Oh, and speaking of handling weapons... Yesterday, I enrolled in a fighting school here in the city. The lessons start tomorrow."

Link raised his eyebrow at me. „A fighting school? You could have just asked me to teach you."

„Using a blade and teaching others how to use a blade are two different things", I gently reminded him. „Have you ever taught someone?"

„No", he replied. „I guess you're right. Do you need to bring anything for your lessons? A weapon, for example?"

I shook my head. „Ashanti, the teacher, said that we would use the wooden weapons she has stored at the school for now. And she also said that I could bring my own weapon once I know which kind I want to focus on."

„That makes sense." Link smiled and hugged me. „Once you know how to defend yourself, we can go on adventures together!"

„I know a little, adorable thing that speaks against that."

Link's gaze fell onto Gareth. „Oh. Right. I suppose we can't do that until Gareth is older."

„Maybe we can take him along then. Not adventuring, but traveling with him might be nice." I sighed. „My world was always so limited. I want Gareth to know that he is free to travel as he wishes, unafraid of what lies beyond the borders of his home."

Link nodded with a smile. Then he looked around. „We should go home for today. You can continue working on Malon's dress, and I'll take care of Gareth."

I kissed his cheek. „Sounds like a good idea."

The next day, I stood in front of the fighting school, suddenly not so sure of myself anymore. The other students, two men and three women, stood with me, already making smalltalk. According to Ashanti, this was a class for people who had never held a weapon before, so I wasn't alone with that.

A young woman from the group smiled at me when she noticed how anxious I was. She was holding a toddler of about six months in her arms.

„Hello", she said. „So is this your first time here, too?"

I nodded yes.

„I've heard so many good things about Ashanti and her school. People come in as absolute beginners and leave as warriors worthy of knighthood!", she continued. „Though I really don't want to be a knight. I'm happy if I can keep my little Evie safe while my husband isn't there." She smiled down at the child in her arms.

„It's the same for me", I replied. „And I hope that learning how to fight will give me a bit of confidence."

„Oh I'm sure it will", she replied. „What's your little one's name?"

„Gareth", I replied with a smile.

„Oh, what a lovely name for a cute little boy!", she cooed.

Just then, the door to the school opened and Ashanti stepped out. „Ah, there you are. Let's see... yes, everyone on the list seems to be there. Come right in!"

As soon as we entered, we were greeted by a young Gerudo sitting by some cradles. Children's toys were scattered across the floor, and a baby with the unmistakable features of a Gerudo crawled around inbetween them.

She got up and smiled. „Hello there! This is your first time here, right? I am Sanna. I will babysit your children while you're inside."

Noticing my questioning gaze, Ashanti explained:„Sanna is my daughter and takes care of my student's children on my behalf. She's also still nursing her daughter, so she can also feed your little ones when they get hungry."

„Don't worry, your kids are safe with me!", Sanna exclaimed cheerfully.

„Well", the woman I had been talking to before said. „Looks like Evie will be making a new friend today!" She sat her daughter down next to the tiny Gerudo, and the two girls started eyeing eachother like curious puppies.

I hesitantly handed Gareth to Sanna. She smiled at me comfortingly when she noticed my trepidation. „This is the first time you have someone else take care of your child, right?"

„Yes", I replied. „He's been with be around the clock ever since his birth. The only other person who occasionally takes him is my husband."

„Well, don't worry. Remember that he's always just a few steps away from you."

Ashanti crossed her arms in front of her chest. „It's time to start the lesson."

We were lead into the training hall. Two of its walls were lined with weapon racks, holding everything from swords, axes and spears to bows and crossbows. I had never seen some of the weapons displayed there. Some where hoops of wood, others looked a bit like batons.

At another wall stood a group of straw dolls to practice on; the last wall was built up to be a shooting range.

Ashanti turned to us and smiled. „Today, we will start trying to find out which weapons suit each of you best. Start by taking any weapon you like from the racks."

The whole group walked over to the racks, picking up weapons. I chose a wooden sword. Starting with the basics seemed to be a good move.

Once everyone had picked a weapon, we walked over to the practice dolls.

Ashanti paced in between us, correcting our stance or the way we held our weapons.

„You stand too far away", she told me as she came closer. „Fighting with a sword requires you to get up close and personal with your enemy. The only kind of fighting more intimate would be hand-to-hand combat. If you have reservations about getting close to an enemy, a sword is the wrong choice for you."

I lowered my head, earning a chuckle from her.

„Ah, don't be discouraged. You are only just starting. How about you try a different weapon? Think hard this time: What are you good at? What kind of tools can you handle in your everyday-life?"

I looked at the floor. „A pitchfork. I used to work on a ranch."

Ashanti clapped her hands. „Alright, a naginata it is, then!" She took the sword from my hand and walked over to one of the weapon racks, exchanging it for a broad wooden blade on a long handle. She gave that to me. „This is one of the traditional weapons of my people. Now try it!"

I gripped the weapon tighter, taking the same kind of steady stance I used to clean the stables at LonLon Ranch.

It felt good. Natural. And with that balanced feeling, I continued my training.

Whenever Ashanti walked past me, she would give me advice on how to better handle the naginata. But apart from that, this seemed to be my weapon.

The lessons lasted about two hours. By the time we were done, my muscles were sore, but I was satisfied with the progress I had made.

I picked up Gareth, who was sleeping peacefully in one of the cradles, and went home.

Link just came down the stairs as I entered. „Ah, Rebecca! Perfect timing. I just finished preparing a bath for you. How was your first lesson? No, wait. You can tell me everything after you're done bathing."

I kissed him and handed Gareth over to him. „Thank you, Link. You're the best."

I sighed in relief as I climbed into the tub, feeling how my sore muscles relaxed in the hot water. I heard Link talk to Gareth downstairs, though it was too muffled to understand anything. But I heard how happy Link sounded.

It was good to hear his voice like that again. He sounded like a man who loved life.

I knew that the wounds left by the war and his previous journeys would not heal that fast, if ever. But that made these small moments of happiness even more precious.

I closed my eyes and smiled, swearing to protect his happiness with everything I had.


	24. Not what he seems

Chapter 24

Not what he seems

I must have fallen asleep for a moment, because when I opened my eyes, the water was a lot cooler and someone was touching my shoulder.

„Rebecca?"

Link was standing next to the tub. „Oh... sorry, Link. I must have dozed off. Where's Gareth?"

„He just fell asleep. Looks like we'll have some time to ourselves."

I felt the familiar tingle in my nether region at the suggestion, but then I glanced towards the door. „What if he wakes up?"

„We'll hear him", Link said gently, kneeling down next to the tub so we he was on the same level with me. „If you don't feel like it, you just have to say it."

I let out a soft chuckle and kissed him. „Oh I definitely feel like it."

I had been thinking about sleeping with Link several times after he returned. But I wanted to give him time to adjust after the war, so I had waited for him to bring it up.

His fingers were drawing small circles on my bare shoulders, and I felt myself relax under his touch.

He leaned over me, his lips lightly brushing my ear as he whispered:„Let me get out of these clothes first." Then he got up and took a few steps back before loosening the belt around his waist and pulling his tunic and undershirt over his head. His boots and pants soon followed, so now he was just wearing his undergarments.

Before he could pull them down, I stopped him with a gesture and whispered:„Not yet. Come here."

He approached with a raised eyebrow. I turned so I was kneeling in the tub, facing him. Then I kissed his stomach while hooking my thumbs under the upper hem of his underpants, slowly pulling them down. I let my mouth follow the motion, peppering soft kisses on his heated skin along the way, until I reached my target.

He smelled... off. Not bad, but not the way I was used to, either. The scent of steel and blood stuck to him. I tried to shrug it off. Link had been injured a lot during the war, so maybe that was the reason for this.

Link moaned as my lips touched his member, and I could feel it twitch as it reacted to the contact. I let my tongue run down the entire length, taking in his taste and causing his breathing to become faster. My lips wrapped around the shaft as I took him into my mouth, moving my head back and forth. At some point, Link grabbed my head to stop me.

„Ah.. Rebecca... You should... probably stop, if you still want to get your part of the fun."

I let go of him, and he completely pulled down his undergarments before climbing into the tub with me.  
I pulled him into my arms and kissed him lovingly, letting my tongue trace the line of his closed mouth und burying my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me to deepen the kiss.

I had spent the better part of a year with little intimacy, and now I wanted to catch up on that. I wanted to kiss him, feel him, let him know just how much I had missed him. So I wanted to draw this out as long as I could. Still, I felt myself grinding my hips against him as we kissed, his erection twitching between us.

„Link", I whispered hoarsely once our lips parted. „Take me. Make me yours again."

He kissed me and lifted me onto his lap, slipping into me in the process. I had to break the kiss to let out my loud moan, throwing my head back.

No matter how many times we made love, I could never get enough of this feeling; pleasure like the tides, building up and receding in tandem with his thrusts. I bucked up against his movement to feel him deeper inside of me, crying out in pleasure and at the same time hoping that our neighbours wouldn't hear us.

But soon, it ceased to matter. I didn't care if they heard us; I just wanted more. My world had become a blurr of ecstasy, and I wanted to savor it. I felt my climax build up, far too soon for my taste, though it still overwhelmed me when it came, making me see stars for a moment. The last thing I felt before regaining the rest of my senses was the heat of Link's seed as he came inside of me, letting out a choked cry against my shoulder.

We remained the way we were for a moment, panting and shaking in the aftermath of our climax and feeling the water grow cold around us.

This was even better than sleeping with him itself. The closeness afterwards, the quiet intimacy of dozing in eachother's arms.

„Come, let's get ourselves dried off", Link mumbled after a while. „We can cuddle once we're in bed."

I let out a loud yawn. „I guess you're right."

The thought of what I noticed during our lovemaking did not leave me during the night. Link had always smelled earthy, like the forest. And there was another think that bothered me: I hadn't seen Navi in a while, and Link hadn't mentioned her ever since she disappeared.

I turned my head to Link, saw him sleep next to me. His left hand was resting close to my face, and I could see the Triforce mark on it.

There was something off about it. I narrowed my eyes, and then it dawned on me. The Triforce on Link's left hand had the lower left piece highlighted; the Triforce of Courage.

This one had the upper piece highlighted.

I tried to keep myself from panicking. As calmly as I could, I got out of bed, making sure not to wake this man that wore the face of Link like a mask, took Gareth out of his cradle and walked downstairs.

If only I had already bought a weapon for myself... Right now, there was only one thing to do: Inform Princess Zelda.

I left the house, my son tightly pressed to my chest, praying to the Goddesses for him not to wake up, as it would alert the intruder in my bed, and walked up the road that led to the castle.

The guard in charge of the main gate looked at me like I was a ghost as I approached him, pale with shock, barefoot and in my nightgown.

„H-halt! State your business!"

„I need to speak to Princess Zelda", I hissed. „It's a matter of life and death."

The guard looked closer. „Oh! It is you. Master Link's wife. Is something the matter with your husband?"

„I fear so. I must inform the Princess at once."

The guard gave the signal to his colleague. „Of course. Right away."

It did not take long for me to find someone who could take me to Zelda. She had been working late again, so she was still awake and awaited me in her study.

She looked overworked and worried when I entered. „Rebecca, by the Goddesses, what has possessed you to come here at this hour?"

„The question isn't what has possessed me, but what has possessed Link", I replied, sitting down in front of Zelda's desk. „Have you noticed anything strange about him lately?"

„I barely saw him as of late, so you'd know better than me", she replied. „But yes, there as something off about him when he last came to see me."

I took a deep breath, holding onto Gareth to calm myself. „I fear that the man that came back with the troops is not Link. He has been very distant lately, but I tried to blame it on him having been at war until recently." I lowered my voice. „I took a close look at his Triforce mark. The top part of it is emphasized a lot more than the other two."

„The top part-... Oh Goddesses", Zelda groaned. „Ganondorf's mark has the top part emphasized!"

I felt sick at the thought that the Link I had shared my bed with for the past weeks had been Ganondorf in disguise. „But how would he do that? Ganondorf looks nothing like Link!"

Zelda sighed. „You must remember that Ganondorf is a very powerful warlock. Changing his own appearance, including height, would be easy for him, especially with the power of the Triforce."

Well that didn't help the dirty feeling at all. I shuddered and closed my eyes. „But if that man in my bed is Ganondorf, then where's Link? He can't be... dead, can he?"

Zelda shook her head. „I don't think so. I think I'd know if he were."

That at least was a relief. „So what do we do now?"

„Reinforce security here at the castle. And I would suggest that you and your son stay here."

I looked at Gareth, and my heart ached at what I was about to do. „Is there someone in the castle staff who recently had a child? Someone who could maybe feed Gareth as well?"

Zelda gave me a surprised look. „There is, yes. Why do you ask? Are you not producing enough milk for him?"

„That's not it." I sighed. „But I have started to learn how to fight. And I swore to myself to protect my home and family." I looked up. „What about you? Will you become Sheik again?"

She seemed to ponder that for a moment. Then she shook her head. „Ganondorf already knows that disguise. And I don't plan on running away this time. I am perfectly capable of fighting without being disguised as a man."

I lowered my head. „I will need a weapon. Things like halberds, spears and naginatas seem to be best suited for me. Do you think the royal armory has something like that for me?"

„Of course it does." Zelda got up.

We brought Gareth to one of the women who worked as a gardener in the castle garden. She had had her daughter just a week before Gareth was born and was willing to take care of him while I was gone. Then Zelda led me to the armory. We startled the guard in front of it out of his nap, and once we had explained the situation, he ushered us inside so we could arm ourselves.

Zelda put on a dress-armor combination with gold-plated greaves, pauldrons and a golden crown. I put on a padded shirt and pants, a chainmail tunic and over that a white and blue tunic with the crest of the royal family on my chest. This was usually worn by new recruits.

They even had a naginata for me; it was made of light wood and polished steel for the blade.

Once we were done, I followed Zelda to the royal stables, where her horse was waiting for us. We would pick up Glory on the way out of the city.

Limited as my experience was, I was itching to get fighting, more out of anger than excitement. Ganondorf had laid hand on Link one too many times, and if I could manage, I would make sure he regretted it.

„What exactly is our plan?", I asked as we left the city.

„We had to get out of the city first, so Ganondorf would have no easy access to me and my piece of the Triforce. And now, we'll travel to the supposedly abandoned fortress of Ganondorf. Maybe we can find Link there. Or at least clues that could lead to him."

„What about the city? Won't Ganondorf attack it while we're gone?"

„That's a risk we have to take right now."

I took a deep breath and turned around to see the silhouette of the city slowly fading into the horizon.

Oh great Goddesses, please keep the people of the city safe, I prayed silently. And please... help me find my husband.


	25. Combat

Chapter 25

Combat

Princess Zelda and I were riding in silence for a while; her riding ahead an me following her at a respectful distance. She was even more beautiful in this armor than she was while wearing her royal finery. Unlike before, I noticed that without the slightest hint of jealousy. Instead, I felt safe in her presence. She did not look like a princess anymore. Instead, she was a queen through and through. A strong and reliable leader, and her aura was just as intimidating as it was intoxicating.

My thoughts wandered back to the previous day. I felt myself shiver at the thought of what had happened. After all of this was over, I would have to scrub myself very thoroughly to get rid of that dirty feeling. The mere thought that I had slept with Ganondorf without knowing made me feel nauseous.

After a while, Zelda slowed her horse down until she was riding next to me. „Might I ask you a question, Rebecca?"

„Zelda... you do not need to request anything from me. You're the Queen. Ask whatever you like."

She looked ahead again. Then back to me. „When you first met Link... what was that like?"

I thought back to my first meeting with Link. Goddesses... had that really just been a year ago?

„I thought he was a bit weird, but not in a negative way. He just said so many strange things, but he was also kind." I smiled to myself. „None of the things he said and did made sense until he explained everything to me. He spent time with me when he barely knew me, and bought gifts I didn't deserve." I took a deep breath. „And then he married me." As I summed up our relationship, the thought I had been ignoring ever since our courtship began crept its way back into my mind.

Had Link only married me as another form of reparation for my death in the other timeline?

„And why do you think he did that?", she asked, curiously.

I lowered my head, trying to keep my voice steady. „Because he killed me in the other timeline."

„He... what? Uhm... could you please explain that?"

I looked up at her in surprise. „Did he never tell you?" Then I told her what Link had told me, about me becoming a redead.

Once I had finished, Zelda took a deep breath. „That's... that's terrible. I understand that he would feel guilty about that." But then she smiled at me. „But I'm sure that that's not why he married you."

„How can you know?", I asked.

She looked ahead again, then lowered her gaze to her hands. „I could tell by the way he talked about you."

I wondered what Link had said. And how much it must have hurt Zelda to hear him speak fondly of another woman. „I'm so sorry."

„Don't be", she replied softly.

„For what it's worth... I think he does love you. I'm sure he does. I saw his eyes light up whenever he mentioned your name. He just... settled for me, I guess, because politics didn't allow him to be with you."

There was something oddly cathartic to saying that out loud, seeing as this thought had been in the back of my head for so long.

„And what good would it do if this were the case?", Zelda asked. „It would only end with all three of us unhappy."

„Yes, it would seem so." I clenched my fists. I would NOT cry now. „If only Link and I had never met. This mess could have been avoided."

„Then we wouldn't have met, either", she reminded me gently.

„What of it? Wouldn't you be happy to be rid of your rival?", I inquired bitterly.

Zelda flinched like I had just struck her. Then she lowered her gaze. „Maybe I wanted to hate you. To see you as a rival. But I couldn't. You didn't ask for this, and you never meant to hurt me." Then she looked up and smiled at me again. „And I'm glad that you are here with me."

„Even though I probably won't be very helpful?"

She chuckled. „Who knows? Heroes can come from the unlikeliest of places."

After a while of riding, I realized where we were headed. „Why are we riding to LonLon Ranch?"

„Several reasons. One of them is that this will be a long journey and we will need food. And, in addition to that, we still need to rest. What lays ahead will require all of our endurance, so we must make sure to be well-rested."

„That makes sense."

Malon was just tending to the cuccos when Zelda and I rode up to her. She looked up, her eyes widening in shock. Then she quickly curtsied and almost lost balance due to her baby bump. „Your Highness! Princess Zelda! It's an honor to have you come to our humble ranch... what can I do for you?"

I slid off of Glory's back and came up to her. „Let's go inside. We will explain everything there."

Her blue eyes looked up at me. „Rebecca? What's going on?"

„Inside", I insisted.

„Of course."

It felt nice to enter the main house of LonLon Ranch again. Its interior felt safe and familiar.

„Please, have a seat", Malon said, pointing at the dinnertable.

I sat down on the chair that had been my spot during my year as a farmhand and waited until Zelda had done the same. „While I'm happy to see you in good health, Malon, I fear that the occasion is not a happy one."

Zelda sighed. „That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." Clearing her throat, she turned to Malon. „I cannot give you all the details yet, but I can tell you this much: Hyrule City is a dangerous place at the moment, so I must ask you to cease your milk shipments to the castle until further notice. Furthermore, Rebecca and I will be going on a journey, and we came to ask for any food you can spare. We will compensate you, of course."

Malon had gone pale, but she nodded. „I understand."

Zelda smiled, satisfied with the answer. „Very well then. And if I might be so bold to request another thing of you: Could Rebecca and I rest here for the rest of the day? We have been up since last night and are quite exhausted."

„Of couse, Your Highness, though I fear that we have no bed fit for someone of your status."

„That's quite alright. Right now, a stack of hay would do."

Malon clapped her hands in front of her mouth. „I can't let a princess sleep on a haystack! You can have my bed."

„In this case, we have reached an impasse, because I will certainly not allow a pregnant woman and friend of not one but two of my dearest friends to sleep on a haystack either." Zelda leaned her chin on her folded hands. „Believe it or not, I have slept in less then comfortable places before. So do not worry about my comfort, and just go ahead with your day as usual."

We decided to rest in the barn, way up in the hayloft. As we lay beside one another, I sighed. At least this place smelled familiar. Calming.

Zelda smiled at me. „What are you thinking about right now?"

I turned my head towards her. „How much this feels like home. Malon and I sometimes snuck up here to talk."

„Well... then I'm sorry that I'm intruding upon your sanctuary."

I allowed myself a soft giggle. „You have nothing to apologize for."

„Hmhm", she replied, already sounding quite drowsy.

And as I heard her breathing become slow and steady, I, too, slipped into the velvet darkness of slumber.

At first, I did not know what was happening. Only that someone had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me quite violently.

„Rebecca, wake up and get your weapon!"

This voice... it was Zelda's. I woke with a start, looking around. „W-what is it? Are we being attacked?"

„Yes", Zelda replied hastily, pushing the naginata into my hands. „Come on."

We quickly descended the ladder that led down to the barn and ran out the door.

Malon, Talon, Ingo and a brown-haired young man, presumably Matthias, were standing at the entrance of the farm, armed with pitchforks, trying to keep the monsters at bay.

Said intruders were large, bipedal lizards, armed with short blades and emitting high-pitched shrieks.

Zelda drew her rapier and stormed towards them, followed by me.

I was still mostly untrained in the art of combat, but seeing these beasts threaten my friend and her family had rage shoot through my veins, hot like lava.

I drove the blade of my weapon into the stomach of one of the monsters, followed by a swift downwards motion that left the creature cut in half from the last ribs down. It fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood as I turned around to attack the next monster nearby.

Another monster jumped into my side, driving the blade of its dagger into my upper arm, I cried out in pain, but kept going nonetheless.

Monster by monster fell by both Zelda's weapon and mine, until they were all gone and I leaned on the wall of the barn, breathing heavily.

Zelda approached me, looking worried. „You are wounded..."

„It would seem so", I replied, looking at my wounded arm. „This could have gone better."

While examining the injury, Zelda gave me an encouraging smile. „Could have gone a lot worse, too. Not bad for your first fight." Then I walked over to Malon, holding my wound closed as if that could hide it. „Is everyone alright?"

Malon looked pale, probably due to shock. „None of us are hurt, as far as I can tell. What about you?"

„A tiny cut", I replied. „And Princess Zelda didn't get injured at all."

Malon looked at my now bloodsoaked hand and said:„At least let me put a bandage on that and give you a healing potion. We have already prepared the food you asked for."

Matthias approached me, so now I could really take a good look at him.

He was a bit taller than me and had short, brown hair. Despite the fear and exhaustion in his eyes, I could tell that he was a person who smiled a lot. His cheeks and the bridge of his nose were covered in freckles. „So... you are Rebecca. I really wish be could have met under better circumstances. I'm Matthias."

„Likewise", I replied, trying to force myself to smile through the pain emanating from my arm. „Do I have to go through the whole 'overprotective best friend' thing where I tell you that I will find you and do unspeakable things to you if you break Malon's heart, or does that go without saying?"

He chuckled nervously. „I think I get the idea."

„Good."

After my injury was taken care of and we put the food Malon and her family had prepared for us into our saddlebags, we said our goodbyes and continues our journey towards Lake Hylia.

As I turned around on Glory's back, watching LonLon Ranch become smaller and smaller as we rode away, I couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh. Hopefully, my next visit would be under happier circumstances.


	26. The Fortress

Chapter 26

The Fortress

Princess Zelda and I didn't talk much as we made our way across Hyrule Field, towards Lake Hylia. The fight at LonLon Ranch had made us both tense, and we kept a close eye on our sorroundings, fearing to be attacked at any moment.

However, nothing happened. And thus, with only one break to let our horses eat and drink, we spent the entire way to the lake in silence.

However, as we reached it and followed the road around the edge, leading to the mountain pass that Hyrule's army had crossed not too long ago.

My thoughts were going wild as I looked ahead. I would find Link, and I would make Ganondorf pay for whatever he had done to him.

I spurred Glory on, making her fall into a fast canter. I could hear Zelda shout my name somewhere behind me, but I did not stop. I was way too fixated on getting to the fortress… to Link.

After a while, she finally caught up to me, riding ahead and blocking the way. „Rebecca! What do you think you're doing?!"

„I'm doing everything I can to make sure we get to Link as fast as possible", I retorted perhaps a bit more aggressively than intended.

„We have to preserve our strength. And the strength of our horses, too."

I felt the familiar heat of anger in my veins. „Link could be tortured or killed at this moment! Why are you stalling?! Don't you care that-"

„Rebecca." The tone of her voice reminded me who I was talking to. Just a weeks ago I would have flinched at the mere thought of even disagreeing with her, and now I was so openly questioning her dedication. „I love Link just as much as you do. Never forget that." She turned her horse and rode ahead again, at a normal speed.

My heart sank as the reality of the things I had just said caught up to me.

Oh by the Goddesses…

After a few hours of uncomfortable silence, it was getting dark and Zelda decided that we should take shelter in a nearby cave to sleep. I had gathered some twigs and branches from the sturdy trees around the cave, so we could light a fire. Once that was done however, I retreated to the farthest corner of the cave, away from the light and warmth of the campfire, only occasionally looking over to Zelda, who was staring into the flames.

Whatever feeble kind of friendship had connected us up until now was surely lost; destroyed by my stupidity. I quietly cursed myself and wrapped my coat tightly around me, trying to keep away the cold of the night without having to go closer to the fire and risk a confrontation with Zelda… no, Princess Zelda. I had lost the right to just call her by her first name.

I stared at the dancing shadows on the wall, wallowing in self-pity, when I heard soft steps approach me. I turned my head to see Princess Zelda sit down next to me. She looked me over. „Why don't you come to the fire? It's cold tonight."

I averted my gaze. „I wanted to give you some space." I wanted to apologize. To beg on my knees for her forgiveness. But all I managed to say was a soft, choked „I'm sorry.".

She sighed, wrapping her coat around me. „Come. Sit at the fire with me. Then we can talk about this."

We got up and she led me over to the fire, propping me up like I was sick or injured, and sat down again. My joints had already gone stiff from the cold, and I stretched out my hands to warm them. While I did so, I sighed. „I'm sorry for saying these horrible things about you. I had no right to do that. I know that you are worried about Link, and that you love him, and…" I broke off before I could say anymore. There was no way I would start the whole „He would be better off with you" conversation again.

„I understand", she replied, wrapping one arm around my shoulder. „And I forgive you."

I let out a sigh of relief. I did not know how I deserved a friend like her, but I thanked the Goddesses for her.

The next morning, we mounted our horses as soon as we woke up, having a quick breakfast consisting of dried meat and bread while riding. While I was still embarrassed about my outburst the previous day, Zelda seemed to have all but forgotten about it. She chatted with me as if nothing had happened, her chipper tone indicating that she was trying to lift the mood.

„...and once all of this is over, I want to properly meet your little son." She smiled and leaned forward. „What do you think he will look like when he's older? Like you or like Link? Or maybe a bit of both?"

„That's how it usually is with children", I replied, getting sucked in by her enthusiasm. She was so easy to get along with...

After a while, we saw the silhouette of a large building in the distance. Zelda turned to me. „That must be it. From here on out, we have to be prepared for anything."

„Got it." I stared at the fortress with determination. Maybe my husband was somewhere in there... and by the Goddesses, I would find him.

We were expecting to be assaulted any moment as we approached the fortress' blackened walls, and I felt my heart sink as we came across a field filled with freshly dug graves, a sword marking each one.

This must have been where the battle took place. How many of the dead resting in these graves did I know? I felt a chill run down my spine. Best not think about that quite yet; Ganondorf would get what was coming for him soon enough.

It was eerily quiet. The wind was whistleing in between the walls and rooms of this place, and that was all we heard.

„We should probably leave our horses here and continue on foot", Zelda told me as she dismounted.

„That would probably be for the best", I agreed and did the same, giving Glory a calming pat on the neck before following the Princess.

The gate was wide open and the courtyard was empty, still we stayed close to the walls and kept ourselves in the shadows as much as we could. We entered a door on the right side of the main building, which turned out to lead us to a kitchen not unlike the one back at Hyrule Castle.

Like the courtyard, this kitchen was empty. I dared to relax a little. But if this place was completely abandoned, then there was little hope of actually finding Link... or any information about his whereabouts here.

Zelda looked around, tense with suspicion. „I don't trust this."

„Do you think we should leave?", I asked.

„No." She strode forward. „But stay on guard."

As we exited the kitchen, a stairway deep down into the bowels of the fortress caught my eye. I tugged at Zelda's sleeve and pointed to it. „This looks like it would lead to a dungeon."

She eyed the stairway, then nodded. „Looks like it. Maybe we'll find something there."

It did indeed lead us to a dungeon. It was cold and humid, and the sickly-sweet stench of decay thickened the air to the point where it was hard to breathe. The silence was occasionally interrupted by the quiet rattle of chains.

„Do you hear that?", I asked. There was someone down there, and chained up from the way it sounded!

„Don't get ahead of yourself, Rebecca", Zelda hissed, grabbing my arm so I couldn't rush down the rest of the stairs. „This might be a trap."

I looked over to her, only able to guess her features in the dark.

„Shouldn't we light a torch or something?", I asked. „We can barely see anything here."

„Too risky", she told me.

„Probing about in absolute darkness isn't the safest thing, either", I replied dryly. „And don't monsters have a heightened sense of smell? Or better nightvision than Hylians?"

Zelda remained quiet for a moment, then sighed. „I suppose you're right. Just a moment..."

The unmistakable sound of flints hitting each other rung through the thick air, and a second later, a torch that had been hanging in the wall lit up with fire. Zelda took it from its holder and nodded at me. „Let's go."

We descended the rest of the stairs in silence. At the bottom was a long corridor lined with prison cells. We walked on, looking into each one, only to find them empty, save for a few cells containing bones. They were too old to be Link's, thank the Goddesses.

At the end of the corridor was a heavy wooden door. The chain-rattle seemed to come from the other side of that door. Zelda and I looked at each other, grim determination in our faces... and pushed it open.

The room we found ourselves in seemed to be meant for solitary confinement. The first thing that met my eye was a bottle on a table, emanating a soft, blue glow.

„Navi!", I called out and ran over to the table, pulling the cork out of the bottle and letting the fairy out. She was so weakened she could barely fly, so I caught her in my hands.

„Princess Zelda! Rebecca! Oh I'm so glad to see you! Link and I have been kept prisoner here for weeks now."

„How did you survive that? The fortress is abandoned!", I asked, frantically looking around until I saw him.

He looked emaciated and dirty, but he was alive. I dropped the bottle, causing it to break on the ground, and ran over to Link. He was chained to the wall in a sitting position, his hands lifted above his head and legs stretched out. His eyes wandered from Zelda to me and back again.

„Reb... Rebecca."

„I'm here, love", I said in a choked voice. „We came here to save you."

„And come you did. Like moths to a flame", said Link's voice, but it did not come from the Link sitting in front of me. I turned around, facing the disguised Ganondorf.

„You", I said, venom in my voice.

He did not even acknowledge me. Instead, he turned to Zelda, still keeping up his disguise. „You disappoint me. I would expect a foolish peasant like her..." He nodded in my general direction. „...to fall for such an obvious trap, but you? You should know better. Ah, but who am I to complain? Here I am, having both the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom at my mercy." Now he turned to me, his blue eyes turning the same sickening yellow they had been during our first meeting at the marketplace. „You have been a very useful puppet. It was almost too easy. I knew that if I just fed you the right information at the right time, you would go running to your darling little princess and lead her right into my arms."

„No!", I cried out.

„What?", he asked with a patronising smile. „Did you really believe that you exposed me? Foolish little thing. You only saw what I wanted you to see. But now, you have outlived your usefulness. Fare thee well... puppet."

The last thing I saw was a flash of bright light, then everything went black.

When I regained my vision, I was laying in that tiny cell in the not-so-abandoned fortress. But Link, Zelda and Ganondorf were gone. The only one who was still here was Navi, who I was still clutching to my chest. My stomach lurched, and I felt like vomiting. With all energy I could muster at the moment, I turned to the side.

„Navi?", I asked weakly. „What happened? Where are Link and Zelda?"

„I... I don't know." The small fairy sounded faint. „Just that Ganondorf did... something to us."

I bit my lip. „We have to get out of here. If they're not here anymore, Ganondorf probably took them to Hyrule City."

It was easier said than done, though. My muscles were stiff and barely obeyed me, and my whole body was sore, like after a particularly long and hard day at work. Only that there was no satisfaction about a job well done, just the terrible knowledge that my actions probably doomed all of Hyrule.

I let go of Navi, who crawled into the satchel on the belt of my armor, and pushed myself into a sitting position. It was so dark that I could barely see anything, though that also could have been from the bright light of the spell.

Crawling along the walls of the room, I tried to feel for the door. Finding it seemed to take forever, but finally, my fingers hit the rough wood.

This time, the fortress was really abandoned. It seemed decrepit, as if it had aged by several years without maintenance while I had been unconcious. Once I found my way up the stairs, a process which was made much easier by Navi's light, I took a good look around, hoping to find Glory and Zelda's horse.

But they were gone. I hissed a curse under my breath, hoping that Glory was alright. But there was no way for me to find her, so I would have to go on without her... and hope that she had found her way home.

The way back to Hyrule was long and tedious. Good thing that I had put some of our provisions into the satchel on my armor, so at least I didn't have to go hungry for too long.

But that was about all luck fate could muster for me. When stepping foot onto Hylian soil again, I gasped in terror.

Lake Hylia was gone, leaving only a massive, dried out hole in the landscape. The once so fertile land around the lake was also devoid of any life now; the grass was brown and crackled underneath my feet. The sky was covered in thick, dark clouds, shrouding the entire lake in gray. But despite the clouds, it looked like there had been no rain for months. Even the air was so dry that it made me cough.

An unfamiliar sound made me grab my weapon, just in time to slice through the monster that had approached me. A tektite. A red one, like one would normally find on the path to Death Mountain.

I cursed under my breath. How could all of this have happened in the few days I had been gone? Had it just been a few days? How long had I been unconcious? Either way, I had to go on. Had to get to Hyrule City, and save Link and Zelda... somehow.

I knew that in my current state, there was little I could do. But there seemed to be no alternatives. No way to free them without a fight. My grip around the naginata tightened.

Just as I approached Hyrule Field, someone grabbed my arm.

„Wait."

I turned around, startled, only to find a familiar Zora-woman. Her fins wrapped around her slender body, almost like a dress, and her deep-purple eyes looked at me in a way I could not quite describe. My eyes grew big. „Princess Ruto?"


	27. The Return of the Sages

Chapter 27

Return of the Sages

It was indeed Princess Ruto, her amethyst eyes glaring at me in a way that could only be described as „murderous". Her webbed hand was closed around my arm so tightly that I could feel her scales bury into my skin.

„Give me one good reason not to cut you down where you stand, traitor", she hissed.

„Ruto! Calm yourself", called a calm voice from behind her, and Impa, the Shadow Sage, stepped closer. She looked me over. „You're alive. From what Princess Zelda told us, we assumed you were dead."

„Princess Zelda!", I rejoiced. „She's alive? Oh thank the Goddesses! Can I speak to her, please?"

„You've really got the gall to ask that? After dooming Hyrule? Why you…!"

„Ruto!", Impa snapped again. Turning to me, she sighed. „Forgive us, but given the events that transpired ten years ago, a certain degree of suspicion towards you is necessary."

„Of course, that's perfectly understandab-…. Wait, did you say ten years?"

Impa raised her eyebrow. „Yes. Did you not know? Today marks the tenth anniversary of Ganondorf's rise to power… and with that, your disappearance." She sighed. „We're just lucky that all of us managed to escape the Sacred Realm before Ganonodorf's power could corrupt us. But come. There's cave nearby that serves as one of our safehouses. The other sages and the hero will be there, too."

„The hero? Link is here, too?", I squealed. I had already given up hope on ever seeing my husband again. And now he was just a few steps away!

„Don't hold your breath. I'd be surprised if he even remembered you", Ruto told me coldly.

„Oh will you be quiet, Ruto! You are letting your jealousy get the better of you. We both know how terribly heartbroken Link was when he thought that his wife was dead."

„Indeed. She promised to make him happy and yet she broke his heart." The Zora still glared at me.

„It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter", I replied dryly, leading only to her twisting my arm. „Ow!"

„Ruto!" Impa stepped over to us, loosening Ruto's grip around my arm and leading me back towards the lake. „Come now."

The safehouse was a cave underneath the waterfall that used to supply the lake with water. A waterfall which, just like the lake, was dried out.

The entrance to the cave was disguised with a curtain of algae and freshwater-seaweed. Impa led me past that until we reached a bigger cave with torches around the walls and a table with eight simple chairs around it. And on these chairs sat Link, Zelda and the rest of the sages, except Rauru. However, on the backrest of one of the chairs sat an enourmous owl. They turned their heads as we entered.

„Look who we found while scouting the area!", Impa announced semi-cheerfully, shoving me forward into the light of one of the torches.

The first person to react was Link. The past ten years had left their traces on him. Scars I hadn't seen on him before marked him, the biggest one being a pale, diagonal line across his entire face. He looked at me, wide eyed, and got up. Slowly, he approached me, his steps sending echoes off of the cave's walls. His expression was a mix of hope and disbelief.

He did not say anything at first, just looked at me, walked around me as if he needed to see me from all angles. Close enough form me to feel the barest hint of his warmth, but still too far away for my taste. I flinched when he took my left hand, lifting it to his face to look at the rings I wore. The silver one with the emerald; our engagement ring, and a more plain golden one; our wedding ring.

Our eyes met as he lowered my hand again.

"It is you", he whispered, his voice steady.

"It's me", I confirmed shakily. "But who are you? Show me your hand."

He lifted his hand, showing me the golden ring on his finger. There was no mark on the back of his hand anymore, as Ganondorf had taken the Triforce of Courage from him.

Tears began to burn in my eyes as it sank in that this was truly Link, Hyrule's great hero. My husband.

„I'm so sorry", I whispered, my voice shaking with the rush of relief coming over me. „For all of this."

„Hush", he replied, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly. „I thought I lost you."

I briefly opened my eyes, only to see Princess Ruto's flabberghasted expression.

„Link, you can't be serious! She caused the destruction of Hyrule! She led Ganondorf to Princess Zelda! She… She…!" Her voice quivered at the last part.

Link let go of me and turned to her. „And yet I love her."

Ruto recoiled as if he had struck her, turned around and ran out.

„Should I go talk to her?", Naboru asked quietly.

„I think she needs some time to herself right now", Darunia replied.

Then the eyes of all Sages still in the room turned to me.

„I hope you know that this looks pretty suspicious", said the owl, twisting its head the way only owls can. „A believed-to-be-dead pawn of Ganondorf suddenly shows up again… after ten years."

„This just reeks of a trap", Darunia remarked darkly. He looked at Link. „Brother, I know that she is your wife, but are you sure we can trust her?"

Link nodded. „I remember that day ten years ago as if it had happened yesterday. The horror on Rebecca's face when she realized that Ganondorf had fooled her. I swear that she knew nothing of his plans. And she would have never let our son fall into his hands."

My heart seemed to stop for a moment as I heard that. „Ganondorf has Gareth?"

„People call him ‚Prince Gareth' nowadays", Naboru explained calmly. „He has been terrorizing the people of Hyrule for as long as he has been able to speak. Only ten years old, and already feared for his temper."

Link tensed up next to me. „Ganondorf is using my own child against me. He knows that I couldn't bring myself to harm Gareth. He's using him as a shield!"

Zelda got up from her chair and walked over to us, putting a hand on his shoulder. „We will stop Ganondorf."

„And how?", Link asked hopelessly. „He destroyed the Master Sword. The Sacred Realm is in ruins, just like the rest of Hyrule."

„The Master Sword may be shattered, but it is not gone from this world. If we find its shards, we can reforge it."

„And how would that work? Without the holy power of the Goddesses, the Master Sword is just a sword like any other", Saria remarked. „And with the Sacred Realm corrupted, we have no source from which to draw this holy power."

Zelda gave her a soft smile. „The Goddesses' power can be drawn from many things, Saria. I am sure that we will find an adequate source of it once the time has come. But first, we have to find its remains. I think the best places to look would be the temples."

„That would support what Ruto and I saw while we scouted out the area around the Water Temple", Impa said. „We noticed increased monster activity there."

„Then I will go and get the shards!" Link clenched his hands into fists. „I know the temples. I've gone through them before, so it should be easy for me to go in, retrieve the pieces of the Master Sword and get out."

Zelda nodded. „That would probably be for the best."

„What about me?", I asked. „I want to help."

„And how would you do that?", Naboru asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

I grit my teeth. „I can fight. One of your people taught me."

„You had a single lesson, Rebecca", Zelda said dryly. „You did well in our fight against the Lizalfos ten years ago, but at the moment, there are far more dangerous foes on the prowl. Hyrule Field is full of Moblins patroulling all of the major roads. Sideroads, forests and open fields are crawling with Stalchildren and Poes. Hyrule is a dangerous place nowadays."

„Then I will take her with me", Link offered.

Impa shook her head. „I understand you not wanting to let your wife out of your sight again, but are you sure that would be wise? As Princess Zelda said, she is no experienced fighter."

„Neither was I when I started my journey." Link pulled me to his chest again. „She's going to come with me."

„Ruto will not like this", Naboru mumbled quietly.

Link took my hand als we walked out of the room. „Come, there's no time to waste."

We left the cave and followed the dried out river down to the lake. I had kind of expected the lakebed to be muddy, but the ground was dry.

„How long has it been like this?", I asked, remembering the way the lake had been when I last saw it.

„For pretty much Ganondorf's entire reign. He froze up Zora's Domain again and positioned a whole troop of his servants at Zora's Fountain, to make sure that the people of Hyrule would be entirely dependend on him and his goons for water. They hand it out to the people. Dissenters have their rations shortened or don't get any."

I stared straight forward, my urge to tear Ganondorf to pieces growing stronger by the minute. „What about the Zora? Are they… frozen again?"

Link looked over to me, sorrow clouding his face. „You met the entirety of the Zora race today."

„What? They are all… but why would he do that?", I asked, voice quivering with terror.

„I don't know. But we will make him pay."

Finally, we reached the entrace to the Water Temple. „Ready?", Link asked.

I nodded. „Ready."


	28. The Water Temple

Chapter 28

The Water Temple

We entered the temple, and that I could hear the unmistakable splashes of water, despite the lake around it being dried out.

„So the drought didn't affect the temple?", I asked, stepping forward to a ledge that was beyond my reach. „But I can't breathe underwater… how will we-"

„We will find a way", Link interrupted me. „Come, I'll give you a leg-up. Do you think you can pull me up once you're up there?"

„I think so." I set my foot into his waiting hands and let him lift me high enough to reach the ledge. Once I had pulled myself up, I reached down to help him. Then we stepped closer, finding ourselves in the central chamber with a platform in the middle. And between the platform and us was a deep chasm, filled with clear water.

„Hold on", Link told me, pulling a blue tunic out of his satchel. „Here, put this on. You can breathe underwater while wearing it."

I put on the tunic. It was a bit big for me, but I fastened my belt around it so the excess fabric wouldn't be in the way. Then I lifted my gaze again. „What about you?"

„I've got something better." Again, he pulled something out of his satchel. A Zora-mask. I remembered those; the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule City sold them. But I knew that this was a special mask. Link had told me about the transformation-masks he had aquired in Termina. This was the face of an actual Zora.

He put it on, and his painful scream echoed through the temple, making me flinch. „Link?!"

A bright light made me unable to see for a moment, and when I opened my eyes again, Link had become a Zora. He was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

He had told me that using the transformation-masks was painful, as he could feel his flesh twist and shape itself into the image of the soul inhabiting the mask. He stood up, rolling his shoulders and neck as if the transformation had caused his joints to go stiff.

Link and I took eachother's hand, nodding at each other, determination in our eyes… and jumped.

It had been a while since I last had an opportunity to swim. But fortunately, it's one of those things you don't forget. So I paddled my way back to the surface, gasping for air once I reached it.

Link appeared next to me, the water glistening on his scales.

„And now?", I asked, looking down into the thankfully clear water. I wasn't concerned about getting dirty, but diving into muddy water where we couldn't see what was going on around us wasn't exactly something I wanted to do.

„I'd say we look around here first. There's not guarantee that everything will be the same as it was when I first went through this temple. Be wary, though. Ganondorf will hardly leave the shards of the Master Sword unguarded."

I grabbed the hilt of my naginata, as if to make sure it was still there, and nodded. „Alright."

We swam up to the platform in the middle of the room, looking at every door we could possibly reach.

„None of these are locked", Link remarked. His gaze wandered over to the door on the western side of the room. „Let's go there."

I nodded, following Link as he swam over to the door.

One thing that bothered me as we traversed the two following rooms was the suspicious lack of monsters. The temple seemed to be completely deserted. I expected something to jump at us at any given moment, so I kept my hand on my naginata, looking around with narrowed eyes.

Then, we finally reached the room. It was just like Link had described it to me: An illusion showing a seemingly open field covered in shallow water, ruins poking out from the ground and a single, mangled tree stretching its skeletal branches skyward. And, on the other end of the field, a small building with a locked door.

And, like the other rooms, it was otherwise empty. No signs of life in this forsaken place. Or perhaps this was how the temple was supposed to be, without evil influence?

The only sound we could hear was the splashing of our boots in the water echoing from invisible walls as we walked onward, towards the small building. We reached the door, and as expected, it was locked.

„Rebecca", Link told me calmly. „Draw your weapon."

I nodded, feeling the piercing eyes of the creatures behind us. We turned around, and there they stood. Perfect copies of us, cloaked in shadows, only their flaming red eyes glowing withtin their emotionless faces.

Dark Link stepped forth. „What does it feel like, hero? What does it feel like to fail?"

Link recoiled. „It… it talks!"

Now my shadow approached in a similar fashion. „And you? A simple farmhand playing at being a hero and dooming all of Hyrule in the process. How does it feel to know that everyone would be better off without you?"

I bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood, and gripped my naginata tighter. „I never meant for any of this to happen!"

„Of course you didn't", my shadow replied, her voice still an emotionless shadow of my own. „You didn't mean to steal the hero away from the person he was meant to be with, and you didn't mean to have him fall into enemy hands. But you did, and so did he. And it is all your fault."

Dark Link took a few more steps towards Link. „And you let it happen. Perhaps you believed that since nothing you ever did would matter in the end, why not marry someone who was just as worthless as you are?"

„ENOUGH!" Link ripped off the Zora mask, cast it aside and dashed forward, but his shadow just desintegrated and appeared behind him again.

„And you react to the truth with anger. Perhaps you and Ganondorf aren't so different after all."

My shadow turned to them, then to me again. „What does it feel like, knowing that your husband made a mistake in marrying you? That as Princess Zelda's consort, he'd have never been captured by Ganondorf. Princess Ruto wouldn't be the last of her kind. None of this would have ever happened. And you would still be happy, working at the ranch and being the nobody you truly are."

My grip around the naginata was so tight my knuckles had turned white.

The voices of our shadows turned into a mocking echo, despite their voices still showing no signs of emotion.

„Traitor."

„Failure."

„Stand-in."

„Meaningless."

„Worthless."

Link put his hands to his ears and screamed. „Stop… STOP!"

I was sinking to my knees, but then the realization hit me. I turned to Link, ignoring both our shadows. „Link. My love. It's okay." I turned around to him, my knees scraping across the ground. „Do you hear me? It's okay."

He looked up at me, pale and obviously angry. „What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, trying to block out the voices. „It's okay to doubt yourself. You are not less of a hero for it. It seems that… both you and I have spent so much time doubting ourselves that these doubts… these meaningless little thoughts have started looking bigger than they really are."

The shadows stopped with what they were doing.

„And yes, we made mistakes", I continued. „But mistakes can be fixed. THIS mistake can be fixed. We are working on that right now!"

Link seemed to need a moment to understand what I was saying. Then he grinned. „Yes… you're right. There's no point in thinking of what could have been. There is no time to look back and regret. There is a world to save!" We both pointed our weapons at our respective shadows and said in unison:„And you are in our way!"

I dashed forward, and instead of Dark Me disappearing, she was pierced by my naginata. I dared to look off to the side, where Dark Link suffered a similar fate.

They died and withered without a sound, and with their physical forms faded the illusion of the open field, leaving us in a room with ankle-deep water and the two doors, one leading back to where we came from and the other leading to the next room.

Link came up to me and hugged me tightly. He didn't seem shaken anymore; infact, this was the first time since my return that I saw him smile. Then he kissed me softly, letting me bury my hands in his hair.

„You were amazing", he let me know once we parted.

„So were you", I replied breathlessly. It felt so good to kiss him with the knowledge that it was truly my husband I was kissing there. I grabbed his hand. „Come on now."

The other room was smaller, and only contained a single chest. And in it, we found a piece of metal about the size of the palm of my hand. It had the Triforce engraved in it.

„A piece of the blade", Link muttered. „Just as we thought. Either Ganondorf has gotten really cocky if he thought that the shadow room would stop us, or we're in for a nasty surprise."

„Whatever it is, we're ready for it", I said, giving his hand a light squeeze.


	29. Hatred

Chapter 29

Hatred

Link and I emerged from the Water Temple unhindered. No monsters, no nasty surprises. We made our way back to the hideout, where the sages were still discussing the next steps.

When we entered the room, everyone looked up.

„Did you find something?", Saria asked hopefully.

Link pulled the shard of the Master Sword from his satchel. „Here we go. Just as we expected."

„I'm still kind of surprised that there was only one trap in the temple… and one that probably wasn't Ganondorf's doing", I added. „But I suppose we can expect things to get a lot more difficult once Ganondorf realizes what we are doing."

„Indeed", the owl agreed. „But I am sure that Link is more than capable of handling whatever Ganondorf will throw at him."

„Of course he is", said Ruto, who had been avoiding my gaze ever since we entered, firmly. „He is the Hero of Time, after all."

Zelda got up and stepped closer to us. „Yes, he is. And I am sure that he will save us just like he did before."

„Of course we will!", Link declared, now with more confidence. „I feel like things are finally looking up again! We will travel to Gerudo Desert next, as it's closest to Lake Hylia. I'm sure we will find another shard there!"

Darunia nodded. „I think it would be best to save Death Mountain for last, brother. Because then, we can reforge the Master Sword right away."

Link nodded, and then turned to me. „Let's go."

As we walked away, I could hear Ruto say „What, he's going to take her along?", followed by an amused „What, would you prefer keeping her here?" from Naboru.

I sighed, remembering that Glory was gone and I therefore had no horse to ride on. As we approached Hyrule Field, Link got out his ocarina and played Epona's song. A distant whinny tore through the air, and just a minute later, Epona came trotting up to us, and to my surprise and joy, Glory was with her.

My resolve to not cry was in shambles that very moment. I ran up to Glory and threw my arms around her neck, sobbing into her coat.

Link smiled at us. „Glory has really saved my life. Ganondorf had taken her and Zelda's horse with him, presumably to use them for breeding his own herd to give to his most loyal subjects. Zelda and I escaped on them, and took Epona from the city stable on our way out of the city."

I grinned at Glory. „You hear that, Glory? You are a hero!"

She softly whinnied in response, nipping on my shoulder the way she always did to show affection.

„Well then, shall we?", I asked, already halfway up on Glory's back.

Link climbed into Epona's saddle and gave me a thumbs up. „Let's go!"

Hyrule Field was in the same kind of sorry state as Lake Hylia. Dried grass crackled underneath Glory's hooves, and dust kicked up behind them. We followed the trail, but after about an hour of riding, I stopped Glory dead in her tracks, eyes widening.

On the horizon where the ruins of an only too familiar ranch.

„No", I said, voice plain, shock numbing me. „He didn't."

Link rode up to me, putting his hand on my arm. And in a pained voice he told me:„They refused to deliver their goods to Ganondorf, so he sent his monsters to..." He stopped and took a moment to read my facial expression. „They are alive and in hiding, protected by our allies. But they lost everything they owned."

I wasn't sad. All I felt was all-consuming rage. The thoughts that rushed through my head were sickening; how I wanted to tear Ganondorf's head off with my bare hands, how I wanted to strip the skin from his flesh and then the flesh from his bones. How I would make him suffer for causing so much pain to the people I loved. I was disgusted with myself, and yet no amount of imagined butchery seemed to satisfy my lust for revenge in that moment.

„Let's continue", I told Link, fighting to keep my voice steady. But he did not let go.

„Rebecca, let me share something Zelda told me again and again during the past ten years with you: If you start letting hatred be your motivator, it will end up consuming you."

„Acknowledged", I replied, my hands still gripping the reins tightly. „But hatred or no hatred; our time is limited. We have to collect as many of the shards before Ganondorf realizes what's happening."

He looked at me for a moment, and then let go. „Alright then. But keep in mind what I just told you."

We rode on, and I actually managed to relax a litte. But I kept my thoughts from before in the back of my head.

„Who's side are the Gerudo on?", I asked Link.

„On ours. They were quite happy with the peace they had established with Hyrule. And now Ganondorf made everything worse for everyone, including his own people. So we're certainly not short on allies."

I breathed a sigh of relief. „That's good to know. For while, I thought it would be us against the world."

„Thankfully not. Zelda recently received word from Mayor Tiala that Labrynna(3) will send help as soon as Zelda asks her to."

„Wonderful." All I knew about Labrynna, the country to the east of Hyrule, was that they were an ally of the royal family and thus all of Hyrule. Their help would be invaluable.

Gerudo Valley and the fortress of the Gerudo were just like I remembered them. Link didn't even have to show his Gerudo pass, they just nodded at him. „Quick, get in. The traitor has his eyes everywhere."

We rode past them, looking around for any sign that we were being watched.

When we reached the main plaza in front of the fortress, two Gerudo dressed in dark purple bedlams approached us. Something about their eyes was… off. „Greetings to you, Hero", one of them said.

„The great Naboru told us you would come", the other added. „We have prepared a room in the fortress, so you can rest before continuing your journey."

We were led to a very plain room with only a stone-bed in it. Something tingled in the back of my neck, the uncomfortable feeling that something just wasn't right.

I turned to the Gerudo that had led us here. They returned my gaze, and in an emotionless voice said „Glory to King Ganondorf" before slamming the door shut.

„NO!", I screamed and lunged forward, only to crash right into the iron door and slide to the ground. I cursed and hammered against the metal. „Goddesses curse you, traitors!"

„Rebecca, calm down! These Gerudo were being brainwashed!", Link exclaimed and grabbed me to stop my raging. „Remember what I told you about my first journey? The same thing happened to Naboru back then! They are not to blame!"

I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure. „Will the other Gerudo find us?"

„I'm sure", he said, slowly letting go of me. „Until then, we must preserve our strength. I will contact Saria in the meantime."


	30. His Childhood Home

Chapter 30

His Childhood Home

While Link was talking to Saria, which I couldn't hear because it was a telepathic conversation, using the song she had taught him at the start of his first journey, I walked around in the room, trying to find a way out. But the room was in the middle of the fortress, so there was no window, and the only entrance was the heavy iron door.

Once Link was done informing Saria of our predicament so she could pass the message on to the other sages, I turned to him, slightly desperate. „You wouldn't happen to know how to pick locks, would you?"

„If I did, I wouldn't have spent half of my adventure looking for the most fragile keys in existence. And I'm going to assume that neither do you?", he replied in a deadpan voice.

I sighed in frustration, staring at the door and mentally declaring it my current worst enemy. „There has to be some way to open this thing."

„We could try a bomb", Link said casually, pulling a bomb out of his satchel.

I looked at it doubtfully. While the bombs that were usually sold in shops around Hyrule worked wonders on monsters and cracked walls, they wouldn't do much against undamaged walls and solid iron.

But this was our best bet, so why not. Even if the bomb wouldn't destroy the door, maybe the noise would alert some of our Gerudo allies. So I nodded, prompting Link to step closer, place one of the bombs in front of the door and light the fuse. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the other end of the room, wrapping me up in his arms and burying his face in my shoulder, so both our faces would be protected from any rubble.

The explosion tore through the silence, so loud that it left a ringing in my ear. After looking up, I found the door a bit scorched, but otherwise undamaged, much to my dismay.

I muttered a curse that would have probably horrified my mother. But luck seemed to be in our favour anyway, as soon, we heard hectic footsteps approach our location.

„There we go!", Link cheered, letting go of me to run up to the door. „We're here!"

But the Gerudo that came storming into the room had the same empty expression on their faces as the ones that had locked us up in the first place.

„By Din's flaming farts, did Ganondorf hypnotize every single Gerudo in the fortress?", I cussed, using a kind of expression that would have gotten me in dire trouble in any other situation. All of this really had left a serious dent in my manners.

Link drew his sword, graciously ignoring my casual blasphemy. „Get your weapon ready!"

I knew that we couldn't kill these women… after all, they weren't truly our enemies.

We charged at them, each of us knocking one of them unconcious before rushing down the corridor.

„And what do we do now? We're completely outnumbered!", I said breathlessly as we ran.

„We'll figure something out! And remember: Only non-lethal attacks!"

„Of course I'll remember that!", I replied, slightly offended that Link believed me capable of killing innocent people.

„This way!" He grabbed my arm and swung me around a corner, where we continued our mad dash through the fortress. On the other end of the corridor was a door that led outside… but between that and us stood at least ten hypnotized Gerudo, some with naginata like mine, others with cutlasses.

„I got an idea!", Link said, gasping for breath from the exhertion. „Deku nuts!"

„Deku nuts?"

„Deku nuts!" He pulled one of the mentioned items out of his satchel and threw it. I had to shield my eyes for a brief moment, but when I could open them again, the first two Gerudo were stunned by the bright flash of the nut. Two more Gerudo from the group charged at us, but we dodged their attack.

The other Gerudo between us and freedom were dispatched in a similar manner, and once we finally got through the door, we found ourselves on the roof of one of the smaller sections of the fortress.

I was just about to say something when we heard the cackling of two old women, and less than a heartbeat later, they suddenly appeared out of thin air, flying on brooms.

They turned to us.

„Well well well. What do we have here, Koume?", one of them said. Her voice was shrill and hurt my ears.

„A failed hero and his useless companion, it would seem, Kotake", the other replied in a voice that sounded slightly deeper.

„Didn't Master Ganondorf warn us that this boy would try to interfere with his plans again?"

„Indeed he did!"

„Damn! I completely forgot that these two hags aren't dead in this timeline!", Link growled. „And I don't even have the shield I got at the Desert Colossus on me right now!"

The old crones didn't even pay attention to what he was saying.

„So what do we do with them, Koume?"

„I say we lock them up and brainwash them, Kotake! Oh yes, Master Ganondorf will be very pleased with having them as slaves!"

I wanted to take the chance and run while they were distracted with their discussion, but I could not move an inch. As if they were holding both Link and me in place with some kind of spell.

„Oh, but why not make it a little more interesting?", asked one of the witches, the one named „Koume". „How about we send them… ‚there'?"

„'There'? Are you sure that's wise, Koume? After all… ‚it' is hidden there, as well."

„Oh, no worries, Kotake. Even if they managed to evade all of our traps, withstand all of our attempts at brainwashing them and find the treasure hidden there, there would be no way for them to escape without our magic!"

The witches looked at us now, wide grins exposing their yellowed, crooked teeth. Then, with a cackling so high it hurt my ears, they flew a circle around us. The ground gave way beneath me, and I fell…

The fall seemed short, yet the impact of the landing still knocked the air out of my lungs. I looked up and around in the dimly lit room I was now in. The walls were made of sandstone, like the ones back in Gerudo Fortress. Maybe I was still there, just in a subterranian part of it that was normally not easily accessible. But that wasn't what worried me.

Link wasn't with me anymore.

I got up, a bit shaky, and called out:„Link?" Nothing but my own echo answered.

I cursed to myself, sincerely hoping that Link was alright… and that this whole „getting stuck in weird places" thing wouldn't become a trend on our journey. I wondered if the same would have happened if I hadn't been with him, but dismissed the thought. Even if he wouldn't have gotten into this kind of situation without me, things were as they were, and that meant that there was no time for self-loathing.

Luckily, I still had my weapon with me. I had dropped it during the fall, but it was just a few feet away from me, blade buried into the floor. I pulled it out, taking another look around. The room seemed to be some kind of bedroom. A stoneblock with a bit a straw-filled pillow and a thready blanket stood in one corner of the room. There were crudely fashioned children's toys stewn about, the dust on them suggesting that they had been abandoned for quite some time. The only way out was a single door.

„Guess that's the only way to go", I muttered to myself. „Link… I hope I'll find you somewhere on the way."

The next room was just two platforms, the one I was standing on and the one on the other end, with a massive chasm in between them. I wished I had a pebble so I could throw it and see just how deep it was. Just to get an idea how careful I had to be.

The wall to my left was decorated with a giant tapestry depicting several scenes of a young Gerudo boy being trained by two old witches.

Ganondorf, Koume and Kotake.

I looked around again, in slight disbelief. Could it be that this place was Ganondorf's childhood home? Had he not grown up among the other Gerudo? But why would his childhood home contain a chasm like that?

I looked closer, and saw an image of a young Ganondorf walking over a chasm on what looked like grains of sand. Just a few grains for a bridge? How odd…

I did not know from where, but a sudden gust of wind blew the dust and sand through the room, and I narrowed my eyes as they revealed the outline of a bridge over the chasm. So the bridge was there, it was just invisible, and Ganondorf had used the sand to make it visible.

I edged closer to where I had seen the start of the bridge and carefully tapped on the ground, hoping not to lose balance and plummet into the abyss. Forward, always making sure to check my footing twice, I made my way across, occasionally stopping to wait for another gust to reveal where to go. Upon reaching the middle, I turned to look at the tapestry one more time, hoping it would give me some hints for the rooms to come. Ganondorf fighting monsters… it was strange to imagine him fighting the very creatures that would later become his servants. Then again, that was probably how he earned their respect.

Ganondorf learning how to use the magic that would later become his go-to fighting method. So he had learned that from the witches. Were they his mothers?

I averted my gaze. This whole time, I had never considered such a thing. That Ganondorf, like any other, had a family. People who cared about him. Maybe he even had children.

Suddenly, something stirred in my satchel, and a loudly yawning Navi emerged from it.

„Navi! I completely forgot that you're still with me!", I exclaimed. „What were you doing?!"

„I was sleeping. I don't know why, but I was so exhausted..." The small fairy shook herself as if to get rid of the grogginess. „What did I miss?"

„Everything", I told her dryly, then gave her a quick rundown of the things that happened between our awakening in the future and now.

She became really excited. „So Link and the Princess are alive? Thank the Goddesses! I was really worried about them."

„Now we just have to find Link again", I said and looked up at the tapestry one more time, before continuing my way across the invisible bridge.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally stepped onto the other platform. Well, that concluded the first room, but who knew what would await me up ahead?

There was a small chest on one side of the platform. I walked over and opened it, finding a small satchel of bombs in it.

„Great!", I said. „Those will come in handy!"

„Uhm, Rebecca? Do you even know how to handle those?", Navi asked carefully.

I fastened the satchel on my belt. „How hard can it be? You light the fuse, and then you throw the bomb at the thing you want to blow up. Easy!"

„I sincerely hope I won't have to explain to Link why his wife is suddenly missing an arm", she mumbled in response.

„Oh come on, you've got to have some faith in me!"

„If you say so."


	31. Dreams of Perfection

Chapter 31

Dreams of Perfection

The next room was empty at first glance, with exception of a single full-length mirror in the middle of it. The frame made it look like the reflective surface was on the belly of a cobra, and was carved so carefully it almost looked as if the snake was about to come alive.

I carefully stepped closer.

The mirror was quite dull; I could only see my reflection as an outline without detail. And there was a strange aura coming from it. It made my eyelids grow heavy. Or maybe it was the stress.

I took another step, and the fatigue grew stronger. Definitely the work of the mirror.

„Na-Navi", I mumbled, barely coherent at this point. „Wha… what..."

„Rebecca?! Rebecca! Come on, you have to stay awake! You-"

That was the last thing I heard before I sank to the ground.

I woke up in a ballroom so opulent that it was almost tacky. White marble with gilded pillars keeping up the high ceiling, and in between the pillars, curtains of heavy red brocade were draped.

There a lot of people, faceless figures drifting through the room in a slow waltz.

The air smelled of wine and flowers. Heavy, and almost sensual.

I looked down on myself, trying to regain some kind of sense of who and where I was. I was dressed in an elaborate ballgown in pure white, with a wide, flaring tulle skirt and golden embroidery on the chest and sleeves.

I was still looking around, trying to make sense of what was happening, when a familiar figure emerged from the crowd.

He looked incredible, wearing a white shirt with a ruffled collar, which was common fashion among noblemen, and simple black pants. His hair was neatly brushed and fell over his shoulders. Once he reached me, he took my hand and bowed.

„May your husband ask you for a dance?", he asked cheerfully, his voice once again sounding kind and earnest, like it did when we first met. But while it was undoubtedly his voice, the words just didn't feel right. Not for him.

I took his hand. „Link… what is going on? How did we get here?"

He looked up. „How did we… but love, don't you remember? Zelda decided to hold a ball to celebrate our victory, and she invited us as guests of honor."

„...victory?" I looked around, still puzzled, when I saw Zelda approach us.

„Is something the matter?", she asked gently.

Link turned around to her, giving her his usual earnest smile. „Oh, it's nothing. I think that Rebecca just had a bit too much wine, that is all."

Another person joined us, and as I looked over, it was Princess Ruto, standing next to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. „Oh dear! Are you feeling alright, dear friend?"

‚Dear friend'? I could believe just having blacked out on a party with Link and Zelda. But Princess Ruto calling me ‚dear friend'?

„I'm dreaming", I whispered.

Ruto chuckled. „You believe you are dreaming? Why, do you need me to pinch you?"

„I think that's my job", Link said with a fond smile. „I am her husband after all."

„Oh, but can we blame her for believing this to be a dream? This evening is absolutely perfect. After all, what could be better than spending a lovely evening in good company?" Princess Zelda laughed.

„So about that dance..." Link took my hand.

I looked at him. All of this felt so wrong. It couldn't be real.

On the other hand… why not indulge in it. I would certainly wake up soon, so I should enjoy it while it lasted.

So I allowed Link to lead me over to the dancefloor, where he pulled me into his arms and began spinning and swaying with the music.

I wasn't a good dancer, but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled at me as if I was the most sublime creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

He smiled. „You look so beautiful tonight, my Goddess. Look, everyone is looking at you because you are so lovely."

Indeed, I felt like I was being watched, and from what short glimpses I caught of the people around us, I could tell that many had stopped dancing to look at us.

„Wouldn't it be grand if things could always be like this?", Link inquired. „Who wouldn't want a perfect life like this?"

I stopped the dance and let go of him. „...the real Link would know that this is not the kind of life I wish for."

The shadow bearing Link's face smirked. „Forgive me. Of course."

My sorroundings started to blurr and warp, until we were standing in the middle of a pasture; Link wearing a simple, light brown shirt and dark pants. I was wearing my clothes from when I was working at LonLon Ranch.

„Is this more to your taste, then? A simple, but peaceful life. Animals to take care of and your family by your side?"

I looked around, and saw my parents sitting on a bench outside of the pasture. My mother was holding Gareth in her arms.

I huffed in amusement. „You know, the funny thing is: Had you shown me this first, you would have had me. But there's no point in trying to trick me when the illusion is already broken."

„Ah, but this isn't an illusion, it's a promise! If you decide to be a good girl and stay here, all of this can be yours! Your loving husband, unchanged and unmarked by the rage of war and untainted by the allure of the Princess, a farm to call your very own, the love and adoration of everyone you meet and of course, a family as big as you would like it to be! Say, how many children do you want? Just this one, or do you want him to have many siblings?" As he said that, more children appeared; boys and girls with blonde or brown hair looking up at me with big, fake smiles.

I clenched my fists. „I cannot spend the rest of my life in a dream."

„So would you rather go outside, and face the scorn of those who suffered from the mistakes you made? You will find that lies are much more comfortable than the truth, my dear."

Suddenly, I felt the warm wood of my naginata's handle in my hand. I did not know from where, and how, but I gripped it tightly. Then I swung it at the fake Link, and as it hit him, he shattered like glass and then disappeared.

I opened my eyes and coughed from breathing in sand and dust. I was still on the floor in front of the mirror… only that the mirror was now broken, its shards reflecting the faint light of the torches.

„Rebecca?! Thank the Goddesses, you are awake! I was really worried when you collapsed all of a sudden!" Navi hovered close to my face.

I got up and dusted myself off. „This mirror was trying to brainwash me… it must have shattered when I destroyed the illusion." The door on the other side of the room was now upen. „And it seems that this was the trial of this room."

„I didn't expect that… when Link and I went through the Desert Colossus, mirrors like this one where just used to reflect light onto light-sensitive switches. We have to be extra careful."

The next room consisted of three sections, closed off with walls of transparent crystal. In the middle section, on a, altar-like structure, was the hilt of a blade, blue in colour and shaped like an M. But it wasn't this treasure that garnered my attention… it was Link, standing in the last section, staring at me like I was staring at him.

„Link!", Navi and I yelled in unison, all but throwing ourselves at the wall. He did the same, pounding on it with closed fists.

The shards of the Master Sword were forgotten. The state of Hyrule ceased to matter. All that I could think of was that my husband was right there, but a few feet away, just as desperate to get to me as I was to get to him. Something awakened the desperate longing to be close to him that overshadowed everything else. Hyrule be damned.

The crystal began to crack under our pounding, and finally, it shattered, allowing us to slip through into the middle section of the room. We met there, arms wrapped around each other and consumed in a searing kiss.

I wanted to feel his body, the heat of his blood coursing through his veins, the pounding of his pulse underneath his skin. I needed him.

Navi tried to get my attention, but I just shoved her aside when she flew in front of my face. Link was all that mattered. He was the center of everything. My heart… the world… the universe.

I was all but tearing his clothes, as he was mine, and we loved each other right there, on the rough, shard-covered floor, with Navi still desperately trying to snap us out of whatever madness had taken hold of our minds.

Somewhere underneath the fog in my head, my common sense stirred. „What are doing? We should be continuing our quest, not rutting like animals!"

But the other, at that moment much stronger part of me, just wanted more… Wanting to feel us being one, and carry a piece of him with me once more… even though the more rational part of me knew that it was far too early for me to get pregnant again. After all, biologically, I had just given birth a few weeks ago.

But in due time…

There was cackling in the room.

„What?", I gasped in between moans. And then it was like I just snapped back to reality. We were in the process of being brainwashed. The witches had cast a spell over this room to heighten our libido to the point where we had no other choice. And while I was back to normal, Link was still very much under the spell's influence.

„Link… stop! Can't you see.. ah… what's happening?"

His eyes were glazed over as he continued, holding me down and repeating how much he loved me over and over again until he cried out, his pleasure reaching its peak. I finally saw the chance and shoved him off of me. „Link, come back to your senses!"

„But I love you so much", he replied, breathing heavily. „Let show you just how much."

„Link, you're being mind-controlled!" I turned to Navi. „Help me!"

„I don't know how!", she replied frantically.

In this moment, I saw now other. I stretched out my arm… and slapped Link across the face with all power I could muster after the previous activities.

Link's eyes returned to their normal state, and he rubbed his cheek. „Ow."

I clapped my hands in front of my mouth. „I'm so sorry, darling, but that was the only way I could think of to bring you back to your senses..."

„It's okay", he said, quickly gathering his tunic and trousers. „We should probably grab the piece of the Master Sword and then get out of here, before the spell takes hold of us again."

Link took the piece of the sword and put it in his satchel, when suddenly, the two witches appeared.

„Damn you! How could you escape all of our traps?!", asked the one names Koume.

„And unharmed, too!", shrieked Kotake. „Just what are you?"

„The people who will put an end to your crimes", Link said and drew his sword.

I got my naginata, which was fortunately nearby, and got into a battlestance. „Show us what you've got!"


	32. Return to Kokiri Forest

Chapter 32

Return to Kokiri Forest

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was only familiar with the kind of magic these witches used from Link's stories. But at least through that I knew how to tell when they prepared a spell and how to dodge it when it came.

Link and I did just that, and I sincerely hoped that he would come up with a way to beat them without the mirror shield. So all we could do was dodge their spells to the best of our ability.

A bright light flashed through the room, and a young woman's voice yelled:„Stop!"

On the other end of the room, behind the altar where the piece of the Master Sword had been, stood a woman about my age, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in an elaborate, dark red gown with golden embroidery, and red gem was embedded into the skin right on her chest.

She took a look around and stepped forth, looking at the two witches. „Ganondorf has summoned you."

„And we will follow his command, but we have to deal with these meddling fools first!", Koume screeched.

„He said that you are to seek him out immediately", the woman replied, her voice stern and commanding. „I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you. Let me deal with the intruders instead."

Kotake scoffed. „You may be Ganondorf's wife, but that does not mean that you can order us around, Cassandra(4)!"

Cassandra smirked. „We will see about that. Last time I checked, I was the Queen by his side, not you. Now move along."

The witches grumbled to themselves, but disappeared as the woman named Cassandra had ordered them. Once the two crones were gone, she turned her attention to us, and her entire demeanor changed. Her confidence melted away, and her eyes became pleading.

„Please… you must stop him."

Link and I exchanged a quick look. „What?"

She came a bit closer. „You must stop Ganondorf." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. „I love him, but he has gone too far. The Zora… I never wanted any of this to happen. Had I known it would get this bad, I would have never… never..." Her voice became choked, but she gathered herself and continued:„I will let you out of this place; after all, you have what you wanted." She pointed at the glowing platform that had brought her down into this room. „This platform will take you out of here. But many of the Gerudo are still under the influence of the witches, so you mustn't linger in the valley for too long." She swallowed. „I will keep Ganondorf distracted as much as I can. Now go!"

We ran to the platform, and the last thing we saw as it lifted us out of the room was Cassandra breaking down in tears.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once outside again, we snuck through the fortress to the stables, where we got our horses and bolted out of the valley, as fast as Epona and Glory could carry us.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When we felt it was safe enough to slow down, I looked over to Link to find him deep in thought. I reached for his hand. „Everything alright, dear?"

„I'm just thinking about what that woman said. Do you think she was the one who broke Ganondorf's seal?"

„How would she do that?"

„I don't know." He took a deep breath. „We should probably go to Kokiri Forest next. It's the closest." He clenched his fists. „I hope the Kokiri are all safe. We… They aren't exactly prepared for battle. Why would they? Kokiri Village is a peaceful place." He made Epona go faster, and Glory and I followed suit, worried about the state the forest would be in.

It was eerily quiet as we approached the seam of the forest. Even Saria's song had become silent. Link took my hand again as he led me through the short stretch of the Lost Woods until we reached Kokiri Forest. While the atmosphere did change and it became easier to breathe once more, it wasn't the clear and lively air I remembered from my first visit. It was as if a darkness was draped across the small village, which seemed to be completely deserted.

Link's eyes widened, and before I could stop him, he dashed off, calling the names of all of the Kokiri, hoping for an answer.

„Mido! Fado! Everyone, it's me!" Silence was his only answer.

I followed him to the meadow where the Great Deku Tree stood. But all we found was its predecessor, still dead and silent, and the massive stump of a felled tree, drenched in dark-red resin. It almost looked like the tree had been bleeding.

Link sank to his knees, breathing heavily. „They… _cut down_ … the Great Deku Tree..."

His scream of rage and agony echoed through the forest. „THEY CUT DOWN THE GREAT DEKU TREE!"

There were no words in our language or another that could consoled him. I knew as much. So I just stood by and let him scream. But after he had stopped, I approached him and put my hands on his shoulders. „We will make Ganondorf and his goons pay for this."

He got up, his complete body tense. „Yes, we will. Come now. We have work to do."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We returned to the village, and Link lead me to a clearing in the trees. „This is the threshold between Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. From here on out, you must make sure to never let go of my hand. Understood?"

I nodded. „Alright."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That short bit of Lost Woods at the entrance to Kokiri Forest had been nothing in comparison to what lay ahead. The deeper we went into the woods, the thicker and harder to breathe the air became. I held onto Link, even tough he was walking so fast that I was stumbling frequently.

„Link, wait… I'm so tired… please, just give me a moment to rest..."

He turned to me. „Don't worry, we'll reach the Sacred Meadow soon. We can set up camp there."

I took a deep breath, nodded, and continued following him through the labyrinth that was the Lost Woods.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We soon arrived at a literal labyrinth. Link turned to me. „This place is crawling with monsters. But if we could manage to climb one of the walls, we could just walk over them and they won't even notice."

Link gave me a leg-up and I pulled him up after me, just like we did it in the Water Temple.

We had to jump across a few gaps, for which Link had to lift me into his arms again, but in the end, we made it to the place Link had called the Sacred Meadow.

It was a small, enclosed space in front of the entrance to what must have been the Forest Temple. Link sighed. „At least this place is still as calm as ever. Could you please gather some of the dry wood around here, so I can make a fire?"

„Of course", I said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once the fire was lit, Link and I just sat in front of the fire, each of us occupied with our own thoughts. Then he looked up.

„I didn't really get around to saying this until now, but… I'm sorry for picking a fight with you back then."

„Picking a fight with me..? What are you talking about?"

„Well… you know. Right before Ganondorf caught me. After the vigil for the victims of the war."

„Wait, so that's when he caught you? I had assumed that you never left his fortress after confronting him.

Link shook his head. „No. I was just returning from my discussion with Zelda, and as soon as I was out of view of the guards at the gate, something pounced on me. The next thing I remember is waking up chained to the wall in Ganondorf's fortress."

„You don't really need to apologize for that anymore. Truth be told, I'm surprised you even remember it."

„Probably because I felt so bad about it." He shuffled over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. „And in the past ten years, I couldn't let go of the thought that the last thing I said to you was ‚Only Zelda would really understand me'."

I snuggled up to him. „That wasn't really the last thing you said to me though." I still remembered the truly last thing he said to me before I was sent forward in time… him muttering my name.

I closed my eyes and began to drift off into a light slumber, haunted by the images of trees bleeding onto the graves of small children...


	33. A small Glimmer of Hope

Chapter 33

A small glimmer of hope

I awoke with the sensation of small hands touching my upper arms and face, shaking and poking me as if to check if I was still alive. I groaned, and tried to swat the hands away.

„She's moving! She's alive!"  
„What about Link?"

„He, too. But they were very tired."

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was the childlike face of a Kokiri girl.

„Oh, she's awake!", the girl exclaimed. „Hello!"

I let out a soft, tired hum and sat up, rubbing the sleepy dust out of my eyes. I wasn't quite awake enough to realize what was going on yet. Next to me, Link also stirred awake, though much faster; eyes wide open and staring at the Kokiri sorrounding us.

„You're all alive", he said, voice thin with overwhelming joy.

„LINK!", a loud, female voice interrupted us, and a blur swept past me and right to Link.

Oh Goddesses… that voice. I knew that voice.

„What", Link said, sounding a bit choked. Probably because Jenna was hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

I quietly groaned and turned to the Kokiri girl who had woken me up. If memory served, her name was Fado. „What is she doing here?"

Fado shrugged. „She just came stumbling into the village right before the monsters came. She said she was Link's friend."

Jenna was in tears, sobbing into Link's shoulder. „Oh Link, I thought I would never see you again!"

Link was quite obviously uncomfortable. „Uhm… I'm sorry, but…. Do we know each other?"

Jenna jumped back as if he had just hit her. „What? You don't remember me?" She waved her hands about. „I'm Jenna! The woman who would have given you many beautiful strong children if you had given her a chance! We met on the road ten years ago!"

Link knit his eyebrows, and then the memory seemed to return to him. „Oh right. We travelled together for a bit before Rebecca and I got married. Goddesses, that was a long time ago." Then he cast me a slightly desperate look. I shrugged, kind of at a loss. „What are you doing here, Jenna?"

„Oh, I have been searching all over Hyrule for you. After Ganondorf became king, I thought you might need my help! But I couldn't find you. Then I remembered that you mentioned visiting Kokiri village and thought that it was worth a try! So… here I am!" Her eyes were shining with joy. „Oh to think that after ten years I would get a chance to rekindle our romance!"

„Hold your horses. There was no romance. And there will never be a romance. In case you didn't listen: I am married. Quite happily." Link gestured over to me, and Jenna followed the gesture. Her smile faded and a sour pout took its place.

„I see."

I surpressed a condescending smirk. No need to be petty. Instead, I adressed Fado again:„Why are you all here? Why didn't you go back to the village after the monsters were gone?"

She nervously shuffled her feet. „We thought it would be too dangerous. The Forest Temple has not yet been infested with monsters, so we figured it would be the safest place to hide."

„Are all of the Kokiri there?", Link asked.

„All except for Mido. He said he wanted to scout out the area, but he hasn't returned yet."

Link got up and dusted himself off. „I'll go looking for him then. Rebecca, could you please go into the temple with the Kokiri and make sure everyone is alright?"

„Of course", I said, though my stomach was in knots over that. I didn't want to let him go again. Every time he was out of my sight I felt like he would just disappear again, like he had so many times during our courtship and marriage. But he would probably be more effective in searching for Mido without having to keep an eye on me.

„I'm going with you!", Jenna insisted, but Link shook his head almost frantically.

„No! Uhm… I mean… Rebecca could surely use some help. And besides, I'm faster when I'm alone." He came over to me and hugged me. While he was doing so, he whispered:„Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"

„I'll do my best", I replied and kissed the corner of his mouth.

We could enter the Forest Temple by climbing a thick vine that had been lowered from one of the trees framing the entrance. Jenna and I went first, followed by Fado and the two other Kokiri.

The inside of the temple was somewhat similar to the interior of Hyrule Castle, though obviously long abandoned and overgrown. The rest of the Kokiri were gathered in the entrance hall, big empty eyes telling of the trauma they had suffered when the monsters attacked their village. Only few of them looked up as I approached them.

Some of them were injured, though only lightly. I only had very little medical knowledge, but I knew how to deal with cuts and bruises. While I treated the children's injuries, Jenna was hovering over my shoulder, pointedly „correcting" everything I did and loudly wondering why Link would ever marry someone as clumsy as me.

I huffed and straightened my back.

„Hah! I bet Link will soon leave you and that hunched back of yours-"

„Will you shut up already?", I snapped at her. „I don't know if you can look that far past yourself, but these children are scared and injured. How about you actually do something to help them instead of pestering me?!"

A small hand tugged at my shirt, and I immediately crouched down to be on eye-level with the little Kokiri who had tried to get my attention that way. „Yes, dear?"

„Are you and Link here to save us?", he asked. Even for a Kokiri, this boy was tiny, and probably an actual child even by Kokiri standards.

„We will do our very best. Kokiri Forest is still Link's home, after all."

The boy was shaking, but he managed to give me a small smile. „Thank you. When they came… and killed the Great Deku Tree… we were all so scared. But with Link being here now, we all know that things will get better."

„We will put an end to all of this, I promise", I replied. „Link is a hero, after all." I couldn't help myself… this little boy reminded me of Gareth. I put my hand on my stomach. Naboru had said that Ganondorf had corrupted him… maybe I would even have to face my own son during this journey. Would he recognize me? What would I do? Would I even have a choice? I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and smiled at the boy. „How old are you?"

„We Kokiri don't count the years."

„I see." I sighed. „I have a little son, who would be about as old as you look like now."

The boy perked up. „Really? I hope your son is alright then."

„So do I", I mumbled.

The Kokiri scampered off, and I met Jenna's slightly horrified gaze when I straightened my back again.

„What?", I asked, slightly annoyed that she was still stuck to my heels instead of making herself useful.

„You actually have a child with Link?!" She seemed absolutely appalled by that.

„Yes. What of it? You want to steal my child on top of constantly harrassing my husband?" I was absolutely done with her at this point.

She stomped her foot like a petulant child. „This is not fair! Why should you have everything I want?! You have the best, strongest husband and he gives you children! And what did he give me? The cold shoulder!"

I took a deep, exasperated breath, not wanting to freak out the Kokiri by losing my composure even more than I already had. „Then maybe you should learn that the world doesn't owe you these things."

„Why wouldn't it?! After all I've been through, I should at least get..."

„You won't get anything unless you have a serious change in attitude." Great, now I was talking like I was her mother. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired from going without sleep for two days. Fado came up me. „We made you a bed over there."

I smiled at her. „Thank you so much, Fado. That means a lot. Just let me take care of the rest of the Kokiri first."

I spent two more hours taking care of frightened and injured Kokiri, cleaning out scratches and cooling bruises, before retiring to the pile of leaves that was my bed. But I couldn't fall asleep quite yet. Link wasn't back yet. Had something happened, either to Link or to Mido? I hoped not.

On a similar pile of leaves near me, Jenna stirred, appearantly still just as awake as I was.

Then, the gate to the temple opened and I heard the familiar sound of Link's boots approaching, accompanied by a set of smaller feet probably belonging to Mido. They were talking to each other, but I didn't understand what they were saying, as they were whispering.

A few seconds later, Link approached me, the soft light of Navi guiding him.

„I'm back", he whispered.

I stretched out my arms, and he lowered himself onto the pile of leaves into my embrace.

„Are you two alright?", I asked softly.

„Yes… Mido was hiding in a tree after being chased up there by some monsters. He didn't get hurt, and the monsters were so occupied with patroulling around the tree that they didn't even notice me until it was too late for them."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and with Link back in my arms and all of the Kokiri safe and sound, I finally managed to fall asleep.


	34. Unwilling Sisters-in-Arms

Chapter 34

Unwilling Sisters-in-Arms

I awoke the next day feeling a lot better. The Kokiri were alive and well, considering the circumstances. Link was with me, and we had finally gotten a good night's sleep. For the first time since this mess began, I felt something akin to optimism.

Link was already awake, propping himself up on his elbows. Next to our pile of leaves stood a Kokiri boy, holding two bowls with nuts and fruit in them.

„I brought breakfast for both of you."

„Thank you so much", Link said kindly. „We really appreciate it."

„You should thank Jenna. She was up really early gathering food for everyone."

I looked over to Jenna's pile of leaves, where she sat and was having breakfast. Link and I took our bowls, and before I could to anything, Link snatched a piece of apple from my bowl and shoved it into his mouth.

„Hey!", I said with a giggle, but then I noticed his serious expression.

In a hushed voice, he told me:„I wasn't trying to be cute. This was just a safety measure. To make sure that she didn't put anything into your food."

„And what if she put something into your food?", I replied, taking a piece of pear from his bowl and eating it before he could stop me. „...hm, tastes fine, and I don't feel anything."

He let out a long, drawn out sigh. „Please leave the food-testing to me in the future. During my travels, I often had to improvise when it came to food, so I have a strong stomach."

We ate our breakfast, and once the bowls were empty, we set them down.

„So… do you think that the shard of the Master Sword could be here in the temple?", I asked, deeming this a good opportunity to discuss strategy.

„I don't think so", he replied. „And… there's something else bothering me. Don't you think things have been too easy thus far?"

„I've mostly just been thankful for that."

Link took his sword from its scabbard and began examining it for any wear and tear. „We can't rely on it going on like that. Cassandra may have promised to make it as easy as possible for us, but there's only so much she can do, now that Ganondorf knows what we're doing."

I remained quiet for a moment. „Either way, we have to find the shard of the Master Sword. It has to be somewhere here in the forest."

„Hmhm…." Link was still examining and cleaning his sword. „In the forest… Maybe somewhere in the deeper part of the Lost Woods."

„You think so?"  
„I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Take it to a place that's so wide and open it would take forever to search for it. He views his servants as expendable anyway, so he could just have sent one or two of them to hide the shard in the woods, trusting that they would turn into Stalfos if they weren't Stalfos already, and let them act as the shard's guardians."

At that point, Jenna got up from her pile of leaves and then walked over to us. „So, what's the plan?"

We both gave her an odd look. „Why do you want to know that?"

„Because I will help you, of course. I can fight, and three pairs of eyes see more than two."

I bit my lower lip, trying to decide whether to welcome or reject her. She was right; we could use the help. Then I turned to my husband. „What do you think?"

„We should accept."

Jenna's face lit up. „Oh, fantastic! You won't regret it, I swear! Hold on, I'll go grab my phoenix circles!"

„Phoenix circles?", I muttered as she scrambled away.

When she returned a few minutes later, she was holding the probably gaudiest pair of weapons I had ever seen. They were circular blades, seemingly made of gold and encrusted with shining jewels.

„By the Goddesses", I mumbled, but said nothing else. Instead, I just grabbed my naginata.

Link had finished taking care of his sword and sheathed it again. „Alright then. Let's go."

The Kokiri bid us goodbye as we left, wishing us luck and begging us to bring peace back to the forest and then come back safely. Even Mido came up to Link, grabbed his wrist, looked him firmly in the eyes and said:„If you die, I will never forgive you."

Link gave him a somewhat patronising pat on the head. „Hey, I saved your behind a lot of times already. This one won't be any different."

We climbed down the vine in front of the temple and than made our way east, towards the border of Hyrule, deeper into the forest. Once we left the safe zone around the temple, Link took my hand again. „Hold onto me. Jenna, hold onto Rebecca."

„But why?", Jenna complained. „I'm not some small child that needs her hand held! At least not by Rebecca!"

„Do you want to turn into a Stalfos, Jenna?", Link asked somewhat aggressively. „Because that's how you turn into a Stalfos. Now take my wife's hand and stop complaining."

Jenna pouted, but took my offered hand and followed us.

„What if we have to fight?"

„I suppose it's okay to let go then", Link said slowly, as if he had to consider his answer first. „And be careful. The magic of the Lost Woods gets stronger the deeper we get into it. Different realities overlap here. It's also where I found the portal to Termina."

„Other realities?", I asked.

„Yes", Jenna said in a soft, surprised voice. „Like that one?"

We looked over to where she was pointing, and there stood a huge farmhouse. It kind of reminded me of the main building back on LonLon Ranch. Except this house was bigger and had a white fence around it, with a stable, a barn, a coop and a pen for animals.

The door opened, and out came Link. Or rather, something that looked like Link.

If I had a rupee for every fake version of my husband I have seen on this journey thus far, I could buy a house like this, I thought dryly. And this one was more than obviously fake. He was even more idealized than the fake Link I had encountered in Ganondorf's childhood home. He was taller than my Link, and way more muscular, while still having his soft face. His eyes were so intensely blue that it almost hurt looking at them. Kind of like looking at the sun.

And from behind him came four children; the first one a boy that looked like a younger version of him, then a brown-haired girl, then a set of twins, with the boy being blonde and the girl being brunette.

And the fake Link was smiling at Jenna. „Jenna, my love! Where have you been? The children have been missing you!"

Jenna was almost in tears. „Oh Link, my love! I knew we would eventually find each other!" She was about to let go of me, but I grabbed her wrist and yanked her over to me.

„Jenna, don't be a fool! What you're seeing isn't your reality! He probably mistakes you for his reality's version of you!"

„But...", she began.

„No ‚but'! Do you want to be lost forever and turn into a monster?!"

She was trembling, but with a lot of effort, managed to turn away from that fulfilled wish of hers. „Let's go."

Link nodded and ran ahead, and we followed, with the desperate calls of the fake… no, the other Link wailing after us.

We only stopped when we absolutely couldn't keep that pace up anymore. We let go of each other; as long as we weren't on the move, there was no danger of getting lost.

Link sat down on a fallen tree and Jenna sank to the ground quietly whimpering to herself. I sat down next to her, avoiding eye-contact.

„I'm proud of you, Jenna."

She looked up with teary eyes. „H-huh?"

„What you did there. Turning away from a reality where all your dreams have come true. That must have been incredibly hard. But you did it, and I commend you for it."

She sniffled. „Well.. you were right. That Link had his own Jenna, one that was probably pretty different from who I am, and just shared my face." She wiped her tears away with her sleeves. „Do you think that's what my children with Link would have looked like?"

I shrugged. „I guess. They looked similar enough to both of you."

She was quiet for a moment, before proceeding:„Link Jr., Elyesia, Roan and Reena."

„Huh?"

„That's what I would have named them."

I took a deep breath. And then smiled at her. „...those are good names."

Now she met my gaze. „I never asked what your son's name is."

„Gareth. We… we named him Gareth."

She chuckled, though still sounding choked. „...that's a good name, too."

It was strange how watching her face her wishes and reject them in favor of the greater good had made me sympathetic towards her. For the first time since I met her, I actually felt fond of Jenna.

Link had watched the exchange wordlessly, but now he got up. „We still have some daylight left. Let's continue."

We continued onward, fighting our fair share of monsters on the way. Most of them being Dekus and Dekuranhas, but also stumbling upon one Moblin on the way. Gaudy as they were, Jenna absolutely knew how to use her phoenix circles effectively, and with her the help of her skills, Link's swordsmanship and my somewhat shaky abilities with the naginata, we made out way towards a big tree that seemed to be a good spot to set up camp. Link and I gathered up some dry wood, which Jenna then lit on fire with the help of a pair of flintstones she had been carrying with her.

As we sat around the campfire, Jenna looked up at me an gave me a somewhat sly grin. „Soooo… are you two planning to have any more children?"

I looked over at Link, but he was already asleep, so I had to answer.

„Why does it always come down to kids with you?", I asked somewhat exasperated, but it was a fond kind of exasperation. „I don't know. Gareth wasn't exactly planned, but in the future, when things have gotten better, sure."

„And?"

„And what?"

„How many? And do you already have names in mind for them?"

I stared into the flames until my eyes hurt. „We wanted to name a girl Carys. But beyond that… I've honestly never thought about it. I usually stick to the saying ‚We cross that bridge when we get to it'."

„Aw, that's no fun."

„Do you have the names of all of your future children planned out? I mean, beyond the four you have already told me?"

She grinned. „Of course! I have tons of names… too bad I lost my wagon to a group of Ganondorf's goons. I had a whole book with name ideas."

„A whole book?", I asked incredulously. „Just how many children do you plan to have?"

„As many as the Goddesses will give me."

I thought about it some more. Thought about all of the romance novels I had read as a girl, searching in my memories for names I would like my children to have.

„Perhaps Aiden for another boy… and Inessa for another girl", I finally said. „But Link and I will need a bigger house if we want to have more than one child. Our house in the city only has space for one nursery, and I would like each of our children to have a room of their own."

„Hmmm… yeah, that would be best", she hummed thoughtfully and then yawned. „We should probably sleep as well. We will need all of our strength tomorrow."

„True", I said. „G'Night, Jenna." I rested my head on the bedroll, but before I fell asleep, I opened my eyes one last time. „Oh, and Jenna?"  
„Hmhm?"  
„Thanks for the breakfast."


	35. A Trial of Friendship

Chapter 35

A Trial of Friendship

 _I was walking through the forest, watching the sun send it's beams through the leaves of the trees. It was warm, and comfortable. Judging by that, it must have been late spring or early summer._

 _Taking a deep breath, I walked over to a bush in full bloom, plucking a few flowers and weaving them into a flowercrown. Maybe I could make Link wear it once I rejoined him._

 _Then I heard a giggle from beyond the trees in front of me. Curious, I stepped forth, only to find Link sitting at the edge of a small pond, watching a very naked Jenna dance around in the water._

 _I dropped the crown, and all I managed to produce was a long, tormented wail._

„Rebecca?! Rebecca, wake up!"

I woke with a start, only to find Jenna and Link crouching next to me.

Link grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his arms. „We woke up from you crying and feared that we had been attacked!"

„I… I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Jenna averted her eyes.

„We have to get going", she said after a few seconds.

Link let go of me, but still helped me get to my feet. „We should already be close to the border of Hyrule."

„But we haven't seen any sign of the shard yet!", Jenna said.

I looked at around… and then at my companions. „I… I think we did. We just didn't know."

„What do you mean?", Link inquired.

„The illusion we saw yesterday. Jenna's perfect reality? Maybe that was it."

Link crossed his arms in front of his chest. „That would require Ganondorf to know that we would be travelling with Jenna."

„Maybe it wasn't directed at Jenna, per se. Maybe it just showed the perfect reality of the first person to look at it. And that just happened to be Jenna. I mean, thus far, all of the traps Ganondorf laid out for us were designed to somehow mess with out minds. And who knows what this fake Link would have told us if we had stayed to listen."

Jenna stared at me blankly, then looked away again. „So I will be able to see him again?"

I sighed. „Yes, but we need to be careful. VERY careful."

We retraced our steps back to the farmhouse, and while we walked, Jenna asked:„So what was that nightmare about?"

I bit my lip. „It was… it was nothing. Say, Jenna… do you think we could really be friends, you and I?"

She was quiet for a moment, but her hand was tensing up around mine. „It would be difficult." She looked at Link, who was still walking ahead of us, and continued in a low voice. „I still love your husband, after all."

I lightly squeezed her hand back. „No hard feelings about that. You're far from the only one. I've gotten used to it." More or less, I added mentally, still trying to forget the image from my dream of Link watching Jenna bathe.

Once we reached the farmhouse again, the other Link came running up to us, grabbing Jenna and pulling her away from Link and me.

„Oh Jenna, my love! I am so happy that you returned to me!"

Jenna tensed up in his embrace, her hands tightened into fists. „Are you really my Link?"

„Of course I am, my beloved!" He covered her face with kisses, and as he did so, the children came running out of the house again, screaming „Mommy Mommy!" at the top of their lungs.

I continued to hold onto Link and just watched the scene unfold. Jenna in the arms of a copy of my husband, and their children around them. There was something strangely peaceful about it.

Link lightly squeezed my hand. „That's not me", he assured me. „I'm here and I love you."

I sighed softly. „I know. I just thought that it's so cruel that we can't let Jenna have that kind of happiness."

„Hmhm..." Then he pulled me past the loving family. „Come on. We should search the house while the illusions are still distracted."

The house was nicely furnished, with a lot of decorative cushions and elaborate carvings in every wooden surface.

Link and I split up, hoping that we wouldn't get lost. He went up the stairs while I searched the downstairs area for any sign of the shard.

While I did so, I always looked out of the window to see if Jenna was still keeping the other Link occupied. My heart grew heavy when I saw her like this. She deserved this kind of happiness… but how could she get it if I was married to the man she loved?

For the probably millionth time that annoying little voice in my head told me that everyone would be happier if I had never met Link. Everyone but me that is. But I just had to be selfish and put my happiness over the happiness of everyone else…

I shook my head and continued my search, going through chests and drawers and even an ice box that seemed to just be cold without anything keeping it that way. No luck. And while I rushed past the entrance door to check around the fireplace, I overheard the fake Link say:

„You do not need any friends, my darling. In fact, they are probably just using you. And what will happen if you continue helping them? They are going to take you away from me."

„But Link… my love… They are..."

„And that shadow bearing my face", the other Link continued. „You love him, because he looks like me, right? What am I supposed to think about this, Jenna? That you just run after every man who looks even a bit like me? If you truly loved me… the _real_ me, you would get rid of this imposter and his little wife. And then you and I could be together forever, and live our life here, with our darling children. For you and I, we belong together. We complete each other."

I rushed on, hoping that Jenna wouldn't fall for it. Either that, or Link and I would have to snap her back into reality later. But right now, I needed to focus on finding the shard…

A few seconds later, Link came rushing down the stairs, a sharp, v-shaped piece of metal in his hands. The tip of the Master Sword.

„Got it! And now let's get out of here!"

We left the house and were faced with Jenna, standing next to her Link, who was regarding us with naught but coldness in his unnaturally blue eyes.

„There they are, Jenna. Now show me that you love me and that you will not stand for some imposter acting as me."

Jenna was shaking so badly she almost dropped her weapons, her eyes darting from her Link to the real one and back. And then she looked at me. I returned her gaze calmly, and then I said:

„Do you really want to spend the rest of your days in an illusion, Jenna? Live without friends, bound to this place?"

„Do not listen to her, Jenna!", the fake Link hissed. „She would try and seduce me, given the chance! Just look at this harlot! How can you call her a friend when she takes everything you wished for for herself and won't let you have any happiness?!"

Jenna's hands tightened around her phoenix circles. „You will not speak of my friend this way."

The blades of her weapons cut through the fake Link like he was smoke. He dissolved, and so did the children, and the house, until it was just the three of us, standing in a clearing of the woods.

Jenna dropped her phoenix circles and ran up to us. To my surprise, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me close. She was crying into my shoulder.

I hugged her back, resting my chin on her shoulder. „I'm so sorry, Jenna."

Link came up to us and wrapped his arms around both of us, closing his eyes and sighing. „Come on. We should continue our journey. Do you want to continue travelling with us, Jenna?"

Jenna looked up from my shoulder. „I… I don't think so."

„Are you sure?", I asked gently. „You'd be more than welcome to come along."

She smiled hesitantly. „Thank you, but I really need some time to myself right now."

Jenna accompanied us to the edge of the woods, where our horses were still waiting. She hugged both Link and me one last time before retreating back into the forest. She had mentioned wanting to help the Kokiri rebuild their village.

„Will she be alright?", I asked as I watched her slender frame disappear between the trees.

„She made it to the village once, and I'm sure she can do it again", Link said confidently while lifting himself into Epona's saddle.

Our next destination was Kakariko, where we suspected the final two shards of the Master Sword.

We rode past the ruins of LonLon Ranch again, and the sight made me tear up. Wherever Malon, Talon, Ingo and Matthias were… I hoped they were alright.

We didn't know what to expect when we entered Kakariko. But certainly not the entire town on their knees in front of a little, brown haired boy, who was sorrounded by a group of Gerudo… and Cassandra was with him, too.

My heart leapt into my throat when I heard him speak:„That's right! Kneel before your prince, peasants!" He looked at a woman kneeling among them. „YOU THERE! You're not bowing low enough!" Then he turned to the tallest and probably eldest of the Gerudo around him. „Dahlia! Show her what happens when someone disrespects me!"

Dahlia… what a strange name for a Gerudo. Said Gerudo shook her head. „Don't forget that even as a prince, you're still my little brother, Gareth." And then she wacked him over the head with the blunt side of her naginata. „I don't have to take orders from you."

„HOW DARE YOU?!", Gareth exploded. „Father will hear of this! I will have you thrown in the dungeon! ALL OF YOU! MOTHER! Mother, tell them to do as I say!"

My heart broke at the sight. No way my son could have turned out like this. No way. My sweet little baby, the precious bundle of innocence Link and I had brought into this world, would never end up like this.

We approached them further, until Gareth turned around. „And who are you?! On your knees, or do you want to spend the rest of your days in a dungeon?!"

I flinched away, and Cassandra came up to Gareth, grabbing his shoulder firmly. „Gareth, that is enough."

He turned to Cassandra. „But Mother, these peasants won't respect me! Aren't I the prince of Hyrule? Don't I deserve respect?"

Cassandra gave me a somewhat apologetic look, until one of the Gerudo exclaimed:„Aren't these two the ones Father had been looking for? Mother, if we bring them to him, he will-"

„You will do no such thing, Adaira", Cassandra cut in. „From now on, I want you to disregard all of your father's orders as much as you can without putting your safety in danger." Then she turned to Link and me. „Come. I think we have a lot to discuss. Come, Gareth."

„But Mother..."

„No ‚but'." She marched towards the inn, sometimes looking back to make sure we were following her.

And we did. Hopefully, she could provide some answers now...


	36. The Heart of a Mother

Chapter 36

The Heart of a Mother.

Cassandra paid the innkeeper to keep the dining room free for us, und once we were all gathered around the dinnertable, she let out a long, drawn out sigh.

Gareth still looked grumpy and glared at Link and me as if he blamed us for his „mother" telling him off. „I still don't understand what's wrong, Mother. Why do you have to talk to these peasants? And why do I have to be here?"

„First off, you shouldn't talk about your parents that way." Both Cassandra and I closely watched his reaction.

He just knit his eyebrows in confusion. „Those aren't my parents. You are my mother, and Father is in the castle."

It was very evident that it was hard for Cassandra to explain this to him. „When you were a baby, you were… stolen from your birth family. Have you never wondered why you are the only son in our family? And why all of your sisters look like your father, while you and him look nothing alike?"

„No!", he insisted. „That can't be!"

„I'm so sorry, Gareth."

The boy was quiet for a moment, but he was still redfaced with anger. „And even if it's true, why should I ever consider them my parents? I do not know them! And Father loves me! I am his son, I am the prince of Hyrule!" He got up and glared at me. „If you think you can take me away and make me give up being a prince, you're wrong! I will tell Father about this!" Then, he rushed out the door before any of us could stop him.

„Gareth!", I called after him, but he was already gone.

Cassandra sighed and rubbed her temples. „I'm so sorry. For all of this." She reached into the bag around her waist and produced two long shards of metal. „Here. I somehow convinced Ganondorf that those would be safest with me. They're the last two shards, and Sage Darunia already awaits you at the top of the mountain. Now go. You don't have much time. I will mobilize my daughters for the final battle, and send word to Princess Zelda that once the Master Sword has been reforged, the siege on Ganondorf's castle can begin."

I got up, still a little shaken from the encounter with Gareth. „Thank you for your help, Cassandra."

„It's the least I can do after I broke the seal that held him."

I left that uncommented. We had already assumed as much, and giving her grief about it wouldn't change what had happened.

Death Mountain had barely changed in the past ten years. It had always been a barren road that led up to the volcano, but this time, even the Tektites seemed to have vanished.

While we were walking, Link pulled a red tunic from his satchel and threw it to me. „There you go. It'll protect you from the heat inside of Death Mountain."

„And you'll transform into a Goron this time?", I asked.

„Naturally." He gave me a smile and took my hand. „We're almost at our goal. Once we defeated Ganondorf, we can use the combined power of the Triforce to reverse all of this."

„Yes", I replied, looking blankly ahead. „And then, we can save everyone."

Darunia was waiting for us in front of what I assumed to be the fire temple, and with him was Link the Goron. They didn't seem the slightest bit surprised when Link walked up to them in his Goron form.

„Do you have all of the shards, brother?", Darunia asked, prompting Link to pull all of the shattered remains of the Master Sword out of his satchel.

„How long will it take?", I asked, sweating despite the red tunic. Without it, I would have probably been in flames.

„A few days, at least. In the meantime, you should contact the other sages. Tell them to mobilize all of our allies."

We nodded. „Understood."

Link the Goron brought us back to Goron City, where we could rest and plan the final battle. I had expected myself to feel relief now that everything was out of our hands for now. But not having a solid grip on the situation only heightened my anxiety.

Link spent a lot of time telepathically communicating with Saria, who then relayed all of his messages to the other sages. We all would gather in front of the gates of Hyrule City once everything was prepared.

There was just one last thing that bothered me.

„Didn't the Sages say that the sword alone isn't enough? And that it needs to be charged with holy energy?"

Link sighed. He was polishing his sword for the third time that day, showing that he was just as anxious as I was. „True. But Zelda says that she has a plan."

That calmed me down a little. When Zelda had a plan, it was always a good one.

The days crawled by, and finally, Darunia stepped forth from behind the statue in his room, bearing the Master Sword in his hands. „It is done."

Link got up and took the sword in his hands, and once his fingers closed around the hilt, it was like a missing part of his arm had been returned to him. His eyes lit up with a smile when he turned to me. „Now we can defeat Ganondorf once and for all."

We gathered all of the Gorons and all of the people in Kakariko who were capable of fighting. Led by Impa and Daruina, both in the traditional armor of their respective people, we approached the gate of Hyrule City. There stood Princess Zelda with the remaining Hylians, and a whole army of Labrynnians. Princess Ruto had donned her people's traditional armor, light, gold plated scale armor. Next to the Hylians and Labrynnians were the Gerudo, with Naboru at the front. I even recognized some of Cassandra's daughters among them.

Once everyone was gathered, Zelda lifted her voice. „My people, my friends and allies, today is the day we take back our homes. We all suffered loss at the hands of Ganondorf. No more! He will pay for his crimes, and we will make his tower of obsidian crumble around him. We are all here because we do not fear death, and at this point, we gave naught to lose anymore, but everything to gain."

She gestured towards Link. „See the Hero of Time, bearing the Sword of Evil's Bane! It is our duty to pave his way to Ganondorf, so that he may free us all." She drew her rapier and held it aloft, and Link followed her example with the Master Sword. „To victory!"

Everyone rasied their weapons and repeated „To victory!" loud enough that the chorus must have rang up to the castle.

We fought our way to the city, killing the monsters that now infested it. Redead. The sight of them made me shiver, and I couldn't help but wonder how many of them had once been people I knew. Were my parents among them?

I shook off the thought. I couldn't get scared right now. We made our way to the castle, mowing down all of the monsters in our path. Link slipped through the skirmishes, up to the throne room, and I followed him, Zelda close behind me. This was all between the four of us.

The roar of battle had become a murmur by the time we entered the huge throne room and were met by Ganondorf… with Gareth sitting on the armrest of the throne.

„Ganondorf, your reign of evil ends here", Link said, brandishing the Master Sword and approaching his hated foe. Just in that moment, Ganondorf snatched Gareth and held him to his chest.

„Father?", Gareth yelped and tried to free himself, but Ganondorf was far too strong.

„I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hero", the Gerudo smirked. „Would be a shame if something were to happen to your precious son."

„Using a small child as a meatshield? That's low, even for you", I spat.

Ganondorf didn't even look at me. Instead, his eyes wandered to the Master Sword. „Is that all the Goddesses have to offer? A has-been hero, a failure of a princess and a puppet that won't stay down?"

„Father! Father! I don't understand!", Gareth whimpered. „Please, Father, it hurts."

„Quiet. I put up with your brattiness long enough. Time for you to fulfil your purpose." Ganondorf tightened his grip on Gareth, and I was about to lurch forward. Zelda yanked me back.

„Don't!"

Ganondorf laughed his deep, guttural laugh. „So helpless, just because I am holding this little brat hostage."

I was close to tears. No, I couldn't let him hurt Gareth. „Gareth! Gareth, Mommy and Daddy love you! We love you so so much."

Now Gareth's eyes filled with tears as well. „Mommy…?" And it was at this point that he seemed to understand. „Mommy, Daddy, I love you too."

It was like an echo, faint at first, then clearer in my mind.

 _Love is to be each other's Power, Courage and Wisdom, and thus, in love, the Goddesses are among us._

The Master Sword began to glow, and Ganondorf's eyes widened. „No! Impossible! I destroyed the Sacred Realm! The Triforce is mine!" He cast Gareth aside, and I could only watch in horror as my son crashed against the wall and slid to the ground. Unconcious or dead?

The throne room dissolved around us, and another wave of monsters rushed towards us.

Zelda grabbed my arm. „Come on, we have to keep the monsters away from Link, so he can take on Ganondorf!"

I tried to concentrate on fighting, but I couldn't help but throw glances over my shoulder to make sure Link didn't need any help. And Gareth… _Oh please, Goddesses, let Gareth be alive._

Link fought bravely, and finally, light filled the sky and with a long, raging scream, Ganondorf collapsed to the ground. The monsters around us either dropped dead or turned and fled, and I rushed to Link. But instead of hugging him, I ran past him to where Gareth was sprawled out on the ground. There was a thin trail of blood going down his face, and as I cupped his cheeks, his eyes fluttered open. He had dark blue eyes, like his father.

„Mommy… I don't want to be a prince anymore."

I sobbed. „That's okay, sweetie. You don't have to be a prince if you don't want to."

„You and Daddy can make everything right again. Right?"

I nodded, tears running down my face. „Yes, sweetie. That's why we're here."

„It's going to be difficult", Zelda said as she approached us and crouched down next to me. „I do have Ganondorf's fragment of the Triforce now, but a piece seems to be missing."

„I have it", Cassandra's voice said from behind us. In her hand, she held a small red crystal, the very crystal that had been embedded into her chest before.

Zelda took the shard and gave Cassandra a grateful smile. „You have more than made up for your deeds, Cassandra."

„I really haven't", Cassandra replied. „There's no absolution for the destruction my carelessness has caused."

Gareth smiled at me, but it was a painful smile. „It's okay, Mommy. You can go. Make everything right again."

I kissed his forehead. „I promise."

Zelda reunited the crystal with the rest of the Triforce, and opened a timeportal with it. Through it, I could see the scene of Ganondorf cornering her and Link in his old fortress, shortly after he sent me forward in time, but it was like I was standing behind Ganondorf.

Link took the Master Sword. „Let's go." Together, we charged through the portal, sword pointing at Ganondorf's back.

It pierced it heart from behind, and before either Link or Zelda could react, the future Link and the Master Sword dissolved as their timeline was erased. Ganondorf fell dead, and I looked up at my husband and the princess with a bewildered look.

„Rebecca!" Zelda called out and ran up to me to hug me. „But Ganondorf just..."

„It's a long story", I told her. „And you will learn of it soon enough through your Triforce of Wisdom. What's important right now is that Ganondorf is dead." I looked at the Gerudo's body and softly sighed.

Finally. Finally it was over.


	37. Back to Life as it was

Chapter 37

Back to Life as it was

I took Link along on Glory, since Epona was still in the city stable, and together, he, Zelda and I made our way back to Hyrule.

I took a long, deep breath of the fresh air as we rode along the shore of Lake Hylia. It felt so good to see the lush, green grass again. And the sun! How I had missed the sun!

I looked across the lake and saw a family of Zora play in the water. If Link hadn't been in such poor shape after his imprisonment, I would have stopped to nap in the grass and maybe take a dip in the lake. Just enjoy all of the things Ganondorf had destroyed in the future. But Link needed to see a healer, and I wanted to see Gareth again. My sweet, darling son.

We only took occasional breaks, but it still took us two days until we finally stood in front of the castle again.

We stopped when we noticed the group of people standing in front of the gate.

Naboru was the first to notice us. „There are our heroes!", she called out, waving at us with a wide grin.

„You're all back!", Zelda exclaimed. Her eyes darted to Impa, who gave er a motherly smile.

„You've done great, Princess."

„You've all done great!", Darunia shouted in his booming voice. „Too bad nobody but us remembers!"

I shook my head. „I think it's better that way."

Princess Ruto looked at me, still some hostility in her eyes. Then she turned away. „You did okay, I guess."

I smiled at her. Princess Ruto and I would probably never be friends. But I was okay with that.

„Memory or no memory, how about we celebrate our victory before everyone returns home?", Saria asked.

Zelda rubbed her chin. „I think I could arrange something. But all of you should return home, first. And I will prepare a celebration of all of your return."

Then she turned to Link and me. „Would you mind staying in the castle for a while? Link probably needs a lot of supervision from a doctor during his recovery, and..." She paused for a moment. „...I just really want have the two of you close to me right now."

I leaned over on Glory, making sure not to lose balance, and hugged her. „Of course we'll stay, Zelda."

I brought Link to the royal doctor's office. And while Dr. Tori was taking care of him, I took his hand. „Darling, can I leave for a moment? I want to go pick Gareth up."

Link gave me a weak smile and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. „Yes, please. I want to see him, too."

Just then, Zelda entered the room. „That won't be necessary. I just told a servant to go fetch the woman who cared for him while we were gone."

A few minutes passed, during which I almost cried from the anticipation. I had missed my little boy so much, and now I would finally be able to hold him again.

I jumped up as soon as the door opened and the gardener stepped in with Gareth in her arms.

This was it. I was just a few steps away from holding my baby again.

„There you go, mistress", the woman said as she handed him over to me.

I had to take a few deep breaths before I could tell her:„Thank you so much for taking care of him."

„Oh it was nothing. Your boy is such a sweetheart!"

I held Gareth a little closer. „Yes. Yes he is." Then I returned to Link's bedside and asked:„Do you think you can hold him, Link?"

Link held out his arms, and his eyes became watery once I had passed Gareth over to him.

„Sorry that I've been gone for so long", he mumbled, gently rocking the sleeping baby. „I swear that won't happen again."

Zelda joined us by the other side of Link's bed, and gently put her hand under Gareth's head to help support it. „Your son is blessed to have the two of you." Then she looked up, smiling at both Link and me. „And so am I."

„Aw, Zelda. I'm already sentimental enough as it is." Too late, there were a few tiny tears running down my face. I was just happy to have my beautiful little family all in one place again.

The days after our return were incredibly busy. All of the races in Hyrule were in an uproar about their beloved leaders returning. I helped Zelda with the preparations for the ball the was to be held in celebration for the sages while Link was still recovering from his imprisonment.

And finally, the day had come. The most important people of Hyrule were gathered in the ballroom of the castle; ministers and priests and nobles. I was wearing my green silk-dress and Link his silk-tunic. It was pleasant callback to first days of our relationship. And we stood among the guests as Zelda welcomed each of the sages. First was Princess Ruto, wrapped into a shawl of sheer, deep blue fabric that made her look almost ethereal. Upon her head she wore a golden headdress with amethysts worked into it that had the same hue as her eyes. Then came Impa, dressed in an exquisite purple kimono with black cranes embroidered onto it. Darunia, without any ceremonial armor or clothing. He let his mere presence speak for itself. Little Saria, in a lovely green dress and a flowercrown upon her head. Naboru in her pink bedlam, but with a crown-like headpiece worked around the jewel on her forehead that let everyone know that she was the queen of the Gerudo.

And finally, Rauru, now in his human form, wearing his usual clerical garb. Once they had all taken their place in front of Zelda, she softly cleared her throat before raising her voice:

„My dear friends. Words cannot express the kind of joy I feel about your return. Your disappearance had left a hole in all of our hearts, and now, it is like each race of Hyrule has regained a piece that has been sorely missing. So let me say, in the name of all of Hyrule: Welcome home."

„Welcome home!", all of the guests said in unison; some bowed, among them Link and I.

Zelda lifted her hands to gain the attention of all attendees once more. „And now, let us be merry in honor of those that returned… and those who now watch over us from the great beyond."

As the music began to play, Link and I retreated to the sidelines, where Zelda stood, talking to Impa. The Shiekah turned to us and smiled. „The Hero of Time and his wife. Finally, we can meet in person."

I curtsied. „It's an honor, Lady Impa."

„It's good to know that you're back, Impa", Link said cheerfully. „Well.. it's good to know that everyone is back. But I'm sure Zelda will need you to watch her back for her while she's busy being Queen."

„I'm sure she will. I trust that you will attend her coronation as well?"

„Wouldn't miss it for the world", I replied, smoothing down my skirt.

The crowd parted slightly, and Princess Ruto came up to us, giving me a sour look and then turning to Link. „Link, would you please dance with me?"

„Uhm… I'm not sure it would be appropriate, since I'm married and-"

„I think it's a great idea. I was just about to ask Princess Zelda for a dance, anyway." I smiled.

Princess Ruto let go of his arm and glared at me. „Link doesn't NEED your permission!"

„You're right, he doesn't. I'm just saying that he doesn't need to worry about me being jealous."

Link shrugged. „Okay, then I don't see why not."

Ruto gave me one last withering glare before tucking her arm into Link's and leading him off onto the dancefloor.

I bowed to Zelda. „May I ask for this dance, Your Highness?"

Zelda chuckled. „Happily."

She was a fantastic dancer, and managed to even out all of my small mistakes. While we were twirling on the floor, we passed Link and Princess Ruto, just as it was time to swap partners.

„Do you want to dance with Link now?", I asked Zelda.

She smiled and her cheeks flushed a little. „I'd love to, but then who will you dance with?"

Before I could answer, the uncomfortably familiar feeling of scales burying into my skin interrupted my train of thought and Princess Ruto dragged me off, leaving a slightly befuddled Zelda and Link behind.

Ruto wasn't as gracious a dancepartner as Zelda had been. Her movements were absolutely perfect, but she made no attempt at concealing my lack of skill.

„Just so you know, I still hate that you and Link are married. And I still hate you. He deserves better." Her amethyst eyes bore into mine. Then she sighed. „But I also know when I am beaten."

„Oh?", I asked. „Where does that change of attitude come from?"

She huffed. „It's not like I can change the way he feels. The whole time we were dancing, he kept looking at you. He thought I didn't notice, but I did." Now she let go of me and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of the dancefloor, until I quietly slipped to the sidelines again, where Saria stood.

„What's with the sad face?", she asked kindly and motioned for me to bend down. Then she plucked a white moonflower out of her flowercrown and tucked it behind my ear. „Today is a joyful day! You should be smiling!"

I bit my lip, not wanting to unload my emotional baggage onto her. She had already seen and lived through enough. „Uhm. I don't know. Maybe it's just the stress catching up to me. There wasn't much time to unwind with everything going on right now."

„Oh, that's understandable. Do you want to go out onto the balcony? Get some fresh air?"

I sighed. „I'd love to."

The sun was slowly setting, and I took a deep, relieved breath. „Ah… this is much better."

Saria out onto the cityscape and then back to me. „And now, won't you tell me what is bothering you? I can tell it's not just the stress."

„Well… it kinda is. And I'm sure that what I just lived through plays a big part in it. But mostly… I'm not sure where to go from here. I can't just go back to being the person I was before all of this started. I spent the entire journey doubting myself and wishing to turn back time and just be a farmhand or even a wife and mother again. But now, going back to that would feel like regressing. And another thing is… So many things happened in that other future that brought Link and I closer. And all of those things were erased now, and he doesn't remember."

„Maybe he doesn't remember, but I'm sure he still feels it." She took my hand and gave me a kind smile. „He loves you. I can feel it. Don't you feel it, too? It wasn't too long ago that this love was sown in his heart, but it took root and now it is on its way to becoming a beautiful tree." She closed her eyes. „Speak of the devil. There he comes. I'll leave you two alone." She walked off, and I turned my head towards the horizon again. I didn't have to see or hear him. I felt that he was there, his gaze lingering on me, before he came to stand next to me.

„Are you enjoying the party?", he asked gently.

My lips twitched into a half-smile. „It's… overwhelming. How about you?"

„Way too many women want to dance with me", he said, wiping some sweat from his brow. „I passed Saria on the way here and promised to dance with her later. But first, I wanted to spend some time with you." He took my hand and kissed it. „Come on. Dance with me." And before I could answer, he pulled me to his chest and led me into a slow waltz.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, taking in his scent, and just followed his movement. I was glad that nobody would look at us out here on the balcony. This was a private moment; other people would have just made it less intimate. This way, I could just bask in the perfection of the moment. Together, at last.


	38. Happy Days

Chapter 38

Happy Days

We returned to our home in the city after the party. For the first time in what seemed like years. And after that, everything seemed to go back to the way it was. Link made a full recovery, I continued to attend my fighting lessons at Ashanti's school once a week, during which I would leave Gareth in either Link's or Sanna's care, and worked on Malon's wedding dress. Navi soon left us to return to the forest, promising to come back if we ever needed her.

The chill of winter slowly faded into the gentle warmth of spring, which was then replaced by the heat of summer approaching. And when the first day of summer arrived, I spotted a familiar wagon while out shopping.

Link and I were walking side by side, talking about whatever trivial things came to our minds. Link was holding Gareth and I carried the basket.

While I let my eyes wander over the stalls on the marketplace, I stopped and called out:„Jenna!"

Link must have heard the excitement in my voice, because he gave me a puzzled look. „Why are you so excited about her being here?"

Oh right. I hadn't told him. And he would have to wait for an explanation. I just grabbed his sleeve and tugged him towards Jenna's wagon. „Come, let's go say hello to her!"

Gareth, sensing my excitement, cooed and stretched his tiny hands out towards where we were headed. He was four months old now and much more aware of his sorroundings.

Jenna poked her head out of the wagon when she heard my voice, and gave me an annoyed look, until she saw Link. She gave him her usual bright smile and waved him over. „Link!"

Link looked at me doubtfully. „What..."  
„I'll explain it later", I assured him and stepped in front of Jenna. „Hello, Jenna. Good to see you again. How have your travels been?"

Both Link and Jenna seemed equally baffled by my cheerful attitude. They looked at each other, then at me.

„It's been… nice. Always good to see a lot of the world", she sputtered, caught completely off guard.

„That's good to hear. Hey, Link and I were planning to make baked salmon for supper. Why don't you join us, so you can tell us all about what you were up to?"

She looked at Link again. „Sure. I'd love to."

„Great! See you at six!"

„What was that?", Link questioned as we moved on, occasionally stopping in front of stalls to browse their wares.

„I met Jenna in the erased future", I replied, and then explained what had happened.

Link was quiet for a long time after I finished, just silently rocking Gareth in his arms. Then he finally asked:„So you think you can become friends with her now, based on what you experienced during your time-travel."

„I know I can. Jenna has a good heart."

That evening, just when I got the salmon out of the oven, there was a knock at our door. Link went to open, and a few seconds later Jenna stepped into our dining area. She wore an exquisite blue dress made of silk, with a low neckline and fine embroidery on the seams. Her hair was done up in a crownbraid.

„Ah, just in time!" I placed the food down on the dinnertable. „Make yourself comfortable!"

She sat down at the table, still looking at me suspiciously, before she turned to Link. „Oh, your house is beautiful, Link! It must be so nice to live here!"

„It is."

„Though I kind of expected you to have a bigger home", she continued.

Before Link could answer, Gareth, who was sitting in a crib we had placed in the dining area so he could sit with us while we ate, started fussing. I took him into my arms and rocked him until he calmed down.

Jenna slowly turned her head to look at him. „...Is this your child?"

„Yes", Link replied, his chest positively swelling with pride. „That's my son."

I could almost see Jenna's heart break. She looked at the toddler in my arms with her mouth slightly open as if to say something.

I wanted to comfort her. To say, or do anything to make her feel better. So impulsively, I stretched out my arms. „Do you want to hold him?"

She swallowed, but took Gareth, holding him close to her chest. „So cute", she mumbled. „I wonder what you would look like if I was your mother."

I reached over, but only to stroke Gareth's cheek as he dozed in Jenna's arms. „I'm sure you'd have the prettiest babies, Jenna."

She looked at me, bit her lip and looked away. „Well I guess we'll never know." With that, she carefully placed Gareth back in the crib and started eating.

After a while of quietly enjoying our meal, I tried to get the conversation going again:„So where have you been, Jenna? You were gone for almost a year, so it must have been far away."

„I went to a lot of different places", she replied, pulling the fish apart with her fork. „I went back home for a while, and then travelled through the Faron region just east of Hyrule's border. Have you ever been there?"

I sighed wistfully. „Unfortunately not. The only time I ever left Hyrule was not too long ago, while I was… looking for someone." Link and I exchanged a quick look. „But even then, I was still fairly close to the border."

„Oh, Faron is a beautiful region. Most of the trees there are palm trees, and you can find all kinds of exotic fruit and animals if you know where to look. But it's also fairly dangerous. There are thunderstorms every other day… the locals say it's because there's a dragon living in the region. I never saw it, though." Jenna's demeanor had brightened considerably.

„And what about your homeland? What was it called? The Great Lebian Coast? Where is that?", I asked further.

„It's very far to the west. You see, north of the Haunted Wasteland lies a region covered in snow, called Hebra. Now if you go further west, you eventually cross the border to Labrynna, and right behind Labrynna is where the Great Lebian Coast is." In between two bites of potatoes, she continued:„I technically still own my parent's farm, but I was so lonely living there alone and I couldn't run it all by myself. That's why I became a merchant. I hoped that travelling around would help me… find a good husband. Someone to continue my family's legacy with."

„I'm sure you will find someone eventually", Link said with a smile. „You are a sweet girl, Jenna. Someday, someone will see that."

As the night went on, Jenna told us more about the many places she had visited. Countries I had never even heard about, with odd people and even odder costums. And the more I heard, the more I wished to travel myself.

When it was finally time to say goodbye, Jenna was smiling at us. „Thank you for the invitation."

„You're welcome. And feel free to visit us whenever you like while you're in the city."

I didn't have much time to think about travelling after that. The days leading up to Malon's wedding were busy, to say the least. As the matron of honor, I was in charge of most of the preparations. I helped the bridesmaids decorate, I oversaw the preparation of the food, and I finished Malon's dress and veil just in time. She looked beautiful in it, like a princess.

„Matthias will love this", I told her as I finished some adjustments due to her advanced pregnancy.

„I know I do", she replied, a bit misty-eyed. „Thank you, Rebecca."

I lightly booped her nose. „Anything for you."

And then, finally, the day had come. I held back tears as I saw Malon walk down the aisle, holding onto the arm of her father, while Matthias beamed at her.

I had made sure that LonLon Ranch was properly decorated. Flowers of all colours were wound around the arch, and the aisle was covered in petals. For this day, the ranch had been turned into a fairlytale bathed in flowers.

Once Talon handed her over to Matthias, I took Malon's bouquet and listened to the words of the priest. It was the same kind of sermon he had giving during my wedding; the standard for most couples.

Malon and Matthias were looking at each other the whole time, as if only they existed in their own little world.

„I, Malon, take you, Matthias to be my lawfully wedded husband..."

„To love, to cherish…

„...in sickness and in health..."

„...until death do us part."

They exchanged the rings, and then kissed.

The whole wedding party cheered, some were crying. Talon was probably the loudest, blowing his nose into his hankerchief.

The reception afterward quickly became a big party, with all of the guests drinking and dancing. I mostly stood by the side with Link, watching everyone have a good time. At this point, I was quite happy just watching. I was exhausted from the preparations, but it felt good to see everything come together in the end.

Link took my hand. „Reminds me of our wedding. Our reception wasn't quite as lively, though."

„Well… we kinda got married in a rush because of the approaching war."

He nodded thoughtfully. „Do you think we should have another wedding? A proper one this time?"

„I mean, we could technically renew our vows at some point… but I think it's a bit early for that."

„That's true. Maybe a few years down the road, then."

Now that I was finally a bit calmer, I looked over to him. „Actually… there's something I wanted to talk about."

He raised his eyebrow. „Oh?"

I was quiet for a moment, not quite able to find the right words. But then I just blurted out:„I want to go travelling!"

„Travelling? But what about our home? What about Gareth?"

„We can take him along. He can grow up seeing all kinds of different places." I held onto Link's hand, begging for him to understand. „I'm not saying we should leave Hyrule forever. Just… see a bit more of the world. Without the threat of certain doom constantly on our minds."

He took a deep breath. „I… I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought about this before. But are you sure?"

„Absolutely!" I insisted. „All of the places Jenna mentioned… and much more! I want to see them all with my own two eyes!" This was ridiculous. I felt like a child begging for candy.

Link thought for a few more seconds. „...We'll have to wait until after the coronation and then ask Zelda what she thinks about it. It may be an unofficial title, but I'm still the protector of Hyrule."

That sure as hell didn't bother you when you left ten years ago, I though but didn't say it out loud. I didn't want to start a lover's spat at my best friend's wedding.

Speaking of best friend, Malon walked up to us, a wide grin on her face. „Hey there! I hope you enjoy the party!"

„Sure we do, Malon", I assured her. „What about you?"

„Oh it is everything I ever dreamed of." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. „Thank you, Rebecca."

The coronation was not long after the wedding. Link and I were standing in the throne room, somewhat off to the side, while we watched Zelda walk down the red carpet up to the throne her father used to occupy.

She now wore an elaborate gown of white and purple, with the emblem of the royal family stitched down the front of her skirt. It was noon, and the sun's rays that were falling through the window above the throne hit her hair and almost made it look like she had a halo around her head.

The sages were gathered around the throne, as they would be her vassals during her reign. She bowed before them, and they reciprocated; a sign of mutual respect. Rauru stepped forth.

„Zelda, once Princess of Hyrule, do you vow to protect Hyrule and its people?"

„I do", she replied.

„Do you vow to keep the peace, to rule justly and with mercy?"

„I do", she replied again.

Now Rauru turned around. „Will the representatives of the races lend our new Queen their power?"

„By lake and stream, sea and river, us, the Zora, will grant Her Majesty our loyalty", Princess Ruto replied.

„By mountain and hill, rock and stone, us, the Gorons, will grant Her Majesty our strength", Darunia added, pounding his fist against his chest for emphasis.

„By darkenss and shadow, by secrets to be kept, us, the Sheikah, will grant Her Majesty our protection." Impa gave a small smile as she said that.

„By forest and meadow, and all things green, us, the Kokiri, will grant Her Majesty our friendship." Saria beamed up at Zelda. It was good to see how much the once so reclusive Kokiri had become part of the kingdom.

„By sand and spirit, blood and steel, us, the Gerudo, will grant Her Majesty our support."

Rauru nodded, then turned to Zelda again. „And I, Rauru, grant Her Majesty the blessing of both her ancestors and the Goddesses they served. May Her reign be long and prosperous." He took the crown that had been resting on a small table next to him, and gently put it on Zelda's head. The gemstone on the middle of the piece flared up in the sunlight, and Zelda turned to the people.

The hall erupted into cheering, its echo so deafening that I had to cover my ears.

But I smiled. Zelda would be a wonderful Queen.

The coronation party lasted for hours, which Link and I spent dancing and talking to the sages. But once it all died down and people started to go home, we could finally catch Zelda alone.

„There you are!", she said. Then she looked around. „I hope you enjoyed the celebration."

„It was grand, Your Majesty", I replied, not sure if I could still call her Zelda now that she was Queen.

„Rebecca", she said gently, taking my hands. „It's still me. I'm still your friend. Me being Queen doesn't change anything." Then she leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. She smelled sweet. Of lilac and roses.

„There's actually something we wanted to talk to you about", Link said, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. „Rebecca and I have been thinking about going travelling for a while."

It wasn't hard to see that this revelation hit her. „You want to leave? Now?"

„Not… now. There's still a lot to be prepared. But sometime within the next year."

„What about your son? And your home? What about m-… " She stopped, stuttered a bit. „What about Hyrule? Link, you are our most powerful warrior. What if something happens while you're gone?"

„We won't be gone for long", Link promised. „We'll be back before you know it. With a lot of new stories to tell."

Zelda faltered. „I can't stop you, can I? No. You were always a restless spirit, Link. Alright then. But do stay in touch."

„We will", I promised and kissed her hand. „We will always return to you. No matter how far away the wind takes us."


	39. The Journey Begins (anew)

Chapter 39

The Journey Begins (anew)

The following days, Link and I gathered everything we needed for long-time travel. Bedrolls, a tent, a supply of non-perishable food, bottles to keep water in. And of course anything we'd need for Gareth. We would take turns holding him and maybe let him sit in front of us in the saddle while we rode.

I was in a consistently good mood during these days. The idea of travelling excited me. Link had seen so much of the world already; next to him I always felt a bit naive and uneducated. But now it was my chance to make up for that.

Then, finally, the day had come. We visited Zelda one last time before departing, and also dropped by LonLon Ranch to say goodbye, before taking the road west past the Haunted Wasteland and to the Hebra region. It would be about three days of travel before even reaching Hebra, and we were cheerfully chatting about all of the things we would see once we left the familiar borders of Hyrule.

We spent the nights in our tent or sometimes just in bedrolls, looking up at the starry sky.

And then, at around noon of the fourth day, the snow began to fall.

Gareth hadn't seen snow before, and the soft white flakes dancing through the air delighted him. He stretched out his arms to catch them, squealing with glee as they melted in his tiny hands.

Link rode closer to me and took my hand. „Looks like our boy is enjoying himself."

I wrapped my shawl tighter around my shoulders, event though I wasn't really cold. „And you? Are you enjoying yourself, too?"

„Oh yes. It feels good to travel without having to worry about the apocalypse happening. Come on, I think it's my turn now." With that, he reached over and lifted Gareth out of my saddle and into his.

Despite the overcast sky, the landscape was breathtaking. Hills and mountains, valleys and thick pinetree forests covered in powdery snow. In the distance, I could see a deer walkin in between the trees. It was pregnant, from the looks of it. I wondered if its fawn would ever see green grass or flowers. Did the snow in this region ever melt?

Some time later, as the sun was already setting, we arrived at a small inn that served as a waypoint for travelers. We rented two spots for our horses and a room for us; happy to be able to put up our feet after a strenuous day of riding. In the lobby of the inn, we found a strange bird-like creature carving complicated patterns into its bow. It was a lot taller than us and covered in black and white plumage. It looked up when we entered and waved its wing at us.

„Greetings! A pair of travellers, I take it?"

„Uhm… yes. We are travellers from Hyrule", Link replied, a bit taken aback that the creature could talk. „I'm Link. This is my wife Rebecca, and Gareth, our son."

The bird-creature smiled as far as it was possible with a beak. „A whole family, huh? How sweet. I have a wife and daughter back home, too. My name is Ano, of the Rito tribe. Nice to meet you." Ano shifted to the side a little. „Come, sit by the fire. It's pretty cold at the moment… It's getting colder and colder." He lowered his voice to an almost conspiratorial tone. „Some say that we angered the guardian of the mountain, and that's why the weather is getting worse. Rito Village is built in an area with a lot of vulcanic activitiy, so it's usually quite warm there. But now the village is covered in snow, and some of our younglings even died before they could hatch because of it."

„That's terrible", I whispered. „You must be very worried about your daugther."

„I am", Ano confirmed. „And the snow makes it difficult to feed ourselves, as well. The Rito are hunters by trade, but the snow drives all of your game away, so we have to stray further and further away from the village in order to find food." Ano put his bow aside. „But enough about me. What about you? You said you were from Hyrule. I've never been there. What is it like?"

We spent the rest of the evening telling Ano about Hyrule, and the different people and cultures it harbored.

The next morning, we retrieved Epona and Glory and continued on our way. As we were riding through the snowy landscape, across the road Ano had marked on our map to show us how to get to Rito Village, I suddenly heard a sound like a windchime, and when I looked towards the forest, I saw a figure clad in white disappear between the trees.

„Did you see that?", I asked Link while pulling Gareth into my arms. „That figure just now?"

„I didn't see anything", Link replied. „It was probably just a bit of falling snow you mistook for a person."

„Maybe", I replied, not entirely convinced that that was what's going on. And what worried me more: I still didn't feel cold. Not even in my face, despite the harsh wind and falling snow. It was as if the cold couldn't even touch me.

During the rest of the ride to the village, I would occasionally hear the strange sound and see the figure again, but once I tried to get a good look, it would disappear.

Rito Village was built around a mountain, wooden huts connected by walkways that spiraled around up to the peak. It really didn't look like it was built for snowy or stormy weather.

We approached the bridge that would lead up to the mountain, and there, right in front of it, stood the figure again, wearing a white cloak and a mask that resembled an owl's face.

„Woah!" Link stopped Epona. But then, the figure faded again, becoming more and more translucent until it was gone entirely.

„I take it you saw it this time?", I asked dryly.

„THAT is what you saw the entire time?", he asked a bit breathlessly.

„Yes. Maybe the Rito will know more about it."

We left Epona and Glory at the entrance of the village and were greeted by a young Rito girl. „Hello, travelers! So nice to see some new faces! I'm sorry, but I fear Rito Village isn't much to look at right now." She looked a bit downtrodden for a moment, but then perked up again. „But I hope you will enjoy your stay anyway! Why don't you go say hello to our Elder? He adores meeting new people and hearing stories about other countries. His hut is at the top of the village. Come on..."

The Rito girl ushered us all of the way up to the Elder's hut. The Rito Elder turned out to be an obese Rito resembling a big brown owl. His voice was deep and booming when he greeted us:„Well met, travelers, and welcome to Rito Village! Where do you hail from?"

„From Hyrule, Sir", I replied politely.

„Hyrule… ah, yes. So close to home, and yet nobody here has ever visited it, and Hyrule's people hardly ever venture outside of their homeland's borders. I wonder if your sudden appearance could be a sign. You may have heard that our people have fallen from grace in the eyes of the guardian of the mountain."

„This guardian", I blurted out. „What does it look like? Does it look like someone in a white cloak wearing an owl-mask, by chance?"

The Elder's eyes widened. „Why yes, young lady! How could you know that?"

„The guardian has followed us here", Link replied. „At first, it only appeared to my wife, but as we approached the village, it showed itself to both of us."

The Elder hummed thoughtfully. „The guardian has clearly taken an interest in you. Maybe you are the answer to all of our prayers." He shook a little, puffing up his feathers. „Normally, I would hesitate to direct such a bold request towards total strangers, but could you please speak to the guardian for us? You already have its attention, it seems, so maybe it would be willing to listen to you. The guardian resides in a cave in the center of the Hebra region. Here, I will mark it on your map..."

„So much for not getting caught up in world-saving missions anymore", I heard Link mumble behind me.

Indeed.

There was another inn on the way to the cave, where we rested, before making our way through the thick snow toward the mountain at the center of Hebra. Then and again, we saw the figure of the guardian in the distance, appearing and then disappearing again.

It would have to answer a lot of questions when we reached its cave.

The closer we got to the mountain, the thicker the blizzard became, until we could barely see anymore. Yet we kept going.

„Damn, it's like we're not getting any closer to the mountain!", I yelled. When I received no answer, I looked around only to find that Link wasn't riding by my side anymore. He was gone; there weren't even any hoofprints that could have indicated where he had gone.

I pulled Gareth closer to my chest. His tiny body was warm and comforting… as if he, like me, couldn't feel the cold.

„Link?!", I called out again, turning my head in hopes of seeing him somewhere. But by now the snow had become so heavy that there was nothing but white in my vision.

I called for Link, my heart racing with fear.

Then, suddenly, the snow stopped… and I stood in the middle of a cave.

„Wha-..." I looked around, holding onto the reins for dear life. „How…?" I turned around, only to find the way I came from blocked. And the cave ahead became more and more narrow, so I wouldn't be able to ride any further than this. I dismounted and gave Glory a comforting pat on the neck. „Don't worry, I'll find a way out of here for both of us."

I hoped. Oh Goddesses, how I hoped.

The cave's walls seemed to be entirely covered in a thick layer of ice. I head to tread carefully so I wouldn't fall. And within the ice, I saw my reflection walk alongside me.

Gareth seemed fairly unbothered by our situation. He turned his head left to right, trying to see everything around him, with the cheerful kind fo curiosity only small children have.

After a few minutes of walking, the cave expanded into a huge hall again. And in the middle of it was a throne made of ice, the backrest ending in a collection of icy spikes that looked almost crown-like. And upon that throne sat the guardian in its shimmery white cloak, the mask covering its face softly clacking as it cocked its head in acknowledgement of my arrival.

„Greetings, Rebecca Ice-Born", the guardian greeted me. Its voice was hard to describe. It sounded young, yet old, deep, yet high, melodic, yet rough. Despite just being one voice it sounded like a thousand voices speaking in perfect unison. I couldn't see its eyes, if there even was a face behind that mask, and yet I could feel the guardian's gaze wander to Gareth. „And of course, my greetings also extend to you, Gareth, son of the Hero of Time."


	40. Rebecca Ice-Born

To anyone still reading this fic: Hello! Thank you for coming this far. I have started this fic a little less than a year ago and should have probably finished it with chapter 38. But I am a little bitch who can't stand things ending, so I will continue and from here on out, I will experiment with this fic a little. Expand on the universe with more things from other Zelda-games, including spin-offs like Hyrule Warriors, some (and I only do mean SOME) elements of My Inner Life and my own stuff, too. If that isn't your cup of tea, just pretend the story ended with chapter 38. I will also probably post another, alternate ending that I had planned but scrapped, at some later date. To anyone else: Feel free to stay and have fun! I know I do!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 40

Rebecca Ice-Born

„You know who we are?", I asked. Gareth was looking at the figure intently.

„I know many things", the guardian replied, rising from its seated position. „It is not often that Hylia's people come here. You have strayed far from the light of your Goddess, young one, and even farther from the influence of the three Golden Ones."

„Hylia? Like the lake? And why do you speak of a single Goddess only?"

The guardian chuckled quietly. „Ah, what miserable times in which Hylia has become forgotten. She, the one who serves and the one who protects. She who gave up her divine form to seal the nameless one's evil away." The guardian came closer, though it left no imprint on the floor and no footsteps were heard. „But I am certain that you are not here for a history lesson, are you, child? You come to ask me to show mercy to the Rito. To spare the fledgelings, and ease the burden of the adults. Is that not it?"

„Indeed", I confirmed. „But I would also like to know what they did to deserve this in your eyes."

The guardian hummed thoughtfully. „What did they do? It's not about what they did. It's about what they did not do." The guardian stretched out its arms, billowing the cloak to make it look like wings of an owl poised to strike. „I am the guardian of this region. And yet I am treated like legend and hearsay. I refuse to suffer the same fate as Hylia; I will remind the Rito that their lives are in my hand!" Then it lowered its arms again. „And you, Rebecca Ice-Born? What would you do, if you were in my position?"

„Why do you keep calling me that?", I asked, slowly getting agitated. I did have a naginata of my own now, and I had it with me, but I couldn't fight while carrying Gareth.

The guardian stopped and looked at me curiously. „You have no idea, do you? You do not know of your heritage, or the powers that dwell within you." Now it looked up to the ceiling of the cave, almost wistfully. „Once, there were many of my kind. God-like beings that guarded Hebra and ruled it. But some of them began to mix their blood with that of other creatures. New bloodlines sprung from these connections, and though most of them have been extinguished with time, there is one that remains." Behind the eye-holes of the mask, a pair of seemingly colourless eyes began to glow. „Yours. And while my people dwindled, driven to their deaths by despair over the passing of their mortal lovers, I remained here in the mountains, bound to my duty and the land that my people once called home. Waiting for the one that survived. Waiting for you. And, by extension, your son. Do you not feel it? How the snow welcomes you? How the howling winds caress you? You were born of snow and ice, like all of us. Rebecca Ice-Born, descendant of the Glaces."

I took a few steps back. „This can't be. I have always been able to feel cold. It's only now that I can't anymore."

„Yes, because now is the time for you to awaken."

I took a deep breath ot gather myself again, then shook my head. „You know what? It doesn't matter. Instead, let me answer your question: I would not let my pride drive me to make innocent people suffer."

„Pride...", the guardian repeated. „What do you know of pride, Rebecca Ice-Born? How could you possibly understand the years of toil and loneliness I have gone through? And how SICK I am of keeping peace with a race that will not even remember my NAME."

What followed was a tense silence, only interrupted by the ice around us crackling with the guardian's fury.

„Then tell me your name", I demanded. „Tell me, and I will remind them."

The guardian laughed bitterly. „Remind them? So they can forget me again?"

„Or you could remind them yourself", I retorted, becoming annoyed. „Of course they will forget you if you keep hiding here. You showed yourself to me and my husband; why not show yourself to the Rito? You are speaking to me, why not speak to them?"

„If only it were that easy", the guardian sighed. „I have never actually left this place. What you saw outside of the cave was merely a projection, a play of light, unable to speak, only to show itself. I am bound to this cave, for better or worse, for the souls of our people buried within the ice covering this cave are keeping me alive." Now it looked up. „...but I see that your intentions are pure. Hylia and the three Golden Ones must smile upon a soul so kind. Very well then. I will stop the blizzard plaguing Hebra and open the entrance of the cave again. Your beloved hero should be waiting there for you. Return to Rito Village and tell the Rito of Yverna, the guardian of Hebra, and how she has been guarding the region all on her own for thousands of years."

I went back the way I came, only to find Link standing with Epona and Glory at the open entrance. Once he spotted me, he ran up to me and kissed me, mindful not to crush Gareth between us.

„Rebecca, what happened?", he asked, voice rough probably from calling for me so much. „You were gone all of a sudden, and then I found Glory standing here all on her own, but for some reason I couldn't enter the cave to go look for you. The storm stopped… did you talk to the guardian?"

„I did", I replied. „And you won't believe what I learned..."

„...and Yverna has remained like this, confined to this cave, guarding the region, to this very day", I ended the account of my encounter with the guardian.

After returning to Rito Village, we had gone straight up to the Elder to tell Yverna's story, and had told every Rito we encountered on the way to come along and listen.

In our audience, I spotted Ano with a small, light-brown Rito girl on his shoulders, and his wife, a beautiful Rito with cream-coloured feathers sitting beside them.

„She must have been so lonely", one of the younger Rito whispered.

„Mommy, can we go visit the guardian and say hello to her? Maybe she won't be so lonely anymore", another asked.

And while the Rito eagerly made plans to try and include Yverna so she would not turn Hebra into a frozen hellscape again, I was thinking about what she told me about my heritage.

Could it be that I was truly of her kind? A Glaces, a spirit of ice and snow? Meant to guard… to protect. But what? And if I was… what would that change? What would it mean for my life… and for the lives of my family? My parents? My husband and son? If I was a Glaces… and so was Gareth… then that meant so was either my mother or father.

Link had not said much about the revelation. Did the thought abhor him? But why would it? He was friends with so many people of so many different races…

It was certainly just my usual pessimism that struck again, so I tried to distract myself. Forcing positive thoughts.

How much I loved him. How much light his presence had brought into my life. How I adored the way he smiled at me when he was feeling comfortable and relaxed; the smile of a kind man who loved life.

And how losing him surely would destroy me.

We stayed in Rito Village for two more days, stocking up on supplies… and barely talking to each other. Link had become so distant. And as much as I hated to admit it… I understood why. Ever since my meeting with Yverna, it was like I saw a stranger every time I looked into a mirror.

He still was very caring towards Gareth, though. Taking his turns holding him, cooing at him and talking to him. Never thought I would ever be jealous of my own son.

And once we were back on the road, Link and I still didn't really speak. It was beginning to frustrate me.

I hated this silence. A silence left behind by things that should have been said, but weren't.

Someone had to start the conversation. So after a few hours of riding, I spoke up:„What's wrong?"

Link stopped Epona, staring at his hands that were tightly gripping the reins. „I don't know. This whole thing about you being the same as the guardian… I don't know what to make of it. A few days ago, I didn't even know that the Glaces existed. And now I am married to one of them? It's just… it takes some time to get used to the thought."

„But Link, nothing changed. I'm still who I always was." I couldn't banish the unmistakable sound of approaching tears from my voice. „I'm still your Rebecca."

„I know that. It's just..." He gestured helplessly. „I don't know. Just… give me some time, okay?"

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. „Fine."

Once Link had spurred Epona again, I let myself fall back, stubbornly riding behind him, where he could safely ignore me.

This went on for days. Link and I never spoke more than absolutely necessary. I let him sleep in the tent with Gareth while I slept outside, closer to the campfire, even though I did not need its warmth.

A week after our departure from Rito Village, we saw the glistening sea on the horizon, lit up into a dance of yellow, orange and red by the rising sun.

The Great Lebian Coast.

I had expected to feel euphoric upon seeing the sea for the first time. But I just felt drained. I wanted to return home. This whole journey had been a stupid idea. If only I had surpressed my urge to go adventuring and had remained a nice, loyal little housewife. Of only I had…

It was at that point that I realized that I was slipping out of the saddle. I wanted to pull myself up again, but my vision began to blur. The last thing I heard before unconciousness took me was Link calling my name.

When I awoke again, my mouth felt like I had swallowed a handful of sand, and my throat wasn't much better off. I was curled up on my side in the fetal position.

And I felt hot and clammy. It had been a while, but I remembered the feeling. Fever. I couldn't open my eyes, or move much.

„Will she be alright?", I heard a voice ask softly.

„This kind of sickness usually comes from a lot of stress. Did anything happen to her lately that could have caused this?"

A moment of silence. „We fought. And she gave birth to our son less than half a year ago, so he is still a bit of a handful. And… some other things."

„I see. Well, she will certainly recover. She's young and strong. Take good care of her… and try to keep her magic under control."

Magic?, I thought. I didn't know how to do magic. This person couldn't possibly be talking about me.

Then I heard the quiet rustle of fabric as someone sat down next to the bed I was resting on. Then the person took my hand, and when he spoke again, I finally recognized him.

„Oh Rebecca… I'm so sorry. Had I known what would happen, I wouldn't have ignored you like I did. No… I shouldn't have done that, period. I'm so… so sorry."

A squeal temporarily distracted him. „Just a moment, Gareth. Daddy has to take care of Mommy."

Another squeal.

„Okay, fine."

Link got up, but returned a few seconds later, playing a small, warm bundle onto the bed next to me.

„Becca, Gareth was worried about you, too."

And truly, the small bundle… my son… nestled himself close to me chest, tiny hands gripping the fabric of my shirt.

I wanted to say something, but I was still so tired. I wanted to just sleep, with the comforting weight of my little boy clinging to me, and Link's gentle voice echoing in my head.


	41. The Sorceress

Chapter 41

The Sorceress

I slipped in and out of conciousness for another two days before I finally awoke on the third day. I remembered very little of the two days during which I struggled with the fever that had gripped me, but Link had been by my side nigh constantly; only leaving it to eat or bathe or take care of Gareth.

When I opened my eyes, feeling that the fever was gone and I was finally more aware of my surroundings, he was slumped over at my bedside, snoring softly. Gareth was sleeping in a small, make-shift cradle made of a pile of furs.

For a while I just lay there, watching Link sleep. He needed it, no doubt, after taking care of me for so long. And while the purple shadows under his eyes showed his exhaustion, he was still so breathtakingly beautiful, and I felt lucky to have him. My beautiful, gentle, powerful, dedicated husband.

I sat up, making sure not to wake him up, and looked around. We were in a wooden house; a bit simpler than the houses back home in Hyrule. The kind of house one might find in a village.

The air smelled of salt, and I heard the gentle sound of waves meeting the shore. Right, we had made it to the Great Lebian Coast. Jenna's home. The next thing I noticed was that there was a cup of water on the nightstand next to the bed I was in. I was absolutely parched, so I took the cup… but as soon as my hand closed around it, the water began to freeze until it was completely solid.

I just stared at the lump of ice for a moment, completely dumbfounded. „What the hell…?"

Finally, Link stirred awake, rubbing his eyes. „Rebecca? Oh, you're awake!" When he noticed my facial expression, his gaze wandered to the cup in my hand. „Oh. Did it freeze again? Don't worry, I'll go get you another cup. It was almost impossible to get you to drink while you were unconscious. Every time I tried, the water would just freeze. In the end, I had to give you hot water so it would take longer to turn to ice. The Doctor says it's because your magic went out of control while you were sick."

„Magic? I remember hearing something about this while I was sick, but… I don't..." I still stared at the ice, trying to make sense of everything. „...Is it because I'm a Glaces?"

Link's shoulders slumped a little. „I think so, yes. The Glaces were spirits of ice and snow, remember?"

A terrible thought occurred to me. „I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Link shook his head. „No. Thus far, your powers have only affected water in your vicinity." Then he took my hand. „See? No worries."

There was a knock at the door, and a young woman with a kind and gentle face entered. She had long black hair and lavender eyes. „Ah, you are awake. That's good. How are you feeling?"

„I'm… better. I think the fever is gone."

„That's good. Your husband gave us quite a spook when he came gallopping into our little village with an unconscious woman and a crying baby in his arms and screaming for help.

„What was I supposed to do? Rebecca suddenly fainted and fell off her horse, and I had no idea why. So I panicked." I could almost _hear_ the pout in Link's voice.

The woman chuckled and came closer. „I am Dr. Alma. And you are in Lakia Village, in case your husband hasn't told you yet. As I said, you caused quite a ruckus with your arrival… especially with the local womenfolk." She blushed a little. „All of the girls were so enchanted by that beautiful man suddenly showing up. Until they realized that he is married and has a child."

„Link has that effect on women", I replied cheerfully. Then I became serious again. „Any idea what was wrong with me?"

„As I already told Link, it was likely due to stress and exhaustion. So while the fever is gone, I must ask you to continue to rest for at least a few more days. You can leave the bed and take a walk around the village, but you should take frequent breaks and return to the inn once you start feeling tired."

„Understood."

A few hours later, Link and I were strolling through Lakia Village, with me carrying Gareth in my arms. It was a tiny fishing village, just like I had suspected. The men and women at the harbor were busy mending their nets and bringing in their haul, but I did notice some of the women looking up and smiling at Link as we walked past. And some people put up decorations that looked like flowers made of colourful waxed paper and garlands of flowers.

A group of girls, maybe a few years younger than me, came up to us with baskets full of beautiful flowers.

„Hello!", one of them, a lovely girl with honey-blonde hair, called out. „So nice to see new faces. Will you stay for the Ocean View Festival?"

„Ocean View Festival?", Link asked.

„Yes! We celebrate it every year when the full moon is at it's brightest. We dance and feast and tell stories and pray to the spirits of the ocean for good fortune", another one of the girls said. „People say that spending the festival with your sweetheart means that you will be happy together for as long as the tides exist."

„It's tonight", the last one said, looking up at Link with big, hopeful eyes. „So, will you stay and watch the moon with someone?"

Link looked over to me. „What do you think, Becca?" With a bit of jest in his voice, he added:„Eternal happiness as a couple sounds like a good deal for just watching the moon, right?"

„It sure does", I replied, seeing the girl's faces fall from the corner of my eye. Then I looked down to Gareth. „What do you say, Gareth?"

He made a squeaky noise, as babies that age do, which I liberally interpreted as agreement.

The evening approached, and as the bright sun slowly faded behind the horizon, the village was still alight. Turns out that the paper-flowers held within them a kind of luminescent stone. One of the villagers explained to us that these stones were occasionally washed ashore after full moon and never seemed to lose their glow, so the villagers used them as safe light-sources. They were called Gifts of the Sea.

Despite the late hour a lot of vendors still had their stalls open. Some with smoked or grilled fish, some with sweet pastries, and some with wine and juice. The villagers had started a giant bonfire in the middle of the beach, around which people were already sitting and telling stories.

Link and I bought some small cakes, which contained a slightly sour kind of red berry, and strolled down the sandy beach to a spot where there weren't many people yet. We sat down and watched the moon rise, eating our cakes and just being comfortably silent. We had left Gareth in the care of Dr. Alma, who had kindly volunteered to babysit him while we were enjoying the festival.

The moon was slowly rising, and after a while, Link sighed and let himself fall back. „This is nice. Ever since my little trip to Termina, I've had some issues with going moongazing. As if every second it would grow a face and start falling. But I think now I can look at it and not be worried anymore." His hand wandered over to mine. „You changed my perspective on so many things, Becca. It's moments like this that make me truly grateful to have you in my life." His voice grew softer. „Sometimes, I seem to forget that. I have spent so much time of my life worrying about everything… that I sometimes just forget to appreciate the good things in my life. Because every time there was something good, I always had that nagging feeling that I would lose it soon."

Now I let myself fall backwards, too. „...I love you." My voice was soft and a bit hoarse. „I love you so much. More than I ever thought I could love someone."

From somewhere behind us, I heard someone scoff quietly. I looked up, but found this section of the beach mostly empty.

„Is something wrong?" Link asked.

„I just thought I… nevermind. Just my mind playing tricks on me." I snuggled up to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head against his chest, so I could listen to the gentle, steady beating of his heart.

After about half an hour of just enjoying each other's company, other couples started taking over that part of the beach, so we returned to the bonfire, where some of the older people and children were still sitting and telling stories. They were telling of… fairies? And the Triforce? All phrased like they didn't exist. A lot of „It is said" and „People believe"s were thrown around. It was so bizarre hearing these people talk about the realities of our homeland as if they were but myths. Especially since I had seen the Triforce with my own two eyes. And I had travelled in Navi's company so long. Then again, it kind of made sense. Yverna had mentioned that we were far beyond the influence of the Goddesses at this point.

I wondered what kind of deities these people worshipped. The girls we had met earlier had spoken of the spirits of the ocean. Were those the center of their religion? It would make sense, considering that all of their livelihoods depended on the sea.

After a while, a hooded woman approached and sat down close to us. The hood mostly obscured her face, but a few white strands of hair were peeking out. And a pair of very unsettling eyes rested on Link.

„So you are the famous Hero of Time. This is your title, yes? How lovely to meet you." Her voice was lowered, so none of the villagers could overhear her.

Link stared at her for a moment, mouth and eyes wide open. „Who are you? How can you possibly know?"

She leaned over to him, which made her cloak part just wide enough for us to see that her cleavage was low enough to reach her belly button. She ran her black fingernail over Link's shoulder, in a very suggestive gesture. „Wouldn't you like to know? I know many things, Hero of Time. All of your past lives. All of your past titles. Who you are. Who you were. What your destiny is. But it seems this time, you have decided to break with tradition." Her gaze flickered over to me for the briefest of moments before returning to him again. „So I thought ‚If the Hero does not want to follow the beaten path this time, why should I?'. So… here I am. But it is late. You should sleep… We can discuss this more in-depth in the morning."

„Of… of course… I will go to bed." He got up, a bit shakily, and staggered off.

„Link? Link?!" I cast one last look at the mysterious woman before dashing after Link.

Something was very, very wrong.

I wouldn't fully realize just how wrong everything was until the next morning. I woke up alone; Gareth was still in the makeshift cradle and was crying to be changed and fed.

I got up, thinking that maybe Link had just gone to the privy, and took care of Gareth. Half an hour passed, without Link returning. Growing worried, I got up and left the inn.

The sun was bright, and the villagers were busy taking down the decorations. I walked along the rows of houses until I spotted Link… and my heart momentarily stopped.

There he was, indeed. And clinging to his arm was a beautiful, statuesque woman in very skimpy clothing. Her white hair marked her as the woman from the previous night.

As I got closer, I heard her talk:

„Oh this would just look darling in our home, wouldn't it?" She held up a tapestry.

„Of course… my love..." Link's voice sounded mechanical, and not at all like himself.

I wanted to approach them, and confront that woman, but someone grabbed my shoulder.

A girl with long, light blue hair was standing beside me. „There's no use in talking to him now. He's too entangled in Cia's spell." She sounded sad, almost desperate. „Come on, I think we need to talk."

„But… Link..." I was in tears at that point, and Gareth, sensing my distress, began whimpering, too.

„You can't help him right now. But don't worry. We'll get this mess fixed."

The girl led me to a farm close to the village. The place had obviously not been taken care of or a while, but the house showed signs that someone had been there recently.

My companion sat down at the table in the kitchen area of the house and sighed. „I'm so… so sorry." She shook her head. „Cia is… a sorceress. A sorceress who has insight into all kinds of things, including the true nature of Link's soul. And that's what made her grow obsessed with him. I tried to stop her, but..."

„Hold on… How do you know that? Just who are you?"

The girl looked up with a sad smile. „My name is Lana. And I am Cia's other half."


	42. The Guardian of the Triforce

Chapter 42

The Guardian of the Triforce

„Her… other half? Like her lover?", I asked, not being able to make sense of what Lana was telling me.

„'Other half' as in ‚She and I used to be the same person'", she corrected me. „We got split in two when she decided to leave behind her role as the Guardian of the Triforce."

„Guardian of the Triforce? I have never heard of something like that… and I'm reasonably well versed in the lore sorrounding the Triforce. I'm not an expert, but I'm sure that if there was a Guardian of the Triforce, people would know."

And said guardian would have stopped Ganondorf from getting his third of the Triforce. And thus made sure none of the terrible things that could have happened had any chance to ever happen.

Lana sighed. „She could observe, but never interact. That's why people just… forgot about her, I suppose. Like they forgot Hylia. And the Glaces." Her eyes wandered down to my left hand, which was resting on the table and was sorrounded by a thin layer of ice by now. „And many other powerful people and races. A lot of things just end up lost to time. History warps itself, as it is always told by people. And people make mistakes, and forget things, or embellish or change the way they tell it to suit their needs." She shook her head once more, as if to clear her thoughts. „But that's not important now. She has broken her vow to remain a silent watcher of the world, and decided to interfere with it to a dangerous degree. While the Hero marrying anyone but the Princess wasn't part of the plan, it also didn't render him unable to perform his duty as a hero and protector. But Cia brainwashing him most certainly does. And while Ganondorf may be dead, the evil that drove him to do what he did is not killed this easily."

„What? There was something making Ganondorf do these things? I mean, apart from his own greed."

„There are powers at work that far exceed the greed of a single man", Lana replied. „It is a long story, one that you will undoubtedly learn when the time has come. But now, we have to focus on freeing the Hero from Cia's spell. And for that, we have to fight Cia. Your powers should prove useful for that."

I looked at my hand, then at Lana. „I don't know how to use them yet."

She took my hand into hers. „Then allow me to show you."

We walked outside again, and Lana led me to the middle of the unkempt field. It was kind of sad to see this farm abandoned like that. Who could it have belonged to?

„Concentration", Lana said. „That's the key. Concentration and visualisation. You have to imagine the ice sprouting from your fingers. It has to be a clear image. And then you have to concentrate on it." Then, she let a beautiful frost flower sprout from her hand. It shattered, and she came up to me. „Now you try it. I'll hold your child while you do."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. „You do not honestly ask me to hand my son to a stranger who just confessed to be connected to the woman who brainwashed my husband, do you?"

She sighed. „It's only natural to be distrustful after what happened. But we really don't have the time for this. Would you rather just set him down and have him crawl away while you work?"

„I could hold him", said someone who had just joined Lana and me. We turned around, and I almost cried with relief. „Jenna! You're here!" Then I stopped. „Wait… why are you here?"

„I always visit my old home right after returning from Hyrule", she replied, but there was no smile on her face. She looked sympathetic, if anything. „I just saw Link while riding through the village, and he had a weird… woman with him. I said hello to him, but he didn't even seem to hear me, and didn't look at me either, even when I stood right in front of him." Her facial expression made it perfectly clear that „woman" hadn't been the first word on her mind when trying to describe Cia. „I asked some of the villagers about you, and they said that they saw you follow another woman here. Rebecca, what is going on? And why are you two practising magic in the middle of my family's farm?"

I looked around. Ow, now it all made sense „I didn't know it was your family's farm. Sorry."

„Me neither. It looked abandoned, so I thought it would be a good place for us to train", Lana explained.

„Look, Jenna. Link isn't himself right now. And he needs help." I flexed my fingers, trying to get rid of the thin coat of ice covering them. „Help that may or may not involve fighting Cia. The woman you saw with him earlier."

„Great, I'm in. It's already enough to have you for a rival, but that Cia? No way we're losing Link to HER." She pumped her fist in the air. „Let's show her what the true women in Link's life are capable of!"

I handed Gareth to her. „Thank you, Jenna. Your support means a lot."

„As the old saying goes: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. And don't actually condone adultery, which is what Cia is doing right now."

„Oh?", I asked.

„Yeah. I mean if Link ever fell in love with me, I would talk him into divorcing you before we did anything."

„How very comforting."

„Ladies", Lana said, clapping her hands to gain our attention. „As touching as this friendly reunion is, you really need to get some practice with your magic before you can even think about confronting Cia."

„Right. On it."

For the next few hours, Lana made me do a few basic spells. Like the one she had showed me first; making a frostflower appear on my hand. It all felt… strangely natural. As if the magic had always been there, and I just hadn't known.

I occasionally glanced over my shoulder to see how Jenna and Gareth were doing. She was sitting on a big rock nearby and was having a very lively „conversation" with him.

The sun soon began to set, and a pair on horseback. My stomach dropped when I recognized Link on Epona. And Cia… _on Glory!_

„What in the name of Farore's green crabs is this witch doing on _my horse?_ ", I yelled out, beyond furious. And then my hand just slipped.

The ball of frosty energy blasted ahead and hit Cia dead in the face, knocking her off Glory and appearantly temporarily snapping Link out of his brainwashing. He looked from me, to Glory, then to Cia, and back. Then he rode up to me and dismounted. „Rebecca!"

„Link!", I sobbed, throwing myself into his arms.

Glory approached us as well, causing me to let go of Link and hug her. „Oh Glory! I'm so sorry you had to carry that woman on your back. Don't worry, I'll give you a very thorough grooming once we're back in the village."

„You… little…" Cia got up, her face reddened from the ice I had blasted her with. „You are meddling in affairs that don't concern you, Glaces! Why don't you go back to your frozen wasteland and let my hero and me have our happily ever after?"

Link drew his sword. „Get lost. Now. Before I make you."

Cia blushed and cupped her own face with her hands. „Oh Link, I love it when you're being so forceful! Don't worry, sweetheart. I will remove this relic from our sight. Then we will continue our journey to the Temple of Souls!"

„Who're you calling a relic? I'm not the one who has been wasting away in the same place for thousands of years."

Cia's sharp gaze wandered over to Lana. „Lana… so you told her."

„Link doesn't love you, Cia. He has chosen a love for this lifetime. We must respect his choice."

„His choice should have been the Princess. If he can ignore the rules, so can I."

I couldn't help but notice that Cia sounded like a petulant child.

„Do I sound like that when talking about Link?", I heard Jenna mutter somewhere behind me.

Cia turned her attention to me again, pouting… and then turning away. „I really don't want to have to deal with you. Oh Volga!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, a massive red dragon appeared, which then turned into a man in red armor.

Cia pointed to me, barely lifting her arm, as if I wasn't even worth the effort. „Get rid of that woman for me, will you?" Then she looked over to Jenna. „The other woman and the brat, too. I do not allow my future children with Link to have any half-siblings from a worthless mother."

Link gripped his sword tighter. „You will not touch my wife or son, witch! And neither will your servant!"

The man named Volga scoffed. „Servant? A dragon does not serve anyone." Then he drew his spear. „You better start praying to the Goddesses, boy."

„Go ahead, have your fun", Cia cooed. „I will come and collect my hero once you're done."

Link looked over his shoulder to me. „Rebecca, take Gareth and run!"

„I won't abandon you!", I insisted. „I have my magic! I can help!" I gathered the magical energy around my hands for emphasis, feeling the air around me grow colder.

The dragon-man's gaze wandered over to me. „You are quite bold, Glaces. Very well then. Let's see how your ice fares against my dragonfire."

Link stepped in front of me. „You will not harm her!"

But Volga just sneered. „Step aside, Hero. I have challenged the Glaces, not you. Do you intend to bring dishonor upon your wife?"

„Link", I said firmly. „Step aside."

„But Rebecca-"

„I am not the fragile woman I was before. Protect Jenna, Lana and Gareth, and leave Volga to me." I drew my naginata, feeling my magic flow into the weapon until its blade was covered in an icy blue aura. I raised my voice. „I shall accept your challenge, Dragonknight."

He smirked. „Well spoken." Then he rushed towards me, engulfed in flames. I parried the blow of his spear with my naginata, the frost of my magic clashing against the blaze. A shower of sparks erupted from where our weapons met.

I jumped back, gathering energy for another strike while moving off to the side to dodge any attacks Volga might throw at me. We prowled around each other in a deadly dance, until I spotted an opening and attacked, striking a crack in his armor that was undoubtedly a scar on his dragon body. He stumbled, and I let the frost creep up on him, engulf him, until only his head was free.

Then I carefully approached him, weapon still readied in case he would attack once more.

But his pitch-black eyes were only sizing me up with an almost admiring look in his eyes.

„Where has the witch gone?", I asked, trying to ban the slight shiver of my voice.

„Hyrule", he replied with not the slightest hint of defiance. „She initially intended to imprison the Hero in the Temple of Souls and then attack Hyrule Castle to make sure the Princess wouldn't try to free him. But now that the Hero broke free from her spell, she changed her plans and will now try to get rid of the Princess first."

Link and I looked at each other in horror.

„Zelda!", we both gasped at the same time.

Jenna approached us. „What will we do? It'll take days to get back to Hyrule, even if we don't take a single break!"

„I will open a portal", Lana said confidently. „Take your horses and step through it. It will lead you right to the castle."

„Alright." I turned to Jenna. „Jenna, would you please take care of Gareth just a little longer? Just until we made sure that Zelda is safe?"

„Of course", Jenna replied gently. „I will find a hiding place close to the castle and wait for you there."

„The Great Fairy's Fountain", Link said. „Not even Cia would dare try to defile it. We'll drop you off there on our way to Zelda."


	43. Enough travelling for now

Chapter 43

Enough travelling for now

We stepped through the portal, followed by our horses and Jenna, who was still holding Gareth in her arms.

We found ourselves on the road leading up to the castle, conveniently right next to the cave entrance that lead to the Great Fairy Fountain. Jenna approached it, turning around one last time.

„Don't worry. Little Gareth is safe with me. Quick, go save the Queen!"

We nodded at her and then followed the road. The guard posts were deserted, and there were signs of a battle. Clawmarks, broken weapons strewn about. While we rushed past the big meadow in front of Hyrule Castle, I couldn't help but notice that appearantly Zelda had contracted someone to build a house there… on which was technically the Castle Grounds. Odd, but I couldn't think about that any further right now. Zelda was in danger.

I prayed that we weren't too late.

The hallways of the castle were littered with the dead bodies of monsters. Only monsters, mind. I couldn't a single dead Hylian among them, which gave me some hope. While we weren't familiar with the complete layout of the place, there was noise coming from somewhere down the hallway we were currently in, so we followed that until it led us to an ornate door.

„Ready?", Link asked, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter.

„Ready", I confirmed, and we kicked the door open… and stopped, slack-jawed at what we were seeing.

„...Link?"

„Yes, love?"

„Why were worried again?"

„I… honestly don't know."

The door had led us to the throne room, which, much like the hallways, was full of dead monsters. And on the floor in front of the throne was Cia, hogtied and cussing up a storm. Next to her, bemused and thankfully unharmed, stood Zelda, using a hankerchief to wipe monster blood from her rapier. She looked up as we entered, and a smile lit up our face.

„You're late."

We looked from Cia to Zelda and back, before bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. How could we have even believed for a second that Cia could take on Zelda in a fight?

Zelda approached us and pulled both of us into a warm hug. „It's good to see you again."

Cia hissed. „I can't believe that idiot Volga failed at something as easy as killing two women and a baby!" She wiggled in her bonds but only managed to tighten them in the process. „Just you wait! The Hero WILL be mine, and I will-"

While she was having her monologue, Link turned to me. „You wouldn't happen to have a spare hankerchief on you, would you, Becca?"

„Actually I do." I pulled said hankerchief out of my pocket and gave it to Link, who then approached Cia and stuffed it into her mouth.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. „Well, now that this unpleasantness is over, maybe one of us should go and fetch Jenna. We'll explain everything once she's here."

„I'll go!", I said. „Be right back!"

As I left the throne room, I heard Zelda ask:„Who is Jenna?"

„She'll undoubtedly introduce herself once she's here."

Fetching Jenna didn't take long, and once we were back in the throne room, she curtsied in front of Zelda.

„Your Majesty. It's an honor to meet you. I am Jenna, a..." She looked up, at Link, Gareth and me, before continuing:„A merchant. And a friend of Link and Rebecca."

Zelda smiled at her. „Any friend of theirs is also a friend of mine. So be welcome, Jenna. And now, please tell me why this sorceress tried to kill me."

Zelda took us to the tea room again while leaving the servants of the castle to clear away all of the dead monsters. Once we got there, the three of us gave her a rundown of all of the things that had happened, starting with Link and I recounting our journey through Hebra and the revelation of my ancestry and ending with our encounter with Cia.

And after we concluded the story, Zelda just sighed and rubbed her eyes. „I think I read something about her in a book once, but it was worded in a way that made it seem like her existence was mere conjecture. And while I understand that existing in solitude for so long does a lot of damage to a person's psyche, we cannot let her get away without punishment."

„So what you suggest?", Link asked.

„I don't know that yet. I will have her put in jail for now until I have decided on a fitting punishment."

„Wouldn't the most fitting punishment be the death sentence?", I asked dryly. „We're talking about attempted regicide here. That's not exactly a trivial offense."

„But we also have to consider the mitigating circumstances", Zelda replied. „Which is exactly why I have chosen to imprison her for now. Impa knows an ancient technique of the Shiekah that can surpress her magic, so she can't escape." She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, and then smiled. „On to more cheerful subjects, though: Did you notice the construction site in front of the castle?"

„I did", I said.

„Me too. What's up with that?", Link asked.

Zelda traced the rim of her teacup with her index finger. „I wasn't sure how long you would be gone, so I had commissioned it hoping it would be done by the time you return. It was supposed to be a surprise. You see… I wanted to have the two of you close to me. Closer than just in the city, I mean. But I also know that you probably wouldn't be comfortable with palace life. So I thought that giving a house on the palace grounds to the two of you might be a good idea."

„It's supposed to be for us?", I asked incredulously. „Zelda that's… we couldn't possibly accept..."

„Please", she said. „I would sleep so much better knowing that Link was only a few minutes of walking away from me. We could visit each other without much trouble. Your little son would grow up with so much more space."

„Well…" Link stared into his own teacup. „...if it makes you happy."

Zelda clapped her hands with joy. „Wonderful! Construction has only just begun, so it will take a while. It's not supposed to be just a tiny shepherd's cabin, after all. Anything you would like the builders to add to your house?"

Link and I answered at the same time:„A stable."

Zelda nodded. „Understood. I will pass your wish on to the builders." Then she beamed at us. „I am so glad that you accept my gift. It will be nice to have you living so close to me."

After leaving the castle, we said our goodbyes to Jenna and then returned home.

„Do you think we should start preparing for the move already?", I asked as we stood in the middle of the living area.

„I'm honestly not sure", Link replied. He was holding Gareth in his arms and twisted his face slightly as our son grabbed a bit of his hair and pulled on it. „Now now, Gareth, no hair-pulling. Nobody likes getting their hair pulled."

„Speak for yourself", I muttered with a grin, causing Link to blush.

„Yeah, Rebecca. Great lesson to teach our son."

„I'm just saying." And with that, I put a kettle on the stove and grabbed a pair of flintstones to light a fire underneath. „Would you be a dear and go fetch some water?"

„As my lady commands", Link chuckled before placing Gareth in the small crib at the table and walking out with a bucket in hand.

I rummaged through the kitchen closets, searching for some tea-leaves. By the time I found them, Link returned with the water. „There you go!"

„Thank you, Darling." I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it out of the air. We shared a soft chuckle before falling into a comfortable silence.

While I continued preparing the tea, Link lifted Gareth out of the crib and grinned at him. „So, how did you like our little adventure?"

Gareth squealed in typical baby-noises.

„I'm glad to be home, too."

I smiled to myself, enjoying this precious moment of peace. Maybe I could ask Link to sleep with me again that night. I didn't want to push him on the subject so shortly after the war and his imprisonment, so my plan had actually been to wait for him to bring it up. But it had been so long, and I was yearning for his touch. And, though I hated to admit it, I needed some kind of confirmation that I was still desirable to him. Pregnancy had left its marks on me, as expected. Though I was still young, my stomach wasn't as firm and toned as it had been before Gareth was born. And by now, Gareth was old enough to be left alone for an hour or two.

„Say, Link", I began as I carried the cups with our tea to the table. „How about we let Gareth sleep in his room tonight?"

„Why?", Link asked.

I gave him a meaningful look. „I just feel like you and I could use some alone time. Please? Just for a bit?"

Link looked around uncomfortably. „...I'm not sure that's a good idea, Becca."

My heart sank. „ _Why not?_ "

„Hush, love. It's not what you think." He took my hands over the table, and a dumb, childish part of me wanted to pull them away. „It's just that I don't want to risk getting you pregnant again before you even weaned Gareth. Wasn't it you who insisted on nursing Gareth for at least a full year?"

„Yes, because that's what Graynne advised me to do."

„Exactly." He stroked the backs of my hands with his thumbs. „Right now, making sure that Gareth grows up healthy should be our biggest priority."

We grew silent for a minute, but then he sighed. „However… I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss being intimate with you. I guess we could try ways that wouldn't result in you getting pregnant again."

The sadness disappeared, being replaced by giddiness. „You mean it?"

„Absolutely." He lifted my hands to his mouth and gently kissed my knuckles. „I love you."

„Oh Link… I love you, too."


	44. Jalon

Chapter 44

Jalon

I awoke in Link's arms the next morning, torn from my slumber from the sounds of Gareth fussing in his room. I yawned, gently freed myself from my husband's embrace and got up to take care of our him.

We had swapped the cradle for a bigger crib. Gareth was growing fast; I was pretty sure he would end up being taller than Link eventually. And now he was sitting at the bars of his crib and rattling them, loudly squealing to be fed.

„It's alright, sweetie. Mommy is here." I lifted him into my arms and pulled down the collar of my dress so he could drink. Then I left the room and tiptoed down the stairs, hoping not to wake Link, so I could prepare breakfast.

I passed the front door on my way to the kitchen, only to stop and slowly look to the floor. There lay an envelope. A letter adressed to Link and me. I picked it up and continued on my way to the kitchen, settling Gareth in his kitchen-crib after burping him and opening the letter.

My eyes widened as I read it. Then I dropped it onto the table and rushed upstairs to wake Link.

I all but jumped onto the bed, grabbing his shoulders.

He opened his eyes wide, and for a split second, I wondered what I must have looked like to him. What did he think, opening his eyes only to see his wife looming over him with wide eyes and a broad grin plastered onto her face?

„Rebecca?! What's going on?!"  
„We just got a letter from Talon! Malon had her baby yesterday. It's a boy!"

A few hours later we had saddled Epona and Glory and were on our way to LonLon Ranch. I mentally smacked myself for not having prepared any baby-gifts. And giving Malon Gareth's hand-me-downs felt kind of tacky. So we had bought a pretty little wooden rattle with little sheep and cows painted on it, and a soft blanket for her little boy at the market on our way to the stable.

Talon greeted us when we arrived. „Hello, dear friends! So good to see you. Malon and Matthias are inside." His cheeks were rosy and there was nothing but joy in his eyes. „Malon will be so happy that you have come to welcome little Jalon into the world."

„Is she alright?", I asked, remembering how taxing the birth of Gareth had been.

„As well as she could be! Of course she's exhausted, but that's to be expected. Come on in, now!"

Malon was in her room, sitting in her bed with her newborn son in her arms. She looked up and smiled at us.

„Rebecca. Link. You came."

I hugged her. „Of course we did. I'm just sorry that I completely missed my opportunity to prepare gifts for your little one." With that, I placed the rattle and the blanket on the bedside table.

„Well, he'll be around for a while, so there's still time", she joked, rocking Jalon in her arms. „These are fine, don't worry! Thank you so much."

Link stepped closer, Gareth in his arms. „Congratulations, Malon."

„Thank you, Fairyboy", she replied. „I see you brought Gareth."

„Sorry about that, but my parents were busy and we couldn't find another babysitter on such short notice", I explained. Then I gently took Gareth's hand and waved it at Jalon. „Say ‚Hello', Gareth!"

„Ahh ohhh!", Gareth replied, trying and failing to copy the sounds that came out of my mouth and causing us all to giggle.

We stayed for a bit, talking to Malon and Matthias, before Malon grew tired and we had to bid our goodbyes, so she could rest.

Once we were back home at the city, I started to prepare supper while Link was playing with Gareth. The whole time, I couldn't stop smiling to myself. A new life being brought into the world was such a beautiful thing… a myriad of possibilities for little Jalon to grow up. And maybe he and Gareth would be as close as Malon and I were.

Two more months passed, during which we just went about our normal business. We occasionally visited Zelda in the castle and checked up on the progress of our new house, or visited Talon, Malon, Matthias and Jalon at LonLon Ranch.

The heat of summer faded, and a noticable chill in the air announced the arrival of autumn. Gareth was now almost nine months old, and Link and I were happier than ever.

Then, in the middle of autumn, we received word that our new home was ready.

We hadn't visited Zelda for a few weeks because she was busy with her royal duties, so we hadn't had the opportunity to see the house since the topping out ceremony. And so we hadn't known what to expect.

It was a large farmhouse, similar to the main building at LonLon-Ranch, but bigger with a facade of wooden beams and white clay. It had two stories, like our old house, but the second floor seemed to be a bit smaller than the first floor to make room for a roof-terrace. Next to the building stood a smaller, wooden building with two entrances; one accessible from the outside and one leading to a large fenced pasture.

Worked into the clay wall above the front door was the crest of the royal family; the Loftwing with the Triforce between its wings. Why would Zelda tell the builders to put this there?

My eyes widened. This was no house, this was an estate!

„There you are!" The foreman, a large, middle aged man, approached us. „Whaddaya say? Her Majesty didn't have much to say about the specifics, she just told us to make it big for you. Furniture an' all is already included. I dunno who ye are, but the Queen sure seems to like ya a bunch if she gifts so sumthin like this! I hadta make all of my boys work day n' night to get it done in time!"

„It's beautiful!", I said, trying to keep my voice under control so I wouldn't squeal like a delighted child.

„Well… about the furniture...", Link began hesitantly.

„Dontcha worry ‚bout a thing, forest boy! Her Majesty told us to make the furniture look forest-y for ye."

„She did? That's great!" Link took my hand. „Come on, let's take a look inside!"

The first floor consisted of the kitchen, with a stove, stone-oven and sink, dining area with a huge treestump serving as the table, a living area with a fireplace, a couch and two armchairs and two staircases, one leading down into the cellar, where the food-storage was, and the other leading up to the second floor. And while the furniture was very forest-y, as the foreman had so eloquently put it, it was at the same time definitely not the same. There were elaborate swirly-patterns carved into the bark of the furniture. The floor of the living area was covered in a carpet that, in work that must have taken ages, had a pattern of lighter and darker greens, yellows, browns and reds stitched into it to make it look like the forest floor covered in foliage. And above the fireplace the builders had mounted a Hylian Shield with two swords crossed behind it. There were racks for displaying weapons at the wall.

We continued upstairs, and found ourselves in a hallway with five doors. The one up ahead led to the a large bedroom. As the bed in our old home had been, the new bed was cut from a single, huge tree. And that tree must have been truly enormous, because it was also at least twice as big as the old bed. And it had a canopy made of pieces of fabric cut to look like leaves. On both sides of the bed were small tables made form the stumps of slightly smaller trees, and on the other side of the room were a basin for washing and a door that led to a walk-in closet. The floor was covered with the same kind of carpet we had seen in the living area. And above the bed, again, was the crest of the royal family.

The next room was the one adjacent to this one. It was a bathroom with a huge tub, big enough to fit in at least five people. And to my joy I discovered that they had actually hooked us up to the water-system of Hyrule, something which only high nobility could afford under normal circumstances. So we also had a proper toilet, and there was a fireplace underneath the tub so we could heat up the water in it.

The tub itself was made of ceramics, with intricate patters worked into it in beaten gold.

The next room was Gareth's nursery. The crib was in the middle; a loverly bed with the same forest design most of the other furniture had. There was a crib-mobile fastened on the ceiling above it, with tiny horses and cows dangling from strings. On one side of the room, there was a large chest filled to the brim with toys.

The remaining room was empty, so we would have to come up with a use for it.

To say that I was overwhelmed as we concluded our tour of the house would have put it mildly. Sure, I had been a guest at the castle for extended periods of time before, but being a guest in a luxurious place and actually owning one were two completely different beasts. I felt dizzy, so Link led me to one of the armchairs downstairs and urged me to sit down.

„Well this is… certainly a house", I said carefully.

„It is", Link confirmed, his voice giving no indication of his actual feelings about this place.

„So…", I said. „What now?"

Link sighed, rubbing his eyes. „I… suppose there are a few things in our old house that we could use over here. Most of our clothes, for example. And after that, we could sell it. Or maybe rent it out. I still have plenty of rupees left, but a steady source of income would be nice."

„And we have to get Epona and Glory over here", I added.

Link and I looked at each other and let out a deep sigh. This house would take some getting used to.

We left the house for a bit to go fetch our possessions from our old place. Clothes, weapons, Gareth's toys and of course our horses. It was already late evening when everything was packed away and Epona and Glory had been introduced to their new home.

We were just about to retire to our bedroom when someone knocked on our door.

„Did we invite anyone?", I asked, puzzled.

„Not that I know of." Link got up and answered.

A few moments later, Zelda stepped into the living area, weaking a black cloak over her finery so she wouldn't be spotted so easily. „Hello, you two! I just wanted to come by and see how you liked your new home!"

„It's so big", I replied, accepting her warm, welcoming hug. „And luxurious."

„The two of you deserve no less. The people of Hyrule may have forgotten what you have done for the kingdom. But I haven't." She lightly kissed my cheek, though I couldn't help but notice how close to the corner of my mouth that kiss ended up. She then hugged Link and gave him the same kind of kiss; mostly on the cheek but very close to the corner of his mouth.

I nodded in the direction of the fireplace. „Why don't you have a seat? Would you like something to drink? Link and I just drank some tea, and the water should still be hot."

„Tea sounds lovely right now, thank you."

Link took Zelda's cloak while I walked into the kitchen, getting out one of our finest teacups and prepared some tea for Zelda. When I returned to the living area, she had settled into one of the armchairs, while Link sat on the couch. I handed the cup to Zelda and then sat down next to my husband. Zelda was just about to speak when something, or rather someone, tugged at her skirt. With a smile, she reached down and lifted Gareth onto her lap. „Hello there, little one. Did you come to say hello to your dear auntie Zelda?" Then she stopped for a moment. „...Goddesses, that just made me sound terribly old, didn't it?" Then she shook her head. „No wonder, though. I feel like I have aged ten years since my coronation."

„Even if you did, you'd still be pretty far from old", I remarked.

Zelda lightly pinched Gareth's rosy cheek. „The ministers are starting to pester me about marriage." She pulled a face, causing Gareth to giggle, and said in a mocking imitation of a typical aristocrat's voice:„It doesn't have to be a king, Your Majesty. Of course we wouldn't insinuate that you aren't perfectly capable of ruling Hyrule on your own, Your Majesty. But you should at least take a royal consort who can give you an heir, so the kingdom isn't left leaderless incase something happens to you." She sighed and continued in her normal voice:„They are correct, of course. But it's hard to agree to a marriage born out of politics or convenience when I know how happy marriages out of love can be." With that, she cast her sad gaze at us.

I blushed and at the same time felt tears sting in my eyes. I felt no guilt over being Link's wife anymore. But I felt for Zelda.

Then I had an idea. „...does your heir have to be the result of a marriage?"

Zelda tilted her head to the side. „No, I suppose not. Since the father would actually be quite irrelevant. Why do you ask?"

My heart stung, but I turned to Link. „Link, you love Zelda, don't you?"

Link blushed and looked at me with wide eyes. „What? I… I love you, more than anything, and my feelings for Zelda-"

„Link, I am not doubting your fidelity. You love Zelda. Hell, both of us do! And we can help her right now." Then I looked to Zelda again. „...if you will agree with that plan, Zelda."

Zelda looked at both of us with her mouth hanging open. „You… would do that?" Once the initial shock had worn off, she looked off to the side. „I couldn't do that to you, Rebecca. For that, I cherish you too much. If we're doing this… then it's going to be all three of us."

My heart skipped a beat, and my face flushed red. „All three of us?"

She leaned forward, suddenly smiling. „I wouldn't be the first Queen of Hyrule to have multiple lovers."

„Lovers…?", I muttered, feeling my blush deepen.

Zelda slightly shook her head. „I thought you would have noticed by now. How I have come to love you as much as I love Link."

„Zelda..."

Link got up. „This is absolutely insane." Then he smiled. „Insane enough to be the perfect plan for the three of us. Let's put Gareth to bed and then retire to the master bedroom."


	45. The Man in the Mirror

Chapter 45

The Man in the Mirror

When I awoke, it was still dark outside, and for a moment I was confused. Why was I awake? I looked over to Link who also raised his head, obviously still half-asleep and just as confused as I was. But then someone gently touch my shoulder.

It was Zelda, standing next to the bed, fully dressed again. „I'm sorry, but I have to leave. My chambermaid will come to my chambers to wake me in an hour, and the whole castle will be in a panic if I'm not there then."

„Oh. Okay. Goodbye, Zelda", I mumbled gently.

„Goodbye, Zelda", Link said with a soft yawn.

Zelda smiled, and in the light of the moon through the window her eyes seemed to be a bit teary. „I hope I will see you again soon, my loves."

I fell asleep again after Zelda left and awoke a few hours later. It took a moment for me to realize that I was alone in the bed. But from the door leading out to the roof terrace I heart horses whinny and Link talking, though I couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

I put on a dressing gown and a pair of fur-lined slippers and stepped outside onto the terrace, looking down to the pasture, where Link had just let the horses outside for the day. And in his arms, he carried Gareth, talking to him about Epona and Glory and how he could have a horse of his very own when he was older.  
I leaned against the balustrade and watched the exchange with a smile. Then Gareth looked up and spotted me, stretching out his tiny arms squealing:„Mommy! Mommy!"

Link turned and used his free hand to wave at me. „Good morning, sweetheart! Care to come down and join us? We'll have breakfast on the pasture!"

„Coming!", I called down to them and then returned inside to get dressed and gather up some food for breakfast.

A little while later, Link and I were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the pasture, keeping an eye on Gareth, who was crawling around in the grass hunting bugs.

The perfect time of the year for picnics was long over, but Link and Gareth were bundled up in their warmest clothes and I… well, I didn't feel the cold anymore. So I could watch them and enjoy the warmth that spread in my chest when I had them around me. My perfect little family.

„Mommy! Mommy!" Gareth came crawling up to me, trying but failing to stand up and walk a bit of the way, and excitedly showed me the remains of an unfortunately crushed bug in his hand.

„That's… nice, sweety", I said, taking out a hankerchief and wiping the dead insect from my son's hand. „Why don't you try to catch a living one?"

He giggled and scampered off again.

„He's growing so fast", Link commented. „It feels like it was just yesterday that he was born."

„Indeed." I watched as Gareth was again trying and failing to stand up and walk.

Link took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. „So… about what happened last night..."

„What about it? We all wanted it, didn't we?", I asked.

„That's true, but still I can't help but feel like it was… wrong, somehow." He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. „When we got married, I vowed to be faithful to you. And even with your consent and participation, I broke that vow last night. I desired another woman."

„Not any woman", I reminded him. „You desired Zelda. Our friend and Queen and lover. You desired her, and so did I. I for one regret nothing."

He placed his arm around me and planted gentle kisses onto my jaw. „I just want you to know that it doesn't change anything between us. You are still my wife, the one I vowed to love until the day I die."

„I know that. And I will also love you until the day the Goddesses reclaim my soul."

He did not answer for a moment, but we continued exchanging short, sweet kisses while still keeping an eye on Gareth.

A few minutes later, a messenger from the castle approached us. „Master Link, Mistress Rebecca, Her Majesty requests your presence in the council room. Immediately."

Link and I looked at each other, somewhat horrified. What was going on?

We snatched Gareth, who began wailing because his playtime had been interrupted, and made our way to the castle while trying to calm him down.

The council room was a huge hall with a table that occupied the majority of it, as it had to accommodate all of Hyrule's dignitaries at times, though that was rare. Right now, the only people in the room were Zelda, the Sages, Link, Gareth and I.

Ruto's eyes widened for a moment when she saw me with Gareth in my arms, but then she turned her head in a dismissive gesture.

„There you are", Zelda said calmly. „My apologies for interrupting your morning, but I fear that I have troubling news. Have a seat."

We sat down next to Naboru, who nodded at us with a smile before returning her attention to the Queen.

„As you may remember, Link and Rebecca killed Ganondorf not too long ago, and I felt it prudent to swiftly return to the city to make sure Link gets the medical attention he needed at the moment. However, shortly after that, I sent a troup of soldiers to retrieve Ganondorf's body. Both to properly bury him, and to make sure he was truly dead." She let her eyes wander from person to person. „And it pains me to say this but… he was gone. There was no body."

Shocked silence. Then, whispers.

„Gone? What does she mean by gone? Does that mean he is still alive and out there?", Saria asked thinly, clearly terrified and thinking about what happened to Kokiri Forest in that other future.

„This can't be", Ruto whispered. Her usually vibrant scales seemed to lose all colour from the shock, and she seemed to be close to a panic attack. „It has to be some kind of mistake."

„This guy is as persistent as a cockroach, and twice as pesky. I have no trouble believing that he defeated death yet again just so he could continue making life difficult for us", Naboru mumbled.  
„Try to stay calm", Zelda said with a slightly raised voice. „We have no exact proof that Ganondorf is still alive. There were animals living around the fortress, no? That could be another possible explanation. I called you here to make sure you know what is going on, and to make sure you could prepare for the worst case scenario."

„And we appreciate that, Your Majesty", Darunia replied. „Whatever may happen, the Gorons will be ready!"

„All of Hyrule will be", Impa added. „There aren't a lot of warriors in Kakariko, but I will mobilize whatever forces I can."

While everyone was busy planning their defenses, Link and I looked at each other with wide eyes and pale faces. We had spent the past months in the blissful illusion that the nightmare was over.

But suddenly, I remembered what Lana had told me.

„ _There are powers at work that far exceed the greed of a single man."_

I had a terrible feeling that her words would prove woefully true…

„You may leave now and prepare your people", Zelda finally said and got up from her seat. „All of you… except for Link and Rebecca."

Ruto looked at me for a split second, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. But then she followed the rest of the sages out of the room.

Once it was just us, Zelda stepped closer, smiling at Gareth and stroking his cheek while talking to us.

„I'm sorry that this has to happen now. Just when we thought things could finally settle down a bit."

„It's not your fault." I took her hand into both of mine and gave it an encouraging squeeze. „Let's just hope that his body was just dragged off by wild animals or collected by some of his goons to be buried."

„I'm sure that's the case", Link said, trying really hard to sound confident. „Don't worry too much, okay?"

„I'm the Queen. Making hard decisions and worrying is what I'm here for", Zelda joked, but she sounded too nervous for the joke to really land. „However, now I'm happier than ever to have you closer to me. Having quick access to the Hero of Time will be a huge advantage should the worst come to pass." She kissed both of us on the mouth and Gareth on the forehead. „You may return home now, my loves. I will send someone to you if there are any new developments."

Link and I returned home, and Link took Gareth inside to prepare dinner while I mucked out the stable. It was good, familiar work, hard as it was now that I was so out of practice. Once I was done, I returned inside to find Link already setting the table. A delicious scent of beef stew hung in the air, and Gareth was happily playing with his favourite toy, a wooden figure of a horse, while sitting in the playpen.

Link looked up once the last bit of dinnerware was at its place. „Ah! There you are. The stew needs a few more minutes."

„That's fine", I replied and walked over to him for a hug and kiss. After the brief contact, his lips hovered over mine for a second, and he smiled. „You smell so good, love."

„I highly doubt that", I replied with a chuckle. I was sweaty and dirty from mucking out the stable. „Let me wash up before we eat, okay?"

There wasn't enough time for a bath, so I just filled the basin in the bathroom with water and cleaned myself up with a washrag and a bit of soap. I bent over the basin to wash my face, and when I looked up into the mirror again, there was a huge man with burning red eyes behind me. He had long red hair that seemed to dance around like flames, and a glowing, x-shaped scar on his forehead.

I whirled around, letting out a short, ear-piercing shriek and blasting the spot where the man would have been with a spell, but there was nobody there.

The door was thrust open violently, and Link came rushing in. „Rebecca?! I heard you scream! What's going on?!"

I looked at him, but needed a moment to get my vocal cords back under control before replying. „I… I saw something in the mirror. But there was nothing. I must have imagined it."

Link looked at the spot on the floor that was now covered in thin icicles. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. „Thank the Goddesses. I thought Ganondorf might be here and trying to hurt you."

„He's dead, Link", I said, as if to try and convince both of us. „He won't come back."

Link ran up to me and threw his arms around me, kissing me wildly. „I'm just glad you aren't hurt or in danger. I have put you in danger far too many times already, and I would never forgive myself if something actually happened to you."

I kissed him back at first, but then stopped him. „Come on… our dinner is getting cold and I don't want to leave Gareth alone for too long."

Gareth looked up at us when we returned to the dining area. He still had the small wooden horse in his hand and let it walk along the edge of the playpen.

His dark blue eyes followed our movement as we filled the stew into our bowls and sat down at the table.

He really has his father's eyes, I thought to myself and returned my attention to Link, who took my hand over the table.

„Link, I won't be able to eat like that", I protested, but the chuckle that came along with it made it clear that I actually didn't mind too much.

We ate, and while we did so, my mind wandered back to the man in the mirror. He had looked a lot like Ganondorf, but not the same. Ganondorf, huge and intimidating as he was, was still undeniably human. But the vision I had seen had looked more like pure darkness given humanoid form. And those piercing, red eyes… eyes like flames, much like the man's hair. Fire…

„We should tell Zelda about what just happened", Link said while scooping the last bit of stew out of his bowl.

„What? No. She has enough on her plate already. We don't have to bother her with this… hallucination."

„But what if it isn't a hallucination?", Link asked. „What if what you saw is connected to Ganondorf somehow?"

I stared at my now empty bowl. „...They do look similar…"

„See? This has to mean something. And the consequences of ignoring it if it does far outweigh any inconvenience it might cause if it doesn't!"

I sighed. „Yes, you're right."


	46. A Red Moon Rises

Chapter 46

A Red Moon Rises

Zelda promised to look into the matter of the apparition when we visited her. Especially my description of the man in the mirror had her concerned, though she tried to assure us that no harm could come to our family while we were in the immediate vicinity of the castle and promised to keep us updated on anything she might find.

With our minds slightly eased, we returned home.

Link was on the pasture with Gareth, playing with the horses, while I was doing the laundry in a big tub that was located at the back entrance of the house, where I could still watch my husband and son.

While I scrubbed one of Link's undershirts over the washing board, I caught a glimpse of a reflection on the water's surface. Just a hint of something or someone standing behind me. The hair at the back of my neck stood up and I clenched my hands into fists to stop myself from panicking. Tiny spikes of ice started to spread over my hands, the wet fabric, and the water in the tub, until chunks of ice were floating around in it like tiny glaciers.

Then, someone touched my shoulders.

I immediately flinched and spun around, a dagger made of the frozen washing water in my hand, only to be met with the blue eyes of a very, very startled Malon, with Jalon in her arms. I immediately dropped the make-shift weapon, causing it to melt back into a small puddle of dirty water. „Malon! By the Goddesses! I almost killed you!"

„No kidding", she said, her eyes still wide with shock. „I just delivered some milk to the castle and thought I'd drop by and let Jalon and Gareth play for a bit. I didn't expect to be greeted like this though."

I took a deep, calming breath. „Some things happened lately that made me a bit jumpy. Sorry that I startled you."

„It's okay." She hugged me lightly, making sure not to crush Jalon in the process. He, adorably, also tried to hug me with his tiny baby arms.

I looked at the almost finished laundry. „Just let me hang up the last pieces of laundry and then we can join Link on the pasture."

Link's face lit up with a smile when he saw me enter the pasture with Malon and Jalon in tow. „Malon! So nice of you to visit!"

She hugged him as a greeting. „So nice of you to have me!" Then she set down Jalon on the ground next to Gareth. „I thought our boys might want to play for a bit."

The two toddlers eyed each other like curious puppies. For a moment, I was worried. While five months of difference in age didn't mean much to adults, for infants, it was a lot, and I feared that Gareth might not understand that and accidentally hurt Jalon. But Gareth crawled away, only to return soon after, excitedly showing Jalon a crushed bug, making the younger boy squeal in delight.

I just hoped that Gareth's way of showing affection would develop past that eventually. And if it didn't… well, there were plenty of bugs on the pasture.

Malon and I sat down on the grass, while Link excused himself.

„I don't want to be in the way of your ladies' talk. And someone has to keep an eye on the kids." With that, he jogged after the boys, who had taken a keen interest in the water trough.

„I still can't fully believe it", Malon said as we were watching them. „So much has changed in such a short amount of time."

I fully understood where she came from. Our childhood felt so close, as if it had just been yesterday we were running around the marketplace, pretending to be proper princesses searching for their knights in shining armor. And now we were both wives and mothers. I had become a warrior and mage, she had learned how to be the head of her family and run the ranch.

„True", I agreed. „So, how is everyone at the ranch doing?"

Malon chuckled and plucked a daisy out of the grass, rolling the stem of the fragile little flower in between her fingertips. „They're all fine. My father adores being a grandpa, and treats Matthias like the son he never had. And Ingo… well, he's being Ingo. I don't think he will ever change. But I did catch him babytalking to Jalon once."

„Aw, that's adorable", I commented. Deep down, I had always known that Ingo was a big softie underneath all that grumpiness.

„So, care to tell me what makes you so jumpy at the moment?", she asked.

„That's a long story, and I don't think I should tell you."

„Since when do you keep secrets from me?", she asked, pouting at me.

I wrapped one arm around her shoulders. „You've got enough on your plate running the ranch and raising your boy. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

„Hmhm… But if you ever need my help, you know that you can rely on me. Right?"

„Of course." I kissed her cheek.

Malon's visit had done a lot to calm me, and as I saw her ride off on her wagon, I couldn't help but smile. Whatever the visions meant, and whatever the future held, Link and I would never have to worry about facing it alone. And with that comforting thought, we returned to our usual schedule.

That comfort lasted precisely until I went to bed that night. As soon as I had drifted off to sleep, the nightmare began.

At first I was in an endless void, the kind of blackness that swallows all light and even seems to muffle any kind of sound.

Then, in the midst of that darkness, a flame sprung to life. A flame that began to spread, to become bigger and bigger until it shaped something vaguely human. The flames forming the body soon began to dull, leaving behind a soot-like grey-ish black substance, while what would be the hair still burned and danced around in a non-existent breeze like a flame. And within the blackness of the creature's face, two eyes like glowing embers opened.

This… this man was huge; at least twice the height of a grown man, if not more, and impossibly muscular. He opened his mouth; it was packed with sharp, crooked, black teeth like daggers of obsidian. He stretched out his huge, clawed hand. „My puppet may be free of my grasp now, Glaces. But do not be mistaken. I will rise again. A circle has no end."

I woke up with a startled yelp, with the man's words still echoing in my mind.

 _A circle has no end._

„That's what he said?", Link asked me to confirm what I had just told him.

After waking up, he had gotten me out of bed and down to the kitchen, where he brewed some calming tea for me. And now we sat at the table, with me clutching the cup in my hands. „Yes. That's what he said."

Link sighed and rubbed his eyes. „We need to go see Zelda again once the sun it up."

„We can't keep bothering her with this. She said she'd look into it, and that's all we can expect of her right now. Remember that she's the sole ruler of Hyrule now. She has more important things to deal with than my paranoia." I put the cup down. „It's just me having these visions, right? Maybe it's really just paranoia, and trauma, and my mind being too weak to deal with everything that has happened."

„Rebecca." Link put his hand on mine. „You are a lot of things. But certainly not weak-minded."

„Still. We cannot push this on everyone unless there's more evid-..."

Link put up his hand, and at first I thought he wanted to insist on telling Zelda again, but then I saw the look on his face. His eyes were wide open in shock, his mouth slightly open. And then I felt it too. A sudden uneasiness, that soon turned into full-blown fear. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood up, and then I noticed it. The pale, silvery light of the moon, which was streaming through our windows, suddenly turned red. Blood-red.

Link and I jumped up and ran to one of the windows facing the castle. And behind the castle, a red moon rose, with a red aura spreading from it over the sky, like ink in water.

„Go upstairs and get Gareth. We're going to the castle right now!", Link ordered, and I didn't hesitate.

That was the proof I had been waiting for. Something was very, very wrong. Hopefully, Zelda knew something more.

Zelda was already rushing out the gate when we arrived.

„Link! Rebecca! I was just about to send a messenger to come get you!" She threw her arms around both of us and hugged us. „Are you hurt?"

„No, we are alright."

„Zelda! The moon… what does this mean?", I asked, voice thin with terror.

„It means danger", another voice said, and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw Ganondorf step out from inside the castle.

„YOU!", I shrieked, blasting a spell from my free hand while holding Gareth with my other arm, but Ganondorf parried it without much trouble, sending it toward a wall instead.

„Impressive, considering you barely seem to know what you're doing", Ganondorf said dryly. „But now is not the time for games."

„Do I look like I'm playing games?", I hissed, readying another spell.

„Rebecca!", Zelda cut in. „Enough. Ganondorf knows what is going on, and has offered to help."

„Help?! For all we know, he is the source of what is going on!"

„We have already confirmed that that is not the case", Zelda insisted. „Please. And Link, you too."

Link, who had unsheathed the Master Sword, sheathed it again. „Fine. We will hear him out. But that does not mean that we will trust him."

„I do not ask that of you. But remember that the Triforce of Wisdom does grant me a certain foresight, and this time, I see no ill intentions in him."

I let the magic in my hand fizzle out. „... _Fine._ "

Zelda led us to the throne room, where to my surprise not only the Sages but also Cassandra, Cia and Lana were waiting. Cia was tied up in a rope made of magic.

„Link!", she yelled and tried to lunge for him, but the magic rope crackled with energy and held her in place.

Naboru stepped forth first, glaring at Ganondorf before turning her attention to Zelda.

„With all due respect, Your Majesty, but it is foolish to even allow him to walk freely inside the castle."

„Still holding onto old grudges, Naboru?", Ganondorf asked mockingly.

Again, she merely glared at him.

Princess Ruto approached. „We should kill him now, while he's weakened, and spare ourselves the trouble of having to deal with him later. Besides, pretty much everyone in this room apart from maybe the witches and his little servant still have a bone to pick with him."

„Wife", Cassandra corrected her in a deadpan voice. „I'm his wife."

„Whatever!", Ruto snapped. „Point is: Whatever information he has certainly is something we can find out without having to rely on this… this… monster!"

„Enough!", Zelda yelled, causing everyone to go quiet. „I have already made a decision in the matter. And while I greatly value your counsel, that decision is final. Do not worry. He is under constant surveillance while he is at the castle, and any suspicious behaviour will be reported to me immediately."

Ruto narrowed her eyes.

„Oh please!", Cia called. „Let the Hero kill him. Oh how I would love to see my hero in action again!"

„Cia!", Lana hushed her.

„Okay, and why is the witch here?", I asked, nodding in Cia's general direction.

„For questioning", Zelda explained. „We have reason to believe that Cia's sudden turn to evil and rapidly declining mental state are directly linked to the figure that has appeared to you."

„Oh?" I settled down a little, but still found myself eyeing both Ganondorf and Cia warily.


	47. Magic Lessons

Chapter 47

Magic Lessons

Zelda took her place on the throne, and we gathered around her, with Ganondorf, Cassandra, Lana and Cia standing in front of us. Though Lana took that position mostly to keep Cia quiet.

Link was squirming uncomfortably next to me, and I could imagine why; Cia was leering at him like she was undressing him with her eyes. I moved to stand in front of him, and to my surprise, Ruto did the same. That way, everything but his face was out of sight for her.

„So, Ganondorf, former King of the Gerudo. Would you please repeat what you told me upon your arrival in the castle."

„Of course, Your Majesty." His tone was patronising, and I clenched my fists. _How dare_ _he talk to Zelda like that?!_ He looked around. „Though first I must ask exactly how familiar the people in the room are with Hyrule's early history. Specifically about how the kingdom was established and what came before that."

Empty stares. Zelda leaned back on the throne. „I fear that a lot of knowledge about this land prior to the founding of the kingdom of Hyrule has been lost to time."

„Indeed. So let me give you a little lesson in history. Long before the kingdom of Hyrule was founded, this world was ravaged by a fierce war between two powerful deities. One of them was a goddess named Hylia, who served the three Golden Goddesses and protected the Triforce they had left behind. The other was an entity so fearsome and cruel that nobody ever spoke his name, and he was only ever called Demise, for demise is what he brought wherever he wandered. Demise sought to conquer the world and gain power of the Golden Goddesses for himself, while Hylia wished to protect the people of the world. Hylia was aided by a young warrior who, unlike the other humans, showed great courage in the face of the seemingly unbeatable Demise." At this point, Ganondorf paused, before commenting:„It sounds familiar, does it not, Your Majesty?"

„Indeed it does. But history has the tendency to repeat itself. What exactly are you trying to say with all of this?", Zelda asked cooly.

Ganondorf smirked a little. „I was about to get to that point. So with the aid of the young hero, Hylia managed to defeat Demise. Defeat, but not destroy him. All she could do was seal him away, and she had to give up her own divinity to do so and being reborn as a human woman was the consequence of that. A woman with divine powers, but mortal nonetheless. Many centuries passed, and as the seal grew weaker, a new hero was chosen, and together with the incarnation of Hylia at the time, he destroyed Demise's physical form. But Demise could not be entirely destroyed. However, unlike Hylia, he did not reincarnate as a mortal. Instead, his evil infected a certain bloodline and manifested itself in all of its male descendants, which were… quite rare."

„So you are the reincarnation of Demise?", I blurted out.

His yellow eyes darted over to me. „Did you not listen, Glaces? No, I am not his reincarnation, but I am, or rather was, indeed the latest heir of his hatred. And when the Hero of Time pierced my heart with the Master Sword, Demise's essence was separated from me. So now I am free of its influence, but that also unfortunately means that Demise will possibly be able to manifest again."

„And how does the Sorceress fit into all of this?", Link asked, pushing his way past me and Ruto to stand in the front again and nodded in Cia's general direction. „We have been told that she was the guardian of the Triforce before she went mad."

Ganondorf raised one eyebrow. „Can't you guess? The Sorceress was supposed to be Hylia's successor. The Goddesses did not allow her to interact with the world she was guarding, so she wouldn't make the same mistake as Hylia."

„Well that backfired horribly", Naboru commented.

Cia stomped her foot. „These wretched Goddesses! They must have reveled in my torment, my eternal solitude! And then they let the only soul capable of comprehending my torment dance to the tunes of their flutes right in front of my face, with no way of reaching him!"

„Cia! Quiet!", Lana shushed her.

„Why should I?", Cia snapped and strained against the crackling magical rope. „I am the guardian of the Triforce! For all intents and purposes, the Triforce, the Hero, this WORLD should belong to ME!"

„Good Goddesses, and I thought Rebecca was a spoiled brat", I heard Ruto mumble.

„Excuse me?", I asked dryly.

„You heard me."

„Are you quite done?", Ganondorf inquired.

Zelda sighed. „Yes. Please continue."

He slightly tilted his head in acknowledgement and then continued:„As of right now, he hasn't recovered his physical form yet, which makes him exceedingly difficult to fight. It would be prudent to try and predict where he could manifest again, by placing guardians at every spiritually significant place in Hyrule."

„So you mean the temples", Naboru said.

„Indeed. However, Demise seems to have taken a certain interest in a certain Glaces. Or so I've been told." Now Ganondorf's piercing gaze wandered over to me. „Why do you think that is?"

I shuffled my feet. Goddesses, how I hated feeling so vulnerable under his eyes. „...because I'm the weakest link in the chain. Uh… no pun intended."

He lifted his chin approvingly. „That is true. Of the people gathered here, you are the one who is most easily manipulated, and has the least actual combat experience. Even the Sage of the Forest managed to get quite strong with the help of the nature-based magic she is capable of using thanks to her status. You however are clumsy at best with your weapon and your magic is about as dangerous as a snowball."

„Gee, thanks."

„So", Ganondorf continued, completely ignoring my sarcastic remark. „Her Majesty and I discussed the best course of action, and decided that it would be prudent for you to get some actual practice both with your naginata and your magic. I do not use a naginata, but I've been told that you have already found an instructor who is more than capable. And I will be the one to instruct you in the art of magic."

My jaw dropped, and I turned to Zelda. „Please tell me that this is a joke."

„I don't really like it, either. But he is right; it is vital that you learn to control your powers, and to properly defend yourself."

I bit my lip, and then glared at Ganondorf. „... _Fine._ " After all, lover or not, Zelda was still my Queen, and her word was law. I could hardly just tell her „no".

Zelda settled back into her throne. „Now that that's settled, we should probably get to questioning the sorceress."

Ganondorf and Cassandra retreated to the sidelines, and Lana brought Cia a few steps closer to us.

„Cia, former guardian of the Triforce, sorceress of the Temple of Souls, you stand accused of attempted regicide, among other offenses. This could mean your doom, unless you choose to cooperate now and tell us what we want to know. Do you understand that?"

Cia glared at Zelda, until Lana nudged her. „Cia. Answer."

„I understand", she hissed in between gritted teeth.

We spent the next few hours questioning Cia, but she couldn't really tell us anything new, except that a mysterious voice had told her that she could easily bend or break the rules of fate if she so desired, and thus had slowly but surely corrupted her.

Once she had been brought back to the dungeon, the Sages bid their goodbyes as well.

Ganondorf turned to me again. „Your training will begin tomorrow morning. I will waiting on the training grounds usually used by the knights of Hyrule. At sunrise, and not a moment later."

I cast Zelda a pleading gaze, which she returned sternly. Then I sighed. „Very well."

Back at home I fed Gareth and put him in his playpen. My hands were shaking from the stress, so Link guided me to the sitting area in front of the fireplace and made me sit down on the couch.

„I'll come to the training grounds with you tomorrow", he promised. „There's no way I will leave you alone with Ganondorf."

„Thank you, dear", I mumbled and leaned into his embrace. „I love you."

„I love you too."

The next morning, Link and I woke up while it was still dark outside, to get ourselves ready. We fed the horses and let them out of the stable for the day, then took a very sleepy and slightly fussy Gareth out of his grib. I stroked my little boy's cheek in an attempt to calm him down while we walked the winding path up to the castle.

Ganondorf was already waiting when we arrived. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Link and Gareth.

„Too cowardly to come here on your own, Glaces? Do you intend to use your husband and child as meatshields in case I have some nefarious plan?"

I grit my teeth. „I believe that using small children as meatshields is _your_ shtick."

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. „You've got quite the sharp tongue, Glaces. Pity Demise can't be defeated by snide remarks, otherwise we'd have already won. Can we start, then?"

„Fine."

Link sat down on a crate standing near the entrance to the castle, while I approached Ganondorf.

The Gerudo began:„I suppose I do not need to go over the basics of channeling your magic again. You seem to already know how to do that. However, you have to learn to concentrate on the image you use to conjure up your spell much harder if you want it to be stronger."

And so, for the next few hours, Ganondorf made repeat the same spell over and over again, always telling me to concentrate harder. Until I felt completely drained and Link had to get up and rush to me to keep me from falling over in exhaustion.

„Hm..." Ganondorf rubbed his chin. „You haven't made quite as much progess as I would have liked you to, but I wouldn't say that today was entirely unproductive."

I leaned on Link, trying to regain my balance. I had a headache and felt like I had just done two days worth of farmwork on LonLon Ranch within half a day.

But then Gareth began to cry and my motherly instincts kicked in. „He must be hungry." I had Link walk me over to the barrel where he had been sitting and was about to pull the collar of my shirt open to let Gareth drink when I remembered that Ganondorf was still there. „Do you mind?"

Ganondorf crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes, but did turn around. „You do realize that I have children of my own, do you? Seeing a woman breastfeed is nothing new or interesting to me."

I was quiet for a moment while feeding Gareth. Maybe it was the calming presence of my son, or the mention of Ganondorf being a parent as well, but I felt a lot less contempt for him at that moment. „I met some of your daughters during that other future."

„I know. They helped in the siege on my castle."

„Do you hold that against them?"

He shook his head. „How could I? I forced their hand. They did what they had to do, and they did so with all of the strength and determination I tried to impart on them. And that shows me that despite Demise's influence on our lives and my behaviour, Cassandra and I raised them well."

I looked up. Ganondorf still had his back turned to me, but his posture showed that he still payed close attention to how I reacted. „You really did raise them well."

„Thank you." He sounded sincere, almost gentle.

„Now what is that?", called Cassandra's voice from the entrace to the castle. „I can't believe you two are actually getting along!" Her voice was light and cheerful. „I half expected to arrive here and find the place in ruins!"

„Do you really think I have so little self-control, Cassandra?", Ganondorf asked dryly.

„I have complete faith in your self-control", Cassandra replied, the golden beads of her elaborate headdress jingling like tiny bells when she came bouncing down the stairs from to entrance up to Ganondorf and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. Next to him, she was comically small. „But you know, things happen, situations escalate, and with all of the hostility shown to you thus far..."

„You speak without thinking again, Cassandra", Ganondorf told her sternly. „Princess… pardon. Queen Zelda has already shown us a tremendous amount of clemency by not immediately arresting and executing us."

„Sorry", Cassandra replied. „I'm just happy that we can be here now. And I often get anxious that something could go wrong."

Ganondorf bent down, picked her up into his arms and kissed her. „Nothing will happen. Don't worry."

I smiled to myself. In a way, they reminded me of Link and me when he tried to calm my fears.

A man like that… a man who was proud of his daugthers for fighting for a good cause and clearly loved his wife couldn't be a truly bad person. That much I was sure of.


End file.
